La vida de Robert y Kristen
by yohf
Summary: Es la vida de Robert y Kristen con un pequeño milagrito en toda su vida de famosos
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Conociendo al nuevo integrante de la familia.

Kristen POV

Había estado muy nerviosa porque hoy todos los del set a excepción de Catherine, Stephenie, Ashley, Nikki y la persona que está sentada a mi lado iban a conocer a nuestro pequeño milagro, Robert me vio con un poco de preocupación al ver mi nerviosismo así que solo fue para poner su mano junto a la mía y ver que nuestro pequeño de un año de edad que todavía seguía durmiendo en mis brazos, yo puse mi mirada en mi pequeño así que le di un pequeño beso en su frente, al voltear mi mirada se encontró con la de Robert así que le sonreí y él hizo lo mismo hasta que le di un beso en sus labios él me correspondió, cuando llegamos al set yo me puse más nerviosa pero Robert se dio cuenta de mi nerviosismo.

—Tranquila Kristen todo va a salir bien. —Mi Rob me dijo tratando de tranquilizarme.

—Si, solamente estoy nerviosa de cómo puedan reaccionar los demás. —Le respondí hasta en mi voz se notaba el nerviosismo.

Los dos nos bajamos del carro, yo con mi pequeño en brazos y Robert se puso a mi lado y me tomo de la mano, cuando llegamos junto a todos los demás se nos quedaron viendo pero específicamente a nuestro pequeño que traía en mis brazos que se empezaba a despertar, así que yo me puse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba pero en eso sentí como Nikki, Ashley y Elizabeth se acercaban a ver a mi pequeño, el cual las veía curiosamente hasta que les sonrió y ellas le sonrieron en eso vi como Taylor, Peter, Kellan y Jackson se acercaban a Robert y le daban palmadas en su hombro, en cuanto escucho la voz de Peter decirle a Robert.

—Muchas felicidades Robert. —Peter felicitando a Mi Rob.

—Gracias Peter. —Mi Rob sonriendo y orgulloso de poder por fin decirles a los chicos.

—Muchas felicidades a ti también Kristen. —Elizabeth me felicito.

—Gracias Elizabeth. —Le respondí con una sonrisa y un poco más relajada.

En eso siento un pequeño jalón de mi blusa así que veo a mi pequeño sonriendo así que lo abrazo, Robert al verlo despierto se acerca a nosotros y le da un beso en su frente a nuestro pequeño, el cual al ver a su padre le hace señas para que lo cargue así que se lo doy y Robert lo carga en eso nuestros amigos nos empiezan a interrogar.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —Ashley empezó con el interrogatorio.

—Su nombre es Edward Anthony. —Le respondí orgullosa por el nombre que habíamos elegido Mi Rob y yo.

— ¿Quién le puso ese nombre? —Nikki le siguió con las preguntas.

—Kristen se lo puso, ya que yo me entere cuando Kristen tenía 5 meses de embarazo así que la deje que ella escogiera. —Mi Rob le respondió cargando a nuestro hijo.

— ¿Cuándo nació? —Elizabeth nos pregunto siguiendo con el interrogatorio.

—Nació el 27 de Julio. —Le respondí a Elizabeth.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene? —Taylor nos pregunto y lo vi como se le quedaba viendo a mi pequeño.

—Tiene un año. —Mi Rob le contesto a Taylor.

— ¿Por qué no nos dijeron desde antes? —Peter nos dijo a los dos viendo a mi hijo.

—Teníamos miedo a cómo iban a reaccionar. —Le conteste un poco avergonzada.

—No deberían haber tenido miedo, además todos somos como una familia. —Elizabeth nos dijo al ver cómo me sonrojaba un poco de la vergüenza.

—Además nosotros les podríamos ayudar con este pequeñito. —Peter sonriéndonos.

—Muchas gracias Peter y Elizabeth. —Mi Rob estaba muy feliz ya que tendríamos ayuda de nuestros amigos.

Robert POV

Al ver lo nerviosa que estaba Kristen en el carro me acerque a ella y la tome de la mano para que sintiera más confianza ya que yo sabía que Jackson, Kellan y Taylor eran a las únicas personas que les había dicho acerca de nuestro pequeño milagro ya que eso es lo que es mi hijo para nosotros, cuando llegamos con nuestros amigos los chicos me dieron unas palmaditas en el hombro y me felicitaron, cuando veo a Kristen abrazarlo me acerco a ellos y veo que mi hijo me hace señas para que lo cargué así que lo hago.

Luego del interrogatorio que nos hicieron siento como mi pequeño me jala la camisa así que lo volteo a ver y me acerco a él para decirle.

—Edward ellos son parte de nuestra familia. —Le digo a mi hijo dándole un beso en su frente.

Mi pequeño se les queda viendo a nuestro amigos así que Peter y Elizabeth se acercan a mí y mi pequeño se les queda viendo.

—Ellos son tus abuelitos. —Le digo a mi hijo que está en mis brazos viendo a Peter y Elizabeth.

Peter y Elizabeth se sorprenden un poco al escuchar eso así que Kristen se les acerca.

—Le hemos dicho que todos nosotros nos consideramos una familia así que le dijimos que cuando los conociera los podría llamar como a los integrantes de una familia. —Mi Kris les dijo.

—Ya veo. —Peter le responde a Mi Kris y se acercan los dos, Peter le sonríe así que Edward le sonríe de regreso.

—Si así es Edward, yo soy tu abuelito Peter. —Peter le dice a mi hijo muy feliz.

—Y yo soy tu abuelita Elizabeth. —Elizabeth le dice viéndolo con una sonrisa.

En eso siento como mi pequeño alza sus manitas para abrazarlos a los dos así que lo dejo, en eso ve que se acercan Ashley, Jackson, Kellan y Nikki los cuales le sonríen a mi pequeño este les regresa la sonrisa así que le digo.

—Ellos son tus tíos Edward. —Le digo a mi pequeño.

—Si Edward, yo soy tu tía Ashley. —Ashley sonriéndole a mi hijo.

—Yo soy tu tío Jackson. —Jackson le sonríe.

—Yo soy tu tío Kellan, Edward. —Kellan con la cara de que tendrá a alguien con quien jugar.

—Y yo soy tu tía Nikki. —Nikki le acaricia su mejilla a mi hijo.

En eso se acerca Taylor, mi pequeño se le queda viendo así que le sonríe Taylor al ver su sonrisa se la regresa así que se acerca a él y le dice a mi pequeño.

—Y yo soy tu hermano, Edward. —Taylor le dice.

Peter POV

Al ver llegar a Robert y Kristen junto con el pequeño que traía Kristen en sus brazos no me sorprendió; ya que el día anterior habíamos tenido una reunión con Catherine y Stephenie, cuando nos dijeron que Robert y Kristen querían que conociéramos a su pequeño a ninguno de nosotros nos sorprendió; al día siguiente al ver llegar a Robert y Kristen con el pequeño en brazos de Kristen sabía que ese pequeñito era muy querido por sus padre y lo iba a ser mas por parte de todos los del set, pero para nada me sorprendió que Robert y Kristen le dijeran que nosotros seriamos parte de su familia, pero lo que me sorprendió fue el nombre que Kristen eligió para el pequeño, pero lo que no me esperaba era lo que Taylor le diría a Edward.

Elizabeth POV

Al ver llegar a Robert y Kristen junto con el pequeño que traía Kristen en sus brazos no me sorprendió para nada ya que la mayoría ya nos esperábamos que los dos terminarían juntos pero al acercarme a ver al pequeño me sorprendió mucho ver que se parecía bastante a Robert, pero para nada me sorprendió que Robert y Kristen le dijeran que nosotros seriamos parte de su familia, pero lo que me sorprendió fue el nombre que Kristen eligió para el pequeño, pero lo que no me esperaba era lo que Taylor le diría a Edward.

Ashley POV

Al ver llegar a Robert y Kristen junto con el pequeño que traía Kristen en sus brazo, yo sabía muy bien que Kristen y Robert nos lo dirían ya que yo fui junto con Nikki a las que le dijo aparte de Catherine y Stephenie, ya que le habíamos prometido no decirles nada a los chicos, pero al ver al pequeño feliz en los brazos de Kristen y ver a Robert junto a ella y al pequeño supe que serian unos maravillosos padres, claro que al escuchar el nombre del pequeño me sorprendió un poco, ya que Kristen no quería decirnos, pero lo que no me sorprendió en absoluto fue que Kristen y Robert hubieran decidido que nosotros formáramos parte de su familia, pero lo que no me esperaba era lo que Taylor le diría a Edward.

Jackson POV

Al ver llegar a Robert y Kristen junto con el pequeño que traía Kristen en sus brazos, yo sabía que no rompería la promesa que le habíamos hecho a Robert, al ver al pequeño sabia que Robert estaría más relajado de poder decirles a Peter y Elizabeth acerca de su pequeño pero me sorprendió un poco al escuchar el nombre que Kristen había escogido, ya que Robert no quería decirnos el nombre del pequeño, pero lo que no me sorprendió en absoluto fue que Kristen y Robert hubieran decidido que nosotros formáramos parte de su familia, pero lo que no me esperaba era lo que Taylor le diría a Edward.

Nikki POV

Al ver llegar a Robert y Kristen junto con el pequeño que traía Kristen en sus brazos yo sabía muy bien que Kristen estaba muy feliz de poder decirles a Peter y Elizabeth acerca de su pequeño, ya que le había hecho una promesa a Kristen que no había roto, pero al ver a Robert tan feliz con su pequeño y estar de la mano de Kristen sabía que eran muy felices de estar el uno al lado del otro, pero lo que me sorprendió fue el nombre que decidió ponerle Kristen a su pequeño, ya que no quería decirnos, pero lo que no me sorprendió en absoluto fue que Kristen y Robert hubieran decidido que nosotros formáramos parte de su familia, pero lo que no me esperaba era lo que Taylor le diría a Edward.

Kellan POV

Al ver llegar a Robert y Kristen junto con el pequeño que traía Kristen en sus brazos yo sabía que Robert nos había confiado a Jackson, Taylor y a mí su mayor secreto que tenía en ese momento, yo sabía que la promesa la había cumplido ya que un día antes Robert nos había hablado y nos había dicho que al siguiente día les dirían a Peter y Elizabeth, al ver al pequeño no me sorprendió al ver que se parecía mucho a Robert, pero lo que me sorprendió un poco fue el nombre que decidió ponerle Kristen a su pequeño, ya que Robert no quería decirnos el nombre, pero lo que no me sorprendió en absoluto fue que Kristen y Robert hubieran decidido que nosotros formáramos parte de su familia, pero lo que no me esperaba era lo que Taylor le diría a Edward.

Taylor POV

Al ver llegar a Robert y Kristen junto con el pequeño que traía Kristen en sus brazos yo sabía que Robert estaba muy feliz, ya que se le notaba por la sonrisa que había puesto al decirnos a Kellan, Jackson y a mí que se convertiría en papá, al ver la sonrisa del pequeño y la sonrisa de Robert sabia que él estaba mucho más relajado de que ninguno de sus tres amigos rompiéramos la promesa que le habíamos hecho, al escuchar el nombre que Kristen había decidido ponerle a su pequeño me sorprendió un poco, ya que Robert no quería decirnos el nombre, pero lo que no me sorprendió en absoluto fue que Kristen y Robert hubieran decidido que nosotros formáramos parte de su familia, al acercarme a Edward y ver su sonrisa sabia que quería ser su hermano mayor.

Kristen POV

Al ver a todos nuestros amigos jugar con nuestro pequeño mientras que Robert y yo descansábamos de la presión que habíamos tenido durante estos días en los cuales habíamos decidido que se los diríamos, en eso veo a Robert ir con nuestro pequeño, el cual se está riendo de las caras que le hacen Kellan junto con Jackson y Taylor mientras que Ashley y Nikki están junto a ellos riéndose también, cuando llega Robert se sienta junto a nuestro pequeño, este gatea hasta que Robert lo sienta en sus piernas y le empieza a hacer cosquillas así que nuestro pequeño se empieza a reír más, así que decido ir junto a ellos así que me siento al lado de mi pequeño y Robert, al verme mi pequeño me hace señas para que lo cargue así que lo hago cuando lo tengo en mis brazos siento como apoya su cabecita en mi hombro y se empieza a quedar dormido.

Robert POV

Al ver a mi pequeño dormido en los brazos de su madre veo a mis amigos y solo veo como cada uno le da un beso en su frente a mi pequeño.

—No creen que ya sería hora de que se casaran ustedes dos. —Peter nos dice viéndonos a los dos.

—Pues la verdad es que Kristen y yo ya nos casamos. —Le respondí.

—Enserio. —Peter sorprendido por lo que le había dicho.

—Si desde que le dije a Robert que estaba embarazada, el me propuso matrimonio ese mismo día así que decidimos casarnos antes de que naciera Edward, fue solo la boda civil y no quisimos causar mucho alboroto hasta que supiéramos cuando lo íbamos a presentar ante ustedes, los medios y los fans. —Mi Kris les dijo lo que habíamos decidido y les muestra su anillo de casada.

—Pero no se preocupen cuando lo presentemos ante los medios y los fans, hemos decidido que haremos nuestra boda. —Les respondí para que las chicas se tranquilizaran y pudieran ir planeando una boda.

— ¿Y Nikki, Elizabeth y yo podremos organizarla? —Ashley le pregunto a Mi Kris.

—Claro además necesito a mis damas de honor que me ayuden con eso. —Mi Kris le respondió muy feliz.

— ¿Y nosotros podremos hacerle a Robert su despedida de soltero? —Kellan pregunto con sus ojos esperanzados a que diéramos la afirmación.

—Claro además eso hacen los padrinos ¿no? —Les dije a los chicos sonriendo feliz.

Así que volteo a ver a Kristen la cual solamente veía a nuestro pequeño, así que me pongo de pie y Kristen me da a Edward mientras que ella se pone de pie así que los dos nos despedimos de nuestros amigos y nos vamos a nuestro camerino así que dejo a mi pequeño en el sofá que tenemos en el camerino y lo arropo con su cobijita favorita en eso Kristen le da un beso en su frente a nuestro hijo.

—Todo salió muy bien no lo crees. —Mi Kris me dijo ya mucho más relajada.

—Sí. —Le dije acercándome a ella.

Así que la beso en sus labios que tanto había querido tener en los míos desde que llegamos al set con nuestro pequeño, en eso entra Catherine a nuestro camerino.

—Ya me dijeron los demás que les dieron la noticia. —Catherine nos dice con una sonrisa, mientras nosotros le hacemos una seña para que hable bajito.

—Así es. —Mi Kris susurrando.

—Muy bien creo que es hora de seguir con las grabaciones. —Catherine susurrando.

—Sí. —Susurro.

Así que mientras yo y Kristen estábamos grabando las últimas escenas de la película Taylor se había quedado en nuestro camerino con nuestro pequeño que se había quedado dormido, cuando acabamos de grabar al entrar a nuestro camerino vimos a nuestro pequeño jugando con Taylor, Kellan, Jackson y Peter mientras que Ashley, Nikki y Elizabeth estaban viendo a los chicos jugar con nuestro pequeño, el cual al vernos nos hizo señas para que fuéramos junto a él, al llegar a su lado me senté a su lado y le di un beso en su frente lo mismo hizo Kristen, así que yo me les sume al juego.

Cuando terminamos de filmar las escenas del día Kristen y yo fuimos por nuestro pequeño pero lo que vimos fue a nuestro pequeño dormido en el sofá con su cobijita favorita y sentados a sus lados estaban Peter y Elizabeth mientras en el piso estaban Kellan, Nikki, Jackson, Ashley y Taylor viendo la televisión al vernos nuestros amigos se retiraron para dejarnos a solas con nuestro pequeño, cuando ya estábamos listos para regresar a nuestra habitación de hotel Kristen cargo a nuestro pequeño y nos fuimos al carro, cuando llegamos al hotel nos fuimos directamente a nuestra habitación a descansar junto con nuestro pequeño, al dejarlo en la cuna le doy un beso en su frente lo mismo hace Kristen, al verla hacer ese hermoso gesto a nuestro pequeño la abrazo por la cintura.

—Te amo Kristen. —Le digo en un susurro en su oído.

—Y yo también te amo Mi Rob. —Me dice en un susurro.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Los MTV Movies Awards 2009.

Kristen POV

Robert y yo habíamos estado pensando en presentar a nuestro pequeño a los medios primero y después a los fans así que habíamos decidido que nuestro pequeño nos acompañaría a uno de los premios ya que ahora nuestro pequeño tenía casi dos años de edad.

Me estaba arreglando para ir a los premios me había decidido por un vestido rojo con negro y me puse mis converse negros, en eso vi a Robert que se había puesto una camisa negra con un pantalón negro, un saco azul y unos tenis negros con blanco; así que lo veo que está jugando con nuestro pequeño en la cama, al acercarme a ellos mi pequeño se me queda viendo y me hace señas para que lo cargue.

— ¿Quieres ir como mamá Edward? —Mi Rob le pregunta a nuestro pequeño.

—Shi papi. —Mi hijo le responde feliz.

Así que Robert me lo da al tenerlo en mis brazos lo veo que Robert le había puesto una camisa negra con un pantalón negro, un saco negro y unos tenis negros; mi pequeño al ver que me le quede viendo me abrazo y me dice.

—Mami te quedo. —Mi niño me lo dice con una sonrisa en su rostro y abrazándome.

—Yo también te quiero hijito. —Le respondí a mi niño.

—Yo los quiero a ambos. —Mi Rob nos abraza a los dos y sonríe.

—Papi. —Mi príncipe grita feliz.

Solo veo como mi pequeño quiere seguir jugando con su padre así que se lo doy; cuando estamos listos los tres bajamos y nos subimos al coche, mientras que íbamos a los premios Robert y yo decidimos hablar con nuestro pequeño.

—Edward recuerda que no debes de separarte de mí o de tu padre entendido. —Le dije a mi hijo viéndolo.

—Shi mami. —Mi príncipe me contesta.

—Recuerda también que debes tomarnos a mí o a tu madre de la mano. —Mi Rob le recordó.

—Shi papi. —Mi príncipe le contesta.

—Ya hemos llegamos. —Nos dice el chofer.

Yo volteo a ver a Robert y luego a mi pequeño que está muy impaciente por salir del coche así que le sonrió a mi pequeño y le doy un beso en su frente, al ver a Robert me acerco a él y le doy un beso en los labios.

— ¿Estas lista? —Mi Rob me pregunta al oído.

—Sí. —Le respondo susurrándole.

Robert POV

Cuando salí del coche escuche a algunos fans que estaban allí gritando así que ayudo a bajar a Kristen y luego a mi pequeño, el cual al escuchar todos los gritos se abalanza a mis brazos para abrazarme con todas sus fuerzas.

—Tranquilo no pasa nada. —Le acarició la espalda para tranquilizarlo un poco.

Así que lo pongo en el piso para que camine y lo tomo de la mano así que los tres empezamos a caminar, cuando llegamos con una de las reporteras de Access Hollywood, cuando llegue con ella solo venia con mi pequeño ya que Kristen se había quedado atrás; al llegar la saludo pero mi pequeño se esconde detrás de mí y así empieza a entrevistarme.

—Hola Robert. —Me saluda la reportera.

—Hola. —Le saludo.

— ¿Y a quien tenemos aquí? —Me pregunta viendo a mi hijo que se esconde.

Veo como mi pequeño se escondía así que lo cargo y él apoya su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Dile hola. —Le susurro a mi pequeño.

—Hola. —Edward la saluda un poco tímido.

—Me parece que este pequeñito debe ser la personita más importante para Kristen y para ti. —Me dice la reportera viendo a mi hijo que se abraza a mi cuello.

—Así es, este es mi hijo y de Kristen. —Le respondo muy feliz con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —Me pregunta la reportera.

—Dile tu nombre. —Trato de alentar a mi hijo para que hable.

Veo como mi pequeño esconde su cabeza en mi hombro así que hago que apoye más su cabeza y le digo.

—Anda chiveado, su nombre es Edward. —Respondo su pregunta.

— ¿Y a quien se le ocurrió el nombre? —Me sigue entrevistando.

—Kristen fue la que le puso el nombre, ya que yo me entere cuando Kristen ya estaba embarazada. —Le respondí acariciando la espaldita de mi hijo.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene? —La reportera me pregunta.

—Dile cuántos años tienes. —Trato de nueva cuenta para que mi pequeño responda ahora.

Veo a mi pequeño que se lo dice con la mano así que le doy un beso en su mejilla así que mi pequeño se empieza a reír.

— ¿Y en donde está Kristen? —La reportera viendo que no está Mi Kris a mí lado.

—Edward donde esta mamá. —Le digo a mi hijo para que busque a su madre.

Veo como mi pequeño señala en la dirección en donde se encontraba Kristen.

—Mami, mami, mami. —Edward empieza a gritar.

En eso veo como Kristen se dirige con nosotros cuando llega a nuestro lado mi pequeño le hace señas para que lo cargue.

—Está bien pequeño ven aquí con mami. —Se lo doy a Mi Kris.

—Al parecer a los dos les sienta bien el ser padres, y digan nos cómo se sienten ahora con este pequeño y además de que ya que terminaron de grabar la segunda película y los demás del set me dijeron que Edward estuvo en las grabaciones, ¿Cómo fue que el pudo estar con ustedes ahí? —Nos pregunta la reportera.

—Yo estoy muy feliz ya que tengo a las dos personas que más quiero y pues tuvimos que hablar primero con Chris acerca de Edward y él estaba más que dispuesto a que él estuviera con nosotros en las grabaciones. —Mi Kris responde primero.

— ¿Y tu Robert? —Me pregunta.

—Yo estoy muy feliz también ya que tengo a la mejor mujer que uno puede tener y un pequeño muy querido y como ya lo dijo Kristen tuvimos que hablar con Chris y él acepto que Edward estuviera con nosotros en las grabaciones así que más puedo pedir. —Le respondo muy feliz.

—Hace unos momentos estuve hablando con algunos del set y me dijeron que ustedes ya se habían casado. —Nos dice.

—Si así es, pero solo fue la boda civil ya después estamos viendo en hacer la boda más formal. —Le respondí.

—Haber el anillo. —Nos dice la reportera.

Yo le enseño mi anillo y Kristen también, mientras que mi pequeño me hace señas para que lo cargue así que se lo pido a Kristen la cual me lo da así que lo cargo y el apoya su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Gracias chicos y espero que disfruten el show al igual que a este pequeñito. —Nos despide la reportera.

—Gracias. —Le digo.

—Gracias. —Le dice Mi Kris.

Cuando llegamos a la sala tome la mano de mi pequeño, mientras que buscábamos nuestros lugares íbamos saludando a las demás personas, pero en un momento sentí que la mano de mi pequeño no estaba así que voltee a ver y al no verlo lo empecé a buscar con la vista, al no verlo voy con Kristen.

—Has visto a tu hijo. —Le susurro al oído.

—No. —Me dice volteando a verme.

Así que los dos nos asustamos así que empezamos a buscarlo los dos con la vista hasta que lo veo que va caminando en donde se encontraban nuestros amigos así que los dos vamos, cuando llegamos vemos que Peter lo trae en brazos, al vernos las caras Peter de preocupación me da a nuestro pequeño al tenerlo en mis brazos lo abrazo.

—Edward no vuelvas a irte así entendido. —Mi Kris lo regaña por lo que hizo.

—Shi mami. —Mi hijo le responde a Mi Kris.

Así que los tres saludamos a todos y después nos sentamos en nuestros asientos, cuando comienza el show yo solo veía de reojo a mi pequeño el cual tenía la mirada fija en el escenario, cuando anunciaron la primera categoría de la mejor pelea y anunciaron mi nombre y el de Cam, mi pequeño me volteo a ver así que le sonrió y le doy un beso en su frente, cuando dicen a los ganadores yo y Cam nos ponemos de pie y mi pequeño aplaude fuerte cuando estamos enfrente de todos dejo a Cam hablar así que después de estar un rato atrás llego a mi lugar y mi pequeño me abraza y me dice.

—Papi felichidades. —Mi pequeño me sonríe.

—Gracias pequeño. —Le doy un beso en su frente y le regreso la sonrisa.

Así que lo abrazo y después lo dejo en su asiento, un rato más tarde me toco subir sólo por haber ganado en la categoría de mejor actor, así que volteo a ver a mi pequeño el cual aplaude cuando estoy arriba.

—Creo que debo de agradecer a Catherine, Stephenie Mayer pero también quiero agradecerle a mi amada esposa Kristen y también a mi pequeño hijo que hoy está aquí con migo. —Digo un poco nervioso.

Solo veo como Kristen y mi pequeño están aplaudiendo así que les sonrió y ya que regreso a mi asiento le doy un beso a Kristen y a mi pequeño en su frente, los demás me felicitan así que me vuelvo a sentar en mi asiento, después anunciaron a la ganadora de mejor actriz cuando dijeron el nombre de Kristen ella me dio a nuestro pequeño que se había quedado dormido en sus brazos.

—Edward mamá a ganado. —Le susurro a su oído.

Mi pequeño se empieza a despertar así que lo siento en mis piernas, lo veo que se le queda viendo a su madre pero cuando se le cae su premio a Kristen mi pequeño se empieza a reír y veo que me voltea a ver así que me dice.

—Mami dompió su pemio. —Me dice mi hijo.

—Jijijijiji así es Edward. —Me rio al ver a Mi Kris con su premio roto.

Así que mi pequeño también se empieza a reír junto con migo pero en eso los dos volvemos a poner la vista en Kristen, en eso escuchamos a Kristen.

—Quisiera agradecer a Catherine, Stephenie Mayer pero también a mi amado esposo Robert y a mi hijo que me han apoyado en todo. —Mi Kris dice muy nerviosa.

Cuando termina de hablar los dos aplaudimos, cuando veo que Kristen viene hacia nosotros veo a mi pequeño que ya se había vuelto a dormir así que me paro con él en mis brazos cuando llega con nosotros Kristen ella primero le da un beso a nuestro pequeño en su frente y luego me besa en mis labios así que después los dos nos sentamos en nuestros asientos, así que veo a mi pequeño que seguía durmiendo en mis brazos así que le doy un beso en su frente volteo a ver a Kristen.

—Felicidades. —La felicito sonriéndole.

—Gracias. —Me responde la sonrisa.

Antes de que anunciaran la categoría del mejor beso le di a Taylor a mi pequeño así que voltee a ver a Kristen.

—No te voy a besar. —Me susurra al oído.

Cuando mencionaron el nombre de Kristen y el mío la tome de la mano así que los dos subimos al escenario.

Taylor POV

Cuando Robert me dio a Edward lo acomode para pudiera seguir durmiendo pero cuando dijeron a los ganadores del mejor.

—Edward mira tus padres han ganado. —Le susurro al oído a Edward.

Veo como Edward empieza a abrir sus ojos así que lo siento en mis piernas para que pueda ver bien a sus padres así que vuelvo a poner la vista en Robert y Kristen cuando veo que se iban a besar y solo escucho la risita de Edward sonrió así que veo como Kristen no le da el beso a Robert así que escucho lo que dice Kristen.

—Gracias. —Kristen tratando de no reírse.

Luego escucho las risitas de Edward así que lo volteo a ver.

—Te pareció gracioso Edward. —Le digo.

—Shi Taylor. —Edward sonriéndome.

Cuando veo que se acercan Kristen y Robert a nosotros le doy a Robert a su pequeño que se había quedado de nuevo dormido en mis brazos así que les digo.

—Felicidades chicos. —Los felicito a los dos.

—Gracias Taylor. —Me dije Kristen.

—Muchas gracias Taylor. —Me dice Robert.

—A Edward le pareció divertido que no se besaran. —Les digo tratando de no reírme.

Veo como los dos ven a su pequeño así que me empiezo a reír así que les sonrió a los dos.

—A mí también me pareció divertido. —Les digo riéndome.

Robert POV

Al tener a mi pequeño en mis brazos dormido y al escuchar lo que Taylor nos había dicho me sorprendió un poco pero no mucho así que nos sentamos en nuestros asientos, cuando anuncian la categoría más esperada por todos la de la mejor película yo sentí la mirada de mi pequeño así que lo volteo a ver y veo que está despierto.

—Te desperté. —Le digo viéndolo.

—No papi. —Me dice bostezando un poco.

Cuando escuchamos que dicen Twilight todos nos ponemos de pie yo con mi pequeño en brazos pero siento como mi pequeño le hace señas a Kellan para que él lo cargue en sus hombros así que se lo doy.

Cuando Catherine acaba de decir algunas palabras veo como mi hijo se está riendo con las caras que le hacen Jackson y Taylor en los hombros de Kellan cuando nos vamos tras bambalinas Kellan baja a mi pequeño y me lo da así que lo pongo en el piso pero va con Kristen así que me acerco a ellos.

—Mami bano. —Le dice mi hijo a Mi Kris.

— ¿Quieres ir al baño? —Mi Kris le pregunta ya que no lo había escuchado.

—Shi mami. —Edward le contesta.

—Si quieres Kristen yo lo llevo. —Elizabeth toma la mano de mi hijo.

—Estas segura Elizabeth. —Mi Kris le dice a Elizabeth.

—Si no te preocupes. —Elizabeth caminando con mi hijo a los baños.

Elizabeth POV

Así que tome la manita de Edward y los dos nos alejamos de los demás hacia el baño cuando salimos Edward ya se iba a salir del baño pero le dije.

—Espera Edward te falta las manos. —Retengo a Edward antes de que se saliera del baño.

Así que lo cargue para que se lavara las manos cuando ya está listo le tomo de la mano y salimos los dos así que lo volteo a ver y me dice.

—Abu Elizabeth ¿Dónde está papá y mamá? —Me pregunta un poco asustado por no ver a sus padres.

—Ahí están Edward. —Señalo a Robert y Kristen que nos están dando la espalda.

Robert POV

Estábamos todos juntos ya que nos estaban entrevistando un reportero de ET así que yo estaba viendo de reojo a Kristen la cual tenía en sus manos un pedazo de su premio.

—Antes que nada creo que me falta alguien más del set no. —Nos dice al no ver a Elizabeth.

En eso siento como alguien se abraza a mis piernas así que volteo a ver quién era y veo a mi hijo así que lo cargo.

—Así que este pequeño es Edward. —El reportero nos dice viendo a mi hijo.

—Si así es. —Mi Kris le responde sonriendo acariciando la mejilla de nuestro pequeño.

—Antes que todo el mejor no beso que eh visto. —Nos dice el reportero a Mi Kris y a mí.

—Gracias, todo fue idea de Kristen ya que mis ideas fueron rechazadas pero lo bueno fue que me dijo 2 minutos antes de subir. —Le digo un poco riéndome y paso una mano por la cintura de Mi Kris.

—Pero tú también estuviste genial Kristen. —Le dice a mi Kris.

—Si esa fue mi gran idea le dije no te voy a besar. —Dice Mi Kris sonriendo.

—Como se sintieron el ganar mucho esta noche. —Nos dice el reportero.

—Muy bien pero no me lo llegue a imaginar. —Taylor divertido.

—Enserio. —Michael le contesta a Taylor.

—En esta película estuvieron muy bien todos pero ahora viene lo más intenso con Luna Nueva así que les pareció. —Nos ve a todos.

—Yo solo estaba esperando ver la transformación de Taylor en lobo. —Peter sonriendo.

— ¿Y qué te pareció? —Taylor le pregunta a Peter.

—Te lo dije tremendo. —Peter sonriéndole a Taylor.

—Y como se van a dividir los premios. —El reportero viéndonos a todos.

—Nos los vamos a repartir una semana cada uno, así que me va a tocar el del mejor beso por una semana. —Peter divertido y riendo un poco.

—No solo los vamos a dividir. —Digo divertido y hago como que machuco algo.

—Así que se los dividirán. —El reportero nos dice.

—No nos los vamos a compartir como una gran familia. —Peter sonriendo y riendo un poco.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que más les gusto del show? —Nos pregunta.

—Eminem. —Elizabeth.

—The King of Leon fue lo mejor. —Ashley.

—Si a mí también me gusto The King of Leon son lo mejor. —Taylor.

—También les gusto cuando Bruno aterrizo en Eminem. —Reportero.

—Sí. —Contestamos todos al unisonó.

—Pero me parece que alguien ya se está quedando dormido. —El reportero viendo a mi hijo.

Volteo a ver a mi pequeño que se está quedando dormido así que le doy un beso en su frente.

—Y bien ¿como les dice este pequeño a cada uno de ustedes? —Nos pregunta el reportero.

Veo como mi pequeño le hace señas a Peter para que lo cargue así que se lo doy.

— ¿Quién soy yo Edward? —Peter le pregunta a mi hijo que esta medio dormido.

—Abu Peter. —Edward con su voz adormilada.

—Jijijiji así es, a Elizabeth y a mí nos dice abuelitos, a Ashley, Jackson, Nikki y Kellan les dice tíos y también a los demás y a Taylor, ¿Quién es el Edward? —Peter le contesta y señala a Taylor.

—Taylor. —Mi hijo con su voz ya mas adormilada.

—Gracias a todos y espero que tengan mucho éxito con esta nueva película. —Nos despide el reportero.

—Gracias. —Contestamos al unisonó.

Cuando acabo todos nos fuimos a celebrar, cuando llegamos al restaurante junte dos sillas y puse a mi hijo ahí para que siguiera durmiendo mientras que nosotros celebrábamos, cuando Kristen y yo decidimos irnos cargue a mi hijo así que nos subimos al coche y nos fuimos a la casa, cuando llegamos nos dirigimos a nuestro cuarto así que deje en la cama a mi hijo mientras que Kristen y yo nos cambiábamos cuando termine de cambiarme le puse a mi hijo su pijama así que cuando estuvimos los tres con pijamas puse a mi hijo en medio de mi y Kristen así que nos quedamos dormidos los tres juntos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: La presentación en la Comic Com 2009.

Kristen POV

Robert y yo habíamos decidido esperarnos a ver cómo nos iba con la primera película y también queríamos esperar a que nuestro pequeño fuera más grande para poder presentarlo a los fans, lo habíamos hablado mucho hasta que decidimos que lo presentaríamos en la Comic Com de la segunda película con Chris, yo tenía a mi pequeño en mis brazos dormido así que me le quede viendo a mi pequeño y le doy un beso en su frente en eso siento el abrazo que me da Robert, yo apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro así que él le da un beso a nuestro pequeño en su frente cuando escucho su voz en mi oído que me dice.

—No te preocupes todo saldrá bien. —Mi Rob trataba de tranquilizarme.

Cuando llego la hora de salir ante los fans deje a mi pequeño con uno de nuestros guardaespaldas, yo me tuve que concentrar más de lo habitual Robert lo noto desde que me senté al lado de Ashley y a mi otro lado se sentó Taylor así que veo como me sonríe, cuando empezó la conferencia y los fans empezaron a hacer las preguntas tenía que mantener mi mente en la conferencia y no en mi pequeño que seguía durmiendo.

Pero veo como le llega un mensaje a Ashley así que ella me pasa su celular por debajo de la mesa así que leo el mensaje.

Mensaje: "Ashley enséñale este mensaje a Kristen o a Robert, al parecer Edward se ha despertado y quiere verlos a ellos. Jackson."

Al acabar de leer el mensaje que Jackson le mando a Ashley, le paso el celular de Ashley a Taylor el cual se lo pasa a Robert así que él me voltea a ver así que le muevo la cabeza en afirmación.

Robert POV

Yo sabía que Kristen le preocupaba un poco lo que fueran a decir los fans y los medios acerca de nuestro pequeño, en cuanto la veo que le da un beso a nuestro pequeño la abrazo por detrás así que ella apoya su cabeza en mi hombro y le doy un beso en su frente a mi pequeño así que la trato de relajar, cuando salimos ya en la mesa la veo muy concentrada así que yo le sonrió cuando la veo que se sienta al lado de Ashley y de Taylor así que yo me siento junto a Chris y Taylor así empiezan los fans a hacernos preguntas.

Pero cuando veo a Taylor pasarme un celular leo el mensaje.

Mensaje: "Ashley enséñale este mensaje a Kristen o a Robert, al parecer Edward se ha despertado y quiere verlos a ellos. Jackson."

Al leerlo volteo a ver a Kristen la cual mueve su cabeza en afirmación así que le devuelvo el celular a Taylor así que volteo a ver al conductor al cual solo muevo la cabeza en afirmación.

—Bien chicos hoy Kristen y Robert nos tienen una pequeña sorpresa a todos nosotros. —El conductor les dice a los fans.

Jackson POV

Yo apenas venia llegando cuando escuche el llanto de mi sobrino que estaba con uno de los guardaespaldas de sus padres, el cual estaba tratando de tranquilizarlo pero sin ningún éxito así que al llegar a su lado se lo pedí.

— ¿Puedo? —Le digo al guardaespaldas de Robert y Kristen.

—Claro señor Rathbone. —Me dice el guardaespaldas y me lo da.

Al tener a Edward en mi brazos lo trato de tranquilizar así que lo empiezo a arrullar al ver que deja de llorar un poco lo veo.

— ¿Qué sucede Edward? —Le pregunto a Edward.

—Mami y papi. —Me dice con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Oh ya veo quieres a tus padres. —Le digo quitando las lágrimas de sus ojitos.

—Shi. —Me dice ya sin llorar.

—Ok Edward, que te parece si le mandamos a tu tía Ashley un mensaje. —Le digo sacando mi celular de mi bolsillo del pantalón.

—Shi. —Me dice un poco más feliz.

Así que le mando un mensaje a Ashley mientras que seguía tranquilizando a Edward en cuando veo a Kristen acercarse así que le digo a Edward.

—Mira Edward quienes vienen. —Señalo a Robert y Kristen que vienen en mi dirección.

—Mami y papi. —Edward gritando y lanzando sus manitas hacia sus padres.

—Así es. —Le sonrió a Edward.

Robert POV

Yo y Kristen nos ponemos de pie, dejo que Kristen vaya delante de mi así que vemos a Jackson con nuestro pequeño inquieto queriendo estar con nosotros, cuando veo a Kristen llegar con nuestro pequeño y que lo abraza yo solo la abrazo por detrás y veo los ojos de mi pequeño que están rojos así que le doy un beso en su frente luego volteo a ver a Jackson.

—Gracias Jackson. —Le agradezco a Jackson.

—No fue nada. —Me dice Jackson.

Veo a mi pequeño y a Kristen así que veo que Kristen le está diciendo lo que le habíamos dicho un poco antes así que la volteo a ver y le doy un beso en su frente.

— ¿Estas lista? —Le digo viéndola a sus ojos.

—Sí. —Me dice un poco nerviosa por lo que haríamos.

Yo me puse del lado de donde estaba toda la gente así que los dos salimos, al salir yo la tome de la mano libre, cuando yo me voy a mi lugar escucho como todas las personas empiezan a gritar de emoción así que yo me siento en mi lugar lo mismo hace Kristen cuando ya estamos sentados veo al conductor.

—Les daré la palabra a Robert y Kristen. —El conductor que nos regresa a ver.

Yo volteo a ver a Kristen y a mi pequeño el cual se abrazaba a Kristen así que tomo aire y acomodo mejor el micrófono.

—Este pequeño es hijo mío y de Kristen. —Les digo a los fans.

Así que todas las personas empiezan a gritar yo solo volteo a ver a Kristen y a mi pequeño así que escucho al conductor decirles a todas las personas.

—Bien silencio por favor. —El conductor tratando de tranquilizar a los fans.

Cuando toda la sala se queda en silencio yo me pongo un poco nervioso pero en eso se escucha la voz del conductor.

—Quisiera hacerles una pregunta a Robert y Kristen y otra a todos, la primera ¿cómo se llama? ¿como fue trabajar con este pequeñín? —El conductor hace sus dos preguntas.

—Se llama Edward y Kristen le puso el nombre. —Respondo a la primera pregunta.

Veo como mi pequeño quiere ir conmigo así que Kristen se lo pasa a Taylor y este a mí cuando lo tengo en mis brazos lo pongo en mis piernas.

—Trabajar con estos chicos y con tener a Edward en el set fue muy agradable, ya que Edward no se comporta como un niño de su edad ya que es un buen niño. —Chris responde.

—Tenerlo con nosotros durante toda la filmación fue muy divertido y claro que tener a Chris como director fue genial. —Le respondo.

—Además como ya lo dijo Chris, Edward no se comporta como un niño de su edad ya que obedece a todo lo que le dicen y trabajar con Chris fue muy agradable. —Taylor responde.

—Tenerlo con nosotros fue genial ya que no queríamos separarnos de nuestro pequeño y trabajar con Chris fue lo más agradable y genial. —Mi Kris responde ya un poco más relajada.

—Tener a Edward con nosotros en el set fue muy agradable y divertido y trabajar con Chris fue muy agradable como divertido y genial. —Ashley responde.

—Y me han dicho que los llama de una forma a todos los demás del set ¿cómo los llama? empecemos por Ashley. —El conductor nos pregunta a todos.

—A mí me dice tía al igual que a Jackson, Nikki y Kellan. —Ashley responde feliz.

—A mí me dice hermano algunas veces y otras solo me dice Taylor y a Elizabeth y Peter les dice abuelos. —Taylor.

—A mí al igual que a Ashley me dice tío. —Chris.

Después siguieron las preguntas de los fans pero mi pequeño se empezó a aburrir así que empezó a jugar con mi boca haciendo que haga muecas con las cuales no podía hablar así que le saco su mano de mi boca para poder contestar a las preguntas de los fans pero al escuchar la última pregunta escucho lo que dicen Taylor y Kristen.

—Empecemos con Taylor. —Dice el conductor.

—Me muero por hacer la tienda de campaña. —Taylor contesta.

— ¿Kristen? —El conductor viendo a Mi Kris.

—No puedo esperar de nuevo estar embarazada. —Mi Kris le contesta.

— ¿Y tu Robert?—Me pregunta.

—No puedo esperar a la de la cesaría. —Digo un poco cómico.

Cuando terminan las preguntas de los fans pongo a mi pequeño en el piso para que camine con mi ayuda cuando llegamos a los escalones lo cargo así que le doy un beso en su frente y luego veo a Kristen la cual se nos acerca a los dos y le da un beso en su frente a nuestro pequeño y me besa en los labios el cual yo le correspondo, nos dejamos de besar cuando escuchamos la risita de nuestro pequeño así que lo lanzo al aire y lo atrapo así que se empieza a reír mas.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: El viaje a Inglaterra.

Kristen POV

Robert y yo habíamos estado hablando acerca de llevar a nuestro pequeño a visitar a los padres de Robert, ya que ellos no conocían aun a nuestro pequeño y tampoco me conocían muy bien a mi; ya lo habíamos estado planeando desde que habíamos acabado de filmar Luna Nueva aun que no habíamos podido ir porque nuestro pequeño era todavía muy pequeño.

Me había puesto a hacer las maletas ya que mi pequeño no me iba a ayudar, ya que le habíamos dicho que nos iríamos de viaje y que los demás no nos iban a acompañar; ya había acabado de hacer mi maleta pero al no ver a Robert haciendo la suya decidí ir a buscarlo cuando paso junto al cuarto de mi pequeño escucho su voz así que me asomo y veo a Robert y a mi pequeño acostados en la cama hablando.

—Edward no debes de estar enojado además vamos a ir para que conozcas a tus abuelos paternos. —Mi Rob le dice a nuestro príncipe.

—No quedo id si no va Taylor y los demás. —Mi príncipe le contesta a su padre.

— ¿Que te parece si hacemos tu y yo un trato? —Mi Rob le pregunta a nuestro niño.

— ¿Cuál papi? —Mi príncipe le pregunta a su papá.

—Si dejas de estar enojado y te portas bien en todo el viaje nos podrás acompañar a mamá y a mí al estreno. —Mi Rob le sonríe al decirle el trato.

—Lo pometes papi. —Mi príncipe dudando un poco.

—Claro que sí. —Mi Rob le sonríe a nuestro pequeño.

—Eta ben. —Mi príncipe le regresa la sonrisa.

—Bien, ahora ve con tu madre y ayúdala a hacer tu maleta. —Mi Rob le ayuda a bajar de la cama a mi príncipe.

—Shi papi. —Mi pequeño le sonríe a Mi Rob.

Al ver que mi pequeño se dirigía hacia la puerta así que lo espere ahí parada cuando abrió y me vio lo abrase así que lo cargue y entre a su cuarto, Robert al verme ahí se puso de pie y nos abrazo a los dos.

—Así que ustedes dos hicieron un trato. —Le digo a mis hombres.

—Mami como supite de nueto tato. —Mi niño me dice viéndome.

—Jejejeje Edward mami es una tramposa. —Mi Rob le contesta a nuestro príncipe.

—Pero creo que si tu papá puede hacer un trato contigo yo también puedo. —Le digo a mi hijo viéndolo como reacciona.

— ¿Cuál mami? —Me pregunta mi niño.

—Que te parece si me ayudas a hacer tu maleta y la de tu papá y si lo haces te doy helado. —Le digo a mi hijo.

—Shiiiiiiiiiii. —Grita mi niño emocionado por el helado.

Así que mi pequeño me abrazo, los tres fuimos al otro cuarto para seguir haciendo las maletas, cuando acabamos mi pequeño se fue corriendo a la cocina así que Robert y yo fuimos detrás de el cuando llegamos veo a mi pequeño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja así que le sirvo su helado y también a Robert mientras que los dos comían su helado yo me puse a lavar los trastes que habían ensuciado después los tres nos fuimos a acostar, ya era la media noche y Robert estaba viendo la televisión pero en eso escuchamos como nuestro pequeño empieza a llorar así que los dos nos ponemos de pie y vamos a ver qué le sucedía a nuestro pequeño al llegar a su cuarto veo como mi pequeño se abalanza a mis brazos así que lo empiezo a arrullar pero no se tranquiliza así que veo a Robert así que se lo doy y los tres bajamos a la sala, yo me siento en el sofá y Robert junto con nuestro pequeño se sientan en el banco del piano así que Robert empieza a tocar la nana de nuestro pequeño, el cual al escuchar las primeras notas se empieza a tranquilizar así que Robert sigue tocando cuando termina la música Robert se acerca a mí con nuestro pequeño en brazos totalmente dormido así que los dos volvemos a nuestro cuarto y coloco a mi pequeño en medio de la cama así yo me acuesto a un lado y Robert del otro y nos quedamos dormidos los tres abrazados.

Robert POV

Al día siguiente yo y Kristen nos despertamos temprano para podernos ir al aeropuerto, cuando estuvimos listos Kristen cargo a nuestro pequeño que seguía dormido así que nos subimos al coche, cuando llegamos al aeropuerto nos encontramos con nuestros amigos, cuando los veo Kristen se acerca a mí.

—Ellos me dijeron que querían acompañarnos y así poder tener unas vacaciones. —Le susurro al oído a Mi Rob.

Yo le sonrió al escuchar eso así que todos nos vamos a registrar cuando acabamos nos dirigimos a la sala de nuestro vuelo cuando llegamos a la sala nuestro pequeño se había despertado, el cual al ver a los demás ahí se puso muy feliz así que mientras esperábamos nuestro avión mi pequeño se puso a jugar con Kellan, Jackson y Taylor mientras que Nikki, Ashley, Elizabeth, Peter, Kristen y yo los veíamos como se divertían cuando anunciaron que ya podíamos abordar el avión tome de la mano a mi pequeño y abordamos el avión, senté a mi pequeño en su asiento junto a Taylor y yo me senté junto a mi amada esposa, todo el viaje escuche las risitas de mi pequeño, el cual no había parado de ver películas junto con Taylor mientras que los demás se habían quedado dormidos, cuando anunciaron la llegada al aeropuerto de Inglaterra voltee a ver a mi pequeño el cual se había quedado dormido así que me puse de pie y le abroche el cinturón y regrese a mi lugar cuando aterrizamos y se detuvo el avión fui por mi pequeño que seguía dormido, cuando salimos del aeropuerto todos nos fuimos al hotel en donde nos quedaríamos, cuando nos dieron nuestra habitación deje en la cama a mi pequeño cuando terminamos de desempacar las cosas Kristen y yo decidimos ir a visitar a mi familia así que Kristen cargo a nuestro pequeño así que tomamos un taxi, al llegar a mi casa vi que se encontraba toda mi familia ahí, así que tocamos el timbre y al ver a la persona que nos abrió la puerta le salude.

—Hola papá. —Saludo a mi padre.

—Ohhh Robert. —Me saluda mi papá Richard.

Al verme mi padre me abrazo pero no se dio cuenta de que no venia solo cuando se separa de mi ve a Kristen y a mi pequeño que seguía dormido en los brazos de Kristen, así que siento como mi padre abraza a Kristen con cuidado para no despertar a mi pequeño.

—Oh tú debes de ser Kristen. —Escucho a mi padre hablar con mi Kris.

—Mucho gusto señor Pattison. —Mi Kris le dice muy educadamente a mi padre.

—Llámame Richard, además ya eres parte de la familia, pero pasen. —Le dice mi papá a Mi Kris así que sonrió.

Cuando entramos a la casa veo a mis dos hermanas mayores sentadas en uno de los sofás viendo la televisión así que les digo.

—Vaya así reciben a su hermanito. —Les digo a mis hermanas con un poco de sarcasmo.

—Robert. —Grita Lizzy.

—Robbi. —Grita Victoria.

Mis dos hermanas me abrazan así que les devuelvo el abrazo cuando Lizzy ve a Kristen se acerca a ella y veo como la abraza y después Victoria la abraza pero en eso veo como mis hermanas le dan un beso en la frente a mi pequeño.

—Hola Lizzy y Victoria. —Las saluda Mi Kris a mis hermanas.

Así que voy a la cocina y ahí veo a mi madre así que le tapo los ojos.

—Adivina quién soy. —Susurro a mi mamá.

— ¿Robert? —Me pregunta mi mamá Claire.

—Jijijiji hola mamá. —Rio un poco y saludo a mi madre.

Mi madre me abraza así que llevo a mi madre a la sala en donde ve a Kristen y a nuestro pequeño, yo le sonrió a Kristen la cual se pone de pie y saluda a mi madre.

—Hola señora Pattison. —Saluda mi Kris a mi madre.

—Llámame Claire, Kristen. —Mi madre saludando a Mi Kris.

—Si Claire. —Le dice Mi Kris.

—Oh les hare de cenar. —Mi madre nos dice.

—Gracias mamá. —Le agradezco a mi madre por prepararnos la cena.

—Hey Robert vinieron también con ustedes los demás, me gustaría saludarlos. —Me dice mi hermana Lizzy.

—De hecho si, podrías ir mañana a nuestro hotel a saludarlos a todos. —Le digo a Lizzy.

—Podría yo también ir Robert. —Me pregunta Victoria.

—Claro Vic, de hecho tenía planeado pedirles que fueran todos ya que los quieren conocer. —Le informo a mi familia de nuestro plan de estas pequeñas vacaciones que tendríamos.

—Vaya eso no estaría mal. —Mi padre contesta.

—Claro que iremos hijo. —Mi madre con su sonrisa habitual.

Se habían sentado todos en la sala Kristen traía en brazos a nuestro pequeño vi como mis padres se le quedaban viendo a mi pequeño pero en eso veo que Kristen pone su mirada en mi así que le sonrió pero en eso veo que mi madre me dice.

—Y ¿como se llama? —Nos pregunta mi madre.

—Se llama Edward. —Contesta Mi Kris.

—Que bonito nombre. —Dice mi madre elogiando el nombre que le habíamos puesto a su primer nieto.

—Kristen lo escogió. —Le digo a mi madre.

—Y ¿tiene un segundo nombre? —Nos pregunta mi padre.

—Si es Anthony. —Le contesto-

—Vaya que bonito nombre. —Dice mi padre elogiando el segundo nombre que le pusimos a su primer nieto.

—Robert lo eligió. —Le dice Mi Kris a mi padre.

—Muy bonito nombre. —Lizzy elogiando el nombre de nuestro pequeño.

—Si hermanito. —Victoria me sonríe.

—Y ¿como lo escogieron? —Nos pregunta Lizzy.

—Bueno desde que leí el guión me gusto el nombre de Edward así que decidí ponerle así. —Mi Kris le responde a Lizzy.

—Yo lo elegí por que Stephenie me había dicho el nombre completo de Edward y me gusto su segundo nombre. —Le digo a mi familia.

—Vaya. —Mi padre se sorprende por nuestra decisión del nombre de su nieto.

—Bien hijo por qué no van y dejan a Edward en tu cuarto para que pueda dormir mejor. —Nos siguiere ni mamá

—Todavía tengo cuarto. —Digo sarcásticamente.

—Oh vamos Robert, no pensabas que nos íbamos a aprovechar ya que no estás en casa o si. —Me dice Lizzy riéndose un poco.

—Claro que no. —Le digo sarcástico.

—Bien no quieren que le haga algo de cenar también a Edward antes de que lo subas a tu habitación hijo. —Me dice mi madre antes de que comience una pelea entre Lizzy y yo.

—No mamá no te preocupes él ya comió antes de venir. —Le digo con mi hijo en brazos dormido.

—Ok. —Me dice mi madre.

Yo y Kristen subimos a mi habitación, al entrar veo como Kristen observa muy detenidamente mi habitación así que coloca a nuestro pequeño en mi cama yo saco de la mochila que traíamos con sus cosas su cobijita favorita así que lo tapo con ella, veo a Kristen darle un beso en su frente a nuestro pequeño yo la imito cuando me volteo para verla le sonrió y me acerco a ella para besarla pero en eso los dos escuchamos las risitas de mis hermanas.

—Mamá, Robert esta besando a Kristen. —Lizzy gritando.

—En su cuarto. —Victoria le sigue.

—Fuera de mi habitación. —Les digo a las dos.

Así que les cierro la puerta y sigo besando a Kristen, bajamos unos minutos después de la interrupción de mis hermanas veo como mis padres habían puesto la mesa, cuando estuvo lista la cena nos sentamos a cenar y a hablar, la cena transcurrió normal cuando acabamos Kristen le ayudo a mi madre a lavar los trastes mientras que yo y mis hermanas nos pusimos a platicar, cuando escucho la voz de mi pequeño asustado y había empezado a llorar.

—Papi, mami. —Edward gritando y llorando desde las escaleras.

Lo volteo a ver así que me acerco a él y lo cargo, me dirijo a la cocina con mi pequeño en brazos el cual seguía llorando cuando entro Kristen se me queda viendo y también a nuestro pequeño ella se nos acerca se lo doy, decido ir al piano a tocar la nana de mi pequeño, mi familia se me queda viendo cuando termino de tocar la nana de mi pequeño volteo a ver a Kristen y a mi familia.

—Eso lo tranquiliza y lo hace dormir. —Les digo a mi familia que se me quedan viendo.

—Robert se la escribió. —Mi Kris sonriendo y escuchando como la melodía llena la sala.

—Vaya hace mucho que no te había escuchado tocar el piano hijo. —Mi mamá me dice.

—Si así es, desde que te fuiste. —Richard.

—Gracias. —Les agradezco los halagos.

—Será mejor que ya nos vayamos al hotel, Edward necesita descansar al igual que nosotros. —Me dice Mi Kris.

—Sí, fue un largo viaje. —Les respondo y tomo su mano libre.

Subo a mi habitación por las cosas de mi pequeño y bajo con la mochila al estar en la sala nos despedimos de mi familia, al salir tomamos un taxi para que nos llevara al hotel, al llegar nos fuimos a nuestra habitación cuando entramos puse a mi pequeño en la cama los dos nos ponemos la pijama y cuando estamos listos Kristen le pone su pijama a nuestro pequeño Kristen lo pone en medio de los dos así que yo los abrazo y Kristen le da un beso en su frente a nuestro pequeño y luego me da uno a mí en los labios, nos separamos y yo le doy un beso en la frente a mi pequeño, luego beso a Kristen en sus labios y le sonrió, ella me devuelve la sonrisa.

—Creo que les cause una buena impresión a tus padres. —Me dice Mi Kris.

—Claro que sí. —Le digo sonriendo.

Así que la vuelvo a besar pero un poco más apasionado cuando nos separamos por falta de aire la veo a los ojos.

—Te amo Kristen. —Le digo con todo el amor que le tengo.

—Yo también te amo Robert. —Me responde con amor.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: El cumpleaños de Edward.

Kristen POV

Habíamos estado Robert y yo planeando hacerle a nuestro pequeño una fiesta de cumpleaños, pero no habíamos podido ya que estábamos acabando de filmar Eclipse nuestro pequeño nos había acompañado durante toda la filmación.

Hoy era su cumpleaños así que nuestro pequeño quería estar con Robert y conmigo pero no podíamos ya que seguíamos filmando, Robert y yo ya habíamos hablado con él pero nuestro pequeño no quería quedarse en nuestro camerino el solo así que nuestro pequeño nos acompaño al set, al llegar al set David se nos acerca y le sonríe a nuestro pequeño.

—Hola tú debes de ser el famoso Edward. —Le saluda David a mi hijo.

—Hola. —Mi niño lo saluda.

—Edward él es nuestro director David Slade. —Mi Rob lo presenta a nuestro pequeño.

—Vaya así que si eres el famoso Edward. —David le sonríe a mi hijo.

— ¿Cómo me conoches? —Mi niño le pregunta.

—Veras aquí tus padres no dejan de hablar de ti. —David nos señala a Mi Rob y a mí.

—Es vedad mami. —Mi niño pone su mirada en mí.

—Si así es. —Le sonrió a mi niño.

Yo le sonrió a mi pequeño el cual me regresa la sonrisa, en eso veo a nuestros amigos acercarse a nosotros veo como mi pequeño sale corriendo a los brazos de Peter el cual lo carga.

—Hola Edward. —Peter saluda a mi niño.

—Hola abu Peter. —Mi príncipe saluda a Peter.

—Hola Edward. —Elizabeth saluda a mi niño.

—Hola abu Elizabeth. —Mi príncipe saluda a Elizabeth.

Veo como mi pequeño abraza fuerte a Peter y a Elizabeth, cuando se acercan los demás veo a mi pequeño sonreírles a todos y les da a cada uno un abrazo.

—Hola Edward. —Ashley saluda a mi niño.

—Hola tía Ashley. —Mi príncipe saluda a Ashley.

—Hola Edward. —Jackson saluda a mi niño.

—Hola tío Jackson. —Mi príncipe saluda a Jackson.

—Hola Edward. —Nikki saluda a mi niño.

—Hola tía Nikki. —Mi príncipe saluda a Nikki

—Hola Edward. —Kellan saluda a mi niño.

—Hola tío Kellan. —Mi príncipe saluda a Kellan.

—Hola Edward. Taylor Saluda a mi niño.

—Hola Taylor. —Mi príncipe saluda a Taylor.

Robert POV.

Al ver a mi pequeño abrazar a todos nuestros amigos yo les sonreí a todos ya que ellos sabían que nuestro pequeño no se iba a querer quedar en el camerino él sólo, cuando veo que mi pequeño viene hacia mí lo cargo y me dice.

—Papi te quedo. —Me dice mi hijo abrazándome.

—Yo también te quiero pequeño. —Le digo feliz.

Lo abrazo fuerte cuando siento como Kristen nos abraza a los dos así que la beso y nuestro pequeño nos abraza a los dos lo bajo y le sonrió.

—Oye Edward quieres estar conmigo y ver desde las pantallas de ahí como filmamos unas escenas. —David le dice a mi hijo.

—Shi. —Edward le contesta feliz.

—Pero primero debes de pedirles permiso a tus padres. —David le dice.

—Shi puedo mami, papi. —Nos dice con su carita de angelito.

—Claro pequeño. —Mi Kris le sonríe.

—Si hijo. —Le digo sonriéndole.

Veo como nuestro pequeño se va con David, al terminar las escenas que teníamos que grabar nuestro pequeño llego corriendo a mis brazos así que lo cargo y le sonrió, cuando ya íbamos a nuestro camerino David nos detuvo.

—Robert, Kristen esperen un momento por favor. —Nos habla David.

— ¿Si David? —Mi Kris lo ve.

— ¿Si? —Le digo a David viéndolo.

—Quería decirles que por hoy hemos terminado, además creo que le tienen que festejar a alguien su cumpleaños. —David nos dice viendo a Edward.

—Encherio mis papás ya terminadon de grabad pod hoy. —Mi hijo ve a David.

—Si así es Edward. —David le contesta sonriéndole.

—Gracias David. —Le agradece Mi Kris dándole la mano.

—Gracias David. —Le doy la mano a David y le agradezco.

Yo veo a mi pequeño así que lo pongo en mis hombros al estar en mis hombros mi pequeño se empieza a reír, así que Kristen, mi pequeño y yo nos vamos a nuestro camerino al llegar a la puerta de nuestro camerino bajo a mi pequeño de mis hombros y abrimos la puerta así que dejamos pasar primero a nuestro pequeño así que veo como prende la luz y nuestros amigos gritan.

—Feliz cumpleaños Edward. —Todos gritan al unisonó.

Veo como nuestro pequeño sale corriendo a abrazar a nuestros amigos yo y Kristen solamente sonreíamos a nuestro pequeño, veo como Kristen se le queda viendo a nuestro pequeño hasta que ella se voltea a verme así que me acerco mas a ella y la beso en eso siento como alguien nos abraza a los dos así que los dos bajamos nuestras miradas y vemos a nuestro pequeño abrazándonos y sonriéndonos, así que yo lo cargo y Kristen le hace cosquillas en su pancita así que nuestro pequeño se empieza a reír más.

Cuando ya estábamos listos para irnos nuestro pequeño nos estaba esperando junto con nuestros amigos al vernos nuestro pequeño viene corriendo a nuestro lado así que nos toma d la mano a los dos yo le sonrió y Kristen le da un beso en su frente así que nos vamos juntos al carro, al llegar al carro nuestro pequeño nos dio un beso a los dos.

—Lo quiero mucho. —Nos dice nuestro pequeño.

—Nosotros también te queremos muchos. —Mi Kris se le queda viendo a nuestro pequeño y le da un beso en su mejilla.

—Nosotros te queremos demasiado. —Le digo con una sonrisa y le doy un beso en su frente.

Nos fuimos a la casa en donde nos estábamos quedando en la cual le habíamos organizado una fiesta a nuestro pequeño, al llegar nuestro pequeño salió corriendo al patio trasero detrás nuestro venían nuestros amigos Kristen y yo íbamos tomados de la mano al llegar al patio trasero vimos a nuestro pequeño jugando en el trampolín, cuando todos ya estábamos sentados en las sillas mi pequeño se me acerco así que yo lo pongo en mis piernas.

—Papi quedo metedme a la albeca. —Me dice mi pequeño.

Yo volteo a ver a Kristen la cual me sonríe así que le quito su playera a mi pequeño lo bajo le sonrió así que mi pequeño me sonríe le revuelvo su pelo.

—Puedes nadar pero que vaya alguien contigo. —Le digo viéndolo.

—Shi papi. —Me dice feliz.

—Nosotros iremos contigo Edward. —Taylor le dice.

Veo a Taylor, Jackson y Kellan quitarse sus playeras así que les sonrió y veo como mi pequeño se va con ellos, en eso veo que Kristen va a la casa así que voy detrás de ella la abrazo por la cintura.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Le preguntó a Mi Kris.

—Acaban de llamar mis padres no tardan de llegar junto con mi hermano. —Me dice en voz bajita.

—Está bien. —Asiento con mi cabeza.

Los dos salimos a la puerta principal de la casa y vemos venir un carro así que veo a los padres de Kristen, cuando se bajan yo les sonrió y veo a Kristen correr a abrazar a sus padres y a su hermano, yo me acerco a ella.

—Hola John, Jules Mann y Cameron. —Saludo a la familia de Mi Kris.

—Hola Robert. —John me saluda.

—Hola Robert. —Jules Mann me saluda.

—Hola Robert. —Cameron me saluda.

Los cinco entramos a la casa y vamos al patio trasero al llegar veo a mi pequeño llorando así que voy a su lado al verme mi pequeño se abalanza a mis brazos así que veo a mis amigos.

—Se raspo el pie. —Taylor me dice.

Así que lo cargo y reviso su pie a mi pequeño al ver la cortada tomo su toalla se la seco y Kristen se acerca con un curita así que se lo coloca, nuestro pequeño al ver a Kristen ponerle el curita le hace señas para que lo cargue así que se lo doy veo como Kristen le da un beso en su frente así que nuestro pequeño se ríe, pero en eso veo a Cameron acercarse les así que yo me acerco a ellos.

—Hola Edward, ¿me recuerdas? —Cameron saluda a mi hijo.

—Claro que te recuerda Cameron, ¿no es así hijo? —Mi Kris viendo a mi hijo.

—Shi, hola tito Cameron. —Mi hijo lo saluda.

—Feliz cumpleaños. —Cameron felicita a mi hijo.

—Gacia. —Mi hijo le agradece a Cameron.

Veo como se acercan John y Jules Mann a nosotros, al verlos mi pequeño les sonríe así que ellos le regresan la sonrisa a mi pequeño.

—Hola Edward, feliz cumpleaños. —John felicita a su nieto y lo saluda.

—Hola Edward, feliz cumpleaños. —Jules Mann felicita a su nieto y lo saluda.

—Hola abus, gacia. —Mi hijo los saluda y les agradece.

En eso suena mi celular así que me retiro un poco al ver el mensaje veo que son mis padres así que me acerco a Kristen.

—Mis padres y mis hermanas no tardan en llegar. —Le susurro al oído a Mi Kris.

—Está bien. —Mi Kris me sonríe.

Dejamos a nuestro pequeño con Cameron así que vamos a la puerta principal de la casa a esperar la llegada de mis padre y mis hermanas, en eso veo un carro venir hacia nosotros veo bajar a mis padres y a mis hermanas así que les sonrió mis hermanas corrieron a abrazarme.

—Hola Lizzy y Victoria. —Saludo a mis hermanas.

—Hola hermanito. —Lizzy me saluda.

—Hola hermano. —Victoria me saluda.

—Hola hijo. —Mi madre me saluda.

—Hola hijo. —Mi padre me saluda.

—Hola mamá, papá. —Saludo a mis padres.

Yo los abrazo a los dos así que ellos me abrazan Kristen saluda a mis padres con un abrazo y también a mis hermanas, al llegar al patio trasero nuestro pequeño corre hacia nosotros y me abraza, mis hermanas se acercan a nosotros mi pequeño les sonríe.

—Hola Edward, feliz cumpleaños. —Lizzy saluda a mi hijo y lo felicita.

—Hola Edward, feliz cumpleaños. —Victoria saluda a mi hijo y lo felicita.

—Hola tita Lizzy y tita Victoria, gacia. —Mi hijo saluda a sus tías y les agradece.

—Hola Edward, feliz cumpleaños. —Mi madre saluda a mi hijo y lo felicita.

—Hola Edward, feliz cumpleaños. —Mi padre saluda a mi hijo y lo felicita.

—Hola abus, gacia. —Mi hijo saluda a sus abuelos y les agradece.

Cuando mi pequeño acaba de saludar a mis padres y a mis hermanas se va corriendo a la alberca a jugar con Taylor, Jackson y Kellan pero en eso siento como Kristen me empuja a la alberca, cuando salgo a tomar aire veo a Kristen reírse junto a mis dos hermanas al verme mi pequeño adentro de la alberca me sonríe así que me quito la camisa y se la doy a mi madre, así que mi pequeño se acerca a la orilla y se lanza así que lo atrapo cuando lo tengo en mis brazos me sonríe yo le regreso la sonrisa.

—Papi juguemos. —Mi hijo saltando a mi lado.

—Está bien. —Le sonrió a mi hijo.

Me pongo a jugar con mi pequeño y mis amigos mientras jugábamos le enseñamos a mi pequeño a nadar Kristen nos veía desde afuera junto con los demás pero mi pequeño había hecho que Peter se metiera a la alberca con nosotros y también Cameron.

Cuando nos dio hambre entre Kristen, Nikki, Ashley, Elizabeth, mis hermanas, mi madre y la madre de Kristen nos sirvieron de comer a todos yo puse a mi pequeño en mis piernas y Kristen se sentó a nuestro lado, cuando terminamos de comer nos pusimos a platicar entre los mayores mientras que mi pequeño se había puesto a jugar con sus regalos de cumpleaños junto con Taylor.

Ya entrada la noche a mi pequeño le empezó a dar sueño así que Kristen lo metió a bañar y le puso su pijama, yo después de que mi pequeño saliera del baño me metí a bañar al igual que los demás, cuando todos los que nos habíamos metido a la alberca estábamos limpios y cambiados nos fuimos a la sala de estar a seguir con nuestra platica mientras que mi pequeño se quedaba dormido en el regazo de Kristen, cuando ya anocheció nuestros amigos y familiares se fueron así que solamente quedamos Kristen, mi pequeño y yo al ver que nuestro pequeño seguía dormido lo cargue y lo lleve a su cuarto lo arrope con sus sabanas le di un beso en su frente, Kristen le dio un beso en su frente a nuestro pequeño después de haberlo dejado en su cuarto Kristen y yo nos pusimos a limpiar los trastes, la sala y el patio trasero, también recogimos la basura y los juguetes de nuestro pequeño que los había dejado en el patio trasero y en la sala así que los llevamos a su cuarto pero a la mitad del camino escuchamos a nuestro pequeño llorar así que los dos fuimos corriendo a su cuarto al entrar nuestro pequeño se abalanzo a los brazos de Kristen así que lo trata de tranquilizar al ver que no puede vamos a la sala yo me coloco en el banco del piano y empiezo a tocar la nana de mi pequeño, cuando se tranquiliza Kristen y yo subimos a nuestro cuarto, Kristen lo deja en la cama mientras que nos ponemos nuestra ropa de dormir cuando estamos listos nos acostamos a los lados de nuestro pequeño.

—Feliz cumpleaños hijito. —Le susurramos al oído a nuestro pequeño al unisonó.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: El nuevo trabajo de papá y mamá.

Kristen POV

Robert y yo habíamos estado discutiendo de lo que haríamos con nuestro pequeño, ya que tendríamos que hacer nuevas películas en diferentes localizaciones y nosotros no queríamos que nuestro pequeño pensara que él se tendría que quedar en casa ya que no queríamos que nuestro pequeño nos extrañara a los dos, aun que él nos hubiera dicho que lo dejáramos con uno de nuestros amigos pero Robert y yo sabíamos que nuestros amigos tenían sus cosas así que no lo dejaríamos con uno de ellos, Robert había estado toda la tarde con nuestro pequeño jugando con él en su cuarto cuando entro los veo a los dos acostados en la cama de mi pequeño hablando, al ver me mi pequeño va corriendo a mis brazos lo cargo y veo que tenía los ojos rojos así que veo a Robert, el cual se acerca a nosotros y nos abraza.

—No te preocupes pequeño mamá y yo te queremos mucho. —Le dice Mi Rob a nuestro niño.

—Así es mi niño. —Le digo a mi hijo abrazándolo.

—No quiero estar con uno de ustedes. —Nos dice mi príncipe sollozando.

Nuestro pequeño empieza a llorar así que lo trato de tranquilizar, en eso siento como Robert nos abraza más y se empieza a balancear conmigo y nuestro pequeño, yo pongo mi cabeza en su hombro mientras que nuestro pequeño nos ve a los dos y se empieza a tranquilizar así que Robert y yo le sonreímos a nuestro pequeño y le doy un beso en su frente, nuestro pequeño empieza a bostezar así que lo acuesto en su cama pero se aferra a mi así que lo cargo y lo llevo a nuestro cuarto lo pongo en la cama y se acuesta mientras que Robert y yo nos ponemos nuestra ropa de dormir.

Robert POV

Ya había pasado por lo menos un mes desde que Kristen y yo habíamos tenido que estar separados y con nuestro pequeño yendo y viniendo pero eso no me molestaba ya que podía ver a Kristen cuando lo llevaba con ella, pero lo que a nuestro pequeño no le gustaba era que se tenía que despedir pero siempre todas las noches nos marcábamos para saber de nosotros, este mes el estaba conmigo pero este mes habíamos empezado a promocionar el estreno de Luna Nueva así que veíamos más a menudo a Kristen y mi pequeño se ponía feliz de ver a su madre, pero también en ese mes mi familia había venido a visitarnos pero como estábamos muy ocupados los dos se habían quedado conmigo y me ayudaban a cuidar a mi pequeño.

Hoy yo tenía una entrevista en Ellen the Show iba acompañado con mi familia y mi pequeño estaba un poco nervioso por no tener a mi lado a Kristen aun que al ver a toda mi familia y a mi pequeño conmigo se me empezó a baja los nervios cuando salí y escuche todos los gritos de las personas me puse un poco nervioso y avergonzado cuando se calmaron pude ver a mi familia y a mi pequeño que quería venir conmigo.

—Vaya ahora sí que traes a toda tu familia. —Ellen me dice sorprendida al ver a mi familia.

—Si así es. —Le respondo sonriéndole a mi familia y viendo a mi hijo que quiere venir conmigo.

—Vinieron contigo tus papás, tus hermanas y tu pequeño, el cual parece que quiere estar con su padre. —Ellen me dice viendo a mi hijo con sus manitas extendidas en mi dirección.

—Si eso creo. —Le digo a Ellen.

— ¿Quieren que vaya por él? —Ellen les pregunta al público.

—Siiiii. —El público le responde.

—Anda ve por él. —Me dice Ellen.

—Está bien. —Le respondo sonriendo.

Así que me pongo de pie y voy hacia donde esta mi familia, cuando estoy ahí mi madre me ve así que yo veo a mi pequeño así que yo le sonrió.

— ¿Quieres venir con papá? —Le susurro a mi hijo.

—Sí. —Me responde mi pequeño un poco tímido.

Al tenerlo en mis brazos mi pequeño se me abraza fuertemente así que me siento en mi asiento y coloco a mi pequeño en mis piernas pero él seguía viéndome así que acomodo su cabeza en mi hombro, yo le sonreí.

—Vaya así que este es el pequeño Edward. —Me dice Ellen viendo a mi hijo.

—Si este es. —Le digo sonriendo.

—Hola Edward. —Ellen saluda a mi hijo.

—Di hola. —Le susurro a mi hijo para que hable y la salude.

—Hola. —Le saluda mi hijo tímido.

—Y dime Robert ¿cómo le están haciendo tú y Kristen ahorita, ya que tú estás filmando Remember Me y ella The Runaways? —Me pregunta Ellen.

—Bien, Kristen y yo estuvimos hablando y sabíamos que este pequeño no iba a poder estar sin nosotros así que decidimos que se quedaría un mes con cada uno de nosotros mientras estuviéramos filmando nuestras nuevas películas. —Le respondo a Ellen.

—Pero supongo que también él estuvo con ustedes en toda la filmación de Luna Nueva. —Me dice Ellen viendo a mi hijo que estaba en mis brazos.

—Si así es, el estuvo con nosotros en toda la filmación. —Le respondo a Ellen.

—Y bien Robert supongo que también lo van a llevar al estreno de la película. —Me comenta Ellen.

—De hecho yo y este pequeño hicimos un trato unos meses atrás así que si él nos va a acompañar al estreno aun que no le gusta mucho las multitudes. —Le comento un poco de mi hijo.

—Oh pobrecito. —Ellen viendo a mi hijo que me abraza.

—Si le asustan mucho. —Le respondo y sonrió por cómo me abraza mi hijo.

—Le puedo preguntar algo a Edward. —Me dice Ellen que se le queda viendo a mi hijo.

—Claro. —Muevo mi cabeza en afirmación.

Veo a mi pequeño el cual me sonríe y aleja su cabeza de mi hombro, se le queda viendo a Ellen mientras que ella le sonríe así que él le regresa la sonrisa.

—Bien Edward me puedes decir ¿quién de tus papás es mejor actuando? —Le pregunta Ellen a mi hijo y yo me rio un poco.

—No, porque mami y papi actúan muy bien los dos. —Le responde mi hijo con su sonrisa.

—Vaya eso no me lo esperaba y te gustan los libros de Stephanie. —Ellen un poco sorprendida.

—Sí mami me dijo que papi me leía todas las noches cuando estaba en su pancita y también me lee antes de irme a dormir. —Edward le responde con una sonrisa.

—Vaya parece ser que tenemos aquí a un buen padre. —Me dice Ellen viéndome.

—Jijijiji sí. —Riéndome un poco por su comentario.

— ¿Y ahora que te está leyendo tu papá? —Ellen le pregunta a mi hijo.

—Me está leyendo Eclipse, vamos en el capítulo 5. —Edward le responde a Ellen.

—Guauuuu. —Ellen sorprendida por lo que le dice mi pequeño.

—Se los estoy leyendo conforme Kristen y yo vamos filmando los libros, aun que él prefiere que se los lea a ver las películas antes. —Le digo a Ellen viendo a mi hijo.

—Vaya no parece un niño de tres años. —Me dice Ellen sorprendida por lo que le digo.

—Eso nos lo han dicho muchas veces. —Le digo.

—Bien Robert quieres venir conmigo al otro salón a saludar a algunas de tus fans. —Me dice Ellen.

—Claro. —Le respondo con mi hijo en brazos.

—No crees que sería mejor que Edward se quedara con tu familia. —Me comenta Ellen.

—No yo puedo con él. —Le digo a Ellen.

Tome bien a mi hijo en mis brazos, al terminar la entrevista yo me vi obligado a salir directamente hacia el aeropuerto ya que hoy tendría que regresar a grabar algunas escenas de la película que estaba haciendo así que mi familia se despidió de mí y mi pequeño en el aeropuerto para tomar nuestro vuelo al llegar al aeropuerto de New York yo cargue a mi pequeño en mis brazos, el cual se había quedado dormido todo el vuelo, cuando recogí las dos maletas estaba un poco animado ya que vería a mi querida Kristen, cuando salí del aeropuerto vi a nuestros amigos acercarse a mi cuando estuvieron más cerca la vi a ella así que deje las maletas y corrí a abrazar a mi amada Kristen ella me devolvió el abrazo, al sentir nuestro abrazo mi pequeño se despertó así que lo escuche como se reía, al verlo despierto se lo di a Kristen la cual lo abrazo y le dio un beso en su frente ya que solo le sonreía.

—Abu Peter. —Grita mi hijo al ver a nuestros amigos allí.

—Hola Edward. —Peter saluda a mi hijo.

En eso recordé a mis amigos los cuales estaban ahí así que los volteo a ver con una sonrisa en mi rostro, solo veo como mi hijo saluda a nuestros amigos mientras que yo abrazaba por la cintura a Kristen, hasta que veo a mi pequeño venir hacia nosotros así que lo cargo.

—Papi puedo ir con mi abu Peter. —Me dice mi niño.

—No lo sé hijo, porque no le preguntas a mamá. —Le respondo a mi hijo.

— ¿Puedo mami? —Le pregunta a Mi Kris.

—Está bien, pero con qué te portes bien y nos hables cuando quieras irte a casa. —Mi Kris le responde sonriéndole a nuestro pequeño.

—Si mami. —Mi hijo le responde feliz.

Así que le doy a mi pequeño a Peter y le doy su mochila con sus cosas, pero antes que se vayan mi pequeño se acerca a mí.

—Papi recuerda la promesa que me hiciste. —Me dice susurrándome al oído.

—Sí, ya se hijo. —Le respondo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cuál promesa? —Nos pregunta Mi Kris intrigada.

—Es un secreto entre papi y yo. —Le dice mi hijo a su madre

—Ok. —Le responde Mi Kris un poco dudando.

—Ándale ya vete que te están esperando. —Le digo a mi hijo.

Veo como mi pequeño que sale corriendo a los brazos de Peter el cual me sonríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa, cuando se van yo volteo a ver a Kristen así que tomo las dos maletas.

—Te lo diré en la casa. —Le digo a Mi Kris en el oído.

—Está bien. —Me responde Mi Kris sonriendo.

Así que la tomo de la mano y nos vamos al estacionamiento por nuestro coche, al llegar meto las dos maletas a la cajuela y le pido las llaves a Kristen así que me las da y me pongo a manejar en dirección hacia nuestro hogar, al llegar bajo las maletas y nos metemos a la casa ya adentro me quito mi chamarra y le ayudo a Kristen a quitarse la suya, los dos nos vamos a la sala y veo una de las fotos que nos habían tomado para una revista con nuestro pequeño de casi dos años en los brazos de Kristen y yo abrazándola por la espalda, al verla yo sonreí pero en eso veo que Kristen me está observando así que me acerco a ella.

— Si que el tiempo vuela. —Le digo nostálgico.

—Sí, recuerdas cuando nos tomaron esa fotografía. —Mi Kris señalando la foto que estaba viendo.

—Claro que sí, no podíamos estar separados de Edward. —Le digo recordando ese día.

—Y el tampoco de nosotros. —Mi Kris me dice abrazándome por la cintura.

—Sí. —Le sonrió al sentir su abrazo.

—Y bien ¿Cuál es la promesa? —Mi Kris cambiando de tema.

—Más bien es lo que quiere de Navidad. —Le respondo dándole un beso en su hombro que lo tiene descubierto.

—Oh así que ya está pensado. —Mi Kris se extrémese al sentir mi beso.

—Sí. —Le digo besando de nuevo su hombro.

Yo la abrazo por la cintura a Kristen y le sonrió ella me devuelve la sonrisa, ella pone su frente con la mía.

—Y ¿Qué es lo que quiere? —Me susurra al oído besando mi cuello.

—Quiere un hermanito. —Le digo susurrando y viéndola a los ojos.

Siento como Kristen se queda quieta así que la volteo a ver a los ojos, la veo con una cara de sorpresa así que yo le acaricio la mejilla.

—Se que ahorita no es un buen momento para ninguno de los dos, pero tu hijo vio como me divertía interpretando a un hermano mayor y creo que él solo quiere tener a alguien con quien jugar. —Le digo a Mi Kris para que no se ponga nerviosa.

En eso siento como Kristen me abraza así que yo le devuelvo el abrazo pero yo la tomo del mentón y hago que me vea a los ojos, al ver su hermoso rostro tan cerca del mío la beso y ella me devuelve el beso.

Peter POV

Edward al regresar de despedirse de sus padres me tomo de la mano, aun que yo había escuchado lo que le había dicho a Robert pero en eso veo que los demás se empiezan a despedir de nosotros cuando solo quedo yo y Edward lo cargo y con la otra mano tomo la mochila de Edward así que nos vamos a mi carro, al llegar subo a Edward al asiento del copiloto y yo en del conductor, cuando salimos del estacionamiento del aeropuerto veo de reojo a Edward el cual venia viendo por la ventana.

—Y bien Edward ¿Cuál es esa promesa que te hizo tu papá? —Le pregunto a Edward.

—Papi me prometió que el hablaría con mami para ver si puedo tener un hermanito para Navidad. —Me responde Edward viéndome a la cara.

—Vaya así que quieres tener un hermanito de regalo de Navidad. —Le digo sorprendido.

—Si abu Peter. —Me responde Edward con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Yo le sonreí así que todo el camino hacia mi casa Edward me venía contando todo lo que había estado haciendo con Robert, cuando llegamos yo me bajo y le abro la puerta así que tomo la mochila de Edward y los dos vamos en dirección a la casa al entrar escucho las coces de mi esposa y de mis hijas así que veo a Edward el cual se esconde detrás de mí y nos acercamos a la sala al estar en la puerta de la sala veo que mis hijas se acercan corriendo a mis brazos así que cargo a Fiona Eve.

—Les tengo una sorpresa. —Les digo a mis hijas sonriéndoles.

— ¿Cuál papi? —Me pregunta Luca Bella.

—Adivinen quien vino conmigo. —Les digo.

—Hola. —Las saluda Edward.

—Edward. —Luca Bella gritando sorprendida.

—Edward. —Lola Rey gritando sorprendida.

Yo solo veo como mis hijas abrazan a Edward y a mi esposa como lo carga y le da un beso en la mejilla, yo la volteo a ver la veo que me está sonriendo así que voy y me siento al lado de ella en el sofá, los dos vemos jugar a los niños en el piso de la sala hasta que Luca Bella me dice.

—Papi podemos salir a jugar al patio. —Me dice Luca.

—Está bien. —Le respondo sonriéndole.

—Tengan cuidado y no se peleen. —Les dice mi esposa Jennie.

—Sí mami. —Le dice Luca a su madre.

—Sí mami. —Le responde Lola a su madre.

—Sí. —Edward le dice a mi esposa.

Solo veo como los niños salen corriendo por la puerta de cristal para ir al patio de atrás, al estar solos yo y mi mujer la abrazo por la cintura y le sonrió al verla que me devuelve la sonrisa le doy un beso en la mejilla en eso escucho el llanto de uno de los niños así que mi mujer y yo nos ponemos de pie y vamos a la puerta de cristal, en eso veo que viene corriendo Edward con lagrimas en sus ojos así que lo cargo.

— ¿Qué paso Edward? —Le pregunto.

—Quiero a mami y a papi. —Edward me dice sollozando.

Yo volteo a ver a mi mujer la cual le da un beso en la mejilla a Edward.

—Yo me encargo. —Me dice mi esposa regalándome una sonrisa.

La veo que va al teléfono así que siento como Edward pone su cabeza en mi hombro y comienza otra vez a llorar pero en eso veo que mis hijas se acercan a mí.

—Papi, Edward se cayó y creo que se raspo las rodillas. —Luca me dice.

—Oh gracias hija. —Le respondo dándole un beso en su frente a mi niña.

—No fue nuestra culpa. —Lola me dice preocupada por Edward.

—Si lo sé. —Les respondo a mis hijas.

En eso siento a mi esposa que me abraza por la espalda así que veo que les sonríe a nuestras hijas veo que carga a Fiona Eve.

—Ya les llame, no tardaran en llegar. —Me dice Jennie.

—Gracias amor. —Le respondo cargando a Edward.

Robert POV

Después de haberle contado de la promesa que le había hecho a mi pequeño Kristen me ayudo a desempacar mi maleta y la de nuestro pequeño, al terminar de desempacar Kristen me abraza así que yo le devuelvo el abrazo yo le sonrió y veo como ella me sonríe.

— ¿Quieres ver una película? —Me susurra al oído.

—Claro. —Le susurro.

Yo me acuesto en la cama y veo que Kristen se acuesta a mi lado y toma el control de la televisión y del DVD, lo enciende y prende la tele en eso veo la imagen de una Kristen con una panza de embarazada junto con mis hermanas, yo la volteo a ver.

—Así que todavía no la sacaste. —Le digo sonriéndole.

—No me acordaba que estaba puesta. —Me dice haciéndose la tonta.

—No importa, así la podemos terminar de ver. —Le doy un beso en su mejilla recordando el embarazo.

—Sí. —Me responde sonriéndome.

Pongo de nuevo mi vista en la televisión y veo a una Kristen acostada en una cama de hospital gritando y junto a ella yo tomándola de la mano; al ver eso yo me rio bajito pero siento como Kristen me da un codazo así que paso mi brazo por su espalda y la acerco a mí, sigo viendo el video hasta que suena mi celular así que le pongo pausa.

— ¿Sí? —Contesto mi celular.

— ¿Robert? —Escucho la voz de Jennie.

—Oh hola Jennie. —La saludo reconociendo la voz.

—Hola Robert. —Me saluda.

— ¿Sucedió algo? —Le pregunto un poco angustiado.

—Bueno veras es que Edward se raspo sus rodillas y se puso a llorar. —Me dice Jennie.

— Oh ya veo, enseguida vamos para allá. —Le respondo a Jennie.

—Está bien. —Me dice.

—Gracias Jennie. —Le agradezco a Jennie.

—De nada Robert. —Me dice Jennie.

Al terminar cuelgo el teléfono así que volteo a ver a Kristen la cual ve mi expresión y me dice.

— ¿Que sucedió? —Me pregunta Mi Kris preocupada.

—Tu hijo se raspo sus rodillas y ya sabes lo que siempre pasa cuando se raspa. —Le digo más tranquilo para que no se asuste Mi Kris.

—Se pone a llorar porque quiere que mami y papi lo curen. —Me dice sonriéndome.

—Exacto. —Le sonrió.

Yo me pongo de pie y me pongo mis zapatos veo de reojo a Kristen pero en eso veo que ella me está observando así que le doy la sonrisa que más le gusta, los dos nos vamos al auto le abro la puerta del asiento del copiloto a Kristen y yo me subo al asiento del conductor así nos vamos a la casa de Peter, al llegar ayudo a bajar a Kristen y la tomo de la mano al llegar a la puerta toco el timbre y nos abre la puerta Jennie.

—Hola Jennie. —La saludo sonriéndole.

—Hola Jennie. —Mi Kris la saluda.

—Hola Robert y Kristen, pasen por favor. —Nos saluda a los dos y nos deja pasar.

Los dos entramos a la casa y nos guía hacia la sala, pero al entrar a la casa escuchamos los sollozos de nuestro pequeño, al llegar a la puerta de la sala veo a Peter tratando de tranquilizar a mi pequeño.

—Mira Edward quien está aquí. —Peter le dice a nuestro pequeño que esta sollozando en sus brazos.

Veo a mi pequeño con sus ojos rojos y con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, solamente veo como sale disparado en nuestra dirección así que Kristen lo toma en sus brazos y lo trata de tranquilizar.

—Shhh ya paso hijito. —Le dice Mi Kris a nuestro pequeño que lloraba.

—Hmmm mami muaaaa. —Mi niño llorando en los brazos de su madre.

Veo que Kristen le da un beso en su frente mientras que yo le acaricio su mejilla y le quito las lagrimas, ya que se empieza a tranquilizar un poco tomo la mochila de mi hijo y empieza a buscar las dos cajas de curitas que le había comprado en el aeropuerto de regreso a New York, al encontrarlas las abrí y saque un curita de cada una de las cajas de curitas, veo a Kristen sentarse en el sofá y sienta en sus piernas a nuestro pequeño así que me acerco a ellos.

—Está bien ya paso, te pondré tus curitas que te compre. —Le digo a mi hijo acariciando su espaldita.

—Sí. —Me dice mi hijo un poco más tranquilo.

—Límpiale un poco la herida Robert, ya que no me dejo hacerlo. —Me dice Peter.

—Si Peter. —Le respondo.

Jennie me da un algodón con un vazo de agua así que mojo el algodón y le limpio los raspones de las rodillas a mi pequeño y después le coloco los curitas, al terminar veo a mi pequeño sonreírme así que yo le devuelvo la sonrisa en eso escucho las voces de las hijas de Peter.

—Robert. —Grita Luca.

—Kristen. —Grita Lola.

—Hola niñas. —Saludo a las niñas.

—Hola. —Las saluda Mi Kris con nuestro pequeño en brazos.

Las tres niñas se nos acercan y ven a Edward con su sonrisa así que las tres le devuelven la sonrisa.

—Miren mis nuevos curitas. —Les dice mi pequeño a las niñas.

—Guau este es de vampiros. —Luca señalando uno de los curitas.

—Y este de lobos. —Lola señalando el otro curita.

Veo a los cuatro pequeños que se ponen a jugar en el suelo de la sala mientras que Peter, Jennie, Kristen y yo nos ponemos a platicar en la sala de los nuevos proyectos que teníamos por delante, unas horas después veo que mi pequeño se le empiezan a cerrar los ojos de cansancio así que voy por él y lo empiezo a arrullar en mis brazos cuando se queda totalmente dormido se lo doy a Kristen.

—Sera mejor irnos a la casa. —Le digo a Mi Kris.

—Sí creo que sí. —Me dice Mi Kris con nuestro pequeño en brazos dormido.

Kristen y yo nos despedimos de la familia de Peter mientras que nuestro pequeño seguía dormido en los brazos de su madre, al llegar al carro le ayudo a Kristen a poner a nuestro pequeño en el asiento de niños al estar bien asegurado le abro la puerta de copiloto a Kristen y la ayudo a subir después yo me coloco en el asiento del conductor y nos vamos a casa, al llegar ayudo a bajar a Kristen y después saco a mi hijo del asiento para niños, al entrar a la casa ayudo a Kristen a quitarse su chamarra ella me ayuda a mí y yo le quito su chamarra a mi pequeño.

Yo fui a dejar a mi hijo a su cuarto y cuando regrese a mi cuarto vi a Kristen acostada en la cama con su ropa para dormir, al verla dormida me acerque a ella y le di un beso en su mejilla después yo me puse mi ropa para dormir, al estar listo me acosté al lado de Kristen y ya me estaba quedando dormido cuando escuche los gritos de mi hijo provenientes de su cuarto así que me puse rápidamente de pie y fui corriendo a su cuarto al entrar vi a mi pequeño llorando pero al verme ahí corrió en mi dirección así que yo lo tomo en brazos.

—Tuviste una pesadilla ¿verdad? —Le digo a mi hijo.

—Sí. —Edward asustado.

— ¿Quieres dormir con mami y conmigo? —Le pregunto a mi hijo.

—Sí papi. —Me dice mi hijo asustado.

Los dos vamos a mi cuarto al llegar veo a Kristen despierta así que yo le sonrió y coloco a mi pequeño en medio de la cama y yo me acuesto a su lado, veo a Kristen abrazarlo y yo hago lo mismo y así nos dormimos los tres abrazados.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: La premiere en New York.

Kristen POV

Hoy me había despertado la risita de mi hijo, al abrir los ojos veo a mi pequeño sentado al borde de la cama riéndose de su padre el cual se había puesto una playera negra y un pantalón, al ver vestido así a mi querido Robert me reí pero en eso veo a mi pequeño que se voltea a verme.

—Mami ya despertó. —Mi príncipe gritando.

—Jijijiji buenos días hijito. —Rio viendo a mi niño despierto.

Yo me siento y tomo a mi pequeño en brazos el cual me dio un beso en la mejilla, pero en eso escucho la voz de Robert el cual nos estaba observando desde la puerta de nuestra habitación.

—Buenos días dormilona. —Mi Rob me da los buenos días.

—Buenos días. —Le regreso el saludo.

—Jijijiji papi se puso su vestuario. —Mi príncipe señalando a su padre.

—Así que eso te cauda risa. —Le dice Mi Rob jugando con mi niño.

Yo solo veo como mi pequeño se sigue riendo de su padre pero en eso veo que Robert se nos acerca y le empieza a hacer cosquillas a nuestro pequeño el cual se empieza a reír mas, cuando a mi pequeño se le empiezan a salir lagrimas de tanto reírse veo como Robert le deja de hacer cosquillas y se me queda viendo, yo me ruborizo un poco lo cual causa que se ría.

—Papi, ¿mami está enferma? —Mi príncipe le pregunta a su padre preocupado.

—Jijijiji no hijo. —Le responde Mi Rob riéndose.

Lo volteo a ver y le sonrió a mi pequeño el cual me devuelve la sonrisa, así que veo el reloj de le mesita de noche y al ver que ya era tarde hago a un lado a mi pequeño.

—Ya es tarde será mejor que te metas a bañar hijito. —Le digo a mi pequeño.

—No quiero. —Me responde cruzándose de brazos mi niño.

—Hmmmmmm Robert podrías ayudarme con tu hijo. —Le pido ayuda a Mi Rob.

—Está bien, Edward ven aquí tú y yo nos vamos a bañar. —Dice Mi Rob.

Veo como Robert toma en brazos a nuestro pequeño el cual puso un puchero en su cara así que yo le doy un beso en su frente.

—No me pongas esa cara o sino no nos acompañaras a la premiere hoy en la noche y te quedaras aquí en casa con una niñera. —Le digo a mi príncipe.

Veo que mi pequeño sigue con su puchero en la cara así que volteo a ver a Robert el cual me sonríe con la sonrisa que más me gusta así que yo me acerco a él y lo beso el me devuelve el beso cuando nos separamos los dos vemos a nuestro pequeño el cual seguía con su puchero.

—Vamos hijo, si quitas ese puchero te prometo que mami y yo estaremos contigo todo el día de hoy que te parece. —Mi Rob le dice a mi niño.

Veo que mi pequeño lo duda un poco así que yo le sonrió y le doy un beso en su frente, él me ve así que me devuelve la sonrisa.

—Está bien. —Nos dice muy feliz.

Así que veo que Robert se sale con nuestro pequeño del cuarto, mientras que yo voy a nuestro baño me quito la ropa de dormir y prendo la regadera cuando el agua esta tibia me meto y me empiezo a bañar, al salir de la regadera tomo una toalla de la estantería y me la amarro bajo los brazos al ir al cuarto escucho que la televisión esta prendida y veo a mi pequeño envuelto en su toalla de león acostado en la cama y junto a él veo a Robert con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, al ver a los dos viendo la tele les sonrió a los dos, yo me acerco a nuestro closet y saco una blusa negra y un pantalón negro ya me iba a mete de nuevo al baño cuando siento las manos de Robert rodear mi cintura.

—No te vayas van a pasar una entrevista a Chris. —Mi Rob me susurra al oído.

—Solo deja me pongo la ropa interior. —Me estremezco al sentir su aliento muy cerca de mi piel.

Siento como Robert me besa mi cuello y va subiendo hasta besarme en los labios yo le respondo el beso pero al separarnos por falta de aire escuchamos a nuestro pequeño reírse, los dos lo volteamos a ver.

—Oh así que te causa risa que bese a mamá. —Le dice Mi Rob.

—Jijijijiji sí. —Le responde mi niño a su padre riéndose.

—Entonces te hare cosquillas. —Mi Rob sonriéndole a mi niño con cara de malo.

—No papi cosquillas no. —Grita mi hijo al ver la cara de su padre.

Veo como Robert le empieza a hacer cosquillas, así que yo me meto al baño a cambiarme al salir veo a mi pequeño correr hacia mí con solamente un pantalón negro así que lo cargo.

— ¿Edward donde estas? —Escucho la voz de Ashley buscando a mi niño.

Yo volteo a ver a mi pequeño el cual me pone una cara de suplica así que le doy un beso en su frente.

—Está bien yo me hago cargo. —Le susurro a mi niño.

—Gracias mami. —Mi príncipe me sonríe.

Salgo del cuarto con mi pequeño en brazos en eso veo a Ashley acercarse a nosotros, mi pequeño se abraza mas a mí, al tener más cerca a Ashley le sonrió.

—Hola Ashley. —Saludo a mi amiga.

—Hola Kristen. —Ashley me saluda.

—Ashley ¿por qué no dejas que Edward escoja lo que quiere ponerse hoy? —Le pregunto a mi amiga.

—Pero Kristen con esta playera se va a ver muy guapo, además se va a parecer más a su padre. —Ashley me dice enseñándome la playera que trae en sus manos.

Pongo mi mirada en mi pequeño el cual al escuchar lo último que había dicho Ashley se le pusieron los ojos como plato.

—Está bien Ashley. —Le digo suspirando derrotada.

—Gracias Kristen, ven aquí Edward te pondré guapo como tu papá. —Le dice Ashley a mi príncipe.

Le doy a mi pequeño a Ashley y los veo entrar a los dos al cuarto de mi pequeño, en eso siento las manos de mi querido Robert rodearme la cintura.

—Así que vas a dejar que Ashley ponga guapo a Edward. —Me dice susurrándome al oído.

—Si porque quiero que se parezca a ti. —Le digo sonriéndole.

—Oh entonces creo que hizo un buen trabajo. —Me dice viéndome.

—Hmmmmmm ¿Por qué lo dices? —Le pregunto viéndolo.

—Mira quien viene hacia acá. —Me dice señalando en dirección al cuarto de nuestro hijo.

Veo salir a mi hijo de su cuarto tomado de la mano de Ashley, al verlo pongo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Y bien ¿Qué dices Kristen? —Me pregunta Ashley.

—Oh Ashley esta tan guapo como su papá. —Elogio lo guapo que se veía mi niño.

— ¿Enserio mami?—Mi príncipe me pregunta.

—Si hijito. —Le digo con una sonrisa.

—Jijijiji, papi mira nos parecemos mucho. —Mi príncipe le dice a su padre feliz.

—Si así es pequeño, ven aquí. —Mi Rob le contesta y extiende sus brazos.

Veo como Robert lanza al aire a nuestro pequeño y lo atrapa, solo escucho su risa así que yo sonrió al ver a mi pequeño y a mi esposo jugando los dos juntos y yo estaba muy feliz ya que los tres estábamos juntos así que volteo a ver a Ashley y el abrazo.

—Gracias Ashley. —Le digo a mi amiga.

—De nada Kristen. —Ashley me devuelve el abrazo.

— ¿Y en donde esta Jackson, Ashley? —Le pregunto.

—Debe de estar en la sala. —Ashley me dice un poco apenada.

—Oh será mejor que bajemos. —Digo un poco sorprendida.

—Si, además de que Jackson vino a jugar un rato con Edward. —Le dice Ashley a mi pequeño.

— ¿Tito Jackson esta aquí? —Mi príncipe le pregunta a mi amiga.

—Si Edward. —Le responde Ashley.

—Papi, papi vamos a jugar con tito Jackson. —Mi niño le jala la playera a Mi Rob.

—Jijijiji está bien hijo. —Mi Rob riendo un poco por como nuestro pequeño le jalaba la camisa.

Veo como mi pequeño toma de la mano a su padre y lo lleva arrastrando a la sala, toda la mañana mi pequeño se la había pasado jugando con nuestros amigos que habían decidido a hacernos una visita, ya en la tarde Robert y yo nos empezamos a alistar para ir a la premiere cuando estuve lista fui al cuarto de mi pequeño a despertarlo para cambiarlo y podernos ir a la premiere los tres juntos.

Robert POV

Ya estábamos listos los tres, mi pequeño y yo nos habíamos bajado a la sala a esperar a mi amada Kristen, mi pequeño se puso a jugar con unos de sus muñecos de peluche al ver con cuales juguetes estaba jugando yo me rio bajito.

— ¿Que es lo gracioso? —Me pregunta Mi Kris susurrándome.

—No es nada, te ves muy hermosa. —Le respondo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, tu tampoco estas mal. —Mi Kris me dice con su cara sexy.

—Gracias amor. —Le respondo con mi sonrisa.

—Mami, mami ¿puedo llevar al señor león y a la señora oveja? —Edward le jala un poco el vestido a su madre y le pregunta.

—No creo que sea conveniente. —Mi Kris viendo a mi hijo con sus peluches en sus dos manitas.

—Pero ellos quieren venir con nosotros. —Le dice mi hijo con su carita de angelito.

—Hmmmm no lo sé hijo, además recuerda que vamos a la premiere y después vamos a ir a cenar con los demás. —Mi Kris le recuerda nuestro plan de esta noche.

—Por favor mami. —Pone la cara que Ashley le había enseñado.

—Que te parece esto hijo. —Le digo poniéndome a su altura.

—Que papi. —Mi hijo me responde viéndome.

—Llevas al señor león y a la señora oveja pero los dejas en el carro durante la premiere pero en la cena te los puedes bajar ¿Qué te parece? —Le digo sonriéndole.

—Sí. —Mi hijo gritando.

—Muy bien entonces ya vámonos. —Mi Kris nos dice a los dos con una sonrisa.

Veo a mi pequeño agarrar a sus dos peluches con una mano y con la otra toma la mano de Kristen, yo tomo la mochila con las cosas de mi pequeño al llegar a la puerta ayudo a Kristen a ponerse una chamarra y después le pongo su chamarra a mi pequeño y por ultimo yo me pongo mi chamarra, cuando salimos de la casa había empezado a llover así que cerré rápidamente la puerta de la casa con llave y cargue a mi pequeño, veo como el chofer de nuestra limosina ayuda a subir a Kristen a la limosina y tapándola con un paraguas después se acerca a mí y me tapa con el paraguas de la lluvia, al estar adentro de la limosina veo a mi amada Kristen observar a nuestro pequeño el cual se había puesto a jugar con sus dos peluches así que yo le revuelvo su pelo a mi pequeño el cual me voltea a ver y me sonríe yo le doy un beso en su frente y le devuelvo la sonrisa, yo vuelvo a poner mi mirada en mi amada Kristen la cual me estaba sonriendo así que yo le devuelvo la sonrisa la que más le gusta.

Al llegar a la premiere veo a mi pequeño dejar a sus dos peluches cerca de la ventana de la limosina cuando se abre la puerta yo me bajo y escucho los gritos de los fans que estaban ahí así que yo me volteo y tomo en brazos a mi pequeño y ayudo a bajar a Kristen, al estar en la alfombra roja mi pequeño se había asustado por los gritos de los fans, ya que se le bajo un poco el miedo a mi pequeño lo baje y lo tome de la mano, Kristen y yo empezamos a dar autógrafos así que uno de los asistentes cuidaba de mi pequeño el cual se desespero y corrió a mis piernas me abrazo fuerte que al sentirlo baje la mirada hacia él.

— ¿Qué sucede hijo? —Le pregunto a mi pequeño.

—Quiero estar contigo y con mami. —Me dice un poco asustado.

—Oh está bien, ven aquí. —Extiendo mis brazos.

Yo lo cargo y sigo dando autógrafos y tomándome fotos con los fans, los cuales me decían que también querían que saliera mi pequeño el cual se acomodaba para salir en la foto, cuando llegue con mi pequeño en brazos al teatro empecé a buscar con la mirada a mi amada Kristen.

—Mira quien está allí. —Señalo a Mi Kris que venía entrando al teatro.

—Mami, mami. —Mi hijo gritando.

Kristen al vernos se nos acerco a nosotros así que deje a mi pequeño en el suelo y veo como abraza a su madre yo le sonrió y veo como ella me devuelve la sonrisa, ya que entramos a la sala para ver la película saludamos a todos nuestros amigos, a Chris y a todos los demás del set, cuando tomamos asiento veo que enfrente de mi pequeño se sienta Kellan así que lo siento en mis piernas.

— ¿Ves mejor? —Le susurro a mi hijo.

—Si papi. —Me susurra.

En eso veo que Kellan voltea y le sonríe a mi pequeño el cual le devuelve la sonrisa yo le sonrió también a Kellan, en eso siento que Kristen apoya su cabeza en mi hombro yo la volteo a ver y le doy un beso en su frente, los dos escuchamos las risitas de Kellan y de nuestro pequeño, en eso empiezan los cortos de las películas así que veo a mi pequeño apoyarse en el espacio que hay entre el asiento de Kellan y Nikki, cuando empieza la película veo que mi pequeño nos voltea a ver y nos sonríe así que yo le devuelvo la sonrisa así que veo como vuelve a poner su mirada en la película.

Cuando la película había casi llegado a su final veo como mi pequeño se asusta al ver la escena de los Vulturi.

—Recuerda lo que pasa después en el libro. —Le susurro al oído.

Mi pequeño me voltea a ver así que yo le sonrió y él me devuelve la sonrisa así que lo veo que vuelve a poner su mirada en la película yo volteo a ver a mi querida Kristen la cual tenía su vista en la película así que yo le pongo un mechón de su pelo detrás de la oreja, ella al sentir el movimiento que hago con su pelo me voltea a ver me sonríe así que yo le devuelvo la sonrisa pero en eso los dos ponemos nuestra vista en la película y vemos la escena final, yo al verla sonrió de oreja a oreja, yo al verla sonrió al recordar cómo me había castado trabajo el decir esa línea a mi ya esposa, en eso la volteo a ver y la veo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, yo la beso en la mejilla y ella me voltea a ver con su sonrisa en eso toda la sala empiezan a aplaudir yo volteo a ver a mi pequeño el cual nos regalo a Kristen y a mí una sonrisa de felicidad y de argullo yo lo acerque a mi pecho y le di un beso en su frente después Kristen lo abrazo y le dio un beso en su mejilla.

—Me gusto mucho la película mami y papi. —Nos dice nuestro pequeño.

—Gracias cielo. —Mi Kris le da un beso en una de sus mejillas.

—Gracias hijo. —Le doy un beso en su frente.

—De nada mami y papi. —Nos dice sonriéndonos.

Ya había acabado la premiere pero mi pequeño se le empezaban a cerrar los ojos del cansancio así que lo cargue y apoye su cabeza en mi hombro mientras que Kristen y yo nos despedíamos de la gente, al estar adentro de nuestra limosina coloque a mi pequeño recostado en mis piernas y vi como abrazo a sus dos peluches que estaban ahí, veo que Kristen lo tapa con mi chamarra y le da un beso en su mejilla yo hago lo mismo y luego la volteo a ver y le sonrió veo que ella me devuelve la sonrisa.

—Creo que se canso bastante. —Le digo a Mi Kris.

—Sí y además de que durmió su siesta en la tarde. —Me dice Mi Kris.

—Jijijiji sí. —Rio un poco.

—Mami y papi los quiero. —Con su vocecita adormilada.

—Y nosotros te queremos a ti. —Le susurra Mi Kris.

—Más de lo que te imaginas. —Le susurro.

Al llegar al restaurante yo cargue a mi hijo en brazos y también llevaba la mochila con sus cosas, al entrar vimos a todos los del set, a Chris con su familia y a nuestros amigos, pero en eso siento que mi pequeño me jala la camisa así que lo veo despierto y le sonrió y él me devuelve la sonrisa, al acercársenos nuestros amigos yo pongo en el piso a mi pequeño y lo tomo de la mano, cuando se nos acerca Ashley y Jackson.

—Hola chicos. —Jackson nos saluda.

—Hola Edward. —Ashley saluda a mi hijo.

—Hola tito Jackson y tita Ashley. —Los saluda mi pequeño con una sonrisa.

—Oh y que traes ahí. —Ashley viendo a los dos peluches de mi hijo.

—Este es el señor león y esta la señora oveja. —Edward les enseña a sus dos peluches.

—Vaya que bonitos Edward. —Ashley le sonríe.

—Gracias tita Ashley. —Le responde mi hijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y quién te los dio? —Ashley le pregunta a mi pequeño.

—Mami y papi me los regalaron. —Edward sonriendo feliz y abrazando a sus peluches.

—Y supongo que son tus favoritos. —Ashley lo ve como los abraza.

—Sí. —Edward sonriendo.

Veo a mi pequeño que le enseña sus peluches a Ashley la cual lo carga así que yo le revuelvo el pelo a mi pequeño.

—Quédate con Ashley y Jackson mientras que mamá y yo saludamos. —Le digo a mi hijo dándole un beso en su mejilla.

—Si papi. —Me responde feliz.

Ashley POV

Al ver alejarse a Robert pongo a Edward en el piso y lo tomo de la mano, veo como toma a sus dos peluches y me voltea a ver así que yo le sonrió, el me devuelve la sonrisa los dos nos dirigimos hacia donde esta Jackson sentado con Nikki y Kellan, al llegar escucho a Edward saludar a Nikki y Kellan.

—Hola tita Nikki y tito Kellan. —Edward saludando.

—Hola Edward. —Nikki lo saluda.

—Hola pequeño. —Kellan lo saluda.

Veo como Jackson lo sienta en una silla junto a él y Edward le enseña sus peluches, mientras yo me siento en la otra silla junto a Jackson y veo como Jackson y Edward se ponen a jugar con los dos peluches.

— ¿Cómo hace el león, Edward? —Jackson le pregunta a Edward.

Escucho a Edward rugir como un león así que se me sale una risita, lo vuelvo a ver que se está riendo junto con Jackson y Kellan.

— ¿Qué es lo gracioso? —Les pregunto a Jackson y Kellan.

Ya me iban a contestar cuando escuchamos el rugir de la pancita de Edward, el cual se nos queda viendo así que lo tomo en mis brazos.

— ¿Quieres ir con mamá y papá? —Le pregunto susurrándole al oído a Edward.

—Sí. —Edward con un poco de pena.

—Jackson podrías ayudarme con los peluches de Edward. —Le digo a Jackson.

—Claro que si Ashley. —Jackson me responde.

Yo cargo a Edward y veo a Jackson tomar a los dos peluches mientras caminábamos Jackson venia entreteniendo a Edward mientras que yo buscaba a Robert y a Kristen, al verlos que estaban hablando con Chris me les acerco.

—Hola chicos, hola Chris. —Saludo al llegar a su lado.

—Hola Ashley. —Chris me saluda.

— ¿Le sucedió algo a Edward, Ashley? —Kristen me pregunta preocupada.

—No, solamente que este pequeñito tiene hambre. —Le digo.

—Oh ven aquí con mami. —Kristen extiende sus brazos a Edward.

Le doy a Kristen a Edward, el cual al estar en los brazos de su madre veo que me hace señas para que me acerque a él, yo lo hago y Edward me da un beso en la mejilla, luego veo como Jackson le da un beso en la mejilla a Edward, al dejarlo con sus padres Jackson y yo regresamos a nuestros lugares a seguir hablando con Nikki y Kellan.

Kristen POV

Al tener a mi pequeño en mis brazos lo volteo a ver así que le sonrió y él me devuelve la sonrisa, Robert y yo nos disculpamos con Chris y vamos a sentarnos junto a nuestros amigos yo tomo de su mochila uno de sus biberones y se lo preparo, mientras se lo preparaba veo a Nikki hablando con mi pequeño, el cual aguardaba pacientemente por su biberón así que mientras se lo preparaba escucho la conversación entre mi pequeño y Nikki.

—Oye Edward ¿no crees que ya estas grande como para tomar un biberón? —Nikki le pregunta a mi niño.

—No tita Nikki. —Mi niño le responde.

—Jijijiji deberías de verlo cuando Kristen trata de darle su leche en un vaso entrenador. —Mi Rob le dice a Nikki.

—Oh así que no quieres dejar tus biberones. —Nikki viendo a mi niño con una sonrisa traviesa.

—No tita Nikki, además ese vaso no es de vampiros. —Mi niño señalando su vaso entrenador.

—Oh así que quieres que tu vaso entrenador sea de vampiros. —Nikki viendo el vaso un poco sorprendida por lo que dijo mi niño.

—Sí tita Nikki. —Mi niño le responde.

—Aquí tienes cielo tu biberón. —Le alcanzo el biberón a mi niño.

Veo a mi pequeño tomar su biberón así que yo lo acomodo en mis brazos, en eso llegaron Peter y Jennie a nuestra mesa, Peter al ver a Edward tomando su biberón se le sale una risita y nos voltea a ver a Robert y a mí.

—Sigue tomando del biberón. —Peter sorprendido por ver a Edward tomando de un biberón a su edad.

—Sí, no quiere el vaso de entrenamiento. —Mi Rob le dice enseñándole el vaso entrenador.

—Jajajaja deberías decirle el por qué Robert. —Kellan riéndose.

—Kellan. —Nikki lo regaña.

—Jajajaja oh vamos Nikki. —Kellan se sigue riendo.

Veo como Nikki se le queda viendo a Kellan, así que veo a Robert el cual me sonríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa, yo vuelvo a poner mi mirada en mi pequeño el cual ya se había terminado su biberón y se había quedado dormido con cuidado le saco el biberón de la boca y le doy un beso en su frente.

—Pues veras Edward no quiere el vaso de entrenamiento por que no es de vampiros. —Mi Rob le dice a Peter.

—Vaya si que tienes un hijo consentido. —Peter le dice a Mi Rob.

—Jejejeje creo que sí. —Mi Rob riéndose un poco.

Ya que Peter y Jennie se sientan junto a Elizabeth le doy a nuestro pequeño a Robert el cual junta dos sillas y ahí lo coloca con sus dos peluches y yo lo tapo con la chamarra de Robert, los dos le damos un beso en su frente, yo sonrió al ver a mi pequeño abrazar a sus dos peluches y meterse un dedo a la boca le vuelvo a dar un beso pero ahora en su mejilla.

Toda la noche Robert y yo nos la pasamos hablando con nuestros amigos acerca de nuestros proyectos más cercanos y de cómo le íbamos a hacer con nuestro pequeño para que estuviera con los dos, cuando sirvieron la cena veo a Robert el cual me veía con la sonrisa que más me gusta así que le devuelvo la sonrisa y empezamos a cenar, al llegar al postre siento la mano de mi pequeño jalarme de mi vestido así que lo volteo a ver y al verlo despierto lo tomo en mis brazos y lo siento en mis piernas pero hago que ponga su cabeza en mi hombro para que se vuelva a dormir, pero mi pequeño al ver el pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

—Mami quiero pastel. —Me dice mi niño señalando mi pedazo de pastel.

—Está bien te daré el mío. —Le digo acercándole el plato.

—Pero y tu mami. —Me dice mi niño preocupado.

—No te preocupes papi me dará de su pedazo no es así papi. —Viendo a Mi Rob.

—Claro que le voy a dar a mami de mi pedazo de pastel. —Mi Rob viendo a nuestro pequeño y le sonríe.

—Está bien. —Mi niño le devuelve la sonrisa.

Veo como mi pequeño se empieza a comer su pastel , nuestros amigos se empezaron a reír cuando mi pequeño se acabo su pastel, yo lo veo y al ver su carita llena de pastel se me sale una risita y también escucho la risa de Robert, el cual le limpia su carita a nuestro pequeño con su servilleta al estar limpio le doy un beso en su frente y veo que Robert hace lo mismo, unos minutos después mi pequeño se volvió a quedar dormido en mis brazos así que lo vuelvo a colocar en las dos sillas juntas y lo tapo con la chamarra de Robert, mientras que Robert y yo seguíamos hablando con nuestros amigos, después de unas horas veo el reloj y volteo a ver a Robert.

—Creo que será mejor ya irnos. —Le digo a Mi Rob viendo la hora que es.

—Sí creo si o sino este pequeño nos va a despertar muy temprano. —Mi Rob acariciándole la mejilla a mi niño.

—Sí. —Le digo sonriéndole.

Robert y yo nos empezamos a despedir de todos y veo como Robert se pone su chamarra y le pone su chamarra a nuestro pequeño y me ayuda a ponerme mi chamarra, yo tomo la mochila y los dos peluches de mi pequeño y nos subimos a nuestra limosina, al llegar a nuestra casa veo a Robert que lleva a nuestro pequeño a nuestro cuarto al estar ahí veo a mi pequeño acostado y veo a mi amado Robert poniéndose su ropa de dormir así que yo también me pongo mi ropa de dormir y después voy al cuarto de mi pequeño por su pijama favorita y regreso al cuarto se la pongo y lo acuesto en nuestra cama así que yo lo abrazo y siento como Robert nos abraza a los dos.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: La fiesta de Navidad.

Kristen POV

Había pasado un mes desde el estreno de nuestra nueva película así que Robert y yo habíamos pedido unas vacaciones para poder estar juntos los dos con nuestro pequeño que estaba muy feliz de poder estar en casa con nosotros, había nevado toda la noche y mi pequeño se había despertado desde muy temprano ya que tenía muchas ganas de salir a jugar con la nieve, pero en esa semana se había resfriado así que yo no quería que mi pequeño se enfermara mas ya que estaba muy cerca Navidad, Robert había persuadido a mi pequeño que no saldrían a jugar con la nieve hasta que mi pequeño dejara de estornudar y de toser.

Faltaban dos días para Navidad y hoy le habían llamado a Robert para decirle que lo necesitaban para ver algo acerca de la película que estrenaría dentro de muy poco, cuando Robert le dijo a nuestro pequeño este puso su puchero de enojado y cruzo sus brazos en su pecho.

—No te preocupes por que hoy tú y yo vamos a ir a comprar el regalo de papi. —Le digo a mi niño y toco su naricita con un dedo.

—No quiero ir, quiero estar con papi y mami. —Mi niño se pone de testarudo como su padre.

—Si lo sé hijo, pero además necesito la opinión de alguien. —Le digo a mi pequeño sonriéndole.

—Hmmmm está bien mami te ayudare con el regalo de papi. —Me dice mi niño dudando al principio y después sonriéndome.

—Eres un buen niño. —Le doy un beso en su frente.

Cuando se fue Robert, yo y mi pequeño nos subimos a mi carro así que le puse el cinturón de seguridad a mi pequeño y nos fuimos al centro comercial, al llegar baje a mi pequeño y lo tome de la mano los dos caminamos por todas las tiendas hasta que entramos a una joyería, al entrar mi pequeño me jala la manga de mi playera yo lo volteo a ver.

—Mira mami son mi tito Jackson y mi tito Kellan. —Señalando a Kellan y Jackson.

—Oh así es. —Le respondo sorprendida de ver a los chicos.

Nos acercamos a ellos y los saludamos a los dos pero en eso entran a la joyería Nikki y Ashley con bastantes bolsos en sus brazos ellas nos saludan y veo a mi pequeño que estaba hablando con Jackson y Kellan, al verlos hablando entre ellos veo a Nikki y Ashley acercárseles y yo también me acerco a ellos.

—Y bien ¿de qué estaban hablando? —Les pregunto llegando a su lado.

—Del regalo que le vamos a comprar a papi. —Me dice mi pequeño.

—Oh y bien ¿Qué crees que le gustaría a papá? —Le pregunto a mi niño viéndolo.

—No lo sé, pero tito Jackson y tito Kellan dicen que le gustaría un reloj con nuestros nombres grabados en el. —Me dice mi niño sonriendo un poco.

—No es mala idea. —Le digo sonriéndole y le doy un beso en su frente.

Cargo a mi pequeño el cual voltea a ver a los chicos yo les sonrió así que bajo a mi pequeño y le revuelvo su pelo.

—Ve con Jackson y Kellan, a escoger el reloj para que después le puedan grabar nuestros nombres. —Le digo a mi niño dejándolo en el piso.

—Si mami. —Me dice sonriéndome y sale corriendo hacia Jackson y Kellan.

Yo sigo a mi pequeño y veo que vienen detrás de mi Ashley y Nikki, cuando llegamos con Jackson y Kellan veo el hermosos reloj de mano que estaba ahí volteo a ver a mi pequeño el cual me sonríe así que yo le devuelvo la sonrisa en eso escucho la voz de Kellan.

—Edward lo escogió él solito. —Kellan viendo como veo el reloj.

—Oh en cerio. —Digo sorprendida por lo que dice Kellan.

—Si mami. —Me dice mi hijo feliz por la elección.

—Sí que tiene buen gusto. —Jackson me dice.

—Sí. —Ashley viendo el reloj.

—Es muy bonito, estoy segura que a Robert le va a gustar. —Nikki viendo el reloj y sonriendo.

— ¿En cerio tita Nikki? —Le pregunta mi niño a Nikki.

—Claro que si Edward. —Nikki sonriéndole a mi príncipe.

—Por supuesto que a papá le va a gustar su regalo. —Le digo a mi niño, el cual sonríe.

Mi pequeño y yo esperamos a que grabaran nuestros nombres en la parte de atrás del reloj, cuando estuvo listo mi pequeño y yo nos despedimos de los demás, yo tuve que cargar a mi pequeño ya que le había empezado a dar sueño, al llegar a casa vi que Robert ya había regresado así que yo tome en brazos a mi hijo que traía la bolsita con el regalo para Robert, al entrar a la casa voy a la sala y veo a mi amado Robert sentado en el sofá leyendo el periódico yo me acerco a él.

—Regresaste temprano. —Le digo a Mi Rob feliz.

Veo que Robert quita la vista del periódico y me voltea a ver, le doy a nuestro pequeño el cual seguía dormido yo tomo la bolsita de las manos de mi hijo y la pongo debajo del árbol.

—Sí, les dije que mi pequeño me estaba esperando en casa al igual que mi querida esposa. —Mi Rob me da un beso en los labios y le respondo el beso.

—Si así es. —Le respondo jadeando un poco.

Yo lo abrazo por el cuello y le doy un beso en sus labios. Los dos subimos a nuestro cuarto veo como Robert deja a nuestro pequeño a la mitad de la cama, mientras que mi hijo dormía en medio de nosotros Robert y yo nos pusimos a ver la televisión, habían pasado dos horas cuando mi pequeño se despertó porque ya casi era hora de la cena así que Robert y yo lo volteamos a ver.

—Buenos días dormilón. —Mi Rob le dice a mi príncipe sonriendo.

— ¡Papi! —Edward gritando al verlo allí.

Veo a Robert cargarlo pero en eso escuchamos el rugir de la pancita de mi pequeño así que Robert y yo se nos sale una risita, cuando se nos pasa lo volteo a ver.

—Y bien ¿Qué quieren cenar? —Les pregunto a mis hombres.

—Pastel de chocolate. —Mi niño sonriendo.

—Eso no suena tan mal. —Mi Rob con una sonrisa como la de nuestro hijo.

—Está bien, entonces será pastel de chocolate. —Les digo sonriéndoles.

Me pongo de pie y veo que Robert se pone de pie y nuestro pequeño se cuelga en su espalda, los tres nos dirigimos a la cocina abro el refrigerador y saco lo que sobraba del pastel de chocolate que habíamos comprado, pongo en tres platos una rebanada y nos sentamos a comérnoslo en la sala, cuando mi pequeño se acaba su pedazo le veo su carita toda llena de chocolate así que se la limpio con mi servilleta cuando está limpio lo veo así que yo le doy un beso en su frente pero veo a Robert ir al piano y comienza a tocar la nana que le había escrito a nuestro pequeño, yo volteo a ver a mi hijo y veo que al escuchar las primeras notas se le empiezan a cerrar los ojos yo lo tomo en brazos y lo acomodo bien en mis brazos, mientras que Robert tocaba el piano mi pequeño se quedaba dormido en mis brazos cuando Robert termina de tocar lo volteo a ver y lo veo que esta sonriendo él se me acerca.

—Creo que ya es hora de llevarlo a su cama. —Mi Rob me dice.

—Sí, hoy se canso mucho. —Le digo viendo a mi niño dormido y veo a Mi Rob que me sonríe.

Los dos vamos al cuarto de nuestro pequeño yo le coloco su pijama y lo pongo en su cama le acerco a sus dos muñecos de peluche favoritos así que le doy un beso en su frente y lo tapo con su sabana y sus cobertores, siento las manos de Robert rodearme la cintura pero lo veo que le da un beso en la frente a nuestro pequeño, los dos nos vamos a nuestro cuarto yo me pongo mi ropa para dormir en el baño, al salir veo a Robert acostado en la cama con su ropa para dormir, yo me acuesto a su lado lo volteo a ver y le sonrió, el me estaba viendo así que me devuelve la sonrisa pero me besa así que yo le devuelvo el beso y lo abrazo así los dos nos quedamos dormidos.

Robert POV

Ya habían pasado los dos días que faltaban para Navidad, hoy mi pequeño estaba muy contento ya que vería a nuestros amigos y a toda nuestra familia; toda la mañana mi pequeño y yo nos pusimos a ordenar un poco la sala y el comedor aun que mi pequeño se puso a jugar cuando íbamos a empezar a ordenar la sala, yo estaba arreglando la sala cuando siento las manos de mi amada Kristen rodear mi cintura la volteo a ver así que le sonrió y pongo mi frente con la suya.

—Sera mejor que ya nos arreglemos no tardaran en llegar los invitados. —Me dice Mi Kris y me da un beso en la frente.

—Está bien. —Le digo resignado por no recibir un beso en mis labios.

Yo la beso en sus labios pero los dos sentimos las pequeñas manos de nuestro pequeño abrazarnos yo lo veo así que lo cargo y le doy un beso en su mejilla, veo a Kristen hacerle un poco de cosquillas a nuestro pequeño el cual se empieza a reír, cuando veo que Kristen le da un beso en su frente.

—Papá y tu van a subir a arreglarse para la fiesta de Navidad ¿está bien? —Mi Kris le dice a nuestro pequeño sonriéndole.

—Si mami. —Mi hijo sonriendo.

—Bien es hora del baño. —Le digo a mi hijo feliz.

Yo me llevo en brazos a mi pequeño a su baño los dos nos metemos a bañar en la tina y nos ponemos a jugar con las burbujas un rato cuando escuchamos que tocan a la puerta del baño los dos dejamos de jugar con las burbujas vemos que se abre la puerta del baño, al ver a Kristen con un hermoso vestido negro yo le sonrió ella me devuelve la sonrisa.

—Sera mejor que se apresuren. —Mi Kris nos dice un poco regañándonos.

—Sí amor. —Le digo sonriéndole.

—Si mami. —Mi hijo sonriendo.

Yo termino de ayudar a mi pequeño de bañarse y yo también termino de bañarme, al salir al cuarto de mi hijo veo en la cama la ropa de mi pequeño y la mía, primero le pongo su ropa a mi pequeño y después me cambio yo al estar vestido cargo a mi hijo y vamos a mi cuarto a terminar de cambiarnos al entrar veo a Kristen terminando de ponerse guapa, pongo en el suelo a mi hijo el cual lo veo que se dirige con Kristen a abrazarla veo como mi pequeño abraza a su madre y ella le devuelve el abrazo me acerco a los dos y los abrazo; cuando estamos listos los tres se escucha el timbre mi pequeño solamente lo veo salir disparado a la puerta principal yo voy detrás de el, al llegar a la puerta principal lo veo que me está esperando me acerco a él así que lo cargo y abro la puerta.

Al abrirla veo a Kellan, Nikki, Jackson, Ashley, Peter, Jennie, Luca, Lola, Fiona y Elizabeth veo como a mi pequeño se le ilumina su cara al ver a nuestros amigos los dos los saludamos con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros en eso baja Kristen, al verla tan guapa le sonrió con la sonrisa que más le gusta, ella también saluda a nuestros amigos con una sonrisa en su rostro, pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando volvió a sonar el timbre yo fui a abrir la puerta al abrirla vi a John, Jules Mann y Cameron los salude con una sonrisa los deje entrar cuando escucho la voz de mi hijo.

—Abu John, abu Jules Mann, tito Taylor, tito Dana y tito Cameron. —Mi hijo gritando desde la puerta de entrada a la sala.

Veo a mi pequeño correr a abrazarlos pero de nuevo se escucha el timbre así que vuelvo a abrir la puerta y veo a Taylor le saludo con una sonrisa y lo dejo entrar, en cuanto entramos los dos a la sala escucho la voz de mi hijo.

—Taylor. —Edward gritando desde la sala.

Veo a mi hijo abrazarlo yo me acerco a mi amada Kristen la cual estaba hablando con su familia, yo la abrazo por la cintura sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta pero al sentir mis brazos siento como ella hace que me acerque más a ella en eso vuelve a sonar el timbre.

—Esta vez tú me vas a acompañar. —Le susurro al oído.

—Está bien. —Mi Kris me susurra con su sonrisa.

Los dos nos disculpamos y la tomo de la mano, vamos a la puerta principal, al abrir veo a mi familia ellos nos abrazan a los dos los dejamos pasar, cuando llegamos a la sala veo a mi pequeño jugando con Luca, Lola, Fiona, Kellan, Jackson, Taylor y Peter, yo me les acerco y le hago cosquillas a mi pequeño el cual empieza a reír cuando veo que se le salen lágrimas de los ojos.

—Mira quienes han llegado. —Le digo a mi hijo señalando a mi familia.

—Abu Richard, abu Claire, tita Victoria y tita Lizzy. —Mi hijo gritando.

Veo a mi pequeño ir corriendo hacia ellos a abrazarlos, me acerco a ellos cargo a mi hijo el cual me sonríe yo le devuelvo la sonrisa cuando escucho las voces de mis dos hermanas.

—No puedo creer que Edward haya sacado tu sonrisa Robert. —Victoria viendo a mi hijo con su sonrisa igual a la mía.

—Además que también saco tu pelo revoltoso. —Lizzy revolviéndole el pelo a mi pequeño.

—Sí. —Les sonrió a mis dos hermanas.

—Pero a mí me gusta el pelo revoltoso de papi. —Nos dice mi hijo a los tres.

—Sí creo que eso ya lo sabíamos Edward. —Lizzy le dice a mi hijo.

Habíamos estado hablando un par de horas cuando se sirvió la cena, todos nos acomodamos en el comedor yo senté en mis piernas a mi pequeño, todos nos la estábamos pasando muy bien ya que mientras cenábamos se escuchaban las pequeñas conversaciones que había en la mesa cuando siento que mi pequeño me jala de la manga de mi saco yo lo volteo a ver.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Le pregunto a mi hijo.

—Quiero pastel. —Me dice con su carita de angelito.

—Ok está bien, ve a la cocina y dile mamá. —Le respondo sonriéndole.

—Sí. —Edward gritando feliz.

Pongo a mi pequeño en el suelo lo veo salir corriendo a la cocina, yo me pongo a hablar con Cameron, John, Jules Mann, mis padres y mis dos hermanas.

—Y bien Robert ¿Qué piensan hacer con Edward cuando tú y mi hija regresen a trabajar? —John me pregunta.

—Kristen y yo lo hemos estado pensando. —Les digo lo que habíamos hablado Mi Kris y yo.

— ¿Y que han decidido hijo?—Mi padre Richard me pregunta ahora.

—Todavía no sabemos muy bien, pero creo que lo haremos como los meses pasados pero esta vez una semana cada uno ya que yo tendré que estar viajando y también Kristen promocionando nuestras película. —Les digo viéndolos a todos los que estaban en el comedor conmigo.

— ¿Por qué no lo dejan con nosotros o con tus padres? —Jules me pregunta después.

—Ahorita Kristen y yo no queremos que Edward se sienta abandonado si lo dejamos con uno de ustedes aun que Kristen y yo agradecemos mucho su preocupación por Edward pero Kristen y yo ahorita queremos estar con él lo más que se pueda. —Respondo su pregunta de Jules.

—Pero hijo si se quedara con alguno de nosotros tú y Kristen podrían estar más tranquilos y concentrados en su trabajo. —Mi mamá Claire me dice.

—Si Robert, mamá tiene razón además de que Edward podría convivir mas con la familia. —Victoria tratando de convencerme.

—Además de que a Edward le podría gustar estar con alguno de nosotros y claro que mis padres y nosotras nos quedaríamos aquí si deciden dejarlo con alguno de nosotros. —Lizzy siguiendo la conversación.

—Y si lo hacen yo podría ir a visitarlo todos los días ya sea con mis padres o con los tuyos Robert. —Cameron también queriendo convencerme.

—Pero yo quiero estar con mami y papi. —Mi hijo dice desde la puerta de la cocina.

Yo volteo a ver a la puerta de la cocina y veo a mi pequeño ahí de pie con un plato y su pedazo de pastel de chocolate me pongo inmediatamente de pie y me acerco a él le quito el plato y lo pongo en la mesa así que lo tomo en brazos al tenerlo en mis brazos siento como me abraza y se pone a llorar lo trato de tranquilizar cuando sale de la cocina Kristen con los platos y también veo a nuestros amigos ayudándole con el pastel de chocolate y las demás cosas para partir el pastel, veo a Kristen dejar los platos en la mesa y se me acerca.

— ¿Qué le sucede? —Mi Kris me pregunta preocupada.

—Nos escucho hablando de lo que hemos estado hablando tú y yo. —Le digo susurrándoselo al oído.

—Oh, mi pequeño ven aquí con mamá. —Mi Kris extiende sus brazos a mi hijo.

Yo le doy a Kristen a mi pequeño el cual se puso a llorar más al estar en los brazos de su madre yo le empecé a acariciar su pequeña espalda tratando de ayudar a Kristen a tranquilizarlo estuvimos así unos cuantos minutos hasta que nuestro pequeño se quedo totalmente dormido, John, Jules Mann, Cameron, mis padres y mis hermanas se disculparon con nosotros y nosotros habíamos recibido sus disculpas, todos estábamos en la sala hablando hasta muy tarde cuando Peter, Jeannie, Luca, Lola y Fiona se tenían que ir yo los acompañe hasta la puerta principal.

—Le dejamos sus regalos debajo del árbol. —Peter me dice.

—Gracias Peter, creo que Kristen ya les dio sus regalos. —Le agradezco a Peter por haber venido.

—Si Robert muchísimas gracias. —Jennie me dice sonriéndome.

—No hay de qué. —Le devuelvo la sonrisa a Jennie.

— ¿Podrías despedirnos de Edward? —Peter me pregunta con dos de sus hijas en brazos.

—Claro que sí. —Le digo sonriendo.

—Gracias por todo Robert y Feliz Navidad. —Peter me agradece.

—De nada y Feliz Navidad a ustedes también. —Le digo a la familia de Peter.

Cuando regreso a la sala veo que solamente está mi amada Kristen con nuestro pequeño dormido en sus brazos me acerco a ella y la acerco a mí le doy un beso en su frente a mi pequeño.

—Los chicos ya se subieron a sus habitaciones al igual que tus padres, tus hermanas mis papás y mi hermano. —Me susurra al oído Mi Kris.

—Está bien, será mejor acostarnos porque conociendo a tu hijo nos va a despertar temprano. —Le digo sonriendo un poco.

—Si lo sé. —Mi Kris me sonríe.

Yo tomo en brazos a mi pequeño dormido, Kristen y yo subimos a nuestro cuarto pongo a mi pequeño en la cama y voy al cuarto de mi hijo por su pijama y sus dos peluches favoritos, entro despacio para no despertar a Taylor saco la pijama de mi hijo con cuidado de uno de los cajones y tomo los dos peluches de la mecedora, voy a mi cuarto cuando entro veo a Kristen con su ropa para dormir con nuestro pequeño en brazos le doy la pijama de nuestro pequeño y pongo los dos peluches en la cama, mientras que Kristen cambiaba a nuestro pequeño yo me ponía mi ropa para dormir al estar listo me acuesto en la cama veo como Kristen acuesta en medio a nuestro pequeño y le da un beso en su frente yo hago lo mismo la volteo a ver.

—Feliz Navidad amor. —Le susurro a Mi Kris.

—Feliz Navidad cariño. —Me susurra Mi Kris.

Le doy un beso en sus labios y ella me devuelve el beso al separarnos le sonrió ella me devuelve la sonrisa, veo como abraza a nuestro pequeño yo los abrazo a los dos y así nos quedamos los tres dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente Kristen y yo todavía seguíamos dormidos hasta que siento como mi pequeño empezaba a saltar encima de mí.

—Papi, papi ya es Navidad. —Mi hijo diciéndonos feliz.

—Hmmmmm Edward vuélvete a dormir. —Le digo con voz pastosa.

—Pero papi. —Edward sin dejar de saltar en la cama.

—Robert tu hijo ya está despierto. —Me dice Mi Kris con su voz pastosa.

—Si ya lo sé. —Le respondo sin abrir los ojos.

—Mami, papi vamos quiero ir a ver mis regalos. —Mi hijo saltando en la cama.

—Hmmmm está bien, está bien ya estamos despiertos. —Le digo un poco más despierto.

Me siento en la cama y pongo a mi pequeño encima de su madre la cual le empieza a hacer cosquillas escucho la risita de mi hijo, cuando veo que le salen lagrimas de tanto reír lo tomo en brazos.

— ¿Qué te parece si vas a despertar a los demás? —Le pregunto a mi hijo.

—Sí. —Edward gritando feliz.

Pongo en el suelo a mi pequeño lo veo salir corriendo del cuarto yo me vuelvo a acostar en la cama y siento como Kristen me abraza.

—Sabes que tu hijo no nos va a dejar descansar hasta que no hayamos abierto los regalos de Navidad. —Mi Kris me dice sonriendo.

—Si lo sé, porque crees que lo mande a despertar a los demás. —Sonrió traviesamente a Mi Kris y le beso.

En eso Kristen y yo escuchamos los gritos de mis hermanas y las risitas de nuestro pequeño, yo me pongo de pie me estiro volteo a ver a Kristen que se está estirando de pie la abrazo por la cintura salimos abrazados de nuestro cuarto cuando vemos venir corriendo a nuestro pequeño y atrás de el Kellan y Jackson, tomo en brazos a mi pequeño el cual me sonríe yo le devuelvo la sonrisa, volteo a ver a mis amigos los cuales se le quedaban viendo a mi pequeño.

— ¿Qué les hiciste a Kellan y Jackson? —Mi Kris le pregunta a nuestro pequeño.

—Los desperté como hice con papi y contigo mami. —Dice mi hijo con su carita de angelito.

— ¿Así despertaste a tus padres Edward? —Kellan le pregunta a mi hijo.

—Si tito Kellan. —Mi hijo le dice feliz.

—Guau ahora entiendo porque Robert quería que Edward se durmiera tarde. —Jackson dice viendo a mi hijo.

—Jijijiji si así es Jackson. —Riéndome un poco.

—Papi los regalos. —Mi hijo impaciente por abrir los regalos.

—Está bien, está bien vamos a la sala. —Le digo viéndolo.

Todos bajamos a la sala mi pequeño al ver el árbol de Navidad repletos de regalos vi como se sorprendía, yo me senté en uno de los sofás más cercanos al árbol junto a mí se sentó Kristen, al estar ya sentados en la sala mi pequeño empezó a repartir los regalos.

—Este es para tito Jackson de tita Ashley. —Mi hijo leyendo la tarjetita.

—Gracias Edward. —Jackson recibiendo su regalo.

Todos esperamos a que lo abriera y lo enseñara a los demás, ya que nos enseño las dos camisas veo a Jackson darle un beso a Ashley, después Jackson toma un regalo, mientras yo pongo en mis piernas a mi pequeño.

—Este es para Kellan de parte de Nikki. —Jackson leyendo la tarjetita.

—Gracias Jackson. —Kellan recibiendo su regalo.

Veo a Kellan abrir su regalo y enseñarnos una nueva chaqueta veo que le da un beso a Nikki.

—Este es para Kristen de parte de Robert y Edward. —Kellan leyendo la tarjetita.

—Gracias Kellan. —Mi Kris recibiendo su regalo que le habíamos comprado.

Yo volteo a ver a Kristen y le sonrió siento a mi hijo querer ver que era el regalo que le habíamos comprado a su madre, veo a Kristen abrir su regalo y nos enseña a todos un hermoso vestido y una pulsera con un dije de corazón y nuestra foto en él.

—Gracias a los dos. —Mi Kris se nos queda viendo a los dos.

Veo a Kristen darle un beso en la mejilla a nuestro pequeño y luego me besa en los labios, toma otro regalo.

—Este es para Ashley de parte de Jackson. —Mi Kris leyendo la tarjetita.

—Gracias Kristen. —Ashley recibiendo su regalo.

Veo a Ashley abrir su regalo con mucho entusiasmo nos enseña dos vestidos veo que le da un beso a Jackson después Ashley toma otro regalo.

—Este es para Nikki de parte de Kellan. —Ashley leyendo la tarjetita.

—Gracias Ashley. —Nikki recibiendo su regalo.

Veo a Nikki abrir su regalo nos enseña un collar con una pulsera veo como le da un beso a Kellan, luego Nikki toma otro regalo.

—Este es para Lizzy de parte de Kristen, Robert y Edward. —Nikki leyendo la tarjetita.

—Gracias Nikki. —Lizzy recibiendo su regalo.

Veo a mi hermana abrir su regalo nos enseña el CD que le habíamos comprado, ella va y nos abraza a los tres toma otro regalo.

—Este es para Cameron de parte tus padres. —Lizzy leyendo la tarjetita.

—Gracias Lizzy. —Cameron recibiendo su regalo.

Veo a Cameron abrir su regalo nos enseña unas playeras veo como Cameron abraza a sus padres y toma otro regalo.

—Este es para Claire de parte de Kristen, Robert y Edward. —Cameron leyendo la tarjetita.

—Gracias Cameron. —Claire recibiendo su regalo.

Veo a mi madre abrir su regalo nos enseña el libro que le habíamos comprado, veo a mi madre acercarse a nosotros nos abraza a los tres veo como toma otro regalo.

—Este es para John de parte de tus hijos. —Claire leyendo la tarjetita.

—Gracias Claire. —John recibiendo su regalo.

Veo a mi suegro abrir su regalo nos enseña una cámara profesional veo que mi suegro abraza a Cameron y Kristen, luego toma otro regalo.

—Este es para Victoria de parte de tus hermanos. —John leyendo la tarjetita.

—Gracias John. —Victoria recibiendo su regalo.

Veo a mi hermana abrir su regalo nos enseña el CD que Lizzy y yo le habíamos comprado, veo a mi hermana abrazar a Lizzy primero y después a mí toma otro regalo.

—Este es para Jules Mann de parte de Kristen, Robert y Edward. —Victoria leyendo la tarjetita.

—Gracias Victoria. —Jules recibiendo su regalo.

Veo a mi suegra abrir su regalo nos muestra un libro y un retrato con una foto de toda la familia cuando mi pequeño había nacido veo a mi suegra acercarse a nosotros nos abraza a los tres, toma un regalo.

—Este es para Richard de parte de tus hijos. —Jules leyendo la tarjetita.

—Gracias Jules Mann. —Richard recibiendo su regalo.

Veo a mi padre abrir su regalo nos muestra las dos camisas y un reloj veo a mi padre abrazar primero a mis hermanas y luego a mí, toma otro regalo.

—Este es para Edward de parte de tus papás. —Richard leyendo la tarjetita.

—Gracias abu Richard. —Mi hijo recibiendo su regalo.

Veo a mi pequeño tomar la pequeña bolsita lo veo meter su manita y saca el relicario, se lo pongo y abro el relicario, veo la carita de mi pequeño al ver la pequeña imagen en la que aparecíamos los tres juntos, veo como mi pequeño trata de leer la frase que tiene atrás.

—Dice "Más que mi propia vida." —Le digo sonriéndole a mi hijo.

Siento como mi pequeño me abraza fuertemente y le da un beso en la mejilla a su madre la cual nos abraza a los dos, al separarnos mi pequeño me da un beso en mi mejilla.

—Gracias mami y papi. —Nos agradece.

—De nada mi pequeño. —Mi Kris le da un beso en su frente.

—De nada campeón. —Le digo revolviéndole el pelo.

Veo a mi pequeño tomar una bolsita de regalo.

—Este es para papi de parte de mami y mía. —Mi hijo leyendo la tarjetita.

—Gracias hijo. —Le sonrió a mi hijo.

Tomo la bolsita de regalo saco una caja de color negro la abro y veo el hermoso reloj de mano lo saco y lo volteo veo la inscripción, sonrió al ver escrito los nombres de las dos personas que más quería, abrazo a mi pequeño le doy un beso en su mejilla volteo a ver a Kristen y la beso en sus labios, al separarnos le sonrió.

—Gracias a los dos. —Les agradezco a los dos.

—De nada papi. —Mi hijo me da un beso en mi mejilla.

—De nada mi Rob. —Mi Kris me besa y nos separamos por las risitas de los demás.

Seguimos abriendo los regalos cuando acabamos nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto a bañarnos y a bañar a nuestro pequeño, nuestros amigos también se bañaron en los baños de las demás habitaciones, al estar todos más presentables nos pusimos a hablar mientras que Kellan, Jackson, Cameron y Taylor jugaban con mi pequeño con sus nuevos juguetes, al verlos jugando yo sonreí pero en eso siento a mi querida Kristen abrazarme por la cintura yo la volteo a ver y la beso en sus labios.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: La nueva película de Robert.

Kristen POV

Desde nuestras vacaciones que habíamos pedido para pasar Navidad y Año Nuevo con nuestro pequeño Robert y yo habíamos estado hablando de lo que haríamos con nuestro pequeño cuando regresáramos a trabajar en nuestros proyectos cuando decidimos que cada uno lo tendría una semana no sabíamos cómo se lo explicaríamos a nuestro pequeño ya que él no quería que estuviéramos separados los tres, cuando se lo logramos explicar a nuestro pequeño se había puesto a llorar en los brazos de su padre mientras que yo le acariciaba su espaldita tratando de tranquilizarlo cuando por fin se tranquilizo un poco le di un beso en su mejilla y le sonreí, al termino de nuestras vacaciones Robert se iría un día antes ya que tenía que viajar a Canadá a promocionar su película nuestro pequeño no se había separado de su padre en todo el trayecto de la casa al aeropuerto cuando Robert ya se tenía que ir le dio un beso en la frente y otro en la mejilla a nuestro pequeño el cual se abrazo más a su padre, Robert se soltó del abrazo de nuestro pequeño y me abrazo me dio un beso en los labios que se lo devolví, me dio a nuestro pequeño.

—Tranquilo hijo regresare por ti dentro de una semana, pero mientras que no estoy quiero que cuides a mamá por mi ¿me lo prometes? —Le dijo Mi Rob a mi pequeño.

Veo como mi pequeño le mueve la cabeza en afirmación veo a Robert quitarle una lagrima de su mejilla, Robert se me queda viendo yo le sonrió veo como él me sonríe con la sonrisa que más me gusta.

—Los veré a los dos dentro de una semana, los quiero a los dos. —Nos dice sonriéndonos.

Al escuchar esas palabras me abalance a los brazos de Robert y lo abrace lo más fuerte que pude, sentí como él me devolvía el abrazo.

—Nosotros también te queremos. —Le susurro al oído a Mi Rob.

Siento como el desase nuestro abrazo con delicadeza y me besa los labios yo le devuelvo el beso cuando nos separamos veo a Robert tomar su maleta de mano y dirigirse a la entrada de revisión yo cargo a mi pequeño el cual seguía sollozando lo abrazo y le doy un beso en su mejilla llena de lagrimas, cuando veo pasar a Robert la entrada de revisión.

—Despídete de papá. —Le susurro al oído a mi niño.

Veo a mi pequeño voltear a ver a su padre y despedirse con la manita volteo a ver a Robert y me despido de él sonriéndole y diciéndole adiós con mi mano libre, al regresar a casa mi pequeño venia sollozando en silencio cuando entramos a la casa mi pequeño empezó a llorar yo lo tome en brazos y trate de tranquilizarlo lo arrullándolo cuando se quedo dormido en mis brazos lo subí a su cuarto lo deje en su cama mientras yo veía lo que tenía en la semana.

Habían pasado como tres meses que Robert y yo nos habíamos estado viendo cuando llevábamos a nuestro pequeño a que pasara la semana con el otro pero Robert me había mandado su agenda un día antes que me trajera a mi pequeño a casa ya que le quería dar una pequeña sorpresa, cuando llego el avión de mi pequeño y de Robert los vi que venían hacia mí al tenerlos cerca tome en brazos a mi pequeño le di un beso en su mejilla y después abrace fuerte a Robert el cual me devolvió el abrazo al separarnos le dio un beso en la mejilla a nuestro pequeño y luego me beso al separarnos nos dijo.

—Los veré dentro de una semana y usted jovencito no haga enojar a mamá ¿entendido? —Mi Rob le dice a nuestro pequeño sonriéndole.

—Si papi. —Mi príncipe le dice a su papá.

—Los quiero a los dos. —Nos susurra Mi Rob.

—Y nosotros a ti. —Le susurro.

Vemos a Robert registrarse e ir a la entrada de revisión mi hijo y yo despedimos a Robert con la mano, cuando no lo vemos tomo la maleta de mi hijo y nos dirigimos al carro al llegar a casa mi pequeño me ayudo a deshacer su maleta cuando lo veo buscando en su mochila desesperado y regresa a buscar en la maleta.

— ¿Qué sucede hijito? —Le pregunto.

—Mami no encuentro al señor león y a la señora oveja. —Mi niño me dice preocupado.

— ¿No los dejaste en el carro? —Le vuelvo a preguntar.

—No mami yo los metí en la maleta. —Mi niño preocupado por sus peluches.

Veo a mi pequeño con lagrimas en sus ojos yo lo abrazo y comienza a llorar lo trate de tranquilizar arrullándolo, cuando se tranquilizo lo lleve conmigo al cuarto lo deje en la cama mientras que yo le marcaba a Robert.

—Hola amor. —Mi Rob me saluda.

—Hola cariño. —Le digo algo preocupada.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Mi Rob me pregunta un preocupado.

—No sabes en donde metió sus peluches tu hijo. —Le digo yendo al punto clave.

—Oh sí creo que los metió en mi maleta, si quieres cuando llegue al hotel puedo revisar. —Mi Rob me dice un poco feliz.

—Si eso calmaría a tu hijo. —Le digo ya más relajada.

—Está bien, cuando llegue les marco. —Mi Rob me dice.

—Gracias cariño. —Le digo.

—De nada amor. —Me manda un beso de despedida.

Al colgar veo a mi hijo que se había quedado dormido en la cama yo le pongo su pijama después yo me pongo mi ropa para dormir me acuesto al lado de mi pequeño me pongo a ver la televisión, unas horas después Robert me había enviado un mensaje diciéndome que los peluches los tenía el pero que no le dijera nada a nuestro pequeño ya que le quería dar una sorpresa.

Habían pasado tres días y solo faltaba dos días para el estreno de la película de Robert en New York, mi pequeño me había estado tratando de sacar la información de donde estaban sus peluches pero yo lo distraía con juegos ya llegada la noche mi pequeño estaba en la sala viendo una película yo no me había dado cuenta que película estaba viendo cuando veo el reloj de la pared del comedor me asomo a la sala y veo a mi pequeño viendo la película de Crepúsculo, me paso sin que se dé cuenta iba al cuarto pero escucho que se abre la puerta principal volteo a ver y veo a Robert sonriéndome yo me acerco a él sin hacer ruido lo abrazo le doy un beso al separarme lo tomo de la mano y entramos a la sala sin hacer ruido.

—Edward mira quien llego. —Le digo a mi hijo entrando a la sala.

— ¡Papi! —Mi príncipe gritando al ver a su padre.

Veo a mi pequeño correr a los brazos de su padre yo tomo el control del DVD y le pongo pausa a la película volteo a ver a mi pequeño y a Robert me acerco a ellos los abrazo a los dos.

—Es bueno tenerte de nuevo en casa. —Le susurro a Mi Rob.

—Es bueno estar aquí con las dos personas que más amo. —Me susurra Mi Rob sonriéndome.

—Papi, papi me trajiste algo. —Mi niño impaciente por ver lo que su padre le trajo.

—Claro que si campeón. —Mi Rob le sonríe a nuestro pequeño.

— ¡Sí! —Mi niño gritando.

—Si están en mi maleta, pero te los daré mañana. —Mi Rob viendo a nuestro hijo.

Veo a mi pequeño poner su puchero de enojado y se cruza de brazos lo tomo en brazos le doy un beso en la mejilla.

—Vamos hijito quita esa carita. —Le digo acariciándole la mejilla.

—No. —Edward terco.

—Si la quitas mañana podrás estar con papá todo el día, ¿te gustaría eso? —Le dijo a mi niño sonriéndole.

Veo a mi pequeño con su puchero de enojado volteo a ver a Robert el cual nos abraza a los dos veo que le da un beso en la frente a nuestro pequeño lo volteo a ver.

— ¿Verdad que lo vas a hacer papá? —Le pregunto a Mi Rob.

—Claro que si es una promesa. —Mi Rob sonriéndole a nuestro pequeño.

— ¿Lo prometes papi? —Mi niño le pregunta a Mi Rob.

—Claro que si hijo, tu sabes que yo no rompo una promesa. —Mi Rob le contesta sonriéndole.

—Está bien papi. —Mi niño sonriendo.

—Bien ya es hora de ir a la cama. —Le digo a mi niño.

—Mami quiero acabar de ver la película. —Me dice mi hijo viendo la televisión.

—La puedes acabar de ver mañana con papá. —Le digo sonriéndole.

—Pero mami. —Mi niño con su carita de suplica.

—Vamos hijo obedece a mamá. —Mi Rob abrazándome por la cintura.

—Pero papi. —Mi niño quejándose un poco.

—Nada de peros hora de ir a la cama. —Mi Rob viendo a nuestro pequeño un poco serio.

Pongo a mi pequeño en el suelo le acaricio su pelo y le doy un beso en su mejilla.

—Obedece a papá. —Le digo sonriéndole.

—Está bien mami. —Mi niño se resigna.

—Sube enseguida subimos a acostarte. —Le digo a mi pequeño dándole un besito en su frente.

Veo a mi pequeño subir las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto yo me volteo a ver a Robert le doy un beso en sus labios siento como me lo devuelve al separarnos los dos sonreímos mutuamente lo vuelvo a abrazar.

—Te amo. —Le susurro al oído.

—Yo también te amo. —Mi Rob me susurra.

—Mami, papi. —Edward nos grita desde las escaleras.

—Jijijijiji será mejor subir. —Riendo un poco por el grito de mi hijo.

Veo a Robert tomar su maleta con una mano y con la otra me toma de la mano, los dos subimos a nuestro cuarto y vemos en la cama a nuestro pequeño esperándonos veo a Robert dejar su maleta y tomar en brazos a nuestro pequeño me acerco a ellos le doy un beso en la mejilla a mi hijo el cual me sonríe yo le devuelvo la sonrisa, cuando Robert lleva a nuestro pequeño a su cuarto a acostarlo yo me pongo mi ropa para dormir al estar lista me acuesto en la cama y espero a Robert, cuando entra al cuarto le sonrió y él me devuelve la sonrisa lo veo ponerse su ropa para dormir, cuando se acuesta a mi lado yo me abrazo a él ya nos estábamos quedando dormidos cuando vemos entrar a nuestro pequeño llorando yo lo tomo en brazos y lo trato de tranquilizar arrullándolo y escucho a Robert tararear su nana cuando mi pequeño se tranquiliza se había quedado totalmente dormido lo pongo en medio de nosotros le doy un beso en su frente volteo a ver a Robert.

— ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Por qué lloraba? —Me pregunta Mi Rob.

—Ha estado teniendo pesadillas. —Le digo a Mi Rob.

—El no me dijo nada. —Mi Rob me dice un poco preocupado.

—Tu hijo no quería asustarte. —Le digo para que no se preocupe más.

— ¿Te ha dicho de que tratan? —Me pregunta Mi Rob.

—Sí, dice que algunas veces sueña con que lo dejamos aquí con mis padres y con los tuyos y otras veces sueña que somos Edward y Bella y que lo cambiamos por Renesmee. —Le digo a Mi Rob los sueños que tenia nuestro hijo.

—Oh ya veo. —Mi Rob un poco sorprendido.

—No te preocupes yo ya hable con él y sabe que nunca lo vamos a dejar y mucho menos lo vamos a cambiar porque él sabe que él es todo para nosotros. —Le digo a Mi Rob.

—Si así es, los extrañe tanto a los dos. —Mi Rob me abraza por la cintura.

—Y nosotros a ti. —Le digo sonriéndole.

Le doy un beso en sus labios al separarnos le sonrió y él me devuelve la sonrisa, abrazo a mi pequeño le doy un beso en su mejilla y otro en su frente siento como Robert nos abraza a los dos así nos dormimos los tres abrazados.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté por las risitas de Robert y de mi pequeño al abrir los ojos veo a los dos viendo la televisión en eso escucho la voz de Robert decirme.

—Buenos días dormilona. —Mi Rob me saluda.

—Buenos días. —Le devuelvo el saludo.

—Mami. —Mi niño grita feliz.

—Hola hijito. —Saludo a mi hijo.

Me estiro en la cama en eso se escucha que tocan a la puerta del cuarto.

—Adelante. —Dice Mi Rob.

Veo asomarse al cuarto a una de las chicas del aseo, tomo en brazos a mi pequeño.

— ¿Si Marie? —Le pregunto a Marie.

—Señorita Kristen acaban de llegar sus padres y sus hermanos. —Me dice Marie.

—Oh demonios. —Digo.

—Papi, mami dijo la palabra con d. —Mi niño señalándome.

—Sí pero mami ya es adulta y ella si puede utilizarla. —Mi Rob le explica.

—Eso no es justo. —Mi niño se cruza de brazos.

—Jijijijiji pero así es hijo. —Mi Rob riéndose de cómo actuó nuestro pequeño

—Marie les podrías decir que enseguida bajamos. —Le digo a Marie.

—Claro señorita Kristen. —Marie me dice.

Veo salir a Marie del cuarto me pongo de pie y pongo en la cama a mi pequeño tomo mi bata del closet y siento las manos de Robert rodear mi cintura lo volteo a ver y me empieza a besar los labios con pasión cuando nos separamos lo veo a los ojos.

—Ya extrañaba tenerte aquí. —Le susurro a Mi Rob.

—Y yo a ti. —Mi Rob me susurra al oído.

—Mami, papi tengo hambre. —Mi niño quejándose un poco.

—Jijijijiji está bien bajemos a desayunar con tus abuelos, tú tío Taylor, tú tío Dana y tú tío Cameron. —Mi Rob sonriéndole.

—Sí. —Edward se pone feliz.

Veo a Robert ponerse una playera y toma en brazos a nuestro pequeño me acerco a ellos y tomo de la mano a Robert los tres bajamos a la sala y veo a mis padres y a mis hermanos los cuales nos saludan con un abrazo a cada uno, al estar listo el desayuno todos pasamos al comedor a desayunar me siento junto a Robert el cual había sentado en sus piernas a nuestro pequeño empezamos a hablar entre nosotros.

—Llegaste antes Robert. —Cameron le dice a Mi Rob.

—Sí así es. —Mi Rob le contesta.

—Pensamos que hoy llegarías en la noche. —Mi padre John le comenta a Mi Rob.

—Ese era el plan al principio pero me agendaron una entrevista hoy en la tarde así que decidí venirme un poco antes. —Mi Rob contesta.

—Que bueno Robert. —Mi madre Jules sonriendo.

—Además de que alguien no dejaba de preguntar por ti toda la semana. —Taylor le dice a Mi Rob.

—Sí creo saber quién era. —Mi Rob viendo a nuestro hijo.

—Pero no solo era Edward ¿verdad hermanita? —Dana me ve.

—Cállate Dana. —Le digo a mi hermano.

—Oh vamos Kristen tu también no dejabas de estar pensando que cuando llegaría Robert. —Dice Dana haciendo una vaga imitación de mi voz.

Me sonrojo al escuchar las palabras de mi hermano pero siento como Robert me toma del mentón y me besa escuchamos las quejas de mis hermanos.

—Por el amor de Dios aquí hay un niño. —Cameron tratando de taparle los ojos a mi niño.

—Jijijijiji mami esta roja. —Mi niño riéndose.

Al separarnos Robert me sonríe yo le devuelvo la sonrisa se me acerca.

—Me gusta cuando te ruborizas. —Mi Rob me susurra al oído.

—Gracias. —Le respondo en un susurro sonriéndole.

Ya todos estábamos terminando de desayunar cuando veo entrar a Marie con el teléfono en la mano.

—Joven Robert tiene una llamada. —Marie le dice a Mi Rob.

—Gracias Marie. —Mi Rob le agradece.

Veo a Marie darle el teléfono a Robert el cual al contestar me da a nuestro pequeño y se disculpa con un movimiento de cabeza lo veo ir a la sala, mientras que Robert estaba en la sala hablando por teléfono yo y mi familia terminamos de desayunar cuando escucho la voz de Robert.

—Demonios. —Mi Rob dice en voz alta.

—Mami, papi dijo la palabra con d. —Mi niño acusando a su padre.

—Sí pero papá ya es un adulto y él si la puede decir. —Le digo a mi niño sonriéndole.

—No se vale. —Mi hijo se cruza de brazos y pone su puchero.

Le doy un beso en su mejilla pero escucho a Robert colgar el teléfono volteo a ver a la puerta del comedor lo veo asomarse.

—Kristen podemos hablar. —Mi Rob me dice con su cara seria.

—Sí, mamá podrías encargarte de Edward. —Le digo a mi madre viendo a Mi Rob.

—Pero quiero ir contigo y con papi, mami. —Mi niño nos dice viéndonos.

—Quédate tantito con tu abuela hijo enseguida regresamos. —Le trato de convencer a mi niño.

—Está bien mami. —Mi príncipe me dice.

Yo salgo detrás de Robert a la sala al estar allí veo a Robert con la cara desencajada me acerco a él y lo abrazo fuerte contra mí.

— ¿Qué sucede Robert? —Le pregunto abrazándolo fuertemente.

—Me agendaron unas nuevas entrevistas a última hora aquí en New York, me acaban de avisar que quieren que esté listo en una hora para ir a las entrevistas. —Me dice Mi Rob un poco triste.

—Oh ya veo y que hay con la promesa que le hiciste a tu hijo. —Le digo un poco decepcionada.

—No creo estar listo en una hora con Edward, sabes muy bien que no me gusta romper mis promesas y mucho menos a él y a ti. —Mi Rob me dice con su cara triste por romper una promesa.

—Lo sé, pero no te preocupes yo puedo encargarme de él aunque sabes cómo se va a poner cuando regreses a casa. —Le digo acariciándole su mejilla.

—Si lo sé y es por eso que creo que me perdonara al ver sus regalos que le traje. —Mi Rob me dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eso espero. —Le regreso la sonrisa.

—Te amo Kristen. —Mi Rob me besa.

—Y yo te amo a ti Robert. —Le digo entre besos, cuando nos falta oxígeno nos separamos.

Veo a Robert ir a nuestro cuarto a cambiarse, regreso al comedor veo a mi pequeño hablando con Cameron me acerco a ellos y tomo a mi hijo en brazos, él se me queda viendo yo le sonrió, veo a mi hijo empezar a buscar a su padre en todas direcciones lo veo que se queda viendo lo pongo en el piso yo me pongo a su altura.

— ¿Dónde está papi? —Me pregunta mi niño.

—Hijo a tu papá le agendaron unas nuevas entrevistas y tenía que estar listo en una hora. —Le digo a mi hijo viéndolo a los ojos.

En eso escucho que se cierra la puerta principal y escucho el motor del carro de Robert veo a mi pequeño con las lágrimas sollozando en silencio lo tomo en brazos y lo trato de tranquilizar arrullándolo veo a mi madre acercársenos y le acaricia su espaldita a mi pequeño, todos nos vamos a la sala yo y mi madre tratando de tranquilizar a mi hijo.

—Quiero a papi. —Me dice mi niño entre sollozos.

—Ya lo sé hijito, pero por favor deja de llorar o vas hacer que mami también empiece a llorar. —Le digo a mi hijo tratando de consolarlo.

—Muaaaaa quiero a papi. —Mi niño llorando.

Empiezo a sentir las lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos abrazo a mi pequeño en eso siento los brazos de mi madre abrazarme a mí y a mi hijo.

—Dale a tu padre a Edward deja que él lo tranquilice, mientras tú y yo vamos arriba. —Me dice mi mamá Jules al oído.

Yo dejo de abrazar a mi pequeño y siento como mi padre lo toma en brazos, yo y mi madre subimos a mi cuarto cuando entro me abrazo a mi madre y empiezo a llorar, ya habían pasado unos minutos cuando me empecé a tranquilizar cuando escucho la voz de mi pequeño afuera de la puerta.

—Quiero a mami. —Mi niño gritando.

—Ven Edward hay que dejar a tu mamá que se relaje. —Le decía Cameron a mi príncipe.

—Mami. —Mi hijo gritando por mí.

Yo me pongo de pie rápidamente al escuchar a mi pequeño llamarme le abro la puerta y veo a mi pequeño ahí lo tomo en brazos lo abrazo escucho la voz de mi hermano.

—Lo siento Kristen, pero no se quiere meter a bañar. —Me dice Cameron.

—Tranquilo hermano yo me hago cargo. —Le digo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Estás segura hermanita? —Me pregunta Cameron.

—Si, además creo saber lo que quiere. —Le contesto.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quiere? —Me vuelve a preguntar Cameron.

—Hijito ¿quieres bañarte con mamá? —Le pregunto a mi niño.

—Sí. —Me dice mi hijo un poco más calmado.

—Jajajaja creo que tengo un nieto muy consentido. —Mi papá John riéndose.

—Sí creo que así es papá. —Le digo a mi padre sonriendo.

Volteo a ver a mi madre la cual le da un beso en la frente a mi pequeño los dos nos metemos al baño a bañarnos al salir veo a mi madre sentada en la cama con un poco de ropa de mi pequeño se lo doy para que ella lo cambie mientras que yo me cambiaba, al estar listos tomo en brazos a mi pequeño y los tres vamos a la sala, al estar en la sala le pongo a mi pequeño la película que estaba viendo la noche pasada, cuando termino le puse la de Luna Nueva para entretenerlo toda la tarde.

Robert POV

Ya era de noche cuando regrese a casa de todas las entrevistas que me habían agendado de última hora y lo único que quería hacer en esos momentos era llegar a mi casa para estar con mi hijo y con mi amada Kristen, al entrar a la casa escucho la televisión de la sala prendida así que me asome y vi a mi querida Kristen sentada en el sofá y en el otro sofá a mi pequeño totalmente dormido, me acerque a Kristen sin hacer ningún ruido cuando estoy detrás de ella le doy un beso en su cuello.

—Ya regrese. —Le susurro al oído a Mi Kris.

—Que bueno es tenerte de nuevo en casa. —Me dice Mi Kris.

La veo a la cara y veo que se le sale una lágrima me siento a su lado y la abrazo fuertemente escucho los sollozos la hago que se acerque más a mí escucho como empieza a llorar la trato de tranquilizar acariciándole la espalda.

—Tranquila amor aquí estoy. —Le digo preocupado por verla llorar.

—Te amo Robert y no quiero que lo dudes. —Me dice Mi Kris entre sollozos.

—Kristen yo te amo más de lo que te puedes imaginar y no dudaría de tu amor hacia mí nunca. —Le digo viéndola a los ojos.

—Papi. —Gritando.

Veo a mi pequeño correr hacia mí lo tomo en brazos y comienza a llorar lo trato de tranquilizar tarareándole su nana cuando logro tranquilizarlo veo a Kristen primero y después a mi pequeño.

— ¿Que sucede? —Les pregunto a los dos preocupado.

—Te extrañamos mucho. —Mi Kris me dice sonriéndome.

—Además papi no cumpliste con tu promesa. —Mi hijo me dice quejándose.

—Si lo sé hijo y lo siento pero les tengo una sorpresa a los dos. —Les digo sonriendo feliz de que nada malo les hubiera pasado y pongo a mi pequeño en mis piernas.

— ¿Qué es papi? —Mi hijo me pregunta feliz.

—Ya lo sabrás, está en mi maleta. —Le digo a mi pequeño.

Veo a mi pequeño saltar al piso y sale disparado hacia nuestro cuarto, yo tomo de la mano a Kristen la cual me abraza por la cintura los dos subimos a nuestro cuarto, al entrar veo a mi pequeño sentado en el piso junto a mi maleta suelto a Kristen y tomo mi maleta la coloco en la cama luego cargo a mi pequeño y lo dejo en la cama veo a Kristen sentarse junto a nuestro pequeño, abro la maleta y saco primero una bolsa de plástico se la entrego a Kristen.

—Espero que te gusten fue un poco difícil de escoger pero obtuve un poco de ayuda de las chicas del set. —Le digo a Mi Kris sonriéndole.

Veo como Kristen saca los hermosos vestidos y el collar que le había comprado en mis viajes la veo que me sonríe yo le devuelvo la sonrisa y la beso en sus labios al separarnos escucho que me dice.

—Oh Robert son hermosos gracias. —Mi Kris me abraza.

—De nada amor. —Le digo dándole un beso en su mejilla.

— ¿Y yo papi? —Me pregunta mi hijo, así que me separo de Mi Kris y veo a mi hijo.

—Bien lo tuyo aquí esta. —Le digo a mi hijo.

Le doy a mi pequeño una cajita de color negro lo veo que la abre y saca una cadena de oro con su nombre, lo veo sonreírme así que le devuelvo la sonrisa le pongo la cadena y veo a Kristen sacar de la cajita la pulsera escucho que le dice.

—Mira hijito te falto esto. —Mi Kris enseñándole la pulsera.

—Es un vampiro y un lobo. —Mi hijo feliz al ver las dos figuritas.

Veo a mi pequeño tocar los grabados de la pulsera le doy un beso en su frente y le sonrió escucho que me dice.

—Gracias papi. —Mi hijo me da un beso en la mejilla.

—De nada hijo, pero falta algo más. —Le digo sonriéndole.

— ¿Qué es? — Edward saltando en la cama de emoción.

—Creo que te va a gustar. —Le digo sonriéndole.

Tomo de mi maleta los dos peluches favoritos de mi hijo y los saco.

—Creo que el señor león y la señora oveja querían seguir viajando. —Le digo enseñándole sus dos peluches.

—Mis peluches. —Mi hijo gritando emocionado al ver sus peluches.

—Jijijiji los dejaste en mi maleta. —Riendo un poco.

—Gracias papi. —Mi hijo me sonríe.

—De nada hijo. —Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Ya había llegado la hora del estreno de mi nueva película estaba un poco nervioso ya que aquí sería la primera vez que les presentaría a todos los del set a mi amada Kristen la cual me vio lo nervioso que estaba al llegar a la alfombra roja respire profundo y salí de la limosina ayudo a bajar a mi pequeño después ayude a bajar a Kristen, estando afuera tome de la mano a mi pequeño y con la otra a Kristen cuando veo a Emilie y Ruby me hablan para sacarnos unas fotos veo a Kristen la cual me sonríe le doy la manita de nuestro pequeño.

—Enseguida regreso. —Le digo a mi hijo sonriéndole.

—Si papi. —Me dice mi pequeño.

Mientras iba avanzando perdí de vista a Kristen y a mi pequeño cuando la vuelvo a ver me acerco a ella le sonrió y veo que ella me devuelve la sonrisa así que tomo en brazos a mi pequeño en eso veo venir a Emilie y a Ruby nos saludan con una sonrisa.

—Quisiera presentarles a mi esposa Kristen Stewart. —Les presento a Mi Kris.

—Oh vaya hasta que por fin te conocemos Kristen. —Emilie sorprendida.

—El placer es todo mío. —Mi Kris le sonríe a Emilie.

—Ya pensábamos que Robert nos estaba mintiendo aun que yo no puedo creer que Edward sea hijo de Robert. —Ruby nos comenta.

—Jijijiji eso me lo han dicho a menudo. —Mi Kris le dice riendo un poco.

—Oigan. —Me quejo un poco por lo que dicen.

—Jijijiji lo siento amor. —Me dice Mi Kris.

—Pero él es mi papi. —Dice mi campeón.

—Si así es campeón. —Le digo a mi hijo haciéndole un poco de cosquillas.

—Chicos una foto. —Nos pide un fotógrafo.

Veo a Kristen querer tomar a nuestro pequeño pero yo la abrazo por la cintura con el brazo libre.

—Tú también amor. —Le susurro al oído a Mi Kris.

La veo que me sonríe yo le devuelvo la sonrisa nos acomodamos y nos toman la foto, al entrar al teatro sigo presentando a mi amada Kristen a todos los del set los cuales también saludaban a mi pequeño el cual se empezaba a aburrir cuando entramos a la sala y tomamos nuestros asientos coloque a mi pequeño en mis piernas para que pudiera ver mejor, cuando comenzó la película vi a mi pequeño acomodarse bien y también siento como Kristen me toma de la mano yo la volteo a ver le doy un rápido beso en sus labios le sonrió y ella me devuelve la sonrisa, ya casi acababa la película cuando empiezo a ver a mi pequeño empezar a cabecear así que lo acerco a mí para que se durmiera cuando termino la película todos empezaron a aplaudir volteo a ver a Kristen la cual me estaba sonriendo yo le devuelvo la sonrisa, ya en el vestíbulo del teatro veo a Emilie acercársenos.

— ¿Chicos van a ir a la fiesta? —Nos pregunta Emilie.

—No creo, además este pequeño ya se durmió y Kristen y yo queremos descansar, además de que nos vamos mañana a Londres. —Le digo a Emilie.

—Si quieres Robert puedo hablar con los productores y el director para que puedas estar un poco más de tiempo con tu familia. —Me dice Emilie.

—Gracias. —Le agradezco.

—De nada Robert, fue un placer haberte conocido Kristen. —Emilie.

—El gusto fue mío. —Mi Kris sonriéndole a Emilie.

Nos despedimos de todos y nos vamos a casa al llegar tomo de la mano a Kristen subimos al cuarto de nuestro pequeño le pongo su pijama lo acuesto en su cama veo a Kristen arroparlo y darle un beso en su frente yo le doy un beso en su mejilla, los dos nos vamos a nuestro cuarto yo me pongo mi ropa para dormir al voltear a ver a Kristen la veo con unos de sus camisones sexys así que me acerco a ella y la abrazo por la cintura.

—Te ves muy hermosa con ese camisón. —Le susurro al oído a Mi Kris.

—Pensé que te gustaría pasar una noche de pasión con tu esposa. —Me susurra Mi Kris.

—Eso no es tan mala idea. —Le digo con mi voz picara y la beso.

La empiezo a besar por el cuello hasta llegar a su mandíbula la sigo besando hasta que nuestros labios se encuentran ella me abraza y me empieza a besar el pecho, los dos nos dirigimos a la cama sin dejar de besarnos yo le empiezo a quitar su camisón y ella me quita la ropa de dormir al ver el hermoso cuerpo de mi amada Kristen la empiezo a besar hasta llegar a sus pechos.

Habían pasado algunas horas desde que habíamos llegado a casa y acostado a nuestro pequeño en su cuarto y habíamos estado teniendo una noche de pasión cuando escuchamos la voz de nuestro pequeño por el comunicador.

—Mami, papi. —Edward gritando.

Los dos nos ponemos rápidamente de pie y nos ponemos nuestra ropa para dormir salimos disparados al cuarto de nuestro pequeño, al abrir la puerta veo a mi hijo venir corriendo a mis brazos lo tomo en brazos y siento su pijama mojada volteo a ver a Kristen.

—Creo que alguien tuvo un accidente. —Le digo a mi Kris.

Veo a mi pequeño avergonzarse lo pongo en el piso me pongo a su altura lo veo a los ojos.

—Ve con mamá para que te cambie tu pijama mientras que yo cambio tus sabanas. —Le digo a mi pequeño.

—Si papi. —Me contesta avergonzado.

Veo a Kristen sacar una nueva pijama y un calzoncillo para mi pequeño, mientras yo quito las sabanas volteo el colchón y le pongo unas sabanas limpias al estar lista la cama veo a mi pequeño dormido en los brazos de su madre la cual le esta tarareando una canción de cunas me acerco a ella.

—No creo que quiera quedarse a dormir aquí así que por qué no lo llevamos a nuestro cuarto. —Le susurro para no despertar a mi hijo.

—Sí creo que eso le gustaría. —Mi Kris me sonríe.

Vamos a nuestro cuarto al llegar veo a Kristen colocar a nuestro pequeño en medio de los dos, me acuesto y hago que mi pequeño esté más cerca a mí y siento como Kristen apoya su cabeza en mi hombro le doy un rápido beso en sus labios al separarnos le sonrió con la sonrisa que más le gusta ella me devuelve la sonrisa, yo abrazo a mi pequeño y a Kristen así los tres nos quedamos dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente me había despertado temprano así que me puse a ver la televisión en la cual encontré una de las entrevistas que me habían hecho hace dos días la estaba viendo cuando sentí como Kristen se movía la voltee a ver.

—Buenos días dormilona. —Le digo sonriéndole a Mi Kris.

—Buenos días. —Mi Kris me saluda y me devuelve la sonrisa.

Le doy un rápido beso en sus labios ella me devuelve el beso al separarnos le sonrió y ella me devuelve la sonrisa la veo que ve el reloj de la mesita de noche la veo que se pone de pie rápidamente.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Le pregunto preocupado.

—No tardan en llegar mis padres, recuerda que hoy iban a venir a visitarnos. —Me dice Mi Kris apurada.

—Demonios se me había olvidado. —Le digo poniéndome de pie.

—Podrías despertar a tu hijo para que se meta a bañar. —Me dice desde nuestro armario sacando su ropa.

—Si amor. —Le respondo.

Le empiezo a mover el cuerpo a mi hijo el cual se queja de los movimientos que le hago.

—Hora de despertar dormilón. —Le susurro al oído a mi campeón.

—Está bien papi. —Mi hijo me responde con la voz pastosa.

Tomo en brazos a mi pequeño y lo llevo a su baño me meto a bañar con él al estar listo le pongo su ropa, los dos vamos al cuarto veo a Kristen terminando de alistarse yo me cambio rápidamente en eso se escucho el timbre los tres bajamos a abrir la puerta saludamos a John, Jules Mann, Taylor, Dana y Cameron con una sonrisa, todo el día mi pequeño se la paso jugando con Cameron, Taylor y Dana mientras que yo y Kristen hablábamos con mis suegros pero de vez en cuando mi hijo nos hacia jugar con él a John y a mí, ya entrada la noche mi pequeño se quedo dormido en uno de los sofás de la sala yo me le acerco y le doy un beso en su frente.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: Los MTV Movies Awards 2010.

Kristen POV

Hoy me había levantado muy temprano para mí no era normal estar despierta a esa hora pero me había despertado el movimiento que mi querido Robert había hecho ya que se había puesto de pie, yo lo volteo a ver y lo veo que se está poniendo su pantalón de la pijama le tomo la mano que está más cerca a mí.

— ¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Por qué te pones tu pantalón? —Le pregunto angustiada.

—Recuerda que ayer tu hijo no podía dormir porque vio esa película de miedo con Kellan, Jackson y Taylor. —Me dice Mi Rob recordándome la película que habían visto.

—Si lo sé, crees que venga a esta hora. —Le digo con mi carita de perrito triste.

—Si, además ya conoces a tu hijo y creo que será mejor que te pongas tú pijama antes de que pase algún accidente. —Me dice Mi Rob besándome la frente.

—Está bien. —Le digo resignada.

Me pongo mi pijama que estaba en la silla de mi tocador pero en eso volteo a ver a mi querido Robert y lo abrazo por la espalda le doy un beso en su mejilla.

—Fue una noche muy encantadora amor, gracias. —Le susurro a su oído con mi voz sexy.

—Sabes que eres la mejor mujer que un hombre puede tener. —Me dice Mi Rob.

Siento como Robert me empieza a besar en los labios y los dos nos vamos acercando a la cama pero no nos dejamos de besar pero en eso escuchamos que se abre la puerta de nuestro cuarto los dos nos separamos y vemos a nuestro pequeño con los ojos llorosos yo me pongo de pie y me acerco a él lo tomo en brazos así que lo empiezo a arrullar para que se tranquilice pero en eso siento como Robert nos abraza a los dos y le empieza a cantar en su oído a Edward su nana hasta que se queda de nueva cuenta dormido en mis brazos, ya estaba cerca los premios MTV Movie Awards de este año mi pequeño ya estaba muy grande pero nunca nos dejaba aun que ya le habíamos dicho que ya era un niño grande y que ya no nos iba a necesitar más como antes pero eso no le importaba a mi pequeño el cual todavía seguía queriendo que Robert y yo estuviéramos con él.

Hoy me había despertado las risas de mi pequeño y de mi querido esposo, el cual me volteo a ver y cuando me vio con los ojos abiertos le dije.

—Buenos días. —Saludo a Mi Rob con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días dormilona. —Me saluda Mi Rob con una sonrisa.

— ¡Mami! —Mi niño gritando feliz.

Veo como mi hijo se acerca a mí así que lo abrazo y le doy un beso en su frente le empiezo a hacer cosquillas en su pancita así que mi pequeño se empieza a reír cuando le dejo de hacer cosquillas veo que se me queda viendo a los ojos.

—Mami quiero un hermanito. —Mi niño me dice serio.

Yo y Robert nos quedamos viendo a nuestro hijo, el cual nos veía a los dos así que Robert me lo quito de los brazos y le sonrió con la sonrisa que más me gustaba le dio un beso en su frente.

—Edward, mamá y yo lo hemos hablado pero ahorita no podemos darte un hermanito o hermanita, aun que a mamá y a mí nos gustaría pero pequeño en estos momentos queremos estar contigo todo el tiempo que podamos. —Mi Rob le dice acariciándole su mejilla.

—Pero quiero un hermanito, papi. —Mi niño tan terco como nosotros dos.

Veo como Robert me voltea a ver así que lo tomo en brazos a mi príncipe y lo veo a sus hermosos ojos color azul como los de su padre.

—Cariño, mami y papi no quieren decepcionarte pero ahorita queremos disfrutarte mucho mi niño. —Le digo a mi pequeño viéndolo a los ojos.

Veo como se le empiezan a salir las lágrimas de los ojos así que lo abrazo para que se tranquilice y siento como se pone a llorar en mi hombro así que Robert se acerca a nosotros y también lo trata de tranquilizar haciéndole círculos en su espalda.

Toda la mañana nos la pasamos con nuestro pequeño tratando de explicarle el porqué no podíamos darle un hermanito o hermanita, hasta que a la hora del almuerzo que llegaron mis papás y mis hermanos los cuales se pusieron a jugar con mi hijo toda la mañana hasta la hora de la comida después de haber comido todos mi pequeño se quedo dormido en la sala viendo una película después mis padres y mis hermanos se fueron para que Robert y yo nos pudiéramos arreglar para los premios, ya en la tarde Robert y yo nos empezamos a arreglar para podernos ir a los MTV Movies Awards, yo me puse un vestido dorado de la parte de arriba y gris obscuro de la parte de abajo y un cinturón negro con unos zapatos de tacón negro, Robert se había puesto una playera blanca y encima una camisa de manga larga negra con un pantalón color beige con unos tenis negros, cuando estamos listos voy por mi hijo para ayudarlo a que se arregle y le pongo una playera color negra de manga larga y un pantalón color beige con unos tenis color negro, ya que nos iba a acompañar de nueva cuenta a los premios, cuando estuvo listo tomo a sus dos peluches favoritos ya que no los iba a dejar en la casa, los dos bajamos a la sala y veo a Robert sentado en el sofá cuando nos ve se pone de pie nos da a los dos un beso.

—Te ves hermosa con ese vestido amor. —Mi Rob me susurra al oído.

—Gracias cariño. —Le sonrió.

—Papi, papi y yo. —Le dice mi príncipe a su padre jalándole su pantalón.

—Claro que tú también te ves guapo pequeño. —Mi Rob le sonríe.

Veo como le da un beso a nuestro hijo y se le queda viendo a los peluches que traía en las manos.

—Así que el señor león y la señora oveja van a ir con nosotros. —Mi Rob viendo a nuestro pequeño.

—Si papi, mami me dijo que los podía traer conmigo. —Mi príncipe sonriendo.

Veo a Robert que me ve así que le sonrió en eso veo el reloj de la sala y le hago una seña a Robert para irnos, los tres tomamos una chaqueta y salimos para irnos en la limosina a los premios, en el trayecto mi hijo venía jugando con sus peluches cuando llegamos veo como los abraza fuertemente, Robert se baja cuando llegamos a la alfombra y me ayuda a bajar y baja a nuestro pequeño en brazos el cual traía a sus dos peluches abrazados conforme íbamos entrando al teatro no me separe ni un segundo de mi amado Robert y mi pequeño que estaba muy asustado pero se entretenía con sus dos peluches, al entrar a la sala saludamos a nuestros amigos y mi hijo los saluda y les enseña sus dos peluches que traía con él, tomamos nuestros asientos junto a mí se sienta Robert y al otro lado se sienta Stephie y mi hijo estaba sentado en las piernas de su padre con sus dos peluches, cuando empezó mi pequeño me volteo a ver así que le di un beso en su frente y veo como voltea a ver a su padre el cual le da un beso en una de sus mejillas cuando anuncian la categoría de mejor actriz yo solo tomo de la mano a mi querido Robert el cual estaba abrazando a nuestro hijo el cual me volteo a ver con su carita de angelito, cuando dicen mi nombre Robert se pone de pie con nuestro pequeño el cual me da un beso en la frente y yo le doy un beso en su frente después voy por mi premio, solo podía ver a mi hijo y a mi esposo que me estaban viendo y sonriendo los dos así que les agradecí a todos y después salí del escenario atrás me quede unos pocos minutos ya que quería regresar con mi hijo y mi esposo que me estaban esperando con Stephie sentados en sus asientos, cuando llego a mi asiento veo a mi pequeño jugar con sus peluches así que veo como Robert se me queda viendo así que veo que lo toma en brazos y se pone de pie, Robert me roba un beso de los labios y mi pequeño se empieza a reír de nosotros así que le doy un beso en su mejilla, nos sentamos en nuestro asientos hasta que vuelve a comenzar unos minutos después mi pequeño me volteo a ver.

—Mami quiero ir al baño. —Me dice mi hijo.

—Está bien pequeño. —Le sonrió a mi niño.

Veo como Robert se pone de pie al igual que Stephie y mi representante ya que no nos dejaban estar a solas, llego al baño de mujeres y Robert me da a nuestro hijo mientras que él también entraba al baño de hombres, entre con mi pequeño al baño y le ayude a desabrocharse el pantalón y lo senté en la taza del baño cuando hubo acabado le subí el pantalón y sus calzoncitos y salimos para que se pudiera lavar las manos cuando salimos veo a Robert hablando con Jackson y Nikki.

—Tita Nikki, tito Jackson. —Mi hijo gritando al ver a nuestros amigos.

—Hey hola Edward. —Lo saluda Jackson.

—Hola Edward. —Lo saluda Nikki.

Robert POV

Mi hijo corre a abrazarlos y cuando me ve con sus dos peluches me hace señas para que se los de, veo como mi pequeño se pone a jugar con sus peluches y escucho a Stephie que le dice a mi hijo.

— ¿Cómo hace el león Edward? —Le pregunta Stephie.

Escucho como mi hijo hace el sonido del león así que yo me acerco a mi esposa y le doy un beso en su mejilla vemos a nuestro pequeño y a mi representante Stephie.

— ¿Cómo hace la oveja Edward? —Le vuelve a preguntar Stephie.

Veo a mi pequeño que hace el ruido de la oveja, después regresamos a nuestros asientos para seguir viendo a los ganadores, ya sabíamos que muy pronto anunciarían la categoría de mejor beso, Kristen y yo sabíamos que podíamos ganar ese premio así que le di a nuestro pequeño a Stephie para que lo cuidara si es que ganábamos, veo como mi pequeño seguía jugando con sus peluches con Stephie cuando dicen a los ganadores yo y Kristen nos ponemos de pie y vamos por nuestro premio nosotros ya teníamos nuestro plan así que dejo que Kristen hable por los dos cuando nos íbamos a dar el beso nos hacíamos que chocábamos así lo hicimos como tres veces hasta que la tome y la bese, ya que estábamos atrás del escenario veo a Stephie con mi pequeño que nos están esperando allí así que cargo a mi pequeño y le doy un beso en su frente lo mismo hace Kristen pero en eso veo como empieza a cabecear así que lo acomodo en mis brazos y veo como abraza a sus dos peluches, regresamos a nuestros asientos y acomodo mejor a mi hijo, después se lo di a Kristen la cual lo acomodo mejor ya que iban a mencionar al mejor actor y la superestrella global yo agradecí a todos los que me apoyaron y solo no podía quitar la vista a mi esposa y a mi hijo que se había despertado ya, después cuando regrese a mi asiento mi hijo seguía jugando con sus peluches ya que no se quería dormir así que lo deje que se divirtiera un poco más cuando anunciaron la mejor película y dijeron Twilight Saga: New Moon me puse de pie con mi hijo en brazos y ayude a Kristen cuando estábamos en el escenario decidimos dejar hablar a Peter, el cual tenía en brazos a mi hijo el cual había querido irse con él, Peter empezó a hablar mientras que mi hijo tenía en sus manitas nuestro premio cuando Peter termina de hablar y termina el show nosotros nos vamos detrás del escenario escucho a mi hijo decirle a Peter.

—Abu Peter baño. —Le dice mi hijo a Peter.

—Está bien Edward ve y dile a mamá. —Peter lo deja en el piso.

Veo a mi pequeño correr hacia su madre que estaba con Elizabeth y Nikki hablando entre ellas así que me acerco a ellas.

—Mami baño. —Mi hijo le dice a Mi Kris con su vocecita un poco extraña.

—Está bien hijo. —Le dice Mi Kris a nuestro pequeño.

—Si quieres yo lo llevo Kristen. —Elizabeth viendo a nuestro pequeño.

—Estás segura Elizabeth. —Mi Kris viendo a Elizabeth.

—Claro que si, ven aquí Edward. —Elizabeth extendiendo sus brazos a mi hijo.

Veo como Elizabeth toma en brazos a mi hijo y se van al baño, yo abrazo por la espalda a mi querida esposa Kristen le doy un beso en su mejilla y saludo a Nikki.

Elizabeth POV

Tome a Edward en brazos para llevarlo al baño pero lo vi que tenía una carita extraña que no era normal en él así que llego con Edward en brazos al baño.

—Abu Elizabeth pancita duele. —Me dice con su vocecita un poco extraña.

—Ok cariño. —Le digo a Edward.

Entro a uno de los baños desocupados le bajo el pantalón a Edward y lo siento en la taza del baño, después de que hizo del baño Edward le subí su pantalón me salí del baño para ayudarle a Edward a lavarse las manos veo que no viene conmigo así que lo volteo a ver y lo veo con su carita demostrando dolor así que me le acerco.

—Te sigue doliendo cariño. —Le digo a Edward un poco preocupada.

—Sí abu Elizabeth. —Edward con una carita de dolor.

— ¿Quieres que vaya por mamá? —Le pregunto a Edward y lo veo que asiente con la cabeza.

Salgo del baño y voy a donde esta Kristen y Robert, me acerco a ellos.

—Hola chicos. —Les saludo algo preocupada.

—Elizabeth ¿Y Edward? —Kristen viéndome preocupada al no ver a su niño.

—Se quedo en el baño me dijo que le duele el estómago y que los quería ver. —Les digo a Robert y Kristen.

—Oh por dios. —Kristen preocupada sale corriendo.

Veo como Robert y Kristen se van al baño, veo a Robert voltearme a ver y decirme.

—Gracias Elizabeth. —Robert me agradece.

Robert POV

Cuando Elizabeth nos dijo que Edward no se sentía bien sentí como los músculos de Kristen se tensaron, los dos nos dirigimos al baño al cual lo había llevado Elizabeth a nuestro hijo yo me voltee y le di las gracias por habernos avisado, cuando llegamos al baño yo espere afuera del baño para que Kristen pudiera entrar a ver a nuestro pequeño, cuando sale Kristen me ve.

—Te quiere ver a ti también amor. —Mi Kris me dice un poco asustada.

—Está bien cariño. —Le digo un poco asustado y preocupado por mi hijo.

Entro al baño sabiendo que podían entrar otras chicas allí pero yo solo quería saber cómo estaba mi pequeño, entre y seguí a Kristen hasta donde se encontraba nuestro pequeño sollozando así que me acerco a él y le acaricio su mejilla.

—Papi…. mi pancita duele. —Me dice mi hijo entre sollozos.

—Ya lo sé pequeño no te preocupes mami y yo ya estamos aquí. —Le digo para tranquilizarlo.

Veo como mi hijo pone una cara de querer vomitar así que lo volteo para que pueda vomitar en la taza del baño cuando empieza a vomitar yo le pongo una mano en su espaldita y la otra en su frente para no se fuera de boca, volteo a ver a Kristen.

—Cariño puedes mojar un poco de papel para ponérselo en la frente a Edward. —Le pido a Mi Kris.

—Si amor. —La veo con nerviosismo.

Yo sigo ayudando a mi hijo para que vomitara cuando termino lo tome en brazos y veo como Kristen le pone el pedazo de papel húmedo en la frente, los dos salimos del baño y vemos a nuestros amigos y veo a Stephie y al representante de Kristen que nos estaban esperando afuera del baño así que les digo con mi hijo en brazos.

—Acaba de volver el estomago, así que no podremos acompañarlos a la celebración ya que queremos quedarnos con él. —Les digo a los demás.

—Si no se preocupen chicos lo entendemos, ten Robert es el número del doctor Johnson, él esta ahorita aquí en Los Ángeles. —Me dice Peter dándome una tarjeta con el número del doctor Johnson.

—Gracias Peter. —Le agradezco.

Nos despedimos de todos y nos fuimos a nuestra casa para poder estar con nuestro pequeño que se había enfermado, al llegar a casa le marque al doctor Johnson para ver si podía venir a primera hora en la mañana, toda la noche Kristen y yo nos la pasamos con nuestro hijo ya que se la había pasado vomitando de vez en cuando durante toda la noche, a la mañana siguiente que llego el doctor Johnson, Kristen y yo no habíamos dormido en toda la noche por estar cuidando a nuestro hijo, el doctor Johnson lo empezó a revisar.

—Lo que tiene Edward es una pequeña infección en el estómago pero no es nada grave estará como nuevo dentro de unos días, pero le tengo que poner esta inyección y le deben comprar este medicamento, el medicamento es para la temperatura y para la infección al igual que la inyección. —Nos dice el doctor Johnson.

—Gracias doctor Johnson. —Mi Kris le agradece.

—Gracias doctor. —Le agradezco.

Yo le ayude al doctor Johnson para que le pudiera poner la inyección a mi hijo en una de sus pompitas ya que no le gustaba para nada las inyecciones, cuando el doctor Johnson se fue de la casa vi a mi hijo dormido en el sofá y a mi querida Kristen acariciándole el pelo pero en eso escuchamos de nuevo el timbre así que voy a abrir y al abrir veo a Stephie, el representante de Kristen, Nikki, Jackson, Peter y Elizabeth allí en la puerta así que los dejo pasar y cuando entran a la sala saludan a Kristen y veo que mi hijo tenía abiertos sus ojos así que también lo saludan, yo me quedo en el marco de la puerta de la sala y veo que se acerca a mí Kristen así que la abrazo por la cintura y le doy un beso en sus labios la volteo para que vea lo que yo estoy viendo así que los dos sonreímos.

—Chicos vayan a descansar nosotros nos hacemos cargo de Edward. —Nos dice Elizabeth sonriéndonos.

—Gracias. —Mi Kris le agradece a Elizabeth.

—Gracias chicos. —Les agradezco a mis amigos.

Los dos nos vamos a nuestro yo sólo me dejo caer a la cama y me quedo totalmente dormido sólo siento como Kristen se acomoda a mi lado así que yo la abrazo para que esté más cerca de mí así que le doy un beso en su pelo.

—Te amo Kristen. —Le susurro al oído.

—Te amo Robert. —Me dice susurrando.

Los dos nos quedamos dormidos todo el día hasta la tarde que nos despertaron para bajar a comer con todos y nuestro hijo que ya se sentía mucho mejor.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: Recuerdos.

Kristen POV

Después que mi pequeño se hubiera recuperado de la infección que le había dado en el estómago nos volvimos a separar, yo estaba haciendo mi nueva película al igual que mi querido Robert, el cual estaba en Inglaterra con nuestro hijo pero yo no sabía lo que me esperaba este día en mi habitación del hotel que nos estábamos quedando con todos los del set de mi nueva película.

Robert POV

Ya habían pasado unos meses desde que mi hijo se había recuperado de la infección que le había dado en el estómago, ahora estábamos en Inglaterra con mi familia ya que había acabado de grabar mi nueva película que estaba haciendo así que le había marcado a mi mejor amigo Tom ya que él estaba trabajando con mi querida Kristen la cual no sabía nada acerca de la pequeña sorpresa que le habíamos planeado mi hijo y yo de irla a ver algunos días antes de que regresara a casa, mi hijo y yo saldríamos en el último vuelo que saldría hacia Montreal, habíamos llegado al aeropuerto sin ningún inconveniente para abordar el avión que íbamos a tomar mi hijo venia despierto nos checamos después nos despedimos de mi familia y nos vamos a la sala para abordar nuestro avión, mi hijo estaba despierto ya que estaba emocionado por que vería a su mamá, abordamos el avión y vi que no estaba lleno así que trate de hacer dormir a mi hijo pero mi pequeño no quiso hacerme caso así que todo el vuelo estuvo despierto al llegar al aeropuerto de Montreal vi como mi pequeño daba saltitos de felicidad por que ya habíamos llegado, al salir del aeropuerto nos fuimos al hotel que Tom me había dicho que estaba Kristen, al llegar al hotel escucho la voz de Tom.

—Robert por aquí. —Me grita mi amigo.

Veo a Tom que se nos acerca a los dos pero siento como mi hijo se abraza a mi lo volteo a ver.

—El es un amigo de mamá y mío. —Le susurro a mi hijo.

Veo que Tom llega a nuestro lado y lo saludo con un abrazo después me separo de él.

—Hola Tom. —Saludo a mi mejor amigo.

—Hola Robert. —Me saluda.

Veo como Tom se le queda viendo a mi hijo así que le sonrió un poco a mi hijo para darle confianza así que veo que se separa un poco de mi y se le queda viendo a Tom.

—Hola pequeño Edward. —Tom saluda a mi hijo.

—Jajajaja vamos Tom no creo que se acuerde de ti, además la última vez que lo viste fue cuando era un bebe. —Le digo a Tom riéndome.

Los dos nos empezamos a reír así que veo a mi hijo y lo veo que empieza a cabecear y a cerrársele los ojos así que lo tomo en brazos y veo a Tom.

—Tienes la llave de la habitación de Kristen. —Le digo a mi amigo.

—Claro que si, aquí la tienes. —Tom me dice enseñándome la llave de la habitación de Mi Kris.

Tom me da la llave de la habitación de Kristen así que me ayuda con las dos maletas y subimos a la habitación de Kristen, entramos y dejamos las maletas, yo dejo a mi hijo en una de las camas para que pudiera dormir mejor mi hijo, después Tom se fue ya que le había marcado Kristen y le había dicho que ya iba a llegar al hotel así que yo me siento en el sofá que había en la habitación a esperar a mi querida esposa, cuando escucho que se abre la puerta yo me pongo de pie y veo a mi querida Kristen que se me queda viendo así que voy y la abrazo además de que le doy un beso en su labios que tanto había extrañado nos separamos por falta de oxigeno, yo me le quedo viendo a sus hermosos ojos.

—Hola amor. —La saludo sonriéndole.

—Hola cariño. —Me saluda Mi Kris con una sonrisa.

La abrazo y la dejo entrar al cuarto, cuando entra ve a nuestro hijo dormido en una de las camas que había en el cuarto veo que se acuesta a su lado así que yo me acuesto del otro lado de nuestro pequeño y la veo que le empieza a acariciar su mejilla.

—Recuerdas el día en que nació, nos llevamos una gran sorpresa. —Me dice Mi Kris recordando ese día.

—Sí, por poco y no llego a verlo nacer. —Le digo sonriéndole al recordar ese hermoso día en que me había convertido en papá.

Flash Back

Yo estaba en Inglaterra visitando a mi familia ya que no habían podido ir a verme a Los Ángeles para que conocieran a Kristen y pudieran estar el día que naciera su nieto, era de noche en Inglaterra y en Los Ángeles era un poco temprano ya que estaba hablando por Skype con mi querida Kristen acerca de la llegada de nuestro pequeño que muy pronto nacería, cuando la escucho que se queja un poco.

—Estas bien Kristen. —Le digo preocupado.

—Sí, solo que el bebe se movió un poco. —Me dice Mi Kris sonriéndome.

—Kristen deberías descansar amor. —Le digo tratando de tranquilizarme y no preocuparme más.

—Tranquilo cariño, solo que el bebe está muy inquieto hoy. —Me dice Mi Kris.

La veo que se queja un poco más así que me le quedo viendo y veo como pone una cara de sorpresa.

—Tienes que venir ahora. —Me dice con un poco de dolor en su expresión.

Me le quede viendo y vi su cara con dolor y un poco más pálida de lo que ya estaba.

—Kristen ve con tu madre y que te lleve al hospital, yo tomare el vuelo más cercano que salga para allá, te prometo que llegare para cuando nazca. —Le digo preocupado a Mi Kris.

Yo solo fui para guardar todas mis cosas en mi maleta y la cerré lo más rápido que pude, mientras iba bajando a la sala iba hablando con una de las señoritas que me ayudara a encontrar un boleto para que pudiera llegar lo más pronto posible, cuando vi a mis padres que se me quedaron viendo.

—Kristen dará a luz. —Les digo un poco nervioso.

Mis padres se pusieron de pie y me llevaron al aeropuerto en el carro íbamos mis hermanas, mis padres y yo, claro yo estaba un poco nervioso ya que iba a nacer mi hijo o hija; ya que no se había dejado ver que era; cuando llegue al aeropuerto fui por mi boleto y a registrar mi maleta antes de irme me despedí de mi familia y me fui a la sala de abordar el avión, cuando abordamos no había muchas personas así que me pude relajar un poco y antes que despegara el avión le mande un mensaje a mi querida Kristen para saber cómo iba todo claro que ella me contesto que ya estaba en el hospital y que apenas tenía un centímetro de dilatación y que se tardaría un poco ya que era primeriza así que yo me pude relajar un poco porque sabía que Kristen tenía a sus padres con ella y pronto yo estaría con ella, cuando llegamos al aeropuerto fui el primero que bajo del avión recogí mi maleta y salí disparo cuando veo a sus hermanos Dana, Taylor y Cameron esperándome así que me acerque a ellos y los salude con un abrazo a cada uno.

— ¿Cómo esta? —Les pregunto preocupado por el estado de Mi Kris.

—Esta con mis padres en el hospital. —Me dice Cameron.

—Además Kristen nos mando por ti, porque si no veníamos por ti nos iba a matar con los gritos que da cada vez que tiene una contracción. —Me dice Dana un poco relajado.

—Sera mejor que vayamos al hospital. —Digo nervioso.

Yo solo fui para subirme al carro y esperar a los hermanos de mi amada Kristen que estaban metiendo mi maleta a la cajuela del carro, cuando llegamos al hospital yo fui el primero en bajar del auto seguido por Cameron, Dana y Taylor al entrar ellos me guiaron hasta la habitación que le habían dado a Kristen, cuando llego veo a John sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de espera cuando lo veo me quedo inmóvil.

—No está molesto. —Me susurra Cameron.

—Gracias Cameron. —Le susurro en eso veo salir a Jules.

—Robert Thomas Pattinson por que no estás aquí. —Mi Kris gritando a todo pulmón.

Di un respingo al escuchar el grito de mi querida Kristen cuando veo que Jules me toma del brazo y me lleva hasta la puerta de la habitación de su hija yo solo la voltee a ver.

—Solo quiere que tú estés con ella, se ha aguantado mucho los dolores solo para tenerte a ti a su lado. —Me dice Jules sonriéndome.

—Gracias Jules. —Le digo nervioso por lo que me esperaba en la habitación.

Entre a la habitación con un poco de nerviosismo abro la puerta y veo a mi querida Kristen acostada en la camilla con su enorme panza de embarazada, la veo como me voltea a ver así que le sonrió me acerco a ella y le doy un beso en su frente.

—Hola amor. —Le digo sonriéndole.

—Hola cariño, que bueno que ya estás aquí. —Me dice Mi Kris sonriéndome aguantándose un dolor.

En eso escucho que se abre la puerta de la habitación y veo a un doctor que se me queda viendo.

—Así que tú debes de ser Robert, el esposo de Kristen. —Me dice el doctor sonriéndome así que asiento con la cabeza.

—Hola doctor este. —Le digo viéndolo al no saber quién es.

—Oh si soy el doctor Johnson mucho gusto Robert. —Se presenta el doctor.

—El gusto es mío, pero ¿qué pasó con el doctor Thompson? —Le pregunto al doctor Johnson.

—Oh si tuvo que salir de viaje, pero tranquilo Robert yo atendí el parto de Jules cuando tuvo a Cameron así que no te preocupes Robert. —Me trata de tranquilizar.

—Gracias así estoy más tranquilo. —Le digo un poco más relajado.

Veo como el doctor Johnson revisa a Kristen yo le estaba acariciando su mejilla para que se relajara un poco y supiera que ya estaba allí con ella y que no la iba a dejar sola.

—Bien Kristen ya tienes nueve centímetros solo falta un centímetro más y estarás lista. —Nos dice el doctor Johnson.

—Gracias doctor Johnson. —Mi Kris le sonríe un poco.

Yo solo le daba la mano a Kristen cuando le daba una contracción así paso una hora hasta que de nueva cuenta el doctor Johnson fue a revisar a mi querida Kristen y cuando nos dijo que ya era hora los dos nos vimos a los ojos con un poco de nerviosismo y claro con felicidad ya que en unos minutos tendríamos a nuestro pequeño o pequeña en nuestros brazos, yo antes de entrar a la sala de partos me puse una bata color azul, entre y vi a Kristen que la estaban preparando así que yo le tome su mano para que se tranquilizara un poco por los dolores, cuando entra el doctor.

—Bien Kristen, quiero que empieces a empujar cuando sientas una contracción y tú Robert quiero que ayudes a Kristen a concentrarse. —Nos da las instrucciones a los dos.

—Sí. —Respondemos al unisonó.

Cuando empezó a empujar Kristen yo solo fui para decirle al oído cuanto la amaba y que me iba a convertir en el hombre más feliz de la vida, solamente la veía como se esforzaba así que yo la deje que me tomara la mano hasta que me voltea a ver.

—Ya no puedo Robert. —Me dice Mi Kris exhausta.

—Vamos cariño yo se que tu puedes. —La aliento para que siga.

—Vamos Kristen solo un poco más y tendrás en tus brazos a tu bebe. —Le dice el doctor Johnson a Mi Kris.

—Está bien. —Mi Kris nos dice con un poco de ánimos.

La veo que me sostiene la mano lo más fuerte que puede y empieza a empujar yo solamente la veía y le daba unos besos en su frente para que se relajara y siguiera empujando, hasta que los dos escuchamos el llanto de nuestro bebe veo a Kristen la cual tenía lágrimas en sus ojos yo también estaba llorando.

—Felicidades es un varón, bien Robert quieres cortar el cordón umbilical. —Me dice acercándome unas tijeras.

Yo solo fui para asentir con la cabeza cuando lo corte y vi a mi hijo le sonreí y vi como una enfermera se lo llevaba para limpiarlo yo regrese al lado de mi querida Kristen la cual no quitaba la vista de nuestro pequeño hasta que la enfermera se lo entrego y pudimos verlo mejor, yo le di un beso en su frente a mi querida Kristen y pude ver que mi pequeño estaba dormido y que tenía el mismo tono de pelo que el mío los dos estábamos viendo a nuestro pequeño.

—Bien me tengo que llevar a este pequeño para checarlo. —Nos dice el doctor Johnson.

Veo como Kristen se lo entrega así que le doy un beso en la frente a mí querida Kristen.

—Me has hecho el hombre más feliz, gracias amor. —Le digo con mi voz más feliz.

—Y tú me has hecho la mujer más feliz, de nada cariño. —Me dice Mi Kris sonriéndome.

—Sera mejor que salga a avisarles a tus padres que estas bien y que ya nació su nieto. —Le digo a Mi Kris sonriéndole.

—Sí, pero luego iras a mi habitación. —Me dice preocupada lo último.

—Claro amor. —Le digo.

Le doy un último beso antes de salir de la sala de partos, cuando salgo me dirijo a la sala de esperas y veo como Jules, Cameron, Taylor, Dana y John se ponen de pie y van a donde estoy yo con mi sonrisa de alegría y felicidad.

— ¿Cómo esta mi hija, Robert? —Me pregunta Jules.

—Ella está bien en unos minutos la llevaran a su habitación. —Le respondo para que no se preocupe más por su hija.

—Y bien ¿Qué fue? —Me pregunta Cameron.

—Es un niño. —Le respondo sonriendo.

—Bien Taylor paga. —Veo a Dana que se pone feliz por haber ganado la apuesta.

—Hermanos. —Se queja Taylor.

Yo me empiezo a reír por la apuesta que habían hecho Dana y Taylor, unos minutos después fui a la habitación de mi querida Kristen cuando la veo acostada en la camilla dormida me acerco a ella y le doy un beso en su frente así que me siento a su lado le empiezo a acariciar la mejilla hasta que me quedo dormido a su lado, me desperté por el pequeño movimiento que había hecho mi querida Kristen, la volteo a ver y le sonrió la veo sonreírme en eso escuchamos que se abre la puerta y vemos al doctor Johnson entrar con una cunita.

—Les traje a alguien que los quiere conocer. —Nos dice sonriéndonos.

Veo que el doctor le da a Kristen a nuestro pequeño, el cual estaba con los ojos abiertos y siento como mi hijo toma uno de mis dedos en eso escuchamos que se abre la puerta y vemos a Jules, John, Cameron Taylor y Dana así que nosotros les sonreímos a los cinco.

—Pasen. —Sonriéndoles y veo salir al doctor Johnson.

Los veo pasar a los cinco y yo no podía quitar la mirada de mi hijo.

— ¿Dónde está mi nieto? —Nos pregunta Jules acercándose a nosotros.

—Aquí esta mamá. —Mi Kris le dice enseñándoselo.

—Es hermoso hija. —Jules viendo a mi hijo que esta dormidito.

—Gracias mamá pero no lo hice yo todo sola. —Mi Kris le dice acariciándole la mejilla a nuestro pequeño.

Veo como todos se me quedan viendo así que yo bajo la mirada un poco para que no me vieran lo rojo que me había puesto por el comentario de mi querida Kristen cuando escucho a John preguntarnos, yo alzo la mirada y lo veo.

—Y bien ¿Cómo se va a llamar mi nieto? —Nos pregunta John.

Kristen y yo nos volteamos a ver así que los dos nos sonreímos y vemos a nuestro pequeño.

—Se llamara Edward. —Mi Kris sonriéndole a nuestro pequeño.

—Anthony. —Digo feliz.

Vemos a nuestro pequeño sonreír cuando decimos su nombre que habíamos elegido para él, yo me acerco a mi querida Kristen y la beso en sus labios.

—Hey Pattinson deja de besuquear a mi hermana. —Nos dice Cameron quejándose, nos separamos.

—Cameron déjalo en paz. —Jules le dice dándole un zape en la cabeza.

—Jajajaja te lo mereces Cameron. —Taylor riéndose.

—Cállate Taylor. —Cameron enojado.

—Jajajaja. —Dana riéndose.

—Bien será mejor dejarlos para que descansen y disfruten de este pequeñín. —Nos dice John.

—Gracias papá. —Mi Kris le da un beso en la mejilla a su padre.

—De nada hija. —John le devuelve el beso a Mi Kris.

—Gracias John. —Le doy mi mano.

—De nada Robert. —John toma mi mano y me da un apretón.

Fin del Flash Back.

Yo me le quedo viendo a mi hijo que seguía dormido en medio de nosotros dos, volteo a ver a mi querida esposa.

—Recuerdas cuando dijo su primera palabra. —Le digo a Mi Kris sonriéndole.

—Sí fue el día de tu cumpleaños y lo único que quería era estar contigo. —Me dice Mi Kris sonriéndome.

—Si lo sé. —Recordando ese día.

Le doy un beso en sus labios y en eso escuchamos la vocecita de nuestro hijo así que nos separamos.

—Mami. —Mi hijo con sus ojitos entre cerrados con la voz pastosa.

—Vuélvete a dormir cariño. —Le susurra Mi Kris a nuestro pequeño.

—Sí mami. —Mi hijo le dice a Mi Kris chupándose un dedo.

Veo como mi hijo se vuelve a quedar dormido así que le acaricio su mejilla y veo a mi querida Kristen le doy un beso en sus labios y nos separamos por falta de oxigeno.

—Te amo. —Le susurro.

—Yo también te amo. —Mi Kris me susurra.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: Brasil.

Kristen POV

Habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde que había sido la premiere de mi película y Robert y yo tendríamos que comenzar a grabar Amanecer, pero teníamos unos meses libres los cuales los íbamos a pasar en familia ya que mis hermanos querían ir a jugar todos los días con nuestro hijo, el cual se divertía mucho viendo como Cameron, Dana y Taylor se peleaban por ver quien le tocaba jugar con mi hijo con sus videojuegos, claro que Robert y yo lo cuidábamos de que mis hermanos no lo lastimaran ya que se ponían a pelear, pero lo que más le gustaba a mi hijo era que mis hermanos lo llevaran por toda la sala como caballito ya que eso lo hacía reír mucho y lo divertía mucho, mis padres se divertían mucho viendo a mi hijo jugar con mis hermanos, estábamos los tres pasando un buen día en familia en el patio trasero de nuestra casa hasta que se escucha que tocan el timbre, voy a la puerta principal y abro la puerta, enfrente de mi veo a Billy.

—Hola Billy. —Lo saludo un poco sorprendida.

—Hola Kristen. —Me saluda Billy.

Dejo entrar a Billy y vamos a la sala en donde están mi hijo y mi querido Robert viendo la película que estábamos viendo en la televisión, cuando veo a mi hijo que se voltea y ve a Billy.

—Abu Billy. —Mi hijo grita feliz de ver a Billy.

—Hola pequeño Edward. —Billy saluda a mi niño tomándolo en brazos.

—Hey hola Billy. —Mi Rob lo saluda.

—Hola Robert. —Billy saluda a Mi Rob.

Me siento al lado de mi querido esposo viendo como nuestro hijo se ponía a jugar con Billy con algunos juegos de mesa que tenía en la sala para entretenerlo, pero en eso siento como mis ojos se me empiezan a cerrar pero los abro cuando escucho la voz de Billy.

—Chicos por qué no van a descansar y yo cuido de este pequeño. —Nos dice Billy.

—Gracias Billy. —Mi Rob se pone de pie.

—Te lo agradecemos mucho Billy. —Le digo a Billy poniéndome de pie.

—No hay de que chicos, vayan a descansar mientras que yo me encargo de este pequeño. —Billy le revuelve el pelo a mi niño.

—Abu Billy vamos a jugar. —Mi niño jalándole el pantalón a Billy.

Robert y yo subimos a nuestro cuarto a descansar ya que a nuestro pequeño le había dado por dormirse tarde viendo películas con nosotros, así que casi no dormíamos por que nos despertaba muy temprano al otro día en la mañana, pero eso no nos molestaba a mí o a mi querido esposo pero lo que si es que no dormíamos lo suficiente y lo estábamos pagando; yo me acosté al lado de mi querido esposo que cuando los dos nos acomodamos en la cama yo puse mi cabeza en su pecho y siento como mi querido Robert me abraza y así me quede dormida en los brazos de mi querido esposo, habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que nos habíamos quedado dormidos cuando sentimos a nuestro pequeño saltar en la cama así que los dos nos despertamos rápido y vemos a Stephie y a Billy en el marco de la puerta de nuestra habitación y nuestro hijo saltando en la cama encima nuestro.

—Mami, papi despierten. —Edward gritando saltándonos.

—Edward Anthony Pattinson Stewart que te he dicho acerca de brincar en la cama. —Le digo enojada a mi niño.

—Que no lo haga porque me puedo lastimar. —Me dice mi hijo.

—Bien pequeño ahora hazle caso a mamá. —Mi Rob sonriéndole a nuestro pequeño para que no me enojara más.

Veo como mi hijo deja de saltar en la cama y vemos a Billy y Stephie los dos les sonreímos y veo a mi querido esposo ponerse de pie y carga a nuestro pequeño que lo esperaba para que lo cargara.

—Bien jovencito ahora por que estabas saltando en la cama. —Mi Rob le dice a nuestro pequeño viéndolo a los ojos.

—Es que papi Stephie llego y me dijo que quería hablar con ustedes así que decidí venir a despertarlos. —Le dice mi niño con su sonrisa.

—Sí pero no te dije que los despertaras ahora y mucho menos que saltaras en la cama Edward. —Stephie se defiende de lo que mi niño le había dicho a Mi Rob.

Escucho como Billy se ríe de mi pequeño que estaba en la espalda de su papá riendo y jugando al caballito, todos bajamos a la sala cuando estuvimos allí todos Stephie, mi querido Robert y yo nos quedamos hablando en la sala mientras que Billy llevaba a nuestro hijo por un helado; estaba tan concentrada en la caricia que estaba haciéndome mi querido esposo en la mano que no escuche lo que decía Stephie.

—Bueno chicos dentro de algunas semanas tendrán que ir a Baton Rouge para ver los sets y sus vestuarios, pero también quiero hablar con ustedes acerca de Edward. —Stephie nos dice viéndonos.

— ¿Que hay con él Stephie? —Le pregunto un poco preocupada.

— ¿Quisiera saber si Edward va a ir con ustedes a las grabaciones?—Stephie nos pregunta.

—Claro que ira con nosotros, claro que no hemos podido hablar con Bill que es el director pero creo que si lo dejara quedarse. —Mi Rob le contesta feliz.

—Claro nadie puede resistirse al encanto de nuestro hijo. —Le digo a Stephie.

—Pues creo que eso ya no será un problema, yo acabo de hablar con Bill hace algunos días atrás y le dije lo que hicieron con Chris y con David en las grabaciones con Edward. —Nos explica Stephie.

— ¿Y qué dijo? —Le pregunto a Stephie.

—Él me dijo que le gustaría conocerlo y que por él no había problema si Edward obedecía todas las indicaciones que se le dieran, claro que yo le dije que Edward no es como un niño de su edad así que con eso asedio. —Nos dice Stephie sonriéndonos así que nosotros le devolvemos la sonrisa.

Seguimos hablando un poco del trabajo que se nos venía ahora con Breaking Dawn hasta que regreso Billy con nuestro pequeño que traía su carita llena de helado de chocolate y traía en sus manos un helado de galleta oreo que se lo venia comiendo Robert y yo solo fuimos para sonreírle a nuestro pequeño el cual fue corriendo a mi brazos.

—Mami, abu Billy me compro dos helados. —Me dice mi niño con su carita llena de helado y sonriéndome.

—Sí eso ya lo vi hijo. —Le respondo sonriéndole.

—Mami ¿quieres helado? —Me pregunta mi niño.

Veo que me acerca su helado a mi cara así que le lamo a su helado y le doy un beso en su mejilla, lo veo que voltea a ver a su papá.

—Papi ¿tú también quieres helado? —Mi hijo le pregunta a su padre.

—Claro hijo. —Mi Rob le responde sonriéndole.

Veo como mi esposo chupa del helado de nuestro hijo el cual le pone un poco de helado en la nariz a su papá el cual se ríe de lo que hace nuestro pequeño; unas horas después Stephie y Billy se fueron dejándonos con nuestro pequeño todo lleno de helado solos, así que tome en brazos a mi pequeño.

—Hora de ir a bañarse. —Le digo a mi príncipe sonriéndole.

—No mamá. —Me dice cruzándose de brazos.

—Vamos cariño tienes que bañarte para que estés tan guapo como papá. —Le digo para convencerlo.

—No mamá. —Sigue con sus brazos cruzados.

—Jijijiji vamos hijo a bañarse. —Mi Rob riéndose un poco.

—No papá no. —Mi hijo le dice a Mi Rob un poco enojado.

—Entonces hagamos un trato. —Mi Rob viendo a nuestro pequeño.

— ¿Cual papi? —Mi príncipe le pregunta a Mi Rob.

—Te meterás a bañar con mamá y conmigo, trato. —Mi Rob le extiende su mano a nuestro príncipe.

—Sí. —Mi hijo toma la mano de su padre.

Yo solamente fui para reírme de lo que mi pequeño y su papá habían hecho el trato, cuando mi pequeño le dijo que si lo alce en brazos y le di un beso en una de sus mejillas que tenia helado de chocolate lo escucho que se ríe, los tres subimos al cuarto y nos metemos al baño mientras que yo le quitaba la ropa a nuestro hijo Robert ponía la tina lista para nuestro pequeño baño familiar, al entrar vi a mi querido esposo que se estaba quitando la ropa yo puse en la tina a mi hijo para empezar a quitarme la ropa cuando estaba haciendo eso siento las manos de mi querido Robert rodearme por la cintura y empezarme a besar el cuello.

—Robert aquí esta Edward. —Le susurro a Mi Rob.

—No creo que se dé cuenta. —Me susurra.

—Papá deja a mamá. —Mi hijo gritándole a su padre.

—Así que ¿quieres que deje a mamá? —Mi Rob le pregunta.

—Si papi. —Mi hijo feliz.

—Pues ahora no la dejo. —Mi Rob le dice.

Siento como mi querido esposo me abraza más fuerte y escucho a mi pequeño.

—No mami mía. —Mi pequeño gritando desde la tina.

—No mamá es mía. —Mi Rob continuando abrazándome.

—Papá suelta a mamá. —Mi hijo gritando molesto.

— ¿Quieres a mamá? —Mi Rob le pregunta.

—Si papi. —Mi príncipe enojado.

Siento como mi querido esposo me toma en brazos y lo veo que se acerca a la tina y me deja caer al agua, escucho a mi hijo reírse y también a mi esposo reírse así que lo volteo a ver así que pongo mis manos alrededor de su cuello y lo atraigo hacia mí le doy un beso en sus labios hasta que siento las pequeñas manitas de mi hijo tratar de alejar a su padre de mí, yo simplemente fui para reírme de lo que trataba de hacer mi hijo así que me separo de los labios de mi esposo así que le empiezo a dar de besos a mi hijo por toda su cara cuando siento como mi esposo que se mete a la tina y nos abraza a los dos, lo volteo a ver y le sonrió.

—Mami, papi malo. —Me dice mi niño viendo a su padre.

—Lo sé cariño, pero papá nos quiere a ambos. —Le digo a mi hijo.

Veo a mi pequeño acercase mas a nosotros así que lo acomodo en mi pecho para que este más cómodo y escucho a mi esposo empezar a tararea su nana de nuestro pequeño, el cual empieza a cabecear y a cerrar sus ojitos, yo me apoyo en el pecho de mi querido Robert para escuchar mejor la hermosa canción que le había compuesto desde el día que le había dicho que se convertiría en papá, cuando veo a mi hijo dormido.

—Hace mucho que no hacíamos esto. —Le susurro a Mi Rob feliz.

—No desde que este pequeño nació. —Me susurra acariciándole la mejilla a nuestro pequeño.

—Creo que tienes razón. —Le susurro viendo la acción que hace Mi Rob.

—Sera mejor bañarnos por qué mañana será un día largo. —Me dice Mi Rob.

—Si lo sé, crees que a Edward le guste conocer al nuevo cast. —Le digo viendo a mi pequeño dormido en mi pecho.

—Si cariño, tranquila. —Mi Rob me sonríe para tranquilizarme.

—Está bien amor. —Le sonrió feliz.

Terminamos de darnos nuestro baño familiar, cuando salimos del baño le puse su pijama a nuestro hijo el cual estaba totalmente dormido en mis brazos, mientras que yo hacía eso vi por el espejo a mi esposo poniéndose su pijama y venir hacia mí así que siento como nos abraza a los dos y le da un beso a nuestro hijo.

—Lo iré a dejar a su cama mientras tú ponte tu pijama. —Me susurra al oído.

—Gracias amor. —Le doy un beso rápido en sus labios.

Mientras que mi querido esposo llevaba a nuestro hijo a su cama yo me apresure a ponerme mi pijama y me acosté en la cama pero al tocar las sabanas me quede dormida.

Pasaron algunos días y nos fuimos a Baton Rouge a conocer a los nuevos integrantes, el nuevo set y por supuesto al nuevo director de la nueva película que haríamos, habíamos llegado al nuevo set donde nos probaríamos nuestros vestuarios y conoceríamos a los nuevos del cast, mi pequeño estaba emocionado ya que conocería al nuevo director y a varias personas más, ya habíamos llegado al nuevo set solamente fui para ver como mi pequeño salía disparado a saludar a varias personas que nos estaban esperando y también lo vi como se puso a jugar con el perro de uno de los del set, yo también salude a todos y acaricie al perro cuando entramos a ver los nuevos sets conocimos a Bill que era nuestro nuevo director.

—Hola ustedes deben de ser Kristen y Robert. —Nos saluda Bill.

—Mucho gusto. —Le digo sonriéndole a Bill

—Un placer. —Mi Rob saluda a Bill.

—Y este pequeño debe de ser el pequeño Edward. —Bill viendo a nuestro pequeño.

Veo a mi pequeño que esconde su carita en el hombro de su padre.

—Saluda pequeño. —Mi Rob le susurra al oído a mi hijo.

—Hola. —Mi príncipe saluda a Bill.

—Hola, me llamo Bill. —Se presenta Bill a mi pequeño.

—Papi, se llama casi como el abu Billy. —Le dice mi niño sorprendido a Mi Rob.

—Si así es hijo. —Mi Rob sonriéndole.

—Bien les presentare a los nuevos del elenco. —Nos dice Bill.

—Sí. —Mi Rob asiente con la cabeza.

—Claro. —Sonrió.

Seguimos a Bill hasta la sala de conferencias donde vimos nuevas caras, volteo a ver a mi querido esposo y a mi hijo el cual ya se había quedado dormido en los brazos de su padre, así que le tomo de la mano a Robert y nos sentamos junto a Bill el cual nos empieza a presentar a los nuevos del electo, primero nos presento con las chicas que serian del clan del amazonas.

—Bien chicos les presento a Tracey Heggins y Judy Shekoni, ellas aran de Senna y Zafrina. —Nos presenta Bill.

—Hola mucho gusto. —Nos saluda Tracey.

—Hola un placer. —Nos saluda Judy.

—Hola. —Las saludo.

—Un placer. —Mi Rob las saluda.

Después de haber conocido a Tracey y Judy las cuales a mi parecer les quedaba muy bien el papel para ser las del clan del amazonas nos presento a los que serian del clan de Egipto.

—Chicos les presento a Omar Metwally, Andrea Gabriel, Rami Malek y Angela Sarafyan, ellos aran de Amun, Kabi, Benjamin y Tia. —Nos presento Bill.

—Hola mucho gusto. —Nos saluda Omar.

—Hola un placer. —Nos saluda Andrea.

—Hi. —Nos saluda Rami.

—Hola. —Nos saluda Angela.

—Hola mucho gusto. —Los saluda Mi Rob.

—Hola un placer. —Los saludo.

Después de haber conocido a los que harían del clan de Egipto, Bill nos presento a los que serian del clan Irlandés.

—Chicos les presento a Marlane, Lisa Howard y Patrick Brennan, ellos aran de Maggie, Siobhan y Liam. —Nos presenta Bill.

—Hola un placer. —Nos saluda Marlane.

—Hola mucho gusto. —Nos saluda Lisa.

—Hola. —Nos saluda Patrick.

—Hola un placer. —Los saludo.

—Hola. —Los saluda Mi Rob.

Después de haber conocido a los que harían del clan irlandés, Bill nos presento a los que harían del clan Rumano.

—Chicos les presento a Noel Fisher y Guri Weinberg, ellos harán de Vladimir y Stefan. —Nos presenta Bill.

—Hola mucho gusto. —Nos saluda Noel.

—Hola un placer. —Nos saluda Guri.

—Hola. —Los saluda Mi Rob.

—Un placer. —Los saludo.

Después de haber conocido a los dos chicos que harían del clan rumano, Bill nos presento a los que harían de nómadas Americanos.

—Chicos les presento a Lee Pace, Toni Trucks, Bill Tangradi, Erik Odom y Valorie Curry, ellos harán de Garret, Mary, Randall, Peter y Charlotte. —Nos presenta Bill.

—Hola un placer. —Nos saluda Lee.

—Hola mucho gusto. —Nos saluda Toni.

—Hi. —Nos saluda Erik.

—Hola. —Nos saluda Valorie.

—Hola. —Los saludo.

—Un placer. —Los saluda Mi Rob.

Después de haber conocido a los que harían de nómadas Americanos solo nos faltaba conocer a dos personas, Bill primero nos presento al que ya estaba como nómada Europeo.

—Chicos les presento a Joe Anderson, el hará de Alistair. —Nos presenta Bill.

—Hola un placer. —Nos saluda Joe.

—Hola mucho gusto. —Lo saluda Mi Rob.

—Un placer. —Lo saludo.

Después de haber conocido a Joe que haría de Alistair, Bill nos iba a presentar a la pequeña niña que haría de Renesmee, pero mi pequeño decidió despertar antes de conocerla así que vamos a donde estaba sentada una pequeña niña de unos 8 ó 9 años de edad y veo a mi hijo que se le queda viendo.

—Chicos les presento a Mackenzie Foy, ella hará de Renesmee. —Nos presenta Bill.

—Hola. —Nos saluda Mackenzie.

—Hola Mackenzie, yo soy Kristen y él es Robert. —La saludo y señalo a Mi Rob.

—Hola y este pequeño es Edward. —Mi Rob la saluda y presenta a nuestro pequeño.

—Hola Edward. —Mackenzie saluda a mi hijo.

—Hola. —Mi niño la saluda.

Esa noche mi pequeño se divirtió ya que se la había pasado jugando con Mackenzie.

Robert POV

Habían pasado algunos días desde que conocimos a los nuevos integrantes del cast, ya que nos iríamos a Brasil a grabar algunas escenas y por supuesto nuestro pequeño nos acompañaría el cual está muy feliz por el viaje, ya que sería la primera vez que saldríamos a hacer algunas grabaciones a otro país.

Ya estábamos listo para irnos a Brasil, mi hijo estaba tan emocionado que todo el vuelo desde Los Ángeles a Brasil se la paso despierto mientras que yo y Kristen nos quedamos dormidos un rato del vuelo ya que habíamos estado hablando; claro que al aterrizar le pedí a John uno de mis guardaespaldas que se llevara a mi pequeño ya que estaba dormido por fin, solo veo como John se lleva en brazos a mi hijo, cuando salimos del avión tome de la mano a Kristen ya que sabía que estaba un poco nerviosa por no tener a la vista a nuestro pequeño, algunas fans que iban en el avión se querían tomar algunas fotos con nosotros pero en eso veo a John regresar con mi hijo ahora despierto llorando, lo veo que corre a mis brazos así que lo cargo.

— ¿Qué paso hijo? —Le pregunto susurrándole.

—Papi quiero estar contigo y mami. —Me susurra mi hijo.

—Está bien campeón. —Le digo acariciándole su espaldita.

Cuando por fin pudimos salir del aeropuerto nos fuimos al hotel en donde nos esperaban más fans claro que Kristen me ayudo a dormir a nuestro pequeño que ya estaba dormido en mis brazos, al entrar al hotel solo nos registramos rápido y nos fuimos a nuestra habitación; la cual tenía un balcón y tenía dos camas matrimoniales, una pequeña salita y su baño; acomode en una de las camas los peluches favoritos de mi hijo mientras que mi querida Kristen le ponía su pijama de vampiros a nuestro pequeño, como ya era de día en Brasil yo y mi querida Kristen decidimos que saldríamos a saludar a nuestros fans pero antes nos cambiaríamos de ropa y tomaríamos un baño los dos juntos, pasaron algunas horas ya que nos habíamos entretenido con el baño cuando salimos a saludar desde el balcón a nuestros fans, estábamos saludándolos.

—Mami, papi. —Mi hijo con su vocecita de medio dormido.

—Buenos días campeón. —Lo saludo.

—Buenos días cariño. —Mi Kris lo saluda.

Tomo en brazos a mi hijo y me apoyo en la pared que estaba cerca de la puerta y empieza a saludar a nuestros fans como lo habíamos hecho yo y su madre, cuando veo a Kristen acercarse y me besa en los labios nunca mi querida Kristen me había besado enfrente de nuestros fans y menos como lo estaba haciendo así que los dos nos separamos por falta de oxigeno la vi a los ojos.

—Te amo. —Le digo a Mi Kris.

—Yo te amo más a ti. —Mi Kris me dice feliz.

— ¿Y yo papi? —Mi hijo me pregunta.

—A ti también te amo. —Le hago cosquillitas.

—Cariño mientras estemos aquí John te va a estar cuidando está bien. —Mi Kris le dice a nuestro pequeño.

—Si mami. —Mi hijo le contesta feliz.

Los días iban pasando y ya habíamos firmado las escenas de la llegada a Brasil y la del bote ahora nos iríamos a la isla que sería la isla Esme, mi pequeño estaba emocionado ya que esta sería la primera vez que viajaríamos los tres en un helicóptero para poder llegar al nuevo set, cuando llegamos al set vi como a mi hijo se le abrían los ojos de sorpresa y emoción al ver la playa que habían hecho para poder filmar, mientras filmábamos allí mi hijo todo el día se la pasaba con su traje de baño en la playa con John, ya que se lo habíamos encargado de que lo cuidara, el ultimo día que íbamos a filmar allí mi hijo no traía su traje de baño, por que el día anterior nos habíamos metido a la alberca del hotel en donde nos estábamos quedando; pero conociendo a mi hijo iba a tratar de meterse o por lo menos de mojarse un poco con el agua del mar pero cuando lo veo la primera vez que fue en dirección al mar escucho como mi querida Kristen.

—Edward Anthony Pattinson Stewart más te vale que no te metas al mar o no vendrás con papá y conmigo al otro set. —Le grita Mi Kris enojada a nuestro hijo.

—Pero mami. —Mi hijo quejándose.

—Edward hazle caso a mamá. —Le digo a mi hijo para que Mi Kris no se enoje más.

—Si papi. —Mi hijo resignado.

Veo como mi pequeño se aleja del mar y se pone a jugar con la arena y John lo cuidaba, pero su juego no iba a durar por mucho tiempo ya que mi pequeño decidió hacer un castillo de arena pero a fuerzas quería ir por agua al mar con su cubeta de juguete pero John no lo dejaba ir así que mi pequeño se la ingenio para poder ir al mar, mi querida Kristen y yo estábamos terminando de grabar una escena cuando escuchamos el llanto de nuestro hijo, los dos volteamos hacia donde provenía el llanto y vimos a nuestro hijo de pie cerca de la orilla del la playa llorando a todo pulmón y con toda su ropa mojada, Kristen y yo corrimos para ver qué era lo que le había pasado cuando llegamos a su lado.

—Mami, papi. —Mi hijo nos dice sollozando veo a Mi Kris que lo carga para tranquilizarlo.

—Shhhh ya paso cariño. —Mi Kris acariciándole su espaldita a nuestro pequeño.

—Mami. —Mi hijo sollozando.

Me acerque a los dos y abrace a los dos, mi hijo seguía sollozando en los brazos de su madre así que yo le pregunto acariciándole su espalda para ayudar a que se tranquilizara.

— ¿Qué paso campeón? —Le pregunto a mi hijo.

—Papi una ola me mojo. —Me dice sollozando.

—Shhhh no paso nada campeón. —Lo trato de tranquilizar.

—Papi la ola me asusto. —Me dice mi hijo asustado.

—Ya paso cariño, la próxima vez no nos desobedezcas está bien. —Mi Kris le dice a nuestro pequeño dándole un beso en su frente.

—Si mami. —Mi hijo un poco más tranquilo.

Tratamos de tranquilizar un poco a nuestro pequeño y John me da una toalla que le habían dado para poder secar a nuestro hijo y no se enfermara de gripa ya que terminando de hacer las grabaciones en Brasil regresaríamos a Baton Rouge a terminar de filmar la película y para volver a ver a nuestros amigos.

Los días pasaron ya teníamos grabado las escenas de la casa de la isla Esme, la de la catarata y solo nos faltaba las escenas en la que nadaríamos Kristen y yo juntos pero claro nuestro pequeño no quería perderse una oportunidad así, cuando terminamos de grabar algunas escenas nuestro pequeño se metió al mar con nosotros y nos poníamos a jugar los tres mientras que descansábamos un rato de tanto filmar y cuando comenzamos de nuevo deje a mi hijo en el barco en donde estaba John para que lo secara y lo cuidara, claro que en el barco estaban nuestros dobles y Bill así que nuestro pequeño no se aburría para nada, ya que ellos lo distraían un poco.

Todos estábamos muy cansados de tanto grabar así que Bill nos dio unos días libres para poder descansar y regresar a Baton Rouge a filmar en el set de allá junto con todos nuestros amigos pero nuestro pequeño estaba muy emocionado ya que vería a todos nuestros amigos y ya les quería contar todo lo que había hecho aquí en Brasil, pero claro que mi querida Kristen y yo aprovechamos muy bien nuestros días libres ya que nos quedamos encerrados en la habitación casi todos los días y descansábamos mucho los dos pero claro que también entreteníamos a nuestro pequeño con unas películas o leyéndole un capítulo del libro o jugando algún juego hasta que fue hora de regresar a Baton Rouge, esta vez nuestro hijo se quedo dormido al instante que nos sentamos en nuestros asientos del avión, al llegar a Baton Rouge nos fuimos directamente a nuestro hotel en el cual nos quedaríamos mientras grabáramos allí claro que mi pequeño venia dormido así que ese día los tres decidimos quedarnos en el hotel y descansar, hasta que regresamos de nueva cuenta a las grabaciones de Breaking Dawn con todos nuestros amigos y con nuestro pequeño feliz de poder jugar con nuestros amigos y de estar en familia.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: Edward perdido.

Kristen POV

Habíamos estado grabando varias escenas de Breaking Dawn, mi hijo estaba muy feliz ya que se la pasaba jugando con nuestros amigos y con la mayoría del cast que estaban con nosotros grabando pero cuando no podía jugar con nadie se ponía a jugar con John el guardaespaldas de mi querido Robert, pero cuando alguno se desocupaba se iba a jugar con nuestro pequeño para que no se aburriera de estar solo jugando con John, pero claro a mi pequeño se le empezó a notar los celos que le daban cuando yo o su papá estábamos con Mackenzie, él lo que hacía era que corría con el que estuviera y nos abrazaba fuertemente pero claro si no le hacíamos caso se ponía a llorar a todo pulmón hasta que le poníamos atención y no nos dejaba ni un solo minuto solos con Mackenzie; estábamos en el set que era la casa de los Swan, mi pequeño estaba muy celoso ese día ya que yo y su papá estaríamos grabando la mayor parte del tiempo con Mackenzie pero gracias a que nuestros amigos que no grababan hasta más tarde lo pudieron entretener mientras nosotros grabábamos esas escenas con Mackenzie.

Estábamos grabando algunas escenas en el bosque cerca de Baton Rouge, mi pequeño estaba esperando que acabáramos de filmar una escena en donde estábamos todos y ya se había aburrido de estar jugando con John así que cuando terminamos vi como mi hijo se acerco a su papá y le pidió que lo cargara, veo como mi querido Robert lo carga y veo que en la cara de mi hijo aparece una enorme sonrisa de felicidad, unos minutos más tarde Bill nos llamo a Robert y a mí para hablar de algunas cosas, yo me acerco a mi querido Robert.

—Edward quédate aquí. —Le dice Mi Rob a mi niño.

—No papi, no quiero. —Mi niño le dice tercamente.

—Por favor hijo solo serán unos minutos. —Mi Rob le dice.

—No papi. —Mi hijo enojado.

—Vamos cariño hazle caso a papá. —Le digo para que no se ponga a llorar.

—No mami, no quiero, quiero ir con ustedes. —Me dice mi niño enojado con sus brazos cruzados.

—Cariño no tardaremos, porque no mientras juegas con John. —Le digo señalándole a John con la cabeza.

—No quiero mami. —Mi niño enojado.

—Edward ¿por qué no juegas conmigo? —Mackenzie le pregunta a mi niño.

Me voltee y vi a la pequeña Mackenzie allí parada junto a John, yo le sonreí y Mackenzie me devolvió la sonrisa voltee a ver a mi hijo el cual veía a Mackenzie con una cara de pocos amigos.

—Vamos hijo juega un rato con Mackenzie, mientras papá y yo vamos a hablar con Bill. —Le digo a mi niño para que podamos ir a hablar con Bill.

—Está bien mami. —Mi hijo resignado.

—Bien vamos Edward a jugar. —Mackenzie corriendo hacia mi hijo.

Veo como Mackenzie toma de la mano a mi pequeño y los dos se van a jugar seguidos por John para que no se perdieran en el bosque y también para que mi pequeño no se metiera en problemas.

Mackenzie POV

Tome de la mano a Edward para jugar con él, estábamos en el bosque en donde filmamos unas escenas de la película, yo sabía que Edward se ponía celoso cuando estaba con alguno de sus papás, tome la pelota que John traía en sus manos así que me puse a jugar con Edward lanzándosela y él me la regresaba pero yo lo vi muy distraído así que se la lanzo un poco fuerte, veo como le da de lleno en la cara a Edward.

—Perdón Edward. —Le pido disculpas a Edward.

Veo que Edward se me queda viendo y me lanza la pelota con fuerza que hace que me caiga y me lastime un poco, siento como llega John a ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

—Edward no debiste hacer eso, Mackenzie pudo haberse lastimado. —John regañando a Edward.

Veo como Edward tenia agachada la cabeza, veo a John ponerse enfrente mío para poder ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

—TE ODIO. —Edward me grita.

Cuando los dos vemos hacia donde pensamos que debería estar Edward no lo vemos así que lo empezamos a buscar llamándolo por su nombre.

—Edward. —Grito.

—Edward ven aquí, ya no es hora de jugar. —John gritando buscando a Edward.

—Edward vamos sal de donde quiera que estés de seguro tus papás ya salieron de la reunión con Bill. —Digo fuerte.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —Bill pregunta.

John y yo nos quedamos quietos y dejamos de gritar el nombre de Edward, los dos volteamos a ver y vemos a Bill con Robert y Kristen al lado, al ver a Kristen y Robert se me empezaron a salir las lágrimas lo único que pude hacer fue ir corriendo a abrazarme a ellos, Kristen me tomo en brazos para poder tranquilizarme pero lo único que salía de mis labios era.

—Lo siento Kristen y Robert. —Les digo sollozando.

— ¿Porque nos pides perdón Mackenzie? —Me pregunta Kristen.

—Lo siento mucho. —Yo seguía sollozando en los brazos de Kristen.

—John ¿Dónde está Edward? —Robert le pregunta a John.

—Lo siento Robert y Kristen, pero me distraje un poco ayudando a Mackenzie a ponerse de pie que no vi hacia donde fue que corrió. —John le dice a Robert.

—Mi niño se perdió. —Kristen dice un poco preocupada y asustada.

Siento como Kristen empieza a sollozar junto conmigo, las dos no podíamos parar de sollozar cuando siento como Robert nos abraza a las dos.

—Tranquilas lo encontraremos. —Nos susurra a las dos.

Robert POV

Me había quedado inmóvil cuando escuche a John decirnos que Edward había desaparecido, yo no podía moverme ni un centímetro hasta que escuche a Kristen sollozar allí fue cuando mi mente pudo procesar todo lo que había pasado, lo único que pude hacer fue abrazar a mi esposa y a Mackenzie para poder tranquilizarlas.

—Tranquilas lo vamos a encontrar. —Les susurre a las dos voltee a ver a Bill el cual estaba ayudando a John a buscar a mi hijo.

—Kristen iré con Bill a buscar a Edward, le diré a John que te lleve a ti y a Mackenzie a nuestro camerino allí espérame, lo encontraremos Kristen te lo prometo. —Le digo a Mi Kris en el oído para que Mackenzie no escuchara lo que le iba a decir.

Solté a mi querida Kristen y me acerque a John y le pedí que llevara a Kristen y Mackenzie a nuestro camerino y se quedara con ellas, Bill y yo nos pusimos a buscar a mi hijo cerca de donde estaban, al no encontrarlo por allí decidí regresar a ver como estaba Kristen y Mackenzie pero Bill me detuvo antes de irme.

—Robert llamare a la policía y hare que los guardias que están cuidando el área nos ayuden a encontrarlo, lo encontraremos Robert. —Me dice Bill para tranquilizarme.

—Gracias Bill. —Le digo nervioso y preocupado por mi hijo.

Cuando llegue vi a John recostado en la puerta del camerino, entre a nuestro camerino y al entrar escuche las voces de Elizabeth, Nikki y Ashley tratando de tranquilizar a mi esposa y a Mackenzie; a la cual Kristen y yo la considerábamos ya nuestra hija, al verme entrar las chicas se me quedaron viendo yo decidí acércame a mi querida Kristen que seguía llorando al igual que la pequeña Mackenzie, me acerque a las dos y las abrase con mis brazos solo fui para escuchar lo que Kristen decía.

—Quiero a mi bebe. —Mi Kris susurrando.

Al escucharla decir eso no sabía que decirle yo no había podido encontrarlo solamente sentí como alguien ponía una mano en mi hombro, voltee a ver quién era y vi a Elizabeth.

—Ve con los chicos Robert, nosotras nos encargamos de Kristen y de Mackenzie. —Me dice Elizabeth para que las dejara a ellas con Mi Kris y Mackenzie.

—Gracias Elizabeth. —Le agradecí.

Le di un beso en la mejilla a Kristen y otro a Mackenzie, salí de nuestro camerino para encontrarme con Kellan, Taylor, Jackson y Peter al verme lo único que pude hacer fue dejar que todo lo que sentía por lo que estábamos pasando Kristen y yo en estos momentos salieran en forma de lágrimas.

—No quiero que nada malo le pase. —Digo susurrando llorando.

—Tranquilo Robert, él estará bien es un niño muy inteligente. —Me dice Peter para tranquilizarme.

Solo fui para sentir como Peter me abrazaba para que pudiera tranquilizarme, pero lo único que podía hacer era dejar que mi preocupación saliera a flote en forma de lágrimas, aun que yo quisiera dejar de llorar yo no podía ya que estaba muy preocupado por mi hijo, ya que no sabíamos hacia donde había corrido o en donde se encontraba en esos momentos ya que se empezaba a hacer tarde.

Edward POV

Yo no quería jugar con Mackenzie porque ella me había robado el lugar que yo tenía con todos los del cast, cuando sentí el golpe en mi cara allí fue cuando toda mi ira que tenia hacia esa niña que me había quitado mi lugar salió aventándole la pelota con fuerza para que ella cayera al piso, yo no escuche lo que John el guardaespaldas de mi papá me decía.

—TE ODIO. —Grito a todo pulmón.

Lo único que podía hacer era salir corriendo de allí, corrí hacia una de las salidas del set para poder escapar y alejarme del lugar además que quería alejarme de la persona que más odiaba en esos momentos seguía corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta donde podría salir, vi como los dos guardias que estaban tratando de no dejar pasar a nadie no me habían visto así que corrí y pase entre los dos guardias sin ser detectado no me pare por ningún motivo aun que había chocado con una de las fans que estaban allí seguí corriendo alejándome del lugar, pare hasta que mis piernas me empezaron a doler por todo lo que había corrido pero no me había dado cuenta que de mis ojos salían lágrimas me senté enfrente de una casa en la acera y empecé a sollozar.

—Quiero a mami y a papi. —Digo sollozando.

—Oh hola pequeño. —Una mujer me saluda.

Me voltee y vi a una señora que traía una bolsa de basura en sus manos, ella me vio que me salían lágrimas así que se me acerco.

—Estas bien pequeño. —Me dice la señora.

—Quiero a mami y a papi. —Le digo sollozando.

Siento como la mujer me abraza y me carga en sus brazos yo solamente fui para seguir sollozando en sus brazos, cuando estoy más tranquilo la veo a los ojos y siento como me deja en el piso.

—Bueno pequeño me podrías decir tu nombre. —Me dice la señora.

—Soy Edward, pero mis titos me dicen Ed. —Me presento.

—Mucho gusto Ed, mi nombre es María. —La señora se presenta.

—Hola María. —La saludo.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar a tus papás Ed? —Me pregunta María.

—Sí. —Le digo asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Bien en ¿donde fue la última vez que los viste Ed? —María me pregunta.

—No fue por aquí. —Le digo viendo en todas direcciones.

Yo estaba tan desorientado que no sabía en donde estaba, veo como María se me queda viendo así que yo agacho mi cabeza.

—Tranquilo Ed creo que se cómo podemos hallar a tus papás. —Me dice María.

— ¿Cómo? —Le pregunto sorprendido.

—Mi esposo es el Jefe de policía así que cuando llegue a casa le diremos que nos ayude a buscar a tus papás. —Me dice María.

—Gracias María. —Le agradezco.

—De nada Ed, bueno será mejor entrar a la casa. —Me dice señalando su casa.

Sigo a María hasta llegar a su casa en donde me deja entrar, yo entro con un poco de miedo viendo lo grande que era por dentro ya que por fuera se veía muy pequeña, veo a María que me lleva a la sala de su casa y me prende la televisión al verla veo que pasan uno de mis programas favoritos así que voy y me siento en el sofá y me pongo a ver la televisión.

—Ed hare unas galletas para que te las comas. —Me dice María.

—Sí, gracias María. —Le digo sonriéndole.

Estaba viendo la televisión cuando escucho que se abre la puerta pero no le di importancia hasta que escucho la voz de una chica.

—Mamá ya llegue. —Una chica gritando.

—Hola hija. —María la saluda desde la cocina.

Yo seguía viendo la televisión cuando veo a una chica de 15 años enfrente de mí, yo al ver que me tapa la vista de la televisión me le quedo viendo.

— ¿Y tú quien eres? —Me pregunta la chica.

—Me llamo Ed y no me dejas ver la televisión. —Le digo quejándome un poco.

—Ups lo siento. —Me dice la chica quitándose de enfrente.

— ¿Quieres ver la televisión conmigo? —Le pregunto a la chica.

—Claro, que ves. —Me dice.

—Son los padrinos mágicos. —Le digo sonriéndole.

—Genial amo ese programa y por cierto me llamo Marie. —Se presenta la chica.

—Hola Marie. —La saludo.

Los dos nos pusimos a ver la televisión cuando nos aburrimos nos pusimos a jugar un juego de mesa que estaba en la mesita de la sala cuando veo a María entrar a la sala.

—Marie podrás hablarle a tu papá. —Le dice María a Marie.

—Claro mamá. —Le responde Marie.

Veo como Marie le marca por teléfono a su papá y después le pasa el teléfono a María, así que Marie y yo seguimos jugando con el juego de mesa que era de Twilight, yo le iba ganando a Marie ya que yo me sabia todas las respuestas a las preguntas que me tocaban a mí y también las de Marie ya estaba a punto de ganarle cuando María llega a la sala.

—Niños iremos a dar una vuelta. —María nos dice sonriéndonos.

—Está bien mamá, vamos Ed hay que ir a dar la vuelta. —Me dice Marie.

—Sí vamos Marie, a que te gano el asiento de adelante. —Le reto a Marie.

—Bien Ed a que te gano yo. —Me dice Marie.

Yo salí corriendo hacia el jardín con Marie y los dos nos reímos por que los dos habíamos ganado, cuando llego María nos pidió a los dos que nos fuéramos en el asiento de atrás los dos obedecimos, cuando íbamos en el auto voltee a ver a Marie.

—Marie ¿Cómo se llama tu papá? —Le pregunto a Marie.

—Se llama Tony. —Me dice.

—Guau ¿Y es el jefe de policía? —Le vuelvo a preguntar.

—Si así es Ed. —Marie me sonríe.

Tony POV

Estaba en la oficina cuando mi secretaria me paso una llamada de Bill Condon, el cual necesitaba nuestros servicios para localizar al hijo de uno de sus actores que se había perdido, yo sabía que andaban filmando en el bosque y que era muy fácil perderse y más un niño, así que decidí ayudarles yo personalmente con algunos agentes de la jefatura, llegamos al set en donde nos encontramos con Bill Condon, al llegar le di mi mano.

—Hola soy el Jefe de policía Tony Thompson, pero dígame Tony. —Me presento.

—Hola soy Bill Condon. —Bill se presenta.

—Mucho gusto, dígame en ¿donde fue la última vez que vieron al niño? —Le pregunto con mi instinto de policía ya activo.

—Síganme por aquí. —Bill nos guía.

Seguimos a Bill que nos enseño el lugar, después yo les dije a mis agentes que siguieran buscando alrededor por si encontraban algo que nos pudiera dar una pista hacia donde había ido el niño ya que se estaba haciendo tarde y no quería tener que hacerlo en la obscuridad de la noche y no me gustaba la idea de tener a un niño por allí solo en el bosque, fui y hable con el padre del niño en cuanto lo vi sabia que lo había visto en algún otra parte pero no lo lograba recordar de donde, le había hecho unas preguntas simples para saber si me podía dar alguna información pero fue en vano, no lo lográbamos encontrar por ningún lado así que volví a hablar con el padre del niño y le explique que lo mejor sería sacar una foto del niño a la prensa local, claro que al principio se negó pero como yo le prometí que yo me encargaría de que solamente saldría en las noticias locales y también porque yo tenía a una persona de mucha confianza, cuando pasaron la noticia en las noticias locales de Baton Rouge unos minutos después sonó mi celular ya que habíamos dado ese número, lo conteste.

—Jefe de policía al habla. —Digo contestando mi celular.

—Hola amor. —Me saluda mi esposa María.

— ¡María! No deberías llamarme en estos momentos cariño, estoy en medio de una investigación de un niño desaparecido. —Le digo a mi mujer un poco molesto por su llamada.

—Creo que yo lo he encontrado. —Me dice mi esposa.

— ¿Qué? es enserio amor. —Le digo sorprendido.

—Si así es, su nombre es Edward no es así. —Me dice mi esposa sabiendo su nombre, ya que no lo habíamos dado en la noticia.

—Sí. —Le digo más sorprendido.

—Tiene el pelo color castaño y unos hermosos ojos color verde. —Mi mujer me describe al niño que estábamos buscando.

—Pues creo que el niño que encontré llorando fuera de nuestra casa es el niño que estas buscando. —Me dice.

—Sí, María podrías mandarme una foto del niño que encontraste. —Le pido a mi esposa.

—Claro amor. —Me dice mi esposa feliz.

—Está bien, tráelo a donde vino Marie en la mañana. —Le digo a mi esposa.

—Está bien amor, te veremos allí en unos minutos. —Me dice mi mujer.

Colgué la llamada que había recibido y fui inmediatamente al camerino de los padres del pequeño Edward para avisarles de lo que mi esposa me había dicho, al llegar toque y vi como salió el padre del pequeño Edward.

— ¿Qué sucede jefe Tony? —Me pregunta.

—Creo que lo han encontrado, pero necesito que verifique algo. —Le digo para que no se haga ilusiones por si no es su hijo.

Le enseño la foto al padre del pequeño Edward y al ver como se le abrían los ojos de sorpresa sabía que era el pequeño Edward.

—Mi mujer lo traerá aquí, no tardaran en llegar. —Le digo al padre del pequeño Edward.

—Gracias jefe Tony. —Me dice sonriendo muy feliz.

Regrese a la entrada por donde debería de entrar mi mujer con su auto.

Edward POV

Venía jugando con Marie en el carro hasta que empecé a reconocer un poco a mí alrededor así que sonreí, vi como María me veía por el retrovisor así que yo le sonreí, al ver la valla que estaba enfrente de nosotros sabia donde estaba.

—Mamá por que venimos aquí. —Marie le dice a María.

—Ya lo sabrás hija. —Le dice María sonriéndole.

Veo como se detiene junto a unos policías y veo que alguien saluda en nuestra dirección, veo que nos dejan pasar así que yo solamente fui para agacharme un poco ya que estaba obscuro cuando se estaciona veo que alguien abre mi puerta del carro y veo a un hombre con el uniforme de la policía yo me asusto al verlo.

—Hola papá. —Me tranquilizo al escuchar a Marie.

—Hola hija. —La saluda.

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí papá? —Marie le pregunta a su papá.

—Ya lo veras, tú debes de ser el pequeño Edward no es así. —Dice en mi dirección.

Yo solamente soy para mover la cabeza en afirmación lo veo que me sonríe así que me bajo y detrás de mí se baja Marie, me le quedo viendo a Tony el cual me ve y se pone a mi altura me sonríe.

—Bien Edward tengo dos personas que están ansiosos por verte. —Me dice sonriéndome.

Yo me le quede viendo a los ojos y sonreí ya que yo sabía a quienes se refería así que yo me puse muy feliz, vi como me dio su mano así que yo la tome empezamos a caminar en dirección hacia el camerino de mis papás, casi cuando íbamos llegando veo salir a dos personas del camerino, yo reconozco a las dos personas que salieron al momento de verlas se me salieron las lágrimas de los ojos sentí como Tony me soltaba así que corrí hacia mis papás.

—Mami, papi. —Gritando con lágrimas en mis ojos.

Cuando llegue con ellos mi mamá me tomo en brazos yo me puse a llorar abrazándola y también a mi papá que tanto los había extrañado en estas pocas horas que me había desaparecido.

Kristen POV

Ya tenía en mis brazos a mi hijo el cual se había puesto a llorar yo solamente fui para decirle.

—No nos vuelvas hacer esto Edward. —Le dije sollozando.

—Lo siento mami. —Me dice llorando.

Yo solamente fui para abrazarlo más fuerte a mí para no perderlo de nuevo ya que nunca más quería pasar por algo como esto de nuevo, vi al jefe de policía Tony.

—Muchas gracias. —Le agradecí.

—A mí no deberían darme las gracias sino a mi mujer María, ella fue la que lo encontró afuera de nuestra casa.

—Me dice el jefe de policía Tony.

Veo a la mujer que esta junto al jefe de policía Tony y también a la niña que estaba junto a él que se nos había quedado viendo a mí y a Robert, yo les sonreí a las dos.

—Muchas gracias por haberlo encontrado y cuidarlo. —Les digo muy agradecida.

—No hay de qué. —Me dice María.

Veo a Robert hablando en susurros con mi hijo así que lo veo y me regala su sonrisa que más me gusta.

— ¿Qué traman ustedes dos? —Así que les pregunto con sospecha.

—Solo que a este pequeño se le ocurrió como poderles pagarles por haberlo cuidado. —Me dice Mi Rob.

— ¿Y bien? —Le pregunto a Mi Rob y a mi niño.

Veo como Robert lo deja en el suelo y veo a mi hijo que va hacia María y su hija.

—Marie ¿quieres venir a jugar conmigo todos los días que nos quedemos aquí en Baton Rouge? —Le pregunta mi niño a Marie.

—Claro Edward, pero solo si me dejan mis papás. —Le dice Marie a mi pequeño.

Veo a María y al jefe Tony que están sonriendo así que yo abrazo por la cintura a mi querido esposo Robert que estaba viendo a nuestro pequeño así que yo también lo veo, veo como el jefe Tony se le acerca y se pone a su altura.

—Claro que Marie podrá venir a jugar contigo todos los días, ya que tendré que venir todos los días a trabajar como jefe de seguridad aquí. —Le dice el jefe Tony a mi niño.

— ¿Enserio? —Mi hijo sorprendido.

—Si así es pequeño Edward. —El jefe Tony le sonríe.

—Siiiiiii, ven Marie te presentare a mis titos. —Mi hijo grita feliz y toma de la mano a Marie.

—Está bien Edward. —Marie le dice a mi hijo.

Los vemos salir corriendo hacia nuestro camerino, tomo la mano de mi esposo Robert y los seguimos para que nada malo les pasara, al entrar veo a mi hijo presentarle a todos nuestros amigos, veo a Marie con la cara de sorpresa al conocer a nuestros amigos, Robert y yo decidimos hacerle un regalo a Marie por hacer lo que nuestro pequeño le había pedido así que Robert y yo le regalamos un poster firmado por todos nosotros del cast y también le dimos nuestros autógrafos en una libreta y le contamos varias cosas de lo que pasaba en el cast, el jefe Tony y su familia se fueron después de que Marie, Mackenzie y mi hijo se quedaran los tres dormidos de tanto haber jugado los tres y haber hecho las paces entre Mackenzie y mi hijo todos nosotros regresamos al hotel, al llegar a nuestro cuarto Robert dejo en su cama a nuestro pequeño mientras nosotros nos poníamos nuestras pijamas ya que estuvimos listos los dos nos acostamos en la cama junto a nuestro pequeño, yo le di un beso en su mejilla y veo a Robert darle uno en su frente con cuidado lo tapamos para que no se despierte, luego nosotros nos fuimos a acostar a nuestra cama a dormir.

Robert POV

A la mañana siguiente mi hijo seguía durmiendo cuando nos despertamos para ir al set a grabar las escenas que no habíamos terminado de grabar el día anterior por la pedida de mi pequeño hijo cuando me metí a bañar mi querida Kristen empezó a cambiar a nuestro pequeño de ropa, al salir del baño me cambie rápidamente y después bajamos a desayunar con todos nuestros amigos con nuestro pequeño que todavía seguía dormido al terminar de desayunar nos fuimos al set, al llegar dejamos a nuestro pequeño en nuestro camerino con John para que lo cuidara un rato mientras que nosotros grabábamos unas escenas, luego llego Marie y mi hijo ya se había despertado así que los dos se pusieron a jugar en nuestro camerino unos juegos de mesa que había traído Marie, al igual Mackenzie en sus ratos libres se iba a jugar con ellos, así fueron pasando los días que estuvimos en Baton Rouge hasta que nos dieron nuestras vacaciones de Navidad y Año Nuevo, pero claro tendríamos que regresarnos para asistir a los Peoples Choice Awards 2011, además que habíamos decidido pasar las vacaciones en Londres con mi familia la Navidad y de nueva cuenta el Año Nuevo tal como lo habíamos hecho el Año Nuevo del 2009, al igual que la ultimas vez iríamos al mismo lugar con nuestros amigos a festejar y también festejaríamos con mi familia.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14: Una Navidad en Londres.

Kristen POV

Robert y yo, habíamos decidido ir en nuestras pequeñas vacaciones de navidad y de año nuevo a Londres a pasarla con su familia, estábamos en la sala de abordaje de nuestro vuelo, ya que íbamos en el primer vuelo destino Londres mi hijo estaba muy cansado que se quedo dormido en mis brazos, cuando por fin nos dejaron abordar el avión estábamos en los primeros asientos de primera clase, de los dos lados al final venia una de las azafatas con dos niñas de unos ocho años eran pelirrojas y una era más alta que la otra, Robert vio que querían meter unas mochilas en los compartimientos de arriba así que lo veo y le sonrió, lo veo como se les acerca, ya que les habían dado los asientos de detrás de donde estaba mi hijo dormido con su sabanita azul escucho a Robert decirles.

—Déjenme ayudarles. —Dijo amablemente Rob.

—Gracias. —Dijo la niña pelirroja algo alta para la edad que aparentaba.

Veo como las dos niñas se le quedaron viendo a mi esposo y después me voltearon a ver cuando Robert regreso al asiento junto a mí, me beso en los labios y le respondí gustosa el beso. Cuando escuchamos como nuestro hijo se estaba despertando de la pequeña siesta que había tomado mientras esperábamos nuestro vuelo.

Ya había despegado el avión cuando veo a mi hijo que se retorcía ya que se quería quitar el cinturón de seguridad así que le susurre al oído a Robert.

—Podrías quitarle el cinturón de seguridad y ponerle una película para que se vuelva a dormir. — Le susurre a Rob.

—Claro amor. —Me respondió.

Robert se acerca a nuestro hijo, coloca en la mesita el reproductor que traía en su maleta de mano, veo como las niñas se asoman para ver que hacía, Robert las ve y les sonríe,

— ¿Quieren ver también la película? —Dijo amablemente Mi Rob.

— ¿Si podemos? —Respondió la pelirroja.

—Claro, verdad hijo. —Dijo Mi Rob mirando a nuestro hijo.

— Si. —Respondió mi pedacito de cielo.

Las dos pequeñas niñas se ponen a ver la película, cuando Robert se sienta a mi lado los dos nos quedamos viendo a los niños y escuchamos su pequeña conversación antes de que empezara la película.

— Hola me llamo Edward. —Dijo mi bebe.

— Hola me llamo Sami. —Respondió la pelirroja.

— Hola me llamo Ann. —Respondió la pelirroja más baja

Sonrió al ver como mi niño se la pasaba bien con las dos niñas que había conocido, me empezó a dar sueño así que acomode mi cabeza en el hombro de mi querido Robert, poco a poco me fui quedando dormida, sentí que me acomodo y que se levantaba de su asiento, yo entre abrí los ojos y lo vi como las dos niñas que estaban completamente dormidas, al igual que mi pequeño, Robert tomo a una de las niñas y las paso a su asiento, repitió lo miso con la pelirroja más pequeña, cuando regreso lo vi como se me quedo viendo y me dijo.

— Lo siento amor, no quise despertarte. —Me dijo Rob sentándose a mi lado

—Tranquilo, recuerda que no puedo dormir si no estás conmigo. —Le respondí.

Me volví a acomodar en su hombro para dormir, cuando lo veo que toma una manta que le habían dado una de las azafatas nos tapa por completo, tuvimos una privada sesión de besos antes de dormimos.

Nos despertamos cuando sonó la alarma de del avión avisando que estábamos descendiendo y que nos abrocháramos los cinturones. Robert se levanto y les abrocho el cinturón seguridad a nuestro pequeño y a las dos pequeñas niñas. Se sentó junto a mí y se abrocha su cinturón y yo el mío.

— Eres un buen padre y un buen chico por hacer eso con esas dos pequeñas. —Le dije de forma tierna.

—Gracias pero creo que ese era mi deber como el caballero que soy. —Me respondió en tono orgulloso.

—Si tú eres mi caballero. —Sonríe y lo bese tiernamente.

Cuando el avión aterrizo esperamos a que todos los pasajeros bajaran ya que mi hijo venia todavía dormido y era muy temprano en Londres, cuando solo quedamos nosotros y las dos niñas Robert les ayudo a bajar sus mochilas que habían puesto en el compartimiento de arriba, nosotros salimos y fuimos a buscar nuestras maletas, me di cuenta de que las niñas nos siguen junto a uno de los chicos de la aerolínea, ya que el chico no les ayudaba con sus maletas mi querido Robert les ayudo a bajarlas de la banda y las puso en su carrito, cuando ya íbamos a salir vinos como había muchos paparazis, yo tome a Robert de la mano, pero en eso siento una manita en mi otra mano veo a las dos niñas que nos dicen.

—Hay otra puerta de salida por allá. —Nos dijo la pelirroja alta, Sami como había escuchado que se llamaba.

Nos señala en donde había otra puerta de salida así que las seguimos sin que los paparazis nos vieran, cuando salimos por la otra puerta vimos a la familia de mi querido esposo esperándonos, escucho que las niñas gritan.

—Claire. —Grito Sami.

—Richard. —Ann.

Los dos vemos a los padres de mi esposo como saludan a las niñas y nos acercamos a ellos, escucho como mi querido Robert les dice a sus padres.

— ¿Ustedes las conocen? —Pregunto Mi Rob a sus padres.

—Claro hijo, tú también las conoces. —Le respondió Claire.

—No es cierto. —Debatió Rob.

— ¿Que ya no te acuerdas de las gemelas Adams? —Le pregunto Richard.

— ¿Estas son las mocosas que yo cuidaba cuando necesitaba dinero? —Pregunto devuelta Rob.

— Robert no les digas mocosas. —Le regaño Claire.

— Así que tú eres Robbie. —Dijo Sami.

—No Sami el es Patty. —Rio Ann.

—No me digan así. —Dijo algo enojado Mi Rob.

—Papi no se llama así. —Dijo mi adorado Edward.

Todos nos empezamos a reír de lo que había dicho mi pequeño acerca de su padre, todos nos fuimos antes que los paparazis se dieran cuenta de nuestra presencia, Nos fuimos a los carros en los que habían venido la familia de mi querido esposo.

Robert, las dos niñas, mi hijo y yo nos fuimos en uno de los carros con algunas maletas en el camino. Los niños venían viendo el paisaje y jugando algunos juegos mientras llegábamos a casa, al llegar baje a mi hijo de su sillita que estaba en el auto de Robert que tenia aquí en Londres y las dos niñas también se bajaron del auto mientras mi querido Robert sacaba las maletas, vi como Lizzy metía las maletas de las dos niñas con ayuda de Richard, mi hijo salió corriendo en dirección a su abuelo a tratar de ayudarlo veo a mi hijo pero en eso siento como mi querido Robert me muerde un poco mi lóbulo de mi oreja, gemí un poco.

— Robert aquí no, alguien nos puede ver. —Le susurre.

—Está bien pero te tengo un regalo especial para Navidad. —Dijo mi Rob de forma picara.

Entramos a la casa con las ultimas maletas que quedaban afuera de la casa, cuando escuchamos a nuestro pequeño que estaba gritando por ayuda así que lo fuimos a ver y al entrar a la sala vimos a Sami y Ann haciéndole cosquillas a nuestro pequeño en medio de la sala así que mi hijo al vernos nos empezó a gritar aun mas fuerte pidiendo ayuda.

— Mami, papi ayuda. —Dijo entrecortadamente a causa de las cosquilla.

—No Edward tus papás no te puede ayudar. —Le dijo Sami.

—Eso no se vale. — Dijo Edward con un puchero.

—Si se vale Edward, porque tú empezaste con las cosquillas. —Dijo la pequeña Ann.

—Oigan ustedes dos enanas no se van a ir a su casa. —Les dijo Mi Rob para distraerlas y dejaran libre a mi bebe.

—No Patty. —Le respondió Sami.

—Que no me llamen así. — Le respondió mi esposo con los dientes apretados.

—No podemos irnos a casa porque nuestros padres no están, porque los atrapo una tormenta de nieve en Alemania. —Dijo Ann dejando de hacerles cosquillas a mi bebe junto con su hermana.

—Oh así que sus padres se fueron de vacaciones a Alemania, mientras que ustedes estaban en New York de vacaciones. —Les respondió MI Rob, dios como me encantaba su voz.

—Si. —L e dijo Sami

Yo los estaba viendo desde el marco de la puerta de la sala cuando siento a mi hijo abrazarme las piernas, así que lo cargo, apoya su cabecita en mi hombro, así que lo arrullo. Pero en eso siento como Robert me abraza por detrás y le empieza a tararear su nana a mi hijo, el cual se empieza a quedar dormido, Robert ve a las dos niñas que también se les empiezan a cerrar los ojos, en ese momento entra a la sala Lizzy y les dice.

—Sami y Ann dormirán en mi habitación hasta que regresen sus papás, se quedaran aquí con nosotros, ya están en el cuarto sus maletas. —Dijo Lizzy en susurros. Para que su voz no les quite el sueño.

—Gracias Lizzy. —Respondieron Sami y Ann a la par, ambas con voz patosa.

—De nada niñas, —Sonrió Lizzy— Rob y Kris en el cuarto de Rob junto con Edward.

—Genial todavía tengo cuarto. —Le responde Mi Rob

Robert y Lizzy comienzan una absurda pelear, por lo que yo me puse a arrullar a nuestro hijo que se estaba quedando dormido, cuando al fin terminaron de pelearse, Robert toma en sus brazos a nuestro pequeño que ya estaba profundamente dormido. Subimos al cuarto donde nos quedaríamos y nos acostamos, Robert coloca a nuestro pequeño entre nosotros dos, yo le acaricio su espaldita y le doy un beso en una de sus mejillas, Robert le da un beso en su otra. Le di un beso a mi esposo me lo devolvió con tanta pasión que me quede sin aire después de unos segundos, poco a poco me quede dormida, pensando en cómo mi pequeño y con mi querido esposo en nos la pasaríamos estas vacaciones estando aquí en Londres, estando con la familia de mi Robert. Siento como Robert nos tapa con las sabanas y la colcha entre abro los ojos y le digo.

— Gracias amor. —Dije con voz apenas audible a causa del sueño, pero sé que me escucho

Robert POV

Como habíamos llegado muy tarde a Londres, al llegar a la casa de mis padres fuimos directo a dormir con nuestro hijo, me había despertado la luz del sol que entraba entre las cortinas de mi cuarto así que decidí levantarme de la cama, me levante y fui a la cocina en donde vi un recado de mi madre que decía.

Recado: "Robert y Kristen los dejamos dormir un poco mas junto con las niñas y Edward, ya que se veían cansados anoche, así que los dejamos dormir, fuimos al aeropuerto haber si hoy llega el avión de los padres de Sami y Ann tus hermanas decidieron acompañarnos ya que después irán a ver a algunos amigos, quiero que las cuides mientras no estamos gracias hijos."

Mientras leía la nota que me habían dejado mi familia, decidí hacer mientras el desayuno cuando siento como alguien me abrazaba por la espalda, así que sonreí como un idiota y le dije en voz baja.

— Te amo Kristen. —Susurre.

— Y yo te amo más a ti Robert. —Me respondió.

Mientras los dos hacíamos el desayuno mi hijo y las niñas se despertaron y bajaron a la cocina de donde salía un olor a tocino y panqueques, todos desayunamos cuando terminamos de desayunar decidimos ir al centro comercial a comprar algunos regalos de Navidad que nos hacían falta, así que nos arreglamos todos y nos fuimos en mi carro al centro comercial, hoy estaba haciendo mucho frio, creo que esta noche nevaría, así que pasaríamos una blanca Navidad, empezamos a ver lo que había en todas las tiendas cuando pasamos por una tienda de juguetes, mi hijo y las niñas se quedaron viendo la vitrina, los escucho decir a los tres que querían de allí.

— Quisiera esa muñeca. —Dijo Sami.

— Yo quisiera ese oso. —Continuo Ann.

— Yo quiero ese carro. —Imitando a las dos niñas.

Sonrió al escuchar lo que quieren para esta Navidad entre a la tienda y compre lo que ellos querían, ellos me vieron lo que compre, les sonrió a los tres y les dije.

— Son para Navidad. —Sonreí tomando la mano de Mi Kris.

Seguimos caminando viendo todo lo que había en el centro comercial, claro que mi hijo se empezó a cansar de tanto caminar pero estaba feliz porque le había comprado el carro de juguete que él quería y se le notada por la carita que ponía al ver el carro que ya quería jugar con él lo más pronto posible, pero no esperaría mucho ya que hoy era navidad y cenaríamos temprano para que mi pequeño pudiera abrir algunos regalos antes de irse a dormir, escucho la voz de mi hijo que se estaba quedando dormido de pie.

—Mami hoy no dormiré siesta. —Dice mi campeón tallándose sus ojitos con su manita.

—Pero cariño si ya te estás quedando dormido. —Le sonríe Mi Kris y a nuestro pedacito de cielo.

—Ven aquí campeón. —Con mis brazos extendidos para cargar a mi hijo.

Mi hijo corre a mis brazos lo tomo y le empiezo a tararear su nana cuando siento que se queda dormido se lo paso a Mi Kris, después de unas cuantas compras mas regresamos a casa con los tres niño totalmente dormidos, yo baje a las dos pequeñas y Mi Kris bajo a nuestro pequeño, con cuidado abrí la puerta de la casa y llevamos a los niños a sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras los niños dormían nosotros decidimos empezar a arreglar la casa para la cena de navidad y también a empezar a preparar la cena ya que mi madre y mis hermanas nos habían llamado cuando veníamos de camino a casa que llegarían tarde, ya estaba la cena lista gracias a la ayuda de Mi Kris, unos minutos después que todo estuviera listo los niños bajaron pero cuando comieron algo decidimos que ya iba siendo hora que nos cambiáramos para la cena de navidad, pasaron algunas horas cuando llegaron mis padres y mis hermanas regresaron a la casa todos al estar listos para la cena nos pusimos a ver junto con los niños una película de navidad de Disney cuando termino empezamos a comer la cena que habíamos preparado Mi Kris y yo, mis padres, mis hermanas, Sami y Ann nos felicitaron por la deliciosa cena que habíamos preparado, claro que mi hijo está muy feliz ya que todo lo que cocináramos le gustaba claro yo estaba orgulloso de él, al terminar de cenar vinos que ya era media noche así que nos empezamos a felicitar dándonos los buenos deseos y deseándonos una feliz navidad pero el más pequeño de la familia ya no aguantaba más el cansancio y mucho menos las ansias de poder abrir los regalos que le estaban esperando abajo del árbol de navidad.

—Papi vamos a abrir los regalos. —Me dijo medio dormido.

—Está bien campeón, vamos a abrir los regalos. —Le dije sonriéndole.

Todos fuimos a la sala nos sentamos en los sillones junto al árbol mientras mi papa empezaba a repartir los regalos de navidad que estaban bajo el árbol, empezó a repartir los regalos, mi hijo se emociono al recibir su primer regalo que era de parte de mis padres lo veo como abre su regalo.

—Mami, papi miren es un oso, como el tito Kellan. —Nos dice con el oso de peluche en la mano y sonriendo.

Yo y Mi Kris nos empezamos a reír al escuchar decir eso a nuestro pequeño, luego vimos a Sami y Ann abrir unos regalos que no eran los que les había comprado esta mañana en nuestra ida al centro comercial ya que los había escondido para que no los abrieran hasta el día de navidad.

—Es un juego de té. —Dijo Sami muy feliz.

—Es un libro de princesa-Ann.

Mi padre siguió repartiendo los obsequios, claro que también hubo regalos para Sami y Ann mis padres les habían dado unos vestidos y mis hermanas juguetes, a Mi Kris le habían dado una pulsera que según mi madre había pertenecido a la familia desde hace muchos años por parte de mis padres y mis hermanas le habían dado unos hermosos vestido que por lo que pude ver le servirían cuando tuviera otra premiere, yo recibí por parte de mis padres un collar que tenía un relicario con mis iniciales y las de Mi Kris pero adentro estaba una foto de toda mi familia con la de Mi Kris junto con nosotros tres y en la otra estaba mi familia postiza salían todos mis amigos del set con nosotros y mi hijo les di las gracias a mis padres, luego mis hermanas me dieron varias camisas y pantalones de vestir y unos CDs que no tenia así que abrase a mis dos hermanas, a mi pequeño mis hermanas le habían regalado casi toda una colección de autos de juguete y por supuesto nuestro regalo le fascinaría, ya que gracias a Kellan, Jackson, Taylor y Peter ahora mi hijo era un fanático de los autos pero también yo tenía la culpa por enseñarle cosas de autos a tan temprana edad.

—Es un Ferrari. —Nos dijo muy feliz al ver el auto a control remoto que le habíamos dado de regalo.

—Si así es campeón. —Le dije sonriéndole por lo feliz que estaba de ver su regalo.

Veo a Mi Kris que lo carga y le da un beso en su frente así que yo le doy una beso en su mejilla a mi hijo, al termino de abrir los regalos los niños se habían quedado dormidos en sus lugares, veo a Mi Kris que carga a nuestro hijo así que yo cargo a las dos pequeñas y las llevo a su habitación, al regresar a mi habitación vi a Mi Kris como arropaba a nuestro pequeño me le acerque por detrás y la abrase.

— Tu regalo te lo daré cuando tengamos un poco de tiempo a solas los dos— Le susurre a su oído con la voz sexy que sabía que le gustaría oír.

— Puedo saber que es mi regalo. —Me dice pícaramente.

— No. —Se lo susurre al oído.

Después los dos nos decidimos acostarnos ya que sabíamos que nuestro pequeño nos despertaría muy temprano por la mañana para ver los regalos que Santa Claus le había traído, al acostarme abrase a Mi Kris por su cintura y le bese el cuello.

— Robert no, aquí esta Edward. —Me dice gimiendo.

—Lo siento amor, pero no puedo esperar a darte mi regalo. —Le susurro contra su cuello, siento como se extrémese bajo mi aliento sonrió para mí mismo.

Me quede dormido abrazando a Mi Kris, cuando amaneció nuestro hijo decidió despertarnos saltando sobre nuestros cuerpos.

—Mami, papi despierten. —No gritaba mientras que saltaba sobre nosotros.

—Está bien campeón ya estamos levantados. —Le dije con la voz pastosa.

Escuche como mi hijo se bajaba de la cama y salía corriendo, me despabile y desperté a Mi Kris besándole el cuello y mordiendo un poco su lóbulo de la oreja derecha, la escucho gemir un poco así que la beso.

—Si no bajamos ahora vendrá llorando y será peor. —Le susurro al oído.

—Está bien además ya me despertaste. —Me dice volteándose a verme así que le sonrió con amor.

Los dos nos ponemos nuestras batas que estaban en la silla de mi antiguo escritorio, bajamos a la sala y vi a mi familia y a los tres niños esperándonos para ver los regalos que les había traído Santa Claus, vi que allí estaban los regalos que les había comprado ayer en nuestra ida al centro comercial.

—Bien empecemos a abrir los regalos que Santa Claus trajo. —Dice Richard con una sonrisa al ver la carita de los tres niños.

—Si regalos. —Edward muy feliz.

Me siento en uno de los sillones junto a mi hijo que estaba abriendo sus regalos veo a Mi Kris que se sienta a mi lado así que le paso un brazo por sus hombros.

—Es un Volvo. —Edward grita emocionado al ver el carro en forma de Volvo y que se podía subir a él y manejarlo pero que también tenía un control remoto para poderlo manejar nosotros.

Sonreí al ver a mi hijo tan feliz por su regalo de navidad así que voltee y acurruque a Mi Kris en mi pecho y así poder ver a toda nuestra familia y a nuestro pequeño jugando en su nuevo auto.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15: Nuestros recuerdos.

Robert POV

Habían pasado algunos días desde navidad, esta noche le daría una sorpresa a Mi Kris si es que mi hijo nos dejaba irnos de la casa de mis padres así que decidimos salir a pasear por mi antiguo vecindario, nos pusimos nuestras chamarras ya que la noche pasada había nevado y habíamos tenido una blanca navidad, mi hijo decidió que no quería caminar así que se subió a su auto y empezó a manejar mientras nosotros lo seguíamos de cerca; pero no me había acordado que hoy era el día en que había una feria en el vecindario, claro yo y Mi Kris nos tomamos de las manos y seguíamos de cerca a nuestro pequeño por un momento lo perdimos de vista pero luego escuchamos a nuestro hijo.

—Déjenla en paz. —Edward gritándoles a unos niños más grandes que el.

—Y tú quien te crees que eres niño. —Le dijo un niño pelinegro medio alto.

—El que te pateara tu trasero. —Edward todo enojado.

—Tommy vámonos de aquí viene alguien. —Le dijo un niño castaño un poco más bajito que Tommy.

—Si vámonos Max. —Tommy le dice a Max y salen corriendo del lugar.

Llegamos a donde estaba nuestro hijo y lo vinos ayudando a una pequeña niña pelinegra de la misma estatura de nuestro pequeño y de su misma edad.

— ¿Estas bien? —Le pregunta ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

—Si gracias. —Le dice la pequeña que nos ve llegar así que se va corriendo de allí.

—Espera cómo te llamas. —Edward le grita viéndola irse.

—Me llamo Melisa, ¿Y tú? —Le dice la pequeña viéndolo.

—Me llamo Edward. —Edward le contesta sonriéndole.

Después de ver que nuestro príncipe estuviera sano y salvo decidimos seguir un rato mas viendo lo que había en la feria del vecindario pero esta vez yo venía con el control del auto de mi hijo manejándolo, después de un rato decidimos regresar a casa para que nuestro hijo se pudiera dormir un rato y así yo y Mi Kris podernos escapar para darle su regalo que le debía de navidad, pero yo ya me la imaginaba en ese pequeño conjunto que había metido en la maleta, al llegar a casa Mi Kris tomo en brazos a nuestro pequeño milagro que se estaba quedando dormido mientras que yo metía el auto de mi hijo a la casa.

—Mami no tengo sueño. —Edward cerrándosele los ojos del sueño que tenía.

—Pero cariño si ya se te están cerrando los ojos. —Le dijo Mi Kris a nuestro pequeño quitándole su chamarra.

Los dos saludamos a mi familia y subimos a dejar a nuestro pequeño en su habitación para que pudiera dormir.

—Bien campeón hora de dormir. —Le dije cuando Mi Kris lo coloco en la cama y le da un beso en su frente.

—Pero papi no tengo sueño. —Me dice con sus ojitos cerrándoseles.

—Eso no es lo que yo creo. —Le conteste y empecé a tararearle su nana, cuando lo veo dormido le doy un beso en su mejilla.

Yo y Mi Kris tomamos una mochila con nuestras cosas y salimos de la habitación sin hacer ningún ruido, bajamos las escaleras y nos despedimos de mi familia nos subimos a mi auto y maneje en dirección al hotel que había hecho la reservación esta mañana.

—Esta noche seremos solos tú y yo. —Le dije a Mi Kris viéndola de reojo mientras que manejaba.

—Si así es Mi Rob. —Me dice poniendo una mano en mi rodilla mientras que manejo al hotel.

Al llegar al hotel fuimos a la recepción para registrarnos, yo venía abrazando a Mi Kris por detrás de ella pasando mis manos por su cintura al llegar la señorita de recepción se nos quedo viendo no le dimos importancia, cuando nos dio la llave de nuestra habitación uno de los chicos nos llevo con nuestras cosas a la habitación, al entrar pude ver como Mi Kris me sonreía yo despedí al chico y sentí como Mi Kris empezaba a besar el cuello yo sonreír y gemí al sentir sus labios en mi cuello.

—Estamos un poco desesperadas. —Le dije con mi voz picara.

—Si ya quiero recibir mi regalo de navidad. —Me dice con cara de perrito triste.

Le sonrió y la tome en brazos para llevarla a la enorme cama que había en el cuarto, al llegar la acomodo con delicadeza en la cama mientras la empiezo a besar por todo su cuerpo empezando con sus labios bajando a su cuello mientras que mis manos le desabrochaba la blusa que traía así fui bajando mis besos a sus pechos que comencé a besar encima del brasier mientras que le quitaba el pantalón que traía puesto, ella me había quitado mi camisa y me quita mi pantalón, al estar los dos en ropa interior nos quedamos viendo a nuestros ojos con una sonrisa en nuestros labios, comenzamos de nuevo con los besos mientras que quitábamos las ultimas prendas que nos quedaban, al quedar los dos desnudos enfrente del otro empezamos a jugar con la lengua del otro mientras nos besábamos en los labios, yo con una de mis manos jugaba con su pecho mientras que con la otra acariciaba su sexo con mis dedos, al sentir la humedad de su sexo deje de jugar con él y baje mis besos a sus pechos mientras que de ella gemía al sentir todas mis carisias que le estaba dando, yo solo quería hacerla de nuevo mía como lo había hecho la primera vez que lo habíamos hecho y Mi Kris había quedado embarazada de nuestro pequeño tesoro que nos estaba esperando en casa de mis padres, la vi a los ojos y la bese tan apasionadamente que la empecé a penetrarla despacio ya que no habíamos hecho el amor durante bastante tiempo y yo no quería lastimarla claro que al sentir las paredes vaginales apretar mi miembro no pude aguantar los gemidos que salían de mi boca.

—Oh Kristen estas tan estrecha amor. —Le dije gimiendo y empecé a mover mis caderas para sentir el placer de su clítoris.

—Oh Robert estas entrando hasta el fondo cariño. —Me dijo con su gemido al sentir como mi miembro llegaba hasta donde mi miembro podía llegar.

Me empecé a mover más rápido para hacerla disfrutar y yo poder disfrutar de su anchado y estrecho clítoris, nos voltee en la cama para que ella quedara encima mío le puse mis manos en sus caderas y las empecé a mover con mis manos para que entrara mi miembro hasta el fondo los dos empezamos a sentir como llegábamos al orgasmo los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Oh Robert me corro. —Gimiendo muy fuerte.

—Oh Kristen yo... yo también. —Le dije en su oído.

Los dos nos corrimos al mismo tiempo, empezamos a jadear con nuestras respiraciones agitadas yo sonreí al ver su rostro recostado en mi pecho así que la hice salir y la puse a mi lado la abrazo para que pueda estar cerca mío, la volteo a ver le planto un beso en sus labios y sonrió.

—Feliz navidad amor. —Le dije en un susurro sonriendo viéndola como apoya su cabeza en mi pecho.

—Gracias cariño y feliz navidad. —Me susurro sonriéndome y me besa.

Estuvimos haciendo el amor muchas veces que yo hasta había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo habíamos hecho esa noche, cuando siento los rayos del sol en mi rostro que entraban por una ranura que había entre las cortinas de la ventana abrí los ojos y vi a mi hermosa esposa recostada sobre mi pecho durmiendo así que sonreí al recordar como habíamos pasado nuestra primera noche juntos y cuando ella me dijo acerca de que seriamos padres, yo estaba tan concentrado que no me di cuenta que la había despertado por mis carisias que le hacía en su espalda.

—Estas muy concentrado en algo. —Con su mirada puesta en mi rostro que solo sonreía.

—Si, solo en algunos recuerdos que se me vinieron a la mente. —Le sonreí y la bese lo mas apasionadamente hasta que nos falto oxigeno.

—Podría saber cuáles son esos recuerdos. —Viéndome a los ojos con cara curiosa.

—Claro, solo cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez y cuando me dijiste que seriamos papás. —Le sonreí al recordar cómo me había dicho que sería padre. —Recuerdas como me puse cuando me lo dijiste. —Sonrió al recordar ese día tan especial ya que ese mismo día le había pedido que se casara conmigo antes de saber que sería papá.

Flash Back.

Estaba tan nervioso porque hoy le pediría a Mi Kris que se casara conmigo habíamos quedado en ir a cenar a un restaurante pero últimamente Mi Kris no se había estado sintiendo muy bien así que decidimos cenar en mi casa, ya todo estaba listo y solo faltaba que llegara Mi Kris cuando solo el timbre salí corriendo a abrirle la puerta, se veía tan hermosa en su vestido strapless color azul que hacía que le resaltaran sus hermosos ojos yo le sonreí al verla allí de pie la deje pasar a la casa y nos pusimos a cenar la cena que había hecho yo con un poco de ayuda de Elizabeth, Nikki y Ashley; al terminar la cena traje el postre y me decidí en hacerlo llegue con el pastel de chocolate en mis manos y le di su rebanada de pastel y encima el anillo que había comprado para ella, al verla que nota el anillo lo tomo y me pongo de pie enfrente de ella me arrodille frente suyo.

—Kristen Jaymes Stewart, Mi Kris me harías el honor de ser mi eterna esposa por el resto de nuestros días, no importa la muerte quiero que tú seas mi esposa mas allá de eso. —Con los ojos puesto en los de ella que estaban con lagrimas.

—Si Robert si quiero ser tu esposa. —Con lagrimas en sus ojos me abraza por el cuello yo le pongo el anillo en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda, le sonrió sabiendo que con esto nos convertíamos algún día en esposos.

La iba a besar pero ella me detiene con sus manos la veo así que le acaricio su mejilla y siento las lagrimas recorriendo su rostro se las limpio con mi dedo le sonrió al ver que me voltea a ver.

—Robert tengo algo que decirte. —Con la voz seria.

— ¿Que sucede amor? —Con mi voz de preocupación.

—Seremos papás. —Lo dijo tan seria con los ojos cerrados sin verme.

Yo me quede quito no lo podía creer Mi Kris embarazada de mí, estaba en estado de shock no sabía cómo reaccionar pero al escuchar su llanto no pude más que abrazarla contra mi pecho.

—Te amo Kristen y pase lo que pase yo estoy a tu lado no te abandonare ya que te amo y también a nuestro bebe. —Le quite las lagrimas de sus ojos y la bese sabiendo que con este beso lleno de amor sabia que ella entendería que la amaba demasiado.

Fin del Flash Back.

Estuvimos toda la mañana en el cuarto haciéndonos carisias y recordando muchas cosas que habíamos pasado los dos juntos como cuando hicimos la audición en la casa de Catherine, también cuando nuestro príncipe nos dijo su primera palabra y camino, cuando grabamos nuestras películas y no nos podíamos separar uno del otro; ya entrada la tarde decidimos meternos a bañar para poder regresar a casa de mis padres a ver a nuestro príncipe, dejamos el hotel ya cuando estaba el atardecer yo estaba feliz de haber podido pasar un día casi completo con Mi Kris.

— ¿Cuanto falta? —Viendo por la ventana del auto.

—No falta mucho ya casi llegamos. —Prendo la radio y escucho uno de mis Cds que estaban puestos con mis canciones que había grabado en un Cd, pero escucho como la música cambia a Debussy.

Estaba tan concentrado en la canción que no me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a mi vecindario, al ver la casa de mis padres cerca sonríe, me estacione baje del auto y ayude a bajar a Mi Kris como todo un buen caballero que soy, baje las maletas y nos encaminamos a la casa entramos.

—Ya regresamos. —Dije en voz alta para que los de la casa me escucharan, en eso escucho la voz de Lizzy.

—Que bien ya regresaron vengan a ver esto. —Un poco emocionada al vernos.

Nos acercamos a la sala y vimos en la televisión estaban pasando una entrevista que Mi Kris había dado a George López, vimos a uno de los sofás de la sala y vimos a nuestro príncipe dormido con su dedo gordo de la mano derecha en su boca, me acerque a él y lo cargue para llevarlo arriba a que durmiera mejor.

—Lo llevare arriba, si quieres ve la entrevista yo luego la veré por internet. —Le susurre a Mi Kris.

—Oh no te preocupes hermanito le pondremos pausa. —Lizzy me dice escuchando lo que le había susurrado a Mi Kris.

— ¿Es una grabación? —La vi con cara de extrañado.

—Si, ahora ve y acuéstalo ya que no durmió su siesta por que no estaban ustedes aquí. —Lizzy me dijo sonriéndome.

Subo a mi cuarto y dejo a mi hijo en la cama, lo tapo y le doy un beso en su frente, bajo a la sala me acomodo al lado de Mi Kris y veo a Lizzy ponerle play al DVD vemos la entrevista.

—Kristen creo que nadie aquí sabe que alguien de tu familia trabaja aquí en nuestro programa. —López le dice.

—Si, John Stewart esta allí. —Kristen un poco incomoda.

—Ese es tu papá trabaja aquí todos los días. —López señala a John.

—Kristen te ves hermosa. —John con una sonrisa cargando a Edward.

—Si claro, el siempre en casa dice deberíamos de ser más normales. —Kristen haciendo unas caras raras.

—Pero yo no conozco a ese pequeño que esta con tu papá. —López señalando a Edward.

—Oh si ese pequeño es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en la vida. —Kristen feliz viendo a Edward como abraza a su abuelo.

—Si eso se te nota, pero ese pequeñín es el consentido de su abuelo. —López sonriéndole a Kristen.

—Oh si, mi padre y ese pequeño son inseparables sino esta Robert con nosotros. —Kristen.

—Jajajaja eso es verdad ya que tu padre no para de hablar de él cuando terminamos de hacer el programa y han venido a casa de visita. —López.

—Si ya me lo imaginaba pero ese pequeño le gusta estar cerca de alguien familiar ya que es un poco penoso. —Kristen ve a su padre y a nuestro hijo que esta abrazando a John y se esconde.

—Pero tu papá también me ha dicho que tu y algunos amigos salen a comer y lo ponen a su cuenta. —López viendo a John que le hace una seña a Kristen.

—Eso dijo, no ahora eh estado cocinando, cocine para 20 personas. —Kristen.

—Para 20 personas amigos del set. —López sorprendido.

—Si algunos del set y otros amigos. —Kristen.

— ¿Qué comida sabes hacer? —López.

—Me gusta hacer comida mexicana. —Kristen sonriendo un poco.

—Queeeee. —López sorprendido. — ¿Qué sabes hacer? — López intrigado.

—El chili me sale muy bien. —Kristen sonriendo orgullosa. —Oh si y a mi papá le gusta y también a ese pequeño. —Kristen señala a su papá y a nuestro hijo.

—Oh enserio y ese pequeño le gusta lo que cocinas. —López viendo a Edward.

—Oh si se lo come y le gusta mucho el chili hasta puede comer dos platos llenos. —Kristen viéndolo sonriendo.

—Abu John quiero ir con mami. —Edward susurrando, pero se logra escuchar.

—Vaya alguien quiere a su mamá. —López. — ¿Quieren que venga acá al escenario? —López sonriendo y viendo a la audiencia.

—Si. —Audiencia.

Veo como John le pone el micrófono que trae a mi hijo, el cual al estar en el piso corre hacia donde esta Mi Kris con López y sube las escaleras con un poco de dificultad, pero se lanza a los brazos de Mi Kris, la cual lo sienta en el sillón junto a ella y ve a López un poco asustado.

—Bueno tal parce que se parece a ti en lo tímido. —López viendo a Edward.

—Si así es, pero también lo saco un poco de su padre. —Kristen viendo a nuestro príncipe.

—Bien pero con todo esto que es Twilight ha de ser muy difícil cuando vas a otro país con las entrevistas, ya que algunas veces son en el idioma del país. —López cambiando un poco de tema.

—Oh si, algunas veces somos nosotros los que no entendemos por la variedad de acentos que algunos tienen al hablar el inglés. —López viendo a Kristen.

—Si, hay veces que no les entendemos que les preguntamos varias veces que fue lo que preguntaron y nos decimos disculpa es nuestra culpa hasta que podemos entender la pregunta y contestamos. —Kristen viendo a López sonriendo.

—Oh si eso es cierto, pero sé que algunas veces este pequeñín va con ustedes y le han hecho algunas preguntas a él también cuando esta con ustedes en las entrevistas. —López ve a mi hijo que está jugando con sus dedos entretenido.

—Si, algunas veces si le han preguntado o nos preguntan a nosotros algo con respecto a él, pero si es para él la mayoría de las veces Robert o yo tratamos de entender la pregunta y se la decimos para que el pueda contestar. —Kristen viendo a nuestro príncipe que la ve y le sonríe. —Está haciendo un poco de frio. —Kristen le dice a López viendo a mi hijo que tiembla un poco por el frio.

—Oh si, tu padre siempre se queja de eso. —López sonriendo un poco viendo a John.

—Si, siempre que llega a casa se queja. —Kristen le dice con tono de broma.

—Oh enserio. —López viendo a John. —Tal vez alguien del Señor de los anillos tengo un papá que nos pueda ayudar. —López con tomo burlón.

—No es cierto solo es broma. —Kristen ve a López sonriendo y riendo un poco.

—Pero creo que no eres la única que tiene un poco de frio aquí. —López viendo a Edward como tiembla un poco por el frio.

—Si, él y yo somos un poco friolentos pero ya se nos pasara. —Kristen viendo a nuestro príncipe así que lo abraza un poco para que se le vaya quitando un poco el frio.

—Puedo preguntarle algo a este pequeñín. —López viendo a nuestro pequeño que la estaba viendo sonriéndole.

—Claro. —Kristen sonriendo viendo a nuestro príncipe.

—Oye Edward me ha dicho un pajarito por allí que eres fanático de la historia. —López ve como a Edward le crece la sonrisa en su carita.

—Si, papi me leía los libros desde que estaba en la pancita de mami. —Edward sonriendo feliz.

—Así, pero también ese mismo pajarito me dijo que también te gusta ver las películas. —López lo ve como mi hijo se sienta mejor y le sonríe.

—Si por qué mami y papi me llevan con ellos a todos los sets y los veo actuar además de que puedo jugar con mis titos y Taylor. —Edward con su sonrisa muy feliz.

—Oh si tienes una forma especial de llamar a los del set. —López viendo a nuestro pequeño.

—Si, mis titos son Kellan, Jackson, Nikki y Ashley; mis abus son Peter y Elizabeth. —Edward muy feliz.

—Bien ya que eres un fanático también y tú y tu mamá tienen un poco de frio les mostrare algo. —López saca unas almohadas con una funda de Taylor y la otra de Robert y una manta color rojo con una imagen. — ¿Quién es este de aquí Edward? —López enseñándole las fundas a Edward.

—Es mi papi. —Edward sonriendo muy feliz y toma la almohada la abraza fuertemente.

—Bien al regresar Twilight's got talent. —López sonriendo.

Volteo a ver a Mi Kris la cual me sonríe así que le doy un beso en los labios y volvemos a poner la vista en el programa que había vuelto a comenzar.

—Bien jovencita cual es su talento escondido. —López sonriendo viendo al público y Kristen atrás quitándose los zapatos.

—Es hacer malabares. —Kristen con tres pelotas en las manos y mi hijo se baja del sillón y va a su lado.

Veo a Mi Kris como hace sus malabares en el programa así que sonrió y rio un poco al verla hacerlo.

—Guau eso fue impresionante. —López sorprendido por lo que hizo Mi Kris.

—Quieres intentarlo. —Kristen viendo a López.

—Oh no yo no tengo esa coordinación. —López un poco asustado.

Rio un poco al ver a como López lo intenta y medio le sale, pero veo a mi hijo tomar otras pelotas y lo hace, López lo ve y todos le aplauden a mi hijo; veo como acaba la entrevista y comienza la que nos habían hecho en el programa de Oprah, no la había visto desde que nos la hicieron y veo que esta la parte que le hago una pequeña broma a Mi Kris.

—Bueno no te preguntare a ti Kristen porque eres muy tímida, así que dime Robert están casados. —Oprah se le queda viendo a Robert.

—Kristen está embarazada. —Robert en tono serio pero a la vez en tono de broma.

—No lo que a él le gusta es hacer que la gente quede shockeada, ya hablamos de esto el va a cargar a el bebe no yo además se imaginan que un bebe saliera de aquí, además que ya salió uno por aquí y no fue muy sencillo. —Mi Kris dice dándome un codazo a mí.

Me empecé a reír al ver la entrevista que nos habían hecho, mi risa se escuchaba por toda la sala y Mi Kris me ve así que le sonrió y volvemos a poner la vista en la entrevista, vemos a nuestro pequeño que está en los brazos de Mi Kris un poco asustado por los fans que estaban en el estudio ese día.

—Bueno pero a quien tenemos aquí. —Oprah viendo a mi hijo que se abrazaba a su madre.

—Este es Edward nuestro pequeño. —Mi Kris le acariciaba su espaldita para que se relaje un poco.

—Podría preguntarle algo. —Oprah.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Mi Kris.

—Hola pequeño Edward. —Oprah viendo a mi hijo, el cual la ve un poco extrañado.

—Hola. —Edward abrazando a Mi Kris apenado.

—Oye Edward un pequeño pajarito me dijo que te gustan los libros y las películas. —Oprah viendo a mi hijo, que se pone muy feliz al escuchar lo que Oprah había dicho.

—Si, mami me dijo que papi me leía el primer libro cuando estaba en su pancita y todavía lo hace, también las películas me gustan porque puedo estar con mis titos y mis abus. —Edward muy feliz.

—Vaya así que te gustan mucho los libros y las películas. —Oprah viendo a Edward que esta viéndola.

—Si además que puedo estar con mis titos Kellan, Jackson, Nikki y Ashley; y también con mis abus Peter, Elizabeth y Billy. —Edward.

Acabamos de ver la entrevista cuando decidimos irnos a dormir ya que era muy tarde y mañana habíamos quedado con unos amigos en vernos en un parque para que nuestro príncipe pudiera jugar con su auto que sabía que llevaríamos mañana.

—Buenas noches. —Mi Kris con un pequeño bostezo se despidió de mi familia.

—Buenas noches a todos. —Me despido con la mano de todas de su familia.

Subimos a nuestro cuarto nos cambiamos y nos acostamos a un lado del otro dejando a nuestro príncipe junto a la pared ya que sabíamos que como se movía mucho en la noche nuestro príncipe se podría caer de la cama y se podría lastimar como algunas otras ocasiones le había ocurrido cuando no dormía con algo que no lo protegiera de que se callera de la cama o en otras ocasiones le poníamos unos cojines en el piso cerca de la cama para que no se fuera a pegar muy fuerte cuando se callera de la cama.

—Buenas noches amor. —Mi Kris me dice susurrando para no despertar a nuestro príncipe.

—Buenas noches cariño. —Le doy un beso a Mi Kris y a mi hijo.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16: Nuestro año nuevo juntos.

Kristen POV

Habíamos estado divirtiéndonos estos días que faltaban para recibir el año nuevo, Rob y yo habíamos quedado con Tom y otros amigos de Robert en ir a Ventnor después de visitar a su abuela en la Isla de Wight, ya que pasaríamos la mañana con ella y en la tarde iríamos a Ventnor a tener un pequeño almuerzo con sus amigos y nuestro príncipe; ya había llegado el 31 de diciembre nos estábamos preparando para irnos a la Isla Wight, nos habíamos despertado todos muy temprano para estar con la abuela Tanya toda la mañana y en la tarde irnos a Ventnor.

—Mami por que debemos ir con abue Tanya. —Edward con su puchero.

—Porque es fin de año y papá quiere que tu abue Tanya te conozca cielo. —Kris arreglando a nuestro príncipe para el viaje que haríamos a la Isla Wight.

—Pero yo quiero quedarme en casa a jugar. —Edward con su carita de un poco cansado por la hora.

—Vamos pequeño cuando regresemos a casa podrás jugar todo el tiempo que quieras. —Mi Rob cargando a nuestro príncipe que se le cerraban los ojitos.

Al estar todos listos nos fuimos en los dos autos, mi príncipe se había quedado dormido a la mitad del camino así que lo tape con su mantita azul así que me pase al asiento de atrás para poder descansar un rato con mi príncipe, los dos nos quedamos dormidos todo el camino que faltaba para llegar a la casa de la abuela Tanya.

—Hey dormilones ya llegamos. —Mi Rob nos desierta a los dos con un beso a cada uno a mi príncipe en la frente y a mí en mis labios.

—No quiero papi. —Mi príncipe con su voz de haber despertado.

—Ok amor. —Beso a Mi Rob en sus labios cuando me besa en mis labios.

Bajamos con nuestro príncipe en brazos que todavía estaba dormido ya que los viajes lo agotaban mucho y más si viajábamos en auto, fuimos con los demás y entramos a la casa que estaba cerca de un bosque, veo a la abuela Tanya sentada en su sofá y a su alrededor su familia no la había visto desde que había venido con Mi Rob a darles la noticia a su familia de que seriamos papás y yo tendría unos 4 ó 5 meses de embarazo.

—Hola Kristen. —Tanya viéndome que traía a mi príncipe en mis brazos dormido.

—Hola Tanya. —Kristen sonriéndole a Tanya.

—Hola mi pequeño niño. —Tanya saluda a Mi Rob.

—Hola abuela. —Mi Rob le sonríe a su abuela saludándola con un beso en su mejilla.

—Oh este debe de ser Edward. —Tanya viendo a mi príncipe dormido en mis brazos.

—Si así es abuela, este es. —Mi Rob le dice sonriendo.

Nos pusimos a platicar un rato mientras mi príncipe despertaba de su pequeña siesta nos habíamos quedado en la sala hablando mientras que Mi Rob subía a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes dejaba a mi príncipe dormir, mientras hablábamos nos separamos yo me quede en el comedor con Claire hablando cosas que íbamos a tener que hacer Robert y yo con nuestro pequeño cuando creciera un poco mas; pasaron algunas horas cuando mi príncipe decidió despertar bajo las escaleras con cuidado tallándose los ojos.

—Mami, papi. —Edward.

—Que pasa cielo. —Kristen lo toma en brazos.

—Mami tengo hambre. —Edward tallándose los ojitos.

—Está bien cariño ve a la cocina y dile a papá que te de algo de desayunar y saluda a tu abuela Tanya. —Kristen le da un beso en su mejilla a su pequeño.

—Y no me vas a saludar a mi Edward. —Claire.

—Hola abu Claire. —Edward le da un beso en la mejilla a Claire.

Veo a mi príncipe ir corriendo a la cocina en busca de su padre para que le diera algo de comer.

Robert POV

Estaba en la cocina con mis hermanas, mi papá y mi abuela hablando un poco del trabajo que tendría el año que venía ya que estaría grabando, cuando escucho a mi hijo que venía corriendo a la cocina.

—Papi. —Edward gritando.

—Aquí en la cocina pequeño. —Rob le contesta a su hijo.

Veo entrar a mi pequeño a la cocina y correr a mis brazos lo cargo y le doy un beso en su mejilla.

—Saluda pequeño. —Rob acomodando mejor a su hijo en sus brazos.

—Hola. —Edward sonriendo y ve a Tanya extrañado.

—Ella es mi abuela Tanya, así que ella es tu bisabuela. —Rob viendo a su hijo como ve a su abuela Tanya.

—Hola abue Tanya. —Edward sonriendo a Tanya y se le escucha como su estomago le ruge.

—Tienes hambre Edward. —Tanya viendo a Edward que le sonríe.

—Si abue Tanya. —Edward.

—Te hare unas galletitas que son las favoritas de tu papá. —Tanya viendo a Edward y a su nieto.

—Sí. —Edward feliz sonriendo.

—No nos vas a saludar Edward. —Lizzy viendo a Edward con las manos cruzadas.

—Hola tita Lizzy y tita Victoria. —Edward sonriéndoles y les da un beso en sus mejillas a las dos.

—Y no hay un beso para el abuelo. —Richard viendo a Edward.

—Si abu Richard. —Edward le da un beso en su mejilla a Richard.

—Y no le darás un beso a tu padre. —Victoria viendo a Edward que se abraza al cuello de Robert.

—Si también hay beso para papi. —Edward dándole un beso a su papá en la mejilla.

Veo a mi pequeño saludar y darme un beso en mi mejilla lo puse en la silla de la mesa para que cuando estuvieran listas las galletas pudiera comer a gusto.

—Bien aquí tienes Edward tus galletas y otras para tu papá. —Tanya viendo a su nieto y a su bisnieto.

—Gracias abue Tanya. —Edward con su sonrisa de satisfacción al ver las galletas que todavía les salía humo.

—Gracias abuela. —Rob tomando una y le sopla para poderla comer.

Nos pusimos a comer las galletas y de vez en cuando nos quemábamos por que estaban muy calientes las galletas, al terminar de desayunar fuimos a la sala donde mis abuela Tanya nos tenia nuestros regalos de navidad ya que no había podido ir a nuestra casa a celebrar la navidad con nosotros por una ventisca de nieve que hubo ese día, así que nos sentamos todos en la sala primero le dimos a mi abuela Tanya sus regalos que le habíamos comprado de navidad y después mi abuela Tanya nos los empezó a repartir a cada uno de nosotros nuestros regalos mi hijo estaba muy feliz al ver su regalo.

—Papi, mami miren es un volvo como el que papi manejo en la película. —Edward jugando con su volvo de juguete.

—Si así es cielo, como se dice. —Mi Kris lo vio como jugaba con su nuevo juguete.

—Gracias abue Tanya. —Edward se pone de pie y le va a dar un beso en la mejilla a Tanya.

—No hay de qué pequeño Edward. —Tanya le da un besito a Edward en la mejilla. —Este es para ustedes dos. —Mi abuela Tanya nos señala a Mi Kris y a mí.

Tomamos el regalo que nos estaba dando mi abuela Tanya, dejo que Mi Kris lo abra así que la veo como lo abre y vemos un retrato de toda nuestra familia junta con nuestro pequeño en los brazos de Mi Kris y veo que hay un DVD en la caja así que veo a mi abuela Tanya.

—Son algunas fotos que tus hermanas y tus padres sacaron cuando nació Edward. —Tanya viendo la cara de su nieto y de Mi Kris.

—Gracias abuela Tanya lo veremos cuando regresemos a casa. —Rob sonriendo a su abuela Tanya y le da un beso a Kristen en sus labios.

Cuando fue hora de irnos a Ventnor nos despedimos de toda mi familia y nos fuimos en mi auto, mi hijo venía jugando con su auto de juguete nuevo y con sus dos peluches que nunca dejaba ya que esos fueron los primeros peluches que yo y mi Kris le regalamos en su primera navidad que habíamos pasado juntos como una familia; al llegar al hotel donde nos quedaríamos esa noche por qué iríamos al concierto en la noche y después a festejar un rato con nuestros amigos y nuestro príncipe, bajamos nuestras maletas y mi hijo estaba agarrado de la mano de Mi Kris.

—Tito Tom. —Edward gritando al ver a Tom que venía hacia nosotros con algunos amigos.

—Hey hola Edward. —Tom saluda a Edward cargándolo y le da un beso en la frente.

—Tito Tom que vamos a hacer hoy. —Edward viendo a Tom con su sonrisa.

—Hoy iremos a un concierto con tus papás y después iremos a un restaurante-bar a festejar el año nuevo. —Tom viendo a Edward.

—Wiiiiiii y puedo ir con ustedes o me quedare con una niñera. —Edward viendo a Tom y luego a sus padres.

—Podrás venir con nosotros si puedes durar toda la noche despierto. —Tom.

Nos fuimos a comer con nuestros amigos a un restaurante, estábamos todos comiendo pero Mi Kris estaba peleando con mi hijo tratando de que comiera un poco de verduras pero mi pequeño no quería así que tuve que intervenir.

—Vamos campeón debes de comer tus verduras para que estés fuerte como yo. —Robert sonriéndole a su hijo.

—No quiero papi. —Edward con su puchero y carita de fuchi.

—Cariño si comes tus verduras papá te comprara un helado grande él que tú quieras. —Kris sonriéndole a su príncipe que se le ilumina la carita al saber que comería helado.

—Está bien mami, pero que papi me ayude. —Edward empieza a comer sus verduras con ayuda de Robert.

—Jajajajaja si que eres un convenenciero con tus papás Edward. —Tom riéndose al ver lo que Edward le hacía a su padre.

—No lo soy tito Tom. —Edward comiendo sus verduras.

—Ah pero esto no es nada Tom. —Robert dándole a Edward sus verduras.

Al terminar de comer decidimos dar una vuelta a pie ya que nadie nos había reconocido, cuando mi pequeño se canso de caminar y le empezó a dar un poco de sueño decidí cargarlo y así seguir con nuestro paseo.

—Creo que alguien se acaba de quedar dormido. —Tom viendo a Edward en los brazos de Robert.

—Si eso parece, será mejor regresar al hotel para que podamos descansar un rato para en la noche, estás seguro que nos dejaran entrar con Edward, Tom. —Robert con Edward en brazos viendo a Tom, caminando por las calles.

—Si no se preocupen además yo conozco al dueño el va a recibirnos cuando lleguemos allí. —Tom.

Llegamos al hotel y subimos a nuestra habitación a descansar un rato con nuestro pequeño que se había quedado dormido, nos dormimos hasta ya llegada la noche gracias a que mi hijo se le ocurrió prender la televisión y se puso a ver caricaturas, nos empezamos a arreglar un poco para ir al concierto y después de allí a celebrar con nuestros amigos, al estar listos bajamos al lobby del hotel a esperar a nuestros amigos llegaran cuando llegaron nos fuimos al concierto en el cual mi hijo se quedo de nueva cuenta dormido, cuando salimos del concierto mi hijo se despertó ya que no era un común que estuviera despierto hasta tan altas horas de la noche, pero como era una ocasión especial se quedo despierto hasta que llegamos al restaurante-bar, en donde nos recibió el dueño y nos dejo pasar como lo había dicho Tom, nos divertimos bastante hasta que dieron la media noche donde me salí con Mi Kris y mi hijo al balcón a ver los fuegos artificiales.

—Feliz año nuevo amor. —Kris sonriéndole a Robert y dándole un beso.

—Feliz año nuevo cariño. —Rob besando a Kristen.

—Feliz año nuevo papis. —Edward abrazando a sus papás por el cuello.

—Feliz año nuevo campeón. —Rob le da un beso a Edward en su frente.

—Feliz año nuevo príncipe. —Kris le da un beso a Edward en su mejilla derecha.

Cuando comenzaron los fuegos artificiales mi hijo se entretuvo un buen rato mientras que yo pasaba una de mis manos por la cintura de Mi Kris y la acercaba más hacia mí para sentirla cerca de mi cuerpo, al terminar de ver los fuegos artificiales regresamos adentro con nuestros amigos y por supuesto algunos fans nos reconocieron así que les dimos autógrafos y nos tomamos algunas fotos con algunos y claro que también querían conocer a nuestro pequeño que empezaba a cabecear por el sueño que traía por estar despierto hasta tarde, nos fuimos al hotel con ayuda de la policía del lugar ya que había muchos paparazis en el lugar así que necesitamos la ayuda de la policía; al estar ya en nuestra habitación nos cambiamos y Mi Kris cambio a nuestro hijo nos acostamos en la cama los tres y en medio nuestro pequeño.

—Te amo Kristen y gracias por estar conmigo estos tres hermosos años juntos y darme un niño tan especial y querido por todos. —Robert viendo a los ojos a Mi Kris.

—Yo te amo a ti también Robert y gracias por estar conmigo desde que te dije que estaba embarazada hasta ahora con nuestro pequeño que nos da muchas alegrías. —Kristen viendo a Rob.

Nos dimos un beso tan apasionado que no nos separamos hasta que sentimos la falta de oxigeno, nos vimos a los ojos y después vimos a nuestro pequeño que nos iluminaba todos los días de nuestra existencia, sonreímos al verlo que estaba dormido con sus dos peluches que le habíamos dado en su primera navidad y con su dedo pulgar derecho en la boca, decidimos dormirnos abrazados los tres juntos como la familia que somos.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17: Edward se enferma.

Kristen POV

Habíamos regresado apenas hace unos días a casa ya que habíamos asistido a los Peoples Choices Awards de este año, fuimos Robert, Taylor y yo claro que mi hijo nos había acompañado todo el show se la paso jugando con sus peluches y como estábamos en primera fila junto con Taylor algunas veces mi príncipe se ponía a jugar con Taylor y sus peluches, cuando anunciaron la última categoría subimos a recibir el premio los tres pero mi hijo nos acompaño arriba a recibirlo ya que no había nadie que lo cuidara por mientras, mi hijo me abrazaba las piernas y tenía sus peluches abrazados también, cuando yo hable mi príncipe abrazo a su padre y después cuando hablo Mi Rob me volvió a abrazar cuando fuimos a tras vestidores, mi príncipe se empezó a quedar dormido eso era raro en mi príncipe ya que era temprano, decidimos irnos al hotel a descansar al llegar al cuarto mi príncipe se despertó y vio a su padre a los ojos, lo veo como lo baja y mi príncipe corre a mis brazos.

—Mami me duele mi garganta. —Edward con la voz un poco ronca y tosiendo un poco.

—Oh cariño, mañana nos iremos a casa y llamaremos al doctor Johnson ¿ok cariño? —Kristen abrazando a su príncipe y le hace un masajito en su espalda.

—Bien campeón es hora de ir a la cama. —Robert toma en brazos a su pequeño y lo lleva a la cama a ponerle su pijama y acostarlo en la cama queen de la habitación.

—Buenas noches papi, buenas noches mami. —susurro Edward con sus ojitos cerrándosele y quedándose dormido abrazando sus dos peluches.

—Buenas noches campeón. —Robert susurro.

—Buenas noches cariño. —Kristen susurro.

A la mañana siguiente nos despertamos temprano para irnos a casa y estar unos días en ella con nuestro pequeño que se había puesto un poco peor, ya que le había dado un poco de fiebre en el transcurso de la mañana Mi Rob le marco al doctor Johnson para ver si podría pasar por la casa en la tarde que llegaríamos a casa, íbamos en el avión y mi príncipe no le había bajado mucho la fiebre me puse un poco nerviosa ya que sabía que al llegar al aeropuerto tendríamos que lidiar con los paparazis, pero yo no quería que mi príncipe pasara por esto porque se nos estaba poniendo un poco más mal Mi Rob me abrazaba para que me tranquilizara pero no podía ya que a nuestro lado estaba mi príncipe con John el guardaespaldas de Mi Rob que estaba cuidando a mi príncipe que dormía y traía sus mejillas rojas; al llegar al aeropuerto y salir del avión vi a Mi Rob caminar tomando mi mano y sin decirme nada, yo traía a mi príncipe en mis brazos dormido con bastante fiebre para mi gusto, lo que haríamos ahora era irnos directo al hospital.

—Mami. —Edward susurra con su voz ronca y sus mejillitas rojas.

— ¿Qué pasa cariño? —Kristen viendo a su príncipe y le acaricia su mejillita.

—Ya llegamos a casa. —Edward susurra y tose un poco, así que se tapa la boca con su manita y cuando la abre Kris ve que trae sangre en su manita y un hilo en su boca así que se asusta.

— ¡Robert tenemos que irnos ya! —Kristen gritándole a Rob asustada.

— ¿Qué pasa amor? —Robert asustado se acerca a Kris y a su niño, al ver la sangre toma las maletas y ve a John que va delante de ellos.

Al salir de recoger las maletas, el aeropuerto estaba intestado de fotógrafos y de fans, ni Rob ni yo nos paramos a darles un autógrafo o algo solo estábamos preocupados por nuestro pequeño, afuera del aeropuerto nos esperaba nuestro chofer con el auto así que Mi Rob metió rápido las maletas y nos subimos al auto junto con John para que no tuviéramos ningún inconveniente en el hospital por los fotógrafos que nos seguirían, al llegar al hospital nos bajamos del auto y corrimos adentro y vimos a Peter con Jennie y sus hijas, al vernos las caras nos dieron el paso y nos siguieron, cuando llegamos a el consultorio del doctor Johnson lo vimos que estaba afuera hablando con una de las enfermeras.

— ¡Doctor Johnson! —Robert le grito.

Vi como el doctor se volteo y al vernos las caras vio a mi príncipe que estaba tosiendo y su manita la traía llena de sangre, así que me lo quito de mis brazos y lo llevo a una de las habitaciones del piso para revisarlo, no nos dejaron pasar yo estaba tan nerviosa porque mi príncipe estuviera bien, Mi Rob me abrazo y cuando llegaron Peter, Jennie y las niñas no pude controlar más mis lágrimas y las deje salir.

—Vamos amor no llores, él es un niño fuerte. —Robert abrazando a Kris para tranquilizarla.

—No quiero perderlo Rob, él es mi vida. —Kristen llorando en el pecho de Rob.

—Lo sé amor él también lo es para mí. —Robert acariciando la espalda de Kris.

—Yo me encargo de ella Robert. —Jennie se acerca a Robert y Kristen, Rob va con Peter, las niñas y John.

— ¿Qué sucedió Robert? —Peter preocupado por sus dos amigos y más por Edward.

—Edward se enfermo anoche y le llame en la mañana al doctor Johnson para que fuera a la casa en la tarde, pero al llegar al aeropuerto empezó a toser sangre. —Robert con un poco de nerviosismo y sin dejar que las lágrimas se le salieran ya que no quería que las niñas lo vieran llorar.

—John podrías cuidar a las niñas. —Peter le dice a John.

—Claro Peter. —John se lleva a las niñas con Jennie y con Kristen.

Jennie me tenía abrazada y yo escondía mi rostro en su pecho para que las niñas no me vieran llorar ya que no podía dejar de llorar porque lo único que quería era estar con mi príncipe y ver que estuviera bien.

Robert POV

Estaba tan nervioso por lo que le pudiera pasar a mi hijo y más al ver a Mi Kris llorando por lo que le pudiera suceder a nuestro príncipe, Peter al ver que John se llevaba a las niñas con Jennie me arrastro al otro lado de la sala de espera y me vio que estaba llorando sin hacer ningún ruido, solo sentí como me abrazo fuertemente y pude esconder mi rostro en el cual comencé a llorar más fuerte y abrazando a Peter.

—Tranquilo Robert, Edward estará bien. —Peter tratando de consolar a Rob.

—No puedo perderlo, él es todo para mí y Kris. —Rob llorando en el pecho de Peter sin poder controlar los espasmos que le daban por tanto llorar.

Ya me estaba tranquilizando un poco cuando vemos salir de donde estaban atendiendo a nuestro príncipe al doctor Johnson Mi Kris y yo nos acercamos a él.

— ¿Cómo esta mi hijo doctor Johnson? —Kris le pregunta al doctor Johnson.

—Lo logramos estabilizar poniéndole suero con medicamentos pero debo decirles que tiene Hemoptisis, se le pasara con los medicamentos pero quiero dejarlo unos días en observación, llegaron a tiempo para administrarle los medicamentos un poco más y no lo hubiéramos podido estabilizar y que no se quite la máscara de oxígeno. —El doctor Johnson les dice a Robert y Kristen.

—Gracias doctor Johnson. —Robert les da las gracias y toma la mano de Kristen.

Entramos a la habitación en donde estaba nuestro príncipe, al entrar lo vinos con la máscara de oxígeno, lo veo como nos ve entrar y Mi Kris corre a donde nuestro pequeño que estaba despierto con sus ojitos puesto en nosotros.

— ¿Cómo estas cariño? —Kris le pregunta a su príncipe que la está viendo.

—Estoy bien mami. —Edward con la máscara puesta en su carita.

—Que bueno campeón, sabes Peter, Jennie y las niñas están aquí y están muy preocupados por ti. —Robert acariciando la manita de su príncipe sonriéndole.

—Abu Peter. —Edward sonriendo al escuchar quienes estaban afuera de la habitación.

—Si así es cariño ¿quieres verlos? —Kristen viendo a su príncipe y le besa su mejilla luego se la acaricia.

—Si mami. —Edward feliz.

Salí del cuarto y le dije a Peter, Jennie y las niñas que mi hijo los quería ver así que regrese con ellos al cuarto y mi hijo se puso feliz al verlos, nos la pasamos hablando y viendo la televisión hasta que Peter, Jennie y las niñas se tuvieron que ir, yo los acompañe a la salida y vi a John.

—John podrías ir a la casa y dejar las maletas, haber si puedes traernos un poco de ropa limpia nuestra y de Edward y no se te olviden sacar de las maletas los cargadores de los teléfonos. —Robert le dice a John.

—Claro Robert. —John le dice a Rob.

Veo como John se va al auto con nuestro chofer, yo voy de regreso al cuarto de mi hijo al entrar vi a Mi Kris que estaba en la cama acariciando el pelo de nuestro príncipe que se acababa de quedar dormido por las caricias de Mi Kris, me acerque a los dos y me senté en la silla cerca de la cama donde dormía mi hijo con Mi Kris.

—Se quedo dormido cuando saliste. —Kristen acariciando la mejilla de su príncipe.

—Lo sé, mande a John a que nos trajera ropa limpia y los cargadores de los celulares, tendremos que llamarles a nuestros padres mañana. —Robert acariciando la espalda de su Kris.

—Si lo sé, mi madre se pondrá histérica cuando se entere que estamos aquí en el hospital. —Kristen viendo dormir a su príncipe.

—Sí y los míos se querrán venir de inmediato para estar con nosotros y su nieto. —Robert haciéndole círculos en la espalda a su Kris.

Habían pasado unas horas desde que Mi Kris se había quedado dormida junto a nuestro pequeño en su cama, en esas horas el doctor Johnson me había dicho que podíamos quedarnos en el cuarto con nuestro pequeño y también John nos había traído las cosas que le había pedido, pase a Mi Kris a la otra cama que había en la habitación yo me acomode a su lado y la abrace por su cintura nos quedamos los dos dormidos así.

Estábamos dormidos los dos cuando escucho unas voces cerca de nosotros, empiezo a abrir mis ojos despacio por la luz que entraba por la ventana.

—Cameron no hagas mucho ruido vas a despertar a Robert y a tu hermana. —Jules susurrando a Cameron.

—Oh vamos mamá si esos dos duermen como rocas. —Cameron hablando normal con Jules.

—Pero mami y papi están durmiendo tito Cameron. —Edward con su vocecita normal susurrando.

Siento como Mi Kris se mueve un poco y la veo así que la abrazo más a mí y la escucho que se ríe un poco así que le beso el cuello.

—No hagas ruido o nos descubrirán. —Robert susurrándole al oído a Kris.

—Lo siento pero tu hijo nos está defendiendo de mi hermano. — Kris susurrando a Robert.

—Oigan ustedes dos dejen de hacerse los dormidos. —Cameron jalando la cortina que separaba las camas.

— ¡Mami y papi! —Edward feliz con la máscara de oxígeno en su carita.

Nos paramos de la cama y saludamos a nuestro príncipe con un beso cada uno en sus mejillas y también a la familia de Mi Kris que estaban en el cuarto, al medio día que nuestro pequeño se había quedado dormido nos pusimos a hablar.

—Mamá pero como sabían que estábamos aquí si no les avisamos ayer. —Mi Kris le dice a Jules susurrando.

—John el guardaespaldas de Robert nos aviso ayer en la noche. —Jules nos dice a los dos susurrando.

—Pero cuando llegó anoche Kris ya estaba dormida y yo estaba a punto de quedarme dormido. —Robert extrañado de lo que dice Jules.

—Sí pero John me marcó al celular cuando estaba regresando al hospital con las cosas que le pediste Rob y me explicó lo que había pasado. —Cameron susurrando.

—Y Cameron nos marcó a nosotros para decirles a papá y a mamá. —Dana susurrando para no despertar a Edward.

—Sí así es. —Taylor susurrando.

—Y los chicos nos avisaron así que decidimos ver en que podíamos ayudarles con Edward. —John susurrando y viendo a su nieto dormir.

—Además el doctor Johnson nos dijo que puede que Edward este un día más en observación y después lo dejen ir a casa. —Jules dice.

Ese día se quedaron con nosotros hasta que el doctor Johnson nos dijo que daría de alta a nuestro pequeño mañana por la mañana ya que estaba mejorando muy rápido, esa noche nos quedamos dormidos de nueva cuenta en la otra cama, a la mañana siguiente dejaron a nuestro príncipe salir del hospital, al salir del hospital tuvimos que lidiar con los paparazzi así que tuvimos que perderlos y salir con ayuda de John mi guardaespaldas, al llegar a casa nuestros amigos nos estaban esperando con la familia de Mi Kris esa tarde mi hijo se la pasó jugando con todos y Mi Kris y yo pudimos relajarnos un poco con todo lo que habíamos pasado en el hospital ya que volveríamos a las grabaciones y yo tendría muy pronto la promoción de mi nueva película.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18: El cumpleaños de mamá y papá.

Kristen POV

Habíamos estado grabando en Vancouver las escenas que nos faltaban para Breaking Dawn, mi pequeño se la pasaba con nuestros amigos jugando y haciendo travesuras junto con Kellan, Jackson y Taylor; estábamos filmando una escena Mi Rob y yo cuando escuchamos la voz de Elizabeth y las chicas.

—EDWARD ANTHONY PATTINSON STEWART. —Elizabeth gritando siguiendo a mi príncipe medio vestido.

—DENSE POR MUERTOS CHICOS. —Ashley gritándoles a los chicos.

—KELLAN LUTZ MAS TE VALE QUE EDWARD NO SE ENFERME POR ESTO. —Nikki gritándole a Kellan.

Mi Rob y yo vemos a nuestro pequeño corriendo en calzoncillos y con sus zapatos puestos sonriendo y riendo porque nadie lo alcanzaba.

—Jijijiji no me atrapas abu Elizabeth. —Mi príncipe le decía a Elizabeth corriendo.

—EDWARD PARA EN ESTE INSTANTE DE CORRER. —Elizabeth gritándole a mi príncipe.

Mi Rob se pone enfrente de mi niño y cuando esta cerca Mi Rob lo toma en brazos y mi pequeño tratando de zafarse del abrazo de Mi Rob, me les acerco y veo a mi niño sonriendo veo a Elizabeth ver a mi niño enojada.

—Espero que obedezcas a Elizabeth ahora. —Mi Rob le dice a mi príncipe.

—Pero papi no fue mi culpa tito Kellan me reto. —Mi pequeño niño le contesto a su papá con una sonrisa.

—Para la otra vez no le harás caso a Kellan entendido. —Mi Rob le dice a nuestro pequeño revolviéndole su pelo cobrizo como el de Mi Rob.

—Está bien papi pero y si me vuelve a retar. —Mi príncipe le pregunta a su papá con su pucherito que siempre ponía.

—Le dirás que lo acusaras con Elizabeth, Peter o Nikki. —Mi Rob le responde a nuestro pequeño.

Veo a mi pequeño sonreírle a su padre y Elizabeth lo toma en brazos y regresan a nuestro camerino, nosotros seguimos con las grabaciones hasta entrada la noche cuando pudimos ir a nuestro camerino, al entrar vimos a nuestros amigos y a nuestro príncipe jugando uno de los video juegos que Kellan había traído para jugar, mi príncipe al vernos salió corriendo a los brazos de su papá, al tenerlo Mi Rob se dio cuenta que nuestro pequeño niño se estaba quedando dormido así que me sonríe y yo le regreso la sonrisa.

—Sera mejor irnos este pequeñajo tiene sueño. —Mi Rob me dice así que solo asiento con la cabeza y le pido a mi niño.

Nos fuimos al hotel con nuestro pequeño a dormir ya que tendríamos varios días de filmación por delante antes de que acabáramos las filmaciones en Vancouver y tendríamos nuestras vacaciones de veranos los tres juntos como la familia que éramos y también podríamos disfrutar del cuarto cumpleaños de nuestro pequeño niño.

Estaban pasando los días para que llegara el último día de grabación todos estaríamos tristes porque ya no nos podríamos ver, estaba tan feliz ya que podría pasar mis vacaciones de verano con mi pequeña familia, estaba en mi camerino viendo unas cosas de la escena que filmaríamos de la película cuando tocaron a la puerta.

—Adelante. —Dije en voz alta.

Mi pequeño niño estaba dormido en el sofá que había en el camerino, veo a mi representante entrar en silencio un poco nervioso y preocupado.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Le pregunte angustiada.

—Esto no te gustara Kristen. —Me dijo mi representante sentándose junto a mi pequeño que dormía plácidamente en el sofá, lo volteo a ver preocupada. —Está aquí Michael Angarano. —Me dice mi representante acariciándole el pelo a mi príncipe.

— ¿Sabe algo acerca de Edward? —Le pregunto preocupada por lo que Michael pueda hacer cuando se enterase de mi niño.

—No, no sabe absolutamente nada. —Me responde viéndome el rostro de asustada que tenia. —Le diré que enseguida sales. —Me dice para que me pueda relajar un poco.

—Si gracias. —Le respondo nerviosa.

Estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía cómo le diría a Michael que Mi Rob y yo habíamos tenido un niño, sabía que Michael desde que habíamos terminado nuestra relación no veía ninguna cosa que dijeran acerca de mi o de Mi Rob, tome el valor y salí del camerino toda asustada pero tratando de no mostrar mi nerviosismo.

Al llegar a donde me estaba esperando Michael, al llegar lo vi como estaba de nervioso trate de estar seria para que no notara mi nerviosismo, llegue a su lado y le sonreí cortésmente.

—Hola Michael. —Lo salude.

—Hola Kristen. —Michael me saluda.

— ¿Cómo estas Michael? —Le pregunto sonriéndole.

—Bien Kristen. —Michael me contesta sonriendo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Michael? —Le pregunto viéndolo seria.

—Kristen quiero regresar, deja al idiota de Pattinson y regresemos Kristen. —Michael me ruega.

—Lo siento Michael pero no puedo. —Le digo viéndolo a los ojos.

—Por favor Kristen, yo te necesito. —Michael seguía rogándome.

— ¡Mami! —Mi príncipe venia corriendo gritándome.

Voltee a ver a mi pequeño niño y lo tomo en brazos y le sonrió a mi pequeño, el cual al ver a Michael puso su carita de enojado y se cruzo de brazos.

—Tu ¿Quién eres? —Mi pequeño le pregunta a Michael.

—Yo soy un amigo de tu mamá. —Michael le contesta un poco sorprendido.

—Cariño por qué no vas con papá. —Le digo a mi príncipe poniéndolo en el piso.

—No mami. —Mi pequeño me dice enojado cruzado de brazos.

—Bueno porque no vas con Nikki mientras. —Le digo a mi pequeño señalando a Nikki.

—Está bien mami pero lo estoy vigilando. —Dice mi pequeño saliendo corriendo hacia Nikki.

—Así que tienes un hijo. —Michael me dice viendo a mi pequeño.

—Si así es Michael. —Le respondo viendo a mi pequeño con mis amigos.

— ¿Estabas embarazada cuando seguíamos juntos? —Michael me pregunta.

—Si me entere el día que terminamos. —Le contesto a Michael.

—Así que puede ser mío. —Michael me dice viendo a mi hijo.

—NO Él NO ES TUYO MICHAEL ES DE ROBERT Y MIO. —Le digo en voz alta que mi pequeño escucha.

Michael me toma de las muñecas y mi pequeño viene corriendo, lo veo llegar y le da una patada en la espinilla a Michael.

—Pequeño mocoso. —Michael dice enojado y alzando una mano para pegarle a mi hijo.

—Michael no. —Le digo tratando de proteger a mi niño.

Al no sentir el golpe veo a Michael y veo a Mi Rob golpeándole en la cara, mi pequeño estaba asustado que se había puesto a llorar así que lo tome en brazos y me fui con las chicas con mi pequeño llorando.

Robert POV

Estaba hablando con los chicos cuando vi al representante de Mi Kris ir a nuestro camerino pero al ver al chico que estaba cerca de la entrada al set, me quede estático sabia que nada de lo que hiciera sería bueno y mucho menos ahora que Mi Kris y yo estábamos casados y teníamos un hermoso niño de tres años de edad, los chicos al ver que no les hacía caso vieron lo que estaba viendo así que trataron de sacarme de allí.

Estaba tratando de no verlo ni ver a Mi Kris hablar con ese idiota que tanto odiaba, cuando escuche lo que Mi Kris le había gritado a ese idiota voltee a ver qué era lo que pasaba al verlo que tenia tomado por las muñecas a Mi Kris di unos pasos en su dirección pero Kellan me detuvo, vi lo que mi hijo le había hecho pero al ver cómo le alza la mano a mi hijo Kellan me soltó y salí corriendo, le di un puñetazo en la cara.

—Aléjate de mi esposa y de mi hijo. —Le dije todo enojado y lo empecé a golpear de nuevo.

Los chicos tuvieron que separarme de él antes de que le siguiera golpeando, los chicos nos tenían separados para no volver a pelear.

—Iré a ver a Kristen y Edward, Robert. —Me dijo Peter al ver como estaba tratando de que Kellan y Taylor me soltaran para darle una buena golpiza a ese idiota.

Estaba tan enojado que no me importaba que la productora me dijera algo ya que el idiota había comenzado por molestar a Mi Kris y por poco golpeaba a mi hijo, eso me enfurecía bastante.

Habían pasado algunos días desde el incidente con el idiota de Michael, mi hijo estaba de pedinche como siempre que quería que le compráramos algo y ahora más porque quería tener un perro, Kristen y yo decidimos adoptar un perro así que fuimos a la perrera de Vancouver pensamos en ir un día en que los paparazis no nos estuvieran molestando ya que queríamos hacerlo como una familia, al llegar a la perrera el encargado nos enseño a varios cachorros pero mi hijo estaba muy decidido por uno de los cachorros que nos habían enseñado.

—Papi quiero ese. —Me dice mi pequeño enseñándome al pequeño cachorro que él quería.

—Está bien pero mamá también debe de estar de acuerdo con la decisión. —Le conteste a mi hijo sonriéndole.

—Mami, mami verdad que nos llevaremos a ese perrito. —Mi hijo le pone la carita que Ashley le había enseñado.

—Claro que si cariño. —Mi Kris le contesta a mi hijo sonriéndole.

Vi como mi Kris le regalaba una sonrisa a nuestro pequeño y acariciaba junto con él al pequeño cachorro que iríamos a adoptar, después de haber adoptado al cachorro mi hijo lo llevaba cargando ya que no lo quería soltar por nada del mundo, nos fuimos al hotel en el auto.

—Y bien ¿cómo le pondremos? —Le pregunte a mi hijo viéndolo por el retrovisor mientras que manejaba al hotel.

—No se papi. —Mi pequeño me contesta.

—Que les parece si le ponemos Bear. —Mi Kris nos dice viendo a nuestro pequeño que juega con el cachorro.

—Si me gusta mami. —Mi pequeño le sonríe a su mamá.

—Bien entonces se llamara Bear. —Le digo a mi pequeño, mientras que sigo manejando.

Al llegar al hotel mi hijo decidió presentar a Bear a los chicos, así que nos fuimos a la alberca techada en donde los chicos habían pedido a los del hotel que la cerraran por el día de hoy.

—Abu Peter mira. —Mi hijo estaba tan entusiasmado con presentar a Bear que salió corriendo hacia los brazos de Peter con el cachorro detrás de él.

—Hola Edward, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Peter se pone a la altura de mi hijo, el cual traía al cachorro y se lo enseña a Peter.

—Se llama Bear abu Peter. —Mi hijo presentando al pequeño cachorro y mi pequeño sonriendo y acariciando a Bear.

—Bonito nombre Edward. —Peter le contesta a mi pequeño y acaricia a Bear.

—Vaya Edward muy bonito perrito. —Elizabeth le dice acercándose a mi niño sonriéndole.

—Abu Elizabeth su nombre es Bear. —Mi hijo le contesta.

Estuvimos todo ese día en la alberca con los chicos, mi hijo se la paso toda la tarde con nuestros amigos en la alberca y jugando con Bear; pasaron los días hasta que fue el cumpleaños de Mi Kris, hoy le tenía una sorpresa en la fiesta que daría en el hotel, mi pequeño trato de mantener el secreto acerca de su regalo que le daríamos todos a Mi Kris, habíamos regresado al hotel a descansar un poco por que también seria la fiesta de que habíamos terminado las grabaciones de la película.

Estábamos ya en la fiesta mi hijo se la estaba pasando muy bien ya que se la pasaba jugando con nuestros amigos o también saludando a las demás personas, yo no me quería separar mucho de Mi Kris ya que le quería dar su regalo lo más pronto posible ya que hoy nuestro pequeño se quedaría a dormir con los chicos, veo a mi pequeño venir corriendo hacia mí.

—Papi, papi quiero pastel. —Mi pequeño dice gritando corriendo a mis brazos, lo cargo y le sonrió.

—Bien pequeño pues mamá fue por el pastel, cuando llegue le cantamos las mañanitas. —Le dije a mi hijo sonriéndole.

Cuando entro Mi Kris con el pastel mi hijo y yo comenzamos a cantarle las mañanitas a todo pulmón, al terminar de cantarle las mañanitas a Mi Kris mi hijo comió su pedazo de pastel que tanto quería, pasaron unas horas y mi hijo se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Peter.

—Chicos espero que disfruten esta noche, yo me hago cargo de Edward. —Peter nos dice despidiéndose y con nuestro pequeño en brazos.

—Bien señora Pattinson creo que esta noche estaremos solos. —Le digo a Mi Kris pícaramente al oído.

—Creo que esta noche no dormirá señor Pattinson. —Mi Kris me dice seductoramente.

Esa noche Mi Kris y yo tuvimos una noche de amor hacia mucho que no estábamos solos ya que teníamos un pequeño de tres años de edad, yo tenía planeado darle a mi hijo un hermanito o hermanita pero Mi Kris no me iba a dejar cumplir eso.

Kristen POV

Habían pasado los días y Mi Rob estaba en la presentación de su nueva película, mi hijo estaba muy inquieto ya que sabía que acompañaríamos a su papá en la premiere de New York, ya que ese día en la mañana visitaríamos a Tai la elefanta que había grabado con Mi Rob su nueva película y de la cual mi hijo se había encariñado mucho, estábamos en casa mi hijo jugando con Bear y yo estaba viendo algunos chismes que decían acerca de lo que había sucedido con Michael y Mi Rob, cuando escuchamos abrirse la puerta de la casa.

—Kristen, Edward ya llegue. —Mi Rob grito desde la puerta de la casa.

Me pare lo más rápido que pude y salí a abrazar a mi esposo y Mi querido Rob, al tenerlo abrazado le di un beso apasionado en sus labios.

—UGH. —Mi pequeño hacia muecas al vernos besar con pasión, yo le sonreí y Mi Rob lo cargo.

—Hola campeón. —Mi Rob le sonríe y le da un beso en su mejillita.

—Bienvenido a casa papi. —Mi hijo le sonríe a su papá y lo abraza con fuerza.

Esa noche fuimos a la premiere con Mi Rob, en la premiere me presento Reese y todos los del cast, mi hijo saludo a Reese con un beso en la mejilla y yo solo sonreí por el gesto que mi hijo hizo.

—Reese quiero que conozcas a mi esposa Kristen Stewart. —Mi Rob me presento a Reese.

—Mucho gusto Kristen, Robert no paraba de hablar de ti y mucho menos Edward debería decirte que tienes dos hombres espectaculares. —Reese me saluda y yo me sonrojo un poco.

—Mucho gusto Reese y gracias, este hombre fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida y también mi pequeño. —Le digo a Reese y siento como Mi Rob pasa uno de sus brazos por mi cintura y me atrae hacia él.

—Mami mami upa. —Mi niño me pide pero Mi Rob lo carga y le doy un beso a mi pequeño.

Ya estaba próximo el cumpleaños de Mi Rob y quería tenerlo para mí todo el día y también mi hijo así que decidimos ir a Canadá para pasar su cumpleaños como la pequeña familia que éramos, mi pequeño estaba tan entusiasmado por que hoy llegaría su papá con nosotros y pasaríamos el cumpleaños de Mi Rob los tres juntos y también venia con nosotros Bear.

—Hay alguien. —Escuche la voz de Mi Rob venir de la puerta del cuarto de hotel que habíamos pedido en uno de los hoteles, salí corriendo del baño con mi niño en brazos envuelto en su toalla.

— ¡Papi! —Mi niño grito al ver a su padre en la puerta del cuarto.

—Hola pequeño, tomando un baño. —Mi Rob le dice a nuestro pequeño que trae puesta su toalla.

—Si papi, mami y yo íbamos a tomar un baño ¿quieres acompañarnos papi? —Mi niño le pregunta a su padre poniendo la carita que Ashley le había enseñado a hacer para que le consiguiera todo.

—Claro que si campeón sino les molesta tener a alguien más en ese baño. —Mi Rob le contesta.

—Claro que no nos molesta amor. —Le sonrió a Mi Rob. —Por cierto feliz cumpleaños amor. —Le susurro a su oído y le doy un beso en su mejilla.

Todo ese día le festejamos a Mi Rob su cumpleaños los tres solos como la pequeña familia que somos, mi niño le dio su regalo a su padre como él quiso y claro yo esa noche le daría su regalo claro que nuestro pequeño nos dejaría esa noche ya que mis padres y mis hermanos se lo llevarían a dormir con ellos, ya que habían venido solamente por ese día, yo estaba feliz de pasar el cumpleaños de Mi Rob junto a él.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19: La boda sorpresa de Robert y Kristen.

Kristen POV

Estábamos grabando las últimas escenas de Breaking Dawn las cuales eran las de la boda, un día nos llamaron a todos para hacer un ensayo general de lo que sería la boda y la recepción de esta misma; una noche antes del ensayo las chicas me llevaron a una pijamada al cuarto de Ashley, yo no quería pero me hicieron ir a la fuerza así que fui con ellas, esa noche nos la pasamos muy bien platicábamos de muchas cosas hasta que nos quedamos dormidas.

Al día siguiente nos despertamos muy temprano en la mañana para ir al ensayo que teníamos en el set, vi como las chicas actuaban muy raro así que decidí confrontarlas para saber qué es lo que estaba pasando aquí.

—Nikki, Ashley que pasa. —Les pregunte a las dos viéndolas como se arreglaban en mi camerino junto con Elizabeth, mientras que a mí nuestro estilista me arreglaba el cabello y me maquillaban un poco.

—No sucede nada Kristen. —Ashley me contesto y vi a Nikki que rodaba los ojos así que me puse de pie cuando habían acabado y me cruce de brazos.

—No saldré de aquí hasta que no me digan que es lo que sucede aquí. —Les dije seria con los brazos cruzados en mi pecho.

—Está bien Kristen te lo diremos. —Ashley me dice resignada.

—Bien estoy esperando. —Viendo a Nikki, Ashley y Elizabeth a que me dijeran que es lo que sucedía.

—Bueno Kristen, lo que sucede es que todos nosotros sabemos que Robert y tú no tuvieron su boda como deberían, así que decidimos entre todos nosotros realizarles su boda aquí con todos sus seres queridos y amigos. —Elizabeth me explica y yo me quedo en un estado de shock.

—Además podemos aprovechar los adornos de las grabaciones. —Ashley me dice feliz.

—Oh chicas muchísimas gracias. —Les dije muy emocionada y con lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos. —Robert y Edward sabe algo de esto. —Les pregunto.

—No Robert no sabe pero Edward sí además los chicos saben pero les hicimos prometer que no le dirían nada a Robert y más se lo tuvimos que pedir a Edward. —Nikki me dice sonriéndome, yo me limpio mis lágrimas con un pañuelo y veo que mi maquillaje no se corre así que sonrió.

—Mis papás están aquí. —Les pregunto a las chicas.

—Sí, llegaron ayer en la noche y también llegaron los de Robert. —Elizabeth me dice y me abraza, yo le devuelvo el abrazo y también me abrazan Ashley y Nikki.

En eso tocan a la puerta de mi camerino y veo entrar a mi mamá y a la mamá de Mi Rob, yo les sonreí y mi madre se lanzo a mis brazos a abrazarme.

—Oh cariño te ves hermosa. —Mamá me dice abrazándome.

—Gracias mamá. —Le conteste llorando de nuevo.

—Sera mejor que te ayudemos a ponerte el vestido Kristen. —Claire me dice con el vestido de novia en sus manos.

—Sí. —Le conteste limpiándome las lágrimas con mi pañuelo y separándome del abrazo de mi madre.

Las chicas junto con Claire y mi madre me ayudaron a ponerme el vestido y a retocar de nuevo mi peinado y mi maquillaje; el vestido también era el que usaba en las grabaciones ya que me había enamorado de ese vestido cuando me lo enseñaron, estaba nerviosa no sabía si Robert soportaría el no verme en toda la noche más aparte toda la mañana, solo pude sonreír cuando mi papá entro a mi camerino con mi pequeño, el cual traía puesto un smoking que le quedaba a la perfección.

— ¡Mami! —Mi pequeño entro gritando a mi camerino.

—Hola cariño, que guapo estas. —Le dije a mi niño y lo abrace.

—Mami te ves muy linda. —Mi pequeño me dice sonriéndome así que le doy un beso en su mejilla.

—No está linda Edward, esta hermosa. —Mi papá me dice acariciando mi mejilla quitándome las lágrimas que me salían de mis ojos. —Estás preciosa Kristen. —Mi papá me susurra.

—Gracias papá. —Le contesto sonriéndole y me limpio mis lágrimas con mi pañuelo.

—Mami mami no llores, sino papi pensara que algo te paso cuando te vea así. —Mi príncipe me dice abrazándome y sonriéndome.

Después estuve unos minutos sola para poder relajarme un poco de lo nerviosa que me encontraba ya que esta sería mi boda con Mi Rob, cuando llego la hora mi papá fue a mi camerino por mí, estaba tan nerviosa que me sudaban las manos y me temblaban las piernas.

—Papá no me dejes caer en ningún momento por favor. —Le susurre a mi papá antes de que salieran Nikki y Ashley que eran mis damas de honor.

—Claro que no pequeña. —Mi padre me contesta susurrándome.

Veo como salen Nikki y Ashley de la casa y después sale mi hijo llevando el cojincito con los anillos, sonreí al verlo caminar por el pasillo sonriendo y cuando fue mi turno de salir respire profundo para ser valiente, al salir del pasillo vi a Mi Rob enfrente del altar sonriendo y a su lado a Kellan, Jackson y Taylor con mi pequeño niño sonriendo, al ver a Mi Rob se me quedo en la cara una sonrisa de felicidad y de amor.

Robert POV

Estaba en el camerino jugando con mi hijo cuando llegaron los chicos y me sacaron de allí junto con mi hijo, esa noche los chicos decidieron que se quedarían conmigo en mi cuarto que compartía con Mi Kris y mi hijo, esa noche los chicos decidimos ver películas de miedo cuando mi hijo estuviera dormido, toda la noche nos la pasamos bien hasta que nos quedamos dormidos en la pequeña sala de la habitación, a la mañana siguiente nos despertamos temprano porque mi pequeño niño había decidido ponerse a ver las caricaturas nos fuimos al set pero los chicos no me dejaron ir a mi camerino que compartía con Mi Kris, mi pequeño se la paso toda la mañana jugando conmigo y mientras me arreglaba mi pequeño desapareció, no le di importancia ya que sabía que debería de estar con Mi Kris o con alguno de los chicos, al estar listo con mi esmoquin vi a los chicos que también ya estaban listo, no sabía que es lo que estaba pasando pero los chicos estaban actuando raro toda la mañana y desde la noche pasada al igual que mi pequeño que no lo había visto desde que me estaba poniendo el esmoquin, así que decidí confrontar a los chicos para que me dijeran que es lo que estaba sucediendo aquí.

—Bien quiero saber qué es lo que sucede aquí. —Les pregunte a mis amigos cruzado de brazos.

—No pasa nada Robert solamente nos estamos arreglando para el ensayo. —Me contesta Taylor arreglándose su corbata.

— ¿Cómo que no pasa nada? —Les pregunto viéndolos a los cuatro. — ¿Dónde está mi hijo? —Les vuelvo a preguntar.

—Tranquilo Robert, Edward fue con Kristen. —Peter me responde y pone una de sus manos en mi hombro para tranquilizarme.

—Vamos Robert tú tranquilo. —Me dice Kellan sonriéndome con su sonrisa infantil.

Me trate de tranquilizar pero no podía ya que no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando, siguieron pasando las horas cuando nos llamaron para el ensayo, estaba un poco nervioso y desesperado por ver a mi hijo y a Mi Kris, al llegar al set pude ver a mi familia que estaba sentada en las sillas donde ensayaríamos y bien vestidos como para asistir a una boda, me coloque en mi lugar y vi a todos los presentes que eran nuestros amigos y nuestras familias, no entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que veo a mi pequeño venir caminando con su esmoquin con el cojín con los anillos en sus manos.

—Felicidades Robert esta es tu boda. —Peter me susurra cuando veo a mi hijo en el pasillo y sonrió.

—Gracias chicos. —Les susurro a los chicos.

Veo que salen Nikki y Ashley con sus vestidos de damas de honor y después veo salir a Mi Kris con su padre John, no me había dado cuenta que no había dejado de sonreír hasta que John me da la mano de Mi Kris.

—Quiero que la hagas feliz Pattinson sino te las veras conmigo y los chicos. — Me dice John y veo a Cameron, Taylor y Dana que solamente me sonríen.

—Si lo hare John, ella y Edward ahora son mi vida. —Le contesto viéndolo y viendo a Mi Kris.

La ceremonia fue muy intima ya que nos grabaron con las cámaras del set toda la ceremonia, mi madre y mis hermanas se pusieron a llorar al momento en que Mi Kris y yo dijimos nuestros votos, cuando llego la hora de decir acepto yo estaba muy nervioso de que algo pudiera salir mal, pero fueron las palabras del sacerdote las cuales me reconfortaron.

—Si acepto. —Dije con el tono de voz ya más tranquilo y viendo a los ojos a Mi Kris, cuando fue su turno ella me veía a los ojos y nos teníamos tomados de las manos.

—Si acepto. —Mi Kris dijo con las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro así que se las limpie con mi mano.

—Ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia. —Dijo el sacerdote.

Yo ya no aguantaba más así que bese a Mi Kris con pasión enfrente de todos, mi hijo solamente fue para abrazarnos las piernas, cuando nos separamos cargue a mi hijo en brazos todos los presentes nos felicitan y el patio paso a hacer la recepción de nuestra boda mis padres fueron los primeros en felicitarnos en la recepción después fueron los padres de Mi Kris, nuestro pequeño se la estaba pasando de maravilla con todos nuestros invitados, claro nuestro primer baile fue con la nana que yo había escrito para ser la nana de Bella, después tuvimos un baile con nuestro pequeño el cual se había quedado dormido en nuestros brazos, todos nos estábamos divirtiendo ya que no había paparazis ni nadie más que los del cast y nuestros invitados, Mi Kris y yo disfrutamos del baile y de la cena que habían mando a hacer para ese día también disfrutamos de saludar a todos nuestros amigos con mi hijo en brazos ya que no quería separarse de nosotros por nada del mundo, ya se estaba haciendo muy tarde y al siguiente día Mi Kris y yo tendríamos que estar descansados ya que nuestro pequeño nos levantaría temprano así que decidimos regresar al hotel con todos los que se estaban hospedando en el mismo hotel que nosotros, nos despedimos de todos y fuimos a nuestra habitación deje a mi hijo en su cama y lo arrope.

—Buenas noches pequeño. —Le susurre para que no se despertara.

—Buenas noches cariño. —Mi Kris le susurra.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20: Los MTV Movies Awards 2011.

Kristen POV

Ya habíamos terminado las filmaciones y nos habíamos separado por nuestros nuevos proyectos aun que habíamos pasado una semana juntos como la pequeña familia que éramos.

— ¡Mami! —Mi pequeño grito cuando lo fui a recoger al aeropuerto en el cual estaba esperando ver a mi esposo y a mi hijo juntos.

—Hola cariño, ¿Dónde dejaste a papá? —Le pregunto a mi príncipe cargándolo y dándole un beso en su frente.

—Allí esta mami. —Mi niño señalando a Mi Rob con la maleta de nuestro pequeño y con sus peluches.

—Hola amor. —Saludo a Mi Rob dándole un beso en sus labios.

—Hola cariño. — Mi Rob me saluda y me devuelve el beso.

—Listo para los MTV Movies Awards de este año amor. —Le digo a Mi Rob cuando nos separamos.

—Claro solamente porque estarás a mi lado hermosa. —Mi Rob me sonríe y me besa los labios.

Nos fuimos a casa ya que al día siguiente serian los MTV Movies Awards mi pequeño esa noche me conto todo lo que había hecho con su padre mientras estaban en el set y como se había hecho amigo del director y como todos los del set lo consentían, esa noche dormimos en nuestra habitación después de haber acostado a nuestro pequeño, ya estaba entrando en sueño cuando escucho un trueno, sabía que si llovía seria una noche larga.

— ¡Mami! ¡Papi!—Mi pequeño empezó a gritar cuando se escucho el trueno.

—Yo voy por el amor. —Mi Rob me susurro al oído.

—Está bien cariño no tardes. —Le susurre a Mi Rob dándole un beso en su mejilla.

Me senté en la cama y vi a Mi Rob salir de la habitación, escuche por el comunicador de bebe que habíamos dejado en el cuarto de mi hijo lo que Mi Rob le decía a nuestro hijo.

— ¿Qué pasa campeón? —Mi Rob le pregunta a nuestro príncipe.

—Papi no me gustan los truenos. —Mi príncipe le contesta a su padre.

Sonreí al escuchar a mi hijo mencionar el miedo a los truenos, sabía muy bien a quien había salido en ese aspecto claro que yo no le iba a decir a mi hijo.

— ¿Quieres venir a dormir conmigo y mamá? —Mi Rob le pregunta a nuestro hijo.

—Si papi. —Mi príncipe le contesta.

Me acomodo en la cama y los veo entrar, les sonreí a mis dos amores y vi a Mi Rob como acomodaba entre los dos a nuestro hijo.

—Ahora duerme Edward, ya no te pueden hacer nada los truenos cariño. —Le susurro a su oído a mi hijo, escucho como Mi Rob le tararea su nana.

Esa noche dormimos los tres abrazados para que mi pequeño no tuviera muchas pesadillas con los truenos de esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con el ruido de que tocaban la puerta de nuestro cuarto, me puse de pie medio soñolienta y abrí la puerta del cuarto.

—Oh lo siento señorita Kristen. —Marie me dice viendo como tenía la cara de no haber podido dormir mucho gracias a que mi pequeño había estado muy angustiado con los truenos.

—Descuida Marie, ¿Qué sucede? —Le pregunte viéndola y despertándome un poco más.

—Lo que sucede es que ya casi son las tres de la tarde y pensé que debería informarles. —Marie me dice viéndome.

—Oh por dios gracias Marie. —Le agradezco y entro de nuevo a la habitación.

Vi a mis dos amores que seguían dormidos así que decidí darle a Mi Rob una pequeña sorpresa para levantarse, me acerque a mi esposo.

—Rob si no te paras ahora no podrás tener un baño conmigo. —Le susurre al oído.

Me fui al baño a abrir la regadera, cuando siento las manos de Mi Rob posarse en mi cintura, voltee a verlo y le di un beso en sus hermosos labios, decidimos tomar un baño juntos pero decidí hacer un poco de mimos a mi esposo.

—Te amo Mi Kris. —Mi Rob me dice saliendo del baño los dos abrazados y viendo como nuestro pequeño se había levantado y puesto a ver las caricaturas.

— ¡Mami! —Grito mi príncipe al verme y corrió a mis brazos.

Cargue a mi pequeño niño y le bese toda la carita mientras él se empezaba a reír de los besos que le daba, vi de reojo a Mi Rob, el cual nos tenia abrazados a los dos por mi cintura y le hacía mimos a nuestro pequeño, sonreí al verlo tan cariñoso y yo era responsable de eso, reí un poco al recordar nuestra sesión de amor que habíamos tenido en el baño que tomamos juntos, nos cambiamos rápidamente y Mi Rob baño a nuestro hijo al cual le estaba dando mucha risa todas las caras que su padre le hacía cuando le ponía la ropa en nuestra habitación; decidimos bajar a comer con nuestro pequeño, Marie había preparado una muy deliciosa comida y mas ya que había preparado uno de mis platillos favoritos.

Cuando fue hora de cambiarnos para irnos a los premios decidí que Mi Rob ayudara a nuestro hijo a cambiarse de ropa, mientras que yo me ponía mi hermoso vestido rojo con brillantes y me coloque unos zapatos negros con un poco de tacón no tan altos para no tener que estar muy incómoda; vi por el espejo de la habitación a Mi Rob que traía puesto una camisa de cuadros grises, un pantalón negro y un saco negro con sus zapatos negros, se veía tan apuesto que cuando vi como había vestido a mi príncipe se me salió una risita.

— ¿Qué? —Mi Rob me pregunta viéndome con nuestro pequeño en sus brazos.

Me acerque a ellos y tome a mi hijo en brazos, le di un beso en su mejilla y vi a Mi Rob le sonreí y le di un corto besos en sus labios.

—Creo que papá no sabe combinar muy bien la ropa cariño. —Le dije a mi hijo viendo como reía y se abrazaba a mí.

—Si mami, papi no sabe de moda como la tita Ashley. —Mi niño me dice riendo y abrazándome.

—Oh vamos si está bien que vaya así, además es solo un niño Kris. —Mi Rob quejándose de lo que le estábamos diciendo de sus gustos por la moda.

—Amor si Ashley ve así a tu hijo te dará un sermón de muchas horas acerca de la moda, además sabes muy bien que habrá fotógrafos y no creo que te guste que saquen a Edward en una foto y este así. —Le dije a Mi Rob cariñosamente.

—Está bien, vamos Edward te cambiare la camisa. —Mi Rob le dice a mi niño tomándolo en brazos y llevándolo a su cuarto.

Sonreí al verlos tan juntos a mis dos amores que se me había olvidado que tenía que terminar de arreglarme para irnos si no queríamos llegar tarde a los premios.

Al terminar de arreglarme y ver como Mi Rob le había puesto una camisa nueva y muy parecida a la que traía el puesta sonreí a mis amores y nos subimos al auto para irnos a los premios, ya presentía yo que nos llevaríamos todos los premios también de este año.

Robert POV

Al llegar a los premios tome a mi hijo en brazos y baje yo primero ayudando a mi querida esposa a bajar, sabía muy bien que le daba mucho miedo estar rodeada de tantas personas de la prensa, pero que podíamos hacer éramos famosos y eso no queríamos que le perjudicara en nada a nuestro hijo, eso lo tenía muy bien en claro desde que Mi Kris me había dicho que estaba embarazada de Edward.

Entramos al teatro y saludamos a los chicos, mi hijo siempre que estaban los chicos iba corriendo a ellos y se ponía a contarles todo lo que había hecho desde que los había visto la ultima vez, vi de reojo a Mi Kris hablando con las chicas sonreí al verla tan entretenida con las chicas cuando siento un pequeño empujón en mi hombro derecho y vi a Peter.

—Vaya si que Edward ha estado muy ocupado con ustedes. —Peter me dijo viendo a mi hijo lo grande que estaba, ya que pronto cumpliría los cuatro años.

—Jijijiji si Peter, además que este Septiembre empezara a ir a la guardería. —Le dije viendo a mi hijo en los brazos de Kellan que le hacía cosquillas.

Tome a mi hijo y lo lleve a nuestros lugares, estaba tan inquieto que le tuve que tararear su nana para que pudiera estar un poco más tranquilo, aun que como siempre Taylor estaba a su lado y lo hacía reír con las pequeñas cosquillas que le hacía para entretenerlo.

Cuando comenzó el show mi hijo estuvo viendo todo y reía con los chistes que lograba entender aun que si no los entendía me volteaba a ver y solo le sonreía, el primer premio que se entregaría sería el de Mejor actor, estaba nervioso ya que este año había muy buenos actores y también estaba Taylor en esa categoría, cuando escucho mi nombre me puse de pie y fui por mi premio.

—No creía que podría haber ganado, es un poco embarazoso ahora, Zac Efron estaba llorando en ese pequeño clip, oh si bueno muchas gracias soy constantemente sorprendido si muchísimas gracias por apoyar todas las películas y nos vemos el año que viene. —Agradecí sonriendo a todos y viendo a mi hijo que me veía sonriendo desde el regazo de Mi Kris.

Estuve un rato en los vestidores hablando con algunos de los presentadores que estaban allí, cuando regrese vi a mi hijo que estaba buscándome desde los brazos de su madre, me acerque a ellos y los abrase a los dos juntos.

—Felicidades cariño. —Mi Kris me felicita con un beso en mis labios.

—Gracias amor. —Le sonrió y le revuelvo el pelo a mi hijo y le doy un beso en su frente.

—Papi le ganaste a Taylor. —Mi hijo me dice sonriendo y señalando a Taylor así que rei.

—Jijijiji si así es hijo. —Le digo sonriéndole.

Comenzó de nueva cuenta el show y nos sentamos en nuestros asientos, estaba entreteniendo a mi hijo durante un rato ya que se aburría mientras pasaban los demás premios, solo hubo una ocasión en la que mi hijo me abrazo por la cintura y se acomodo para poder dormir un poco ya que era un poco tarde para él, cuando anunciaron la categoría de Mejor pelea, le di a nuestro pequeño niño un beso en su frente y lo pase del lado de su madre, cuando escucho que dicen nuestros nombres nos paramos los tres, agradecimos a todos y dijimos una pequeña broma Bryce y yo, vi como mi hijo veía a su madre por que no había entendido el chiste y pude leer los labios de Mi Kris.

—Hay tu papá cariño. —Mi Kris le dice a nuestro peque.

Fui de nueva cuenta a los vestidores con Bryce y Samuel, nos quedamos un rato hablando con las demás personas, cuando regrese vi a mi hijo dormido en mi asiento así que abrase a Mi Kris y la vi a los ojos.

—Sabes eres un tonto, pero solamente mi tonto. —Mi Kris me dice sonriéndome con amor.

—Si solo tuyo. —Le digo y le beso la frente.

Comenzó el show y seguimos viéndolo, cuando nos avisaron que ya se aproximaba el de Mejor beso dejamos a nuestro hijo con Peter para que pudiéramos efectuar nuestro plan que teníamos Mi Kris y yo, cuando dijeron nuestros nombres nos levantamos y fuimos por nuestro premio.

—Oh cielos, me siento mal porque no me siento como querer besarte. —Dije viendo a Mi Kris. —Tú no quieres besarme. —Le dije viéndola con una pequeña sonrisa y como se ponía nerviosa.

—Bueno, ha pasado mucho tiempo, pienso que por fin deberíamos ir por ello. —Mi Kris nerviosa y sonriendo un poco.

—Creo que hay alguien en el público que lo apreciaría un poco más. —Le digo a Mi Kris viéndola como se ponía nerviosa. —Y simplemente lo voy a hacer. —Le digo y voy al público buscando a Taylor.

Me acerque a Taylor eh hice como que le beso y le doy un beso en la mejilla, cuando me separo le doy un beso en su frente y regreso con Mi Kris.

—Esto es mío. —Dice Mi Kris cuando la trato de abrazar ella me aleja con su pequeña mano.

—Que, solo quiero llevarte a los vestidores. —Le digo y la abrazo para llevarla atrás.

Nos quedamos un rato en los vestidores mientras recordaba la carita de mi hijo cuando fui a donde Taylor y lo bese, estaba tan risueño que cuando regresamos estaba riendo junto con Peter y los chicos.

También cuando me toco presentar el premio que le iban a dar a Reese me puse un poco nervioso ya que no sabía lo que iba a decir y pues lo que tenia escrito pues era pura babosada y algunos chistes que sabia mi hijo no entendería y Mi Kris no le explicaría, mi hijo se había quedado totalmente dormido para esa hora, cuando le toco a Mi Kris subir por la Mejor actriz, sabía que se pondría nerviosa, tenía a mi lado a mi hijo que cuando dijeron el nombre de Mi Kris me volteo a ver y me sonrió.

—Oh cielos, esto es tonto ok, se siente increíblemente, gracias a todos los que votaron por mi y gracias tenemos a los mejores fans, si los mejore fans ever, tuve un gran tiempo haciendo la película con todos que trabajo en ella y gracias a ellos también, también a las otras nominadas Natalie lo siento pero el pop corn es mío, no enserio a Emma, Emma, Jennifer y Natalie ustedes son asombrosas y allí tienen gracias. —Dice Mi Kris nerviosa y sonriendo.

Cuando regreso Mi Kris con nosotros le di un beso y mi hijo la abrazo feliz y sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

Cuando nos fuimos a los vestidores porque íbamos a presentar Breaking Dawn Part 1 decidimos que nuestro pequeño nos acompañaría ya que no podíamos dejarlo solo, cuando salimos mi hijo se escondió detrás mío.

—El siguiente filme de Twilight saga es todo lo que han estado esperando, lleno de suspenso y sorpresas inesperadas. —Digo tomando la mano de mi hijo que se escondía detrás mí.

—Romance. —Taylor me toca la barbilla y me rio junto a mi pequeño que lo cargo y me abraza. —Trama y una boda a la que querrás atender. —Dice Taylor riendo un poco.

—Esta noche tendrá un sneek peek de todo eso, damas y caballeros, bueno esto es no realmente, es casi Breaking Dawn. —Mi Kris dice y mi hijo ve la pantalla para ver lo que se pondría.

Nos fuimos a los vestidores y mi campeón quería verlo así que nos quedamos viendo una de las pantallas para ver el pequeño tráiler de la película, regresamos a nuestros lugares con nuestro pequeño en brazos casi dormido, cuando anunciaron la categoría de Mejor película mi hijo se había despertado ya que sabía que ese era el último premio, cuando dijeron Twilight Saga: Eclipse todos nos pusimos de pie.

—Oh dios, son muchas personas aquí, bueno esto es muchas gracias. —Taylor dice por todos.

Mi hijo había decidido que quería estar con Peter y así lo deje, cuando lo vi pude ver a mi hijo sobre sus hombros sonriendo y riendo por todo.

Cuando acabamos todos nos despedimos de nuestros amigos y decidimos regresar a casa ya que nuestro pequeño ya estaba dormido y nosotros necesitaríamos dormir por los trabajos que tendríamos en los siguientes meses.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21: Comic Con 2011.

Kristen POV

Me había estado sintiendo mal estos últimos días que habían pasado desde los MTV Movies Awards, había estado teniendo mareos y nauseas, por lo que también no había tenido mi regla el mes pasado y eso me molestaba un poco.

Estábamos en San Francisco en la Comic Con de este año, mi hijo estaba con su papá viéndolo como daba las entrevistas aun que Mi Rob siempre que quería terminar alguna entrevista tomaba a nuestro pequeño en brazos para que le hiciera cosquillas y podría estar entretenido mientras tanto.

Yo ya había acabado las entrevistas y estaba atrás esperando a Mi Rob y a mi hijo, cuando sentí una nausea y fui corriendo al baño, vomite un poco lo que había desayunado hoy, al salir no vi a Mi Rob y ni a mi hijo así que me acerque a John el guardaespaldas de Mi Rob y decidí que era hora de hacerme una prueba.

—John podrías ir a la farmacia y comprarme una prueba de embarazo, no le digas nada de esto a Robert. —Le susurre a John para que el solamente alcanzara a escuchar.

—Claro Kristen. —Me dijo John sonriendo y saliendo de allí.

Me quede allí esperando para que nadie me viera tan rara decidí por estar viendo a todos los chicos que estaban esperando por que empezara el panel, sabía que lo que diera la prueba tendría que ser la suposición que ya tenía en la cabeza, gracias a que ya había tenido un embarazo sabía lo que significaba los primeros síntomas más aparte lo que más miedo me daba era lo que dirían Mi Rob y mi hijo, en eso vi a John entrar y me dio la bolsa de la farmacia, así que volví a entrar al baño y hacerme la prueba, decidí esperar el resultado afuera sentada en los lavabos cuando se abre la puerta y veo a Nikki.

—Kristen aquí estas, Edward y Robert te están buscando desde hace mucho. —Nikki me dice viéndome y veo como se le queda viendo a la prueba de embarazo.

—Lo siento Nikki. —Suspire y tome la prueba, vi mi reloj de mano y baje mi mirada a la prueba, al verla se me empezaron a salir las lagrimas, sentí como Nikki me abrazaba.

—Oh Kristen felicidades. —Me dijo abrazándome y sonriéndome, yo seguía llorando de felicidad, cuando se volvió a abrir la puerta del baño y vinos entrar a Ashley.

—Chicas ¿que pasa? —Ashley nos pregunta al vernos abrazadas y yo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Le enseñe la prueba a Ashley y se puso a saltar de felicidad y me abrazo con toda su fuerza, sonreí tan feliz como podía y me limpiaba mis lagrimas con mi mano para que no se me corriera el maquillaje.

—Oh felicidades Kristen, de seguro Edward y Robert se pondrán felices cuando se enteren de esto. —Ashley me felicita y me dice sonriéndome tan feliz como yo lo estaba, hasta que menciono a mi esposo e hijo, claro ellos tendrían que saberlo.

—Si es cierto Kristen cuando les dirás, veras que Edward se pondrá como loco cuando se entere, jajajaja ya me imagino a Robert con lo sobreprotector que es tratando de que nada malo te pase. —Nikki diciendo muy feliz y sonriéndome.

—Si lo sé, me gustaría decirles ahora, aun que no sé como decírselos. —Dije un poco avergonzada por lo que quería hacer.

—Oh tranquila Kristen cuenta con nuestra ayuda, verdad Nikki. —Ashley me dijo y se puso a buscar algo en su bolso y la veo que saca una cajita con un moño de color amarillo, me la extiende y la tomo.

— ¿Qué es? —Pregunto con la cajita en mis manos viendo a mis dos grandes amigas.

—Bueno siempre supimos que algún día podrías llegar a estar embarazada de nuevo así que decidimos que cuando eso sucediera se lo dijeras a Robert y Edward de inmediato. —Nikki me dice abrazándome dándome ánimos para salir del baño y decirle a Mi Rob y a mi hijo.

Salí del baño con las chicas y tenía la cajita en mis manos con la prueba en el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón, sabía que esto lo tendría que hacer ahora o nunca, vi a Mi Rob como trataba de calmar a mi principito que se había puesto a llorar, me acerque y los abrace viendo a Mi Rob a los ojos, tome aire.

—Rob, Edward les tengo una sorpresa. —Les susurre viendo a los ojos a Mi Rob y le sonreí. —Pero no se las daré aquí. —Les dije viendo de reojo a los fotógrafos y demás medios, así que los guie hasta uno de los vestidores que tenia puerta, entre y los espere a que entraran.

Vi a mi pequeño que no había dicho nada y nos veía a los ojos, lo puse en el piso y me quede a su altura viéndole sus hermosos ojos iguales a los de su padre, le sonreí y le quite la lagrimita que le salía de uno de sus hermosos ojos, vi a Mi Rob y le extendí la cajita que Ashley me había dado.

— ¿Qué es esto Kristen? —Mi Rob me pregunta viendo la cajita.

—Esto es para ti y Edward, es la sorpresa que les tengo. —Le digo sonriéndole y cargo a mi pequeño para que pudiera ver la sorpresa.

Veo a Mi Rob quitarle el moño a la cajita y la abre, veo como se le queda viendo al chupón que estaba adentro de la cajita, mi hijo ve el chupón y lo toma en sus manitas.

—Mami a mi ya no me gustan estos. —Dice mi príncipe viendo el chupón y volviéndolo a poner en la cajita.

Mi Rob y yo comenzamos a reír por lo que mi hijo había dicho, así que lo coloco en el piso y lo veo a sus enormes ojos.

—Cariño el chupón no es para ti, recuerdas que es lo que siempre nos pides de Navidad y de cumpleaños. —Viendo a mi principito y lo veo como sonríe asintiendo.

—Si mami—Me dice sonriéndome.

—Bueno tu regalo de cumpleaños es eso que siempre quieres. —Le digo sonriéndole y pongo una de sus manitas en mi vientre todavía plano.

—Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii—Mi hijo grita como loquito y me abraza.

—Así que estas embarazada. —Mi Rob me dice viéndome con toda la alegría reflejada en sus hermosos ojos, yo asentí y pase mis manos por su cuello.

—Felicidades Pattinson serás papá de nuevo. —Le digo besándole los labios.

Cuando salimos vimos a los demás como nos veían, sabía que Ashley y Nikki les dirían lo que sucedía, yo estaba sonriendo mucho gracias a lo que me había enterado, mi hijo estaba en los brazos de su padre sonriendo y jugando con el nuevo corte de pelo de su padre que se había hecho hace poco.

Estaba tan feliz con mi hijo y con el pequeño que estaba creciendo en mi vientre, claro no había pensado en cómo decirles a mis padres, sabía que se pondrían como locos y también los padres de Robert se pondrían felices al saber que tendrían un segundo nieto; aun que yo no tenía estimado embarazarme de nueva cuenta, tendría que hablar con la productora de mi siguiente película para ver lo de mi embarazo y por supuesto tendría que decirle a mi representante lo más pronto posible, claro que regresando a casa tendría que sacar una cita con mi médico para ver de cuanto estaba.

Cuando comenzó el panel puse mis pensamientos en las preguntas y en todo aun que también mi hijo no se quería separar de mi lado así que lo entretenía un poco dándole de vez en cuando un beso en sus mejillitas, lo cual lo hacía reír y le sonreía.

Aun que claro también en mis pensamientos tenia a mi bebe que crecía en mi vientre, no sabía todavía que quería que fuera, pero creo que mis instintos maternales me decían que sería una niña, claro que si lo fuera Mi Rob se pondría histérico ya que tendría a su princesita, claro solo sonreía para mí misma, cuando siento el pequeño apretón de manos que me daba Mi Rob de vez en cuando.

Contestaba a todas las preguntas que nos hacían y las que más nos preguntaban era como había sido la escena del parto, claro yo me la había pasado aburrida y también quejándome del pequeño bebe robotizado que nos habían prestado ya que daba miedo, hasta mi hijo lo había visto y se había puesto a llorar cuando lo vio; porque había visto con Kellan, Jackson y Taylor la película de Chucky y a mi principito le había dado pesadillas durante toda una semana y por supuesto eso no nos había dejado dormir muy bien a Mi Rob y a mí.

También nos habían estado preguntando sobre Brasil y la escena de la luna de miel, yo había disfrutado esos días en ese país, ya que habíamos tenido algunos días libres por las tormentas que llegaban o lograban pasar por allí, claro el clima era excepcional y mas para mí que mis padres Vivian en California y yo estaba acostumbrada a un clima más tropical que el de Los Ángeles, claro que me gustaba vivir allí pero no era lo mismo si no hay un sol tan brillante y calor; mi principito mientras nos hacían esas preguntas él se ponía a jugar con el celular de su papá o con Taylor le hacía unas caras graciosas para tenerlo entretenido y que no se aburriera además que había salido a mí en lo miedoso con las multitudes muy grandes.

Al finalizar el panel Mi Rob y mi pequeño sonreían, yo les sonreí y le plantee un beso en los labios a Mi Rob sonriéndole de felicidad y a mi niño le di un besito en su frente, los abrase a mis dos amores y decidimos que era hora de regresar al hotel a descansar un poco.

Robert POV

Estábamos dando entrevistas antes de entrar al panel de la Comic Con que teníamos hoy, mi hijo estaba conmigo ya que su mamá se había estado sintiendo muy mal, lo cual no entendía por qué, vi de reojo a Mi Kris que estaba a unos metros de mi que estaba dando entrevistas y sonriendo, sabía que esa sonrisa no era su sonrisa habitual, la estaba viendo cuando siento un tirón de mi mano, baje la mirada y vi a mi hijo.

—Papi. —Mi pequeño me dice con su carita preocupada, yo sabía que se había dado cuenta de los malestares de su mamá, le sonreí y lo tome en brazos.

—Lo sé peque, tranquilo te prometo que mamá estará bien. —Le susurre a su oído para él solamente.

Seguí con las entrevistas con mi hijo en brazos, cuando se nos desapareció Mi Kris de la vista, mi pequeño se había puesto un poco desesperado por verla, yo estaba preocupado por ella ya que no sabía qué era lo que pasaba cuando terminamos todos las entrevistas fuimos atrás donde teníamos que esperar a que entraran los fans, mi hijo estaba tan preocupado por su madre que al no verla se puso a llorar, así que lo tome en brazos y junto con Elizabeth tratamos de tranquilizarlo, como no podía y al ver a mi niño llorar Nikki me dijo que iría a buscar a Mi Kris, y lo mismo hizo Ashley.

La había estado buscando con la mirada y no la había visto, mi hijo ya estaba llorando más fuerte y yo ya tenía los nervios de punta al no verla por ningún lado.

—Tranquilo Edward, mami ya vendrá. —Elizabeth trataba de tranquilizarlo acariciándole su espaldita a mi hijo. —Oh mira Edward quien viene allí. —Elizabeth señalo a Mi Kris que venía desde los baños con algo en las manos y sonriéndonos, se nos acerco y nos abrazo a los dos.

—Rob y Edward les tengo una sorpresa. —Nos dijo viéndome a los ojos y sonriéndome. —Pero aquí no se las puedo decir. —Nos dijo viendo de reojo a los fotógrafos y a los demás medios que estaban a algunos metros de nosotros.

Mi hijo le lanzo sus bracitos a Mi Kris así que se lo di y la seguí hasta uno de los vestuarios que tenia puerta la deje que entrara ella primero y después entre yo, la vi como puso a nuestro pequeño en el suelo y se ponía a su altura, la vi como me miraba a los ojos y me extendía una cajita con un moño color amarillo.

— ¿Qué es esto Kristen? —Le pregunte un poco extrañado por qué me diera una cajita tan pequeña.

—Esto es para ti y Edward, es la sorpresa que les tengo. —Me dijo sonriéndome y vi como cargaba a nuestro pequeño para que viera lo que era la sorpresa.

Le quite el moño amarillo a la cajita y le saque la tapita, en eso vi el pequeño chupón color amarillo y puse mi vista en Mi Kris que estaba viendo a nuestro pequeño.

—Mami a mi ya no me gustan estos. —Nos dijo nuestro peque tomando el chupón en sus manitas.

Mi Kris y yo nos comenzamos a reír, veo como Mi Kris ponía en el piso a nuestro hijo y se ponía a su altura viéndolo a los ojos.

—Cariño el chupón no es para ti, recuerdas que es lo que siempre nos pides de Navidad y de cumpleaños. —Mi Kris le dice sonriéndole a nuestro hijo.

—Si mami—Lo veo que le dice feliz y sonriendo.

—Bueno tu regalo de cumpleaños es eso que siempre quieres. —Mi Kris le decía sonriéndole, mientras que yo sonreía muy feliz por la noticia y por como se lo estaba tomando mi hijo.

—Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii—Mi hijo grita como loquito y abraza a su madre.

—Así que estas embarazada. —Le digo viéndola a los ojos y sonriendo por toda la felicidad que sentía al saber que sería papá de nueva cuenta.

—Felicidades Pattinson serás papá de nuevo. —Mi Kris me dijo abrazándome por el cuello y besándome en los labios.

Cuando salimos tome a mi hijo en brazos, en mi cara tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, además que mi hijo estaba tan feliz como yo lo estaba.

No me separe de Mi Kris y mi hijo se había puesto a jugar con mi nuevo corte de pelo, mientras estuvimos esperando a que comenzara el panel, abrazaba a Mi Kris y a mi hijo para que se le pasara los nervios a mi esposa y mi hijo la abrazaba para que no lo dejáramos aquí con John.

Al comienzo nos hicieron las mismas preguntas que nos habían estado haciendo como la escena del parto, la cual había sido un poco divertida ver a Mi Kris así de nuevo y ahora la podría ver de nuevo con su pancita de embarazada, pero esta vez estaría con ella en todo el parto, además de que nos quejamos del bebe robotizado que nos habían prestado, que cuando lo vio nuestro hijo se había puesto a llorar por haber visto la película de Chucky con los chicos, por desgracia eso nos había pasado facturas a Mi Kris y a mí por no haber podido dormir por las pesadillas que tenía mi hijo, y también preguntaban por las escenas que habíamos hecho en Brasil, mi hijo se ponía a jugar en ocasiones con Taylor para no aburrirse y también se entretenía con su madre o conmigo, estaba muy feliz de ser papá de nueva cuenta además que sentía que Edward necesitaba compañía pero algo me decía y no sabía que era ese sentimiento pero presentía que nuestro nuevo bebe seria la pequeña niña que tanto quería, ya me imaginaba a mi princesita jugar con su hermano a todo tipos de juegos y claro seria la consentida de sus abuelas y tías.

Estuvimos respondiendo a todas las preguntas y cuando veía a Mi Kris que se ponía nerviosa le daba un pequeño apretón de mano para que tuviera confianza en ella misma y que supiera que yo estaba con ella en lo que fuese y para siempre estaría a su lado como le había dicho en nuestra boda.

Al terminar el panel decidimos irnos al hotel a descansar, además que queríamos darles la noticia a nuestras familia, bueno eso era por mi parte, además teníamos planeado decirle a la familia de Mi Kris en el cumpleaños de nuestro hijo ya que lo pasaríamos en California con mis suegros pero mis padres no podrían ir por que tenían otras cosas que hacer, pero ya le habían mandado sus regalos de cumpleaños a mi hijo.

Al entrar a la recamara del hotel en el que nos estábamos quedando deje a mi hijo en su cama ya que se había quedado dormido durante el transcurso de la Comic Con al hotel; vi a Mi Kris y la abrace por detrás sonriéndole dándole besitos en su cuello, me detengo y la volteo para verla a los ojos.

—Sera mejor decirles a mis padres, porque no tendremos la oportunidad de decirles en el cumpleaños de Edward. —Le digo viéndola a los ojos y le beso la frente.

—Si creo que tienes razón. —Mi Kris me contesta sonriéndome feliz y pone una de mis manos en su vientre plano.

Le sonreí a Mi Kris, puse mi laptop en la mesita de la pequeña sala que tenia la habitación y abrí el skype, vi a mi hermana Lizzy que estaba allí le llamo y veo que en la pantalla aparece mi hermana.

—Hola Lizzy. —Saludo a mi hermana, con Mi Kris sentada en mi regazo abrazándola.

—Ohhh hola chicos, ¿Cómo les fue en la Comic Con? —Lizzy nos saluda y nos pregunta por nuestro día.

—Muy bien gracias Lizzy por preguntar. —Mi Kris contesta sonriendo.

—Eh Lizzy podrías llamara a mamá, papá y a Vicky. —Le pido a mi hermana sonriéndole. —Tenemos algo que decirles. —Sonrió viendo a Mi Kris y le doy un besito en su mejilla.

—Claro hermanito. —Lizzy me contesta viéndome.

Veo como mi hermana desaparece de la pantalla, unos minutos después veo aparecer a toda mi familia, veo como todos se nos quedan viendo tomo aire y les sonrió.

—Familia Kris y yo tenemos una buena noticia que darles. —Les digo sonriendo y veo que todos se nos quedan viendo, suspiro. —Familia Kris y yo tendremos un bebe. —Dije abrazando a Mi Kris y viendo a mi familia.

—Oh hijo felicidades. —Mamá nos felicita llorando de alegría.

—Así se hace hijo, felicidades a los dos. —Papá nos dice abrazando a mamá y tratando de que no llorara más.

—Así se hace hermanito—Victoria me dice sonriendo.

—Felicidades chicos. —Lizzy nos felicita y le sonreímos a mi familia.

Nos quedamos un rato hablando con ellos hasta que nos fuimos a dormir, vi a Mi Kris y la bese con pasión, esa noche los dos nos dormimos abrazados, yo comencé a soñar con nuestro pequeño bebe y con mi hijo.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22: El cumpleaños, la guardería y una perdida inesperada.

Kristen POV

Habían pasado unos días y mi pequeño cumplía hoy cuatro añitos, habíamos llegado hace dos días a la casa de mis padres en California para poder festejar a nuestro pequeño con nuestra familia.

—Hija estás segura que te encuentras bien. —Mi mamá se había dado cuenta de que había estado teniendo las nauseas matutinas.

—Si mamá no te preocupes estoy bien. —Le dije sonriéndole y viendo jugar a mi príncipe con mis hermanos en la alberca.

— ¡Mami! —Mi hijo grito corriendo hacia mí.

— ¿Qué pasa amor? —Le pregunto a mi pequeño tomándolo en brazos.

—A papi casi se le sale la sorpresa. —Mi principito me dice acusando a su padre.

Puse mi mirada en Mi Rob, el cual me observaba con su hermosa sonrisa, yo no pudiendo enojarme con mi esposo le devolví la sonrisa, puse mi mirada en mi hijo y le di un beso en su mejillita lo cual hizo que se pusiera a reír.

—Dile a papá que si se le sale la sorpresa dormirá en la sala. —Le dije a mi hijo en su oído.

Puse a mi hijo en el suelo y vi como salió disparado a la alberca donde estaba su papá y le decía lo que le había dicho, vi a mi esposo sorprenderse y decirle algo a nuestro pequeño, lo cual le hizo reír.

—Edward cada día se parece más a Robert que a ti cariño. —Escuche la voz de mi papá que venía entrando de la casa.

—Hola papá, si tienes mucha razón. —Le salude y sonreí, sin darme cuenta me acariciaba mi vientre.

Al no escuchar decir nada lo volteé a ver y lo vi como se me quedaba viendo, me sonroje mucho y puse mi mirada en Mi Rob, me puse de pie y fui hacia él.

—Hola amor. —Mi Rob me saludo al verme sentarme en la orilla de la alberca, le sonreí.

—Creo que por poco y papá me descubre. —Le digo bajito para que solamente él pudiera escucharme.

—Vaya pues creo que ya va siendo hora de decirles no crees amor. —Mi Rob me dice abrazándome por la cintura.

—Si creo que tienes razón. —Le digo viéndolo y le doy un beso en su frente.

—Mami ven a nadar. —Mi príncipe me dice desde la mitad de la alberca con sus flotadores nuevos.

—Está bien cariño. —Le conteste y me metí completamente a la alberca.

Mi Rob me abrazo y acariciaba mi vientre plano, mis hermanos nos vieron y veo salir por debajo del agua a Dana, el que se nos queda viendo.

—Kristen esta embaraza. —Dana dijo en voz tan alta que mis padres lograron escucharlo, me puse colorada al escuchar lo que decía.

Toda mi familia se nos quedo viendo así que salimos todos de la alberca y mi pequeño se había puesto en los hombros de su padre, me les quede viendo a todos y suspire.

—Familia, Robert y yo queremos decirles que tendremos otro bebe. —Les digo sonriendo y acaricio mi vientre todavía plano.

—Oh hija, lo sabía. —Mi madre me dice abrazándome. —Sabia que no podrías tener nauseas por mi comida. —Me dijo viéndome a los ojos.

—Lo siento mamá por no haberte dicho antes. —Le digo sonriéndole y veo a mis hermanos y a mi papá.

—Felicidades Kristen. —Me felicitan Taylor y Dana abrazándome.

—Jijijij gracias. —Les sonreí a mis dos hermanos, vi a Cameron y me acerque a él. — ¿Qué opinas C? —Le pregunto viéndolo a la cara.

—Felicidades hermanita. —Cameron me dice y me abraza. —Pero Pattinson ya no vuelvas a embarazar a mi hermanita que todavía tiene que crecer más. —Cameron le dice a Mi Rob con su tono juguetón. —Y tu pequeño cuidaras a mamá ¿entendido? —Le dice a mi hijo que le sonríe.

—Siiiiiii tito Cameron. —Mi principito le contesta sonriéndole.

Veo a mi papá y me acerco a él un poco asustada de lo que pueda hacer, al estar frente a él me abrazo y me planto un beso en mi frente.

—Muchas felicidades mi niña. —Mi papá me dijo así que lo abrase con todas mis fuerzas y me solté a llorar.

Todo el día estuvimos celebrando a mi principito por su cumpleaños, además este septiembre comenzaría a ir a la guardería aun que Mi Rob y yo no le habíamos querido decir todavía.

Regresamos a casa y yo fui a la cita con mi medico junto con Mi Rob para ver cómo iba mi embarazo, en esa cita nos enteramos que tenía apenas un mes de embarazo y pudimos escuchar el pequeño corazoncito de nuestro bebe, también en los días que estuve en Los Ángeles hable con la productora y mi representante de mi embarazo, claro que me darían mis últimos meses para descansar y cuidar de mi bebe.

Había tenido que viajar antes a Londres a comenzar a filmar mi nueva película, mi hijo se había puesto a llorar porque sabía que no lo vería mucho más que en el skype cuando su papá se conectara y habláramos los tres por allí, pero le pedí a mi director que me diera unos días para poder acompañar a mi pequeño a su primer día de clases en la guardería, sabía que mi hijo no le había gustado la idea de ir a la guardería pero Mi Rob y yo lo habíamos convencido de que fuera ya que conocería a nuevos niños como él.

—NO QUIERO. —Mi príncipe gritaba en el auto desde su sillita de auto.

—Cariño ya lo habíamos hablado antes. —Le digo con toda mi paciencia del mundo para que se tranquilizara.

Veo a mi pequeño que niega con su cabecita, respire profundo ya que no me hacia bien ni a mi o al bebe enojarme, cuando llegamos a la guardería Mi Rob se estaciono y bajo del auto, abrió mi puerta y la de nuestro pequeño, lo saco de su sillita y lo puso en el suelo.

—Ed ya sabes lo que habrá de sorpresa si no hacías berrinche y te quedabas en la guardería sin llorar y hacías todo lo que tu maestra te dijera. —Mi Rob le dijo a mi principito y lo toma de la mano.

Caminamos con mi principito hasta la entrada de la guardería donde nos aguardaba su maestra, le sonreímos y mi principito se abrazo a su padre.

—No papi, no quiero. —Mi príncipe abrazándose a su papá sin querer soltarlo.

—Cariño si te quedas hoy como una prueba para ver si te gusta papá te dará la sorpresa. —Le digo poniéndome a su altura.

—Está bien mami. —Mi príncipe me dice dándome un beso en la mejilla. —Pero tú y papá deben de venir por mi prometido. —Me dice mi hijo viéndome a los ojos.

—Claro que si bebe. —Le digo y le beso su frente, tratando de no llorar.

Lo vi como su maestra lo llevaba a su clase y mi pequeño se despedía de nosotros con su manita libre, trate de no llorar pero al entrar al auto solté todas las lagrimas que tenia, siento como Mi Rob me abrazaba tratando de tranquilizarme.

Ese día mi bebe había conocido a su primer amiga que se llama Kate, mi pequeño se la paso contándonos todo lo que había hecho con su nueva amiga y como le había ido en la guardería, me alegre mucho porque mi hijo tendría ahora una nueva amiguita.

Después de unos días regrese a mis grabaciones y con ya mis tres meses de embarazo y todo el estrés que tenia por las grabaciones y los medios que me seguían a todas partes, no podía estar sola en un lugar o con los amigos de Mi Rob y míos en un solo lugar por que llegaba la prensa y nos teníamos que ir corriendo, pero lo que me gustaba era que este fin vendrían mi hijo y Mi Rob de visita.

Los estaba esperando en el aeropuerto, cuando sentí un pequeño retortijón en mi vientre.

Robert POV

Habíamos pasado el cuarto cumpleaños de mi hijo en California con mis suegros y mi hijo se la había pasado muy bien además que habíamos dado la noticia de la próxima llegada de nuestro segundo bebe, después regresamos a casa y fuimos a la revisión de Mi Kris, en donde supimos que apenas tenía un mes de embarazo, después de unos días de haber visto y acompañado a Mi Kris a la productora de su nueva película y con su representante, regreso a las grabaciones dejándome a mí a cargo de nuestro pequeño.

Estuve un poco atareado llevando a mi hijo a la guardería y lo recogía a la hora de la salida, además que todas las mamás se me quedaban viendo y conforme salía con mi hijo los paparazis siempre nos seguían hasta cuando tenía que llevar a mi hijo a la guardería, pero gracias a dios era una guardería tan exclusiva que tenían vigilancia.

Pasaron algunos días cuando mi pequeño le habían dado un fin de semana largo, el cual aprovecharíamos e iríamos a ver a Mi Kris, tomamos el primer vuelo de un avión privado a Londres, iba con mi hijo y John mi guardaespaldas; a mi lado y mi niño se había quedado dormido viendo una película así que le apague el reproductor de DVD y lo arrope con su frazadita que tenía desde bebe.

Al llegar al aeropuerto tome en brazos a mi hijo que seguía dormido, camine junto con John a la salida y con las dos maletas buscando a Mi Kris, cuando la divise corrí hacia ella, pero me detuve unos pasos antes de llegar con ella, la vi como se tomaba el vientre y su rostro denotaba dolor me acerque más rápido preocupado y la abrace con mi brazo libre.

—Te encuentras bien amor. —Le dije preocupado por su estado.

—Rob duele mucho. —Mi Kris me dijo con la voz entre cortada por el dolor, voltee y le entregue a John a mi hijo.

—John llévalo a casa de mis padres, yo iré al hospital con Kris. —Le dije a John entregándole a mi hijo.

—Si Robert. —John me contesto.

Empecé a caminar con Mi Kris pasando uno de sus brazos por mi hombro, sabía que había llegado en mi auto que tenia aquí en Londres, la vi de reojo y vi que su rostro denotaba miedo y preocupación por el bebe, yo debería de tener la misma cara, al llegar al primer piso y ver que mi auto estaba allí ayude a Mi Kris a subir con cuidado al auto, yo subí del otro lado, encendí el auto y maneje en dirección al hospital que yo conocía que estaba el médico de cabecera de mi familia, iba manejando cuando escuche a Mi Kris gritar de dolor.

—Rob duele. —Mi Kris me gritaba así que tome con una mano su pequeña mano y le daba un pequeño apretón para que supiera que estaba con ella.

Llegamos al hospital y pedí ver al doctor Johnny, que era el médico de cabecera de mi familia, pero en eso siento como Mi Kris me toma del brazo y grita muy fuerte de dolor; cuando llego el doctor a la habitación que nos habían dado la reviso de inmediato cuando termino nos vio con una cara tan desencajada que no podía hablar hasta que lo escuche que nos dijo.

—Lo siento chicos, pero ya no podemos hacer nada mas por el bebe. —Nos dijo tan serio que Mi Kris y yo nos quedamos sin habla.

—No no no, eso es imposible. —Mi Kris por fin dijo y se puso a llorar.

—Shhhhh tranquila amor. —La trataba de tranquilizar abrazándola para que no se pusiera peor.

Después que mi esposa se tranquilizara, el doctor Johnny nos explico que había sido el desprendimiento de la placenta lo que había causado la muerte de nuestro bebe, yo no quería que todo esto fuera real, era un simple mentira si eso tenía que ser.

Cuando llevaron a Mi Kris al quirófano, tuve la oportunidad de llamar a mi familia aun que no sabía cómo decirles lo que había pasado, en eso escuche como alguien me contestaba el teléfono.

—Rob, hijo eres tú. —Mi mama me contesto preocupada, al escuchar su voz me derrumbe.

—Mamá, Kris acaba de perderlo. —Digo entre sollozos.

—Oh cariño, papá y yo iremos allá. —Mi madre me dice tratando de tranquilizarme. —Llevaremos a Eddie para que este contigo cariño. —Me dijo mi madre para que pudiera tranquilizarme en lo que llegaban.

Unos minutos antes que llegara mi familia habían dejado a Mi Kris en su habitación junto con el cuerpecito de nuestro bebe en una cunita, el doctor me había dicho que lo mejor sería que Kris y yo nos despidiéramos de nuestro bebe junto con nuestro hijo, me acerque a la cunita y tome el cuerpecito de mi hija sin vida, en eso escuche un ruidito y voltee a ver a Mi Kris.

—Lo siento te desperté. —Dije susurrando viéndola a los ojos.

—No tranquilo. —Me dijo viéndome con ternura. —Quiero conocerla. —Me dijo viendo a nuestra pequeñita.

Me acerque a ella y la puse en sus brazos, la vi como comenzó a llorar y la abrace dándole donde pudiera esconder su rostro.

Nos quedamos un rato así yo dándole apoyo a Mi Kris y ella llorando con nuestra pequeña sin vida en sus brazos, cuando escuchamos que se abre la puerta del cuarto y vemos a mi familia, al verlos no pude mas y me derrumbe como lo había hecho anteriormente, mi padre me tenia abrazado tratando de tranquilizarme con palabras de ánimo, sabía que mi madre tenía abrazada a Mi Kris.

Dejamos a Mi Kris descansar y salimos del cuarto, yo ya estaba más tranquilo cuando vi a mi pequeño sentado preocupado por su mamá y su hermanito, que cuando me vio se abalanzo a mis brazos y comenzó a llorar queriendo ver a su madre, lo tome en brazos y vi como llegaban mis dos mejores amigos, los salude con un movimiento de cabeza y los vi como me abrazaron fuerte dándome ánimos por lo que había pasado, mis hermanas estaban tratando de no llorar por Edward, hasta que cuando las vi estaban llorando y me abrazaron junto con mis amigos.

—Papi, no llores. —Escuche la voz de mi hijo, quitándome las lágrimas con su manita.

—Gracias pequeño. —Le dije y bese su mejillita. — ¿Quieres ir a ver a mamá? —Le pregunte viéndolo a los ojos y me sonríe.

Lo puse en el piso y tome su manita caminando al cuarto de Mi Kris, vi a mi mamá que se ponía a la altura de su nieto y le besaba su frente.

—Eddie debes de ser bueno con mamá, si ves que mami llora quiero que la abraces y también a papi, está bien cariño. —Mi madre le dice besando de nuevo su frentecita a mi hijo.

—Si abu Claire. —Mi campeón le contesta.

Abro la puerta de la habitación y veo a Mi Kris con nuestra pequeña en brazos viéndonos como si nos esperara, le sonreí con mis ojos rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar y vi que los de ella estaban igual que los míos.

—Ven aquí cariño. —Escucho que dice y veo a mi hijo, camino hasta la camilla y subo a mi hijo en ella. —Bebe quiero que conozcas a alguien. —Mi Kris le dice susurrando y tratando de no llorar. —Ella es tu hermanita Isabella Marie. —Mi Kris le dice nuestro peque con un sollozo, la abrace y vi como mi pequeño veía a su hermanita y le daba un besito en su mejillita.

—Se que cuidaras muy bien de mami y papi en donde quiera que vayas Isabella. —Mi pequeño le había dicho a su hermanita en un susurro.

Veo a Mi Kris como se le queda viendo a nuestro hijo y hago lo mismo, mi pequeño nos estaba viendo con sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas, yo sabía que se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar, cuando lo abrazamos los dos comienza a llorar abrazándonos, Mi Kris y yo comenzamos a llorar junto con él dándole cariños en su espaldita para lograr tranquilizarlo, cuando lo logramos vemos que se había quedado dormido en nuestros brazos, veo como Mi Kris lo acomoda a un lado de ella y le acaricia su mejilla, en eso escuchamos como se abre la puerta del cuarto y veo al doctor Johnny.

—Tu madre me dijo lo que iban a hacer con el cuerpo Robert. —Me dice viéndome a los ojos.

—Si, queremos llevarlo a Los Ángeles para poder enterarla allí. —Digo serio y tomando la mano de Mi Kris.

—Está bien hare todos los trámites para que se la puedan llevar. —Me dijo y tomo el pequeño cuerpecito sin vida de mi hija y se lo llevo.

Puse mi mirada de nuevo en mi esposa la cual no había parado de hacerle cariños a nuestro pequeño Edward, me subí a la camilla del otro lado de ella y la abrace junto con mi pequeño, nos quedamos dormidos así en la pequeña camilla.

Después de que Mi Kris pudiera salir del hospital, la productora le había dado unos días para que pudiera ir a Los Ángeles y poder enterrar a nuestra hija, todo el funeral fue de lo mas privado junto a nuestras familias y amigos cercanos, mi hijo ese día había estado abrazando a su madre y a mí, todo lo que podíamos hacer era no llorar ante él para no ponerlo más preocupado de lo que ya se encontraba por nuestra salud, mi familia se habían quedado con nosotros para cuidar a nuestro hijo mientras que yo y Mi Kris nos quedábamos encerrados en nuestra habitación.

Cuando Mi Kris tuvo que regresar a Londres le pedí a mis hermanas y a mi madre que estuvieran con ella en el set y Kris no se había quejado por esa petición que les había pedido, ya que ella también no quería estar sola en el set y mas sin tenerme a mí y a nuestro hijo a su lado.

Tuvimos un poco de dificultad mi hijo y yo de volver a nuestras actividades cotidianas, ya que mi pequeño no había estado yendo a la guardería por un buen tiempo, por todo lo que habíamos pasado, pero teníamos que hacerlo, toda mi vida tenía que volver a hacer como antes y en especial la de mi hijo.


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23: Los pensamientos de Edward.

Edward POV

Habíamos regresado a casa junto con mis titos Sam y Tom y también venían mis titas Lizzy y Victoria junto con mis abus Richard y Claire, venia en brazos de mi tito Tom, mi mami y papi venían un poco más atrás caminando junto a John, yo quería estar con ellos porque no me gustaba ver a mami llorar, nos tardamos en salir del aeropuerto y yo solamente quería ir con mamá.

—Tito Tom, quiero ir con mamá. —Le dije tratando de no llorar y que me dejara ir con mamá.

—Eddie sabes que mamá ahorita no puede cargarte mucho y no creo que quieras verla llorar de nuevo o si. —Me dijo mi tito Tom viéndome a los ojos y quitándome las lagrimitas que querían salir por mis ojos.

Negué con mi cabeza y lo abrace para que mami ni papi me vieran llorar, yo quería mucho a mami y no quería que sufriera más de lo que ya estaba sufriendo por mi hermanita.

Llegamos a casa y mis titos me trataron de entretener mientras veía a mami y papi estar hablando por teléfono y haciendo muchas cosas de grandes, eso me decían mis titos cuando me veían distraído viendo a papi o a mami, quería estar con ellos y darles abrazos y besos, tal como lo había hecho en el hospital para hacer que mami estuviera feliz y no llorara, quería saber por qué mami se ponía a llorar cuando mi abu Jules o mi abu Claire la abrazaban y le hacían cariñitos como me lo hacían a mi cuando lloraba.

Algunos días había veces que no veía a mis papis, ya que mi abu Claire me decía que mami y papi no se encontraban muy bien, yo esos días me ponía a llorar muy seguido queriendo ver a mamá o a papá, hasta que lograba hacer que mi abu Richard me llevara al cuarto de mami y papi, los cuales me mimaban y me hacían cosquillitas en mi pancita hasta que me quedaba dormido en medio de los dos.

Era domingo y papi me estaba poniendo mi traje negro como de pingüino como el que mi papi traía puesto, me había dicho que iríamos al cementerio a despedir a mi hermanita y que no debería llorar sino quería ver a mami llorar por mí.

—Eddie quiero que si ves a mamá llorar, quiero que la abraces fuerte y le digas cuanto la quieres, entendido pequeño. —Mi papi me dijo acomodándome la pequeña corbata que tenía que llevar, vi como papi se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar así que lo abrace.

—Tranquilo papi, no llores sino mami va a llorar y yo no quiero verlos así. —Le dije a mi papi abrazándolo y tratando de no llorar pero se me había escapado un sollozo.

—Te quiero mucho pequeño. —Mi papi me dijo limpiándome mis lagrimitas y las suya, dándome un beso en la frente.

Cuando termino me abrace a su cuello para que no me dejara solito, quería ver a mami, fuimos al cuarto y vimos como mami estaba sentada en la cama abrazándose las piernas y sollozando, papá me dejo en el piso y fue a abrazar a mamá, yo quería ir y abrazarla pero tenía que dejar que papi la tranquilizara un poco así que me subí a la cama y me acerque de a poquito a mis papis, cuando estuve a su lado no pude aguantar y abrace a mami dándole besitos en mejilla cuando la veo que se me queda viendo le sonrió.

—Aquí estoy mami, no llores. —Le dije sonriéndole y abrazándola para que dejara de llorar.

—Gracias cariño. —Mami me dijo sollozando en los brazos de papi. —Te quiero mucho mi principito. —Me dijo susurrándomelo al oído.

—Yo también te quiero mami. —Le dije dándole besos en su rostro.

Cuando nos fuimos al cementerio vi a todos los amigos de mis papis y a mis titos, fui corriendo a los brazos de mi abu John y vi como mami lloraba en los brazos de papá, me asuste al ver tan mal a mami que regrese a su lado pero fui detenido por mi tito Cameron.

—Ahora no campeón, mamá necesita su espacio. —Tito Cameron me dijo viendo a mi mami como lloraba abrazada a papá.

Yo no quería llorar y menos viendo así a mami, quería verla con su sonrisa que siempre me ponía cuando algo bueno nos pasaba o le enseñaba mis dibujos que había hecho en la guardería junto con Kate, pensé en mi amiga, había pasado como una semana que no había ido a la guardería, quería volver a ir para así poder hacerle más dibujitos a mamá.

Cuando estábamos todos reunidos enfrente de una cajita de color café yo había tomado la mano de papá, estaba un sacerdote diciendo muchas cosas que yo no lograba entender, sabía que mi hermanita no estaría con nosotros ya, eso me habían dicho mis titos tratando de explicarme lo que había pasado.

Había pasado mucho tiempo de pie y ya no quería estar así que alce mis manitas a papá para que me cargara, cuando estuve en sus brazos lo abrace por el cuello y sentí como mami me hacia cariñitos en mi espalda, me acomode mejor en los brazos de papá viendo a mami y le sonreí, cuando termino eso mami se había puesto a llorar junto con sus amigas y mis abus las cuales la tenían abrazada, papi me bajo.

—Eddie quiero que vayas con mamá y la abraces fuerte. —Papi me decía viéndome a mis ojitos, con sus ojos rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar.

Fui corriendo a donde estaba mami y la abrace por sus piernas, la vi a su cara y vi que seguía llorando viéndome, siento como me toma en sus brazos y me abraza fuerte comenzando a llorar, me abrace fuerte a su cuello de mami haciéndole cariñitos como ella me hacía para estar tranquilo cuando lloraba.

Regresamos a casa y todos los que fueron les decían a papi y mami que sentían su perdida, yo no entendía por qué les decían eso así que decidí que era hora de preguntarle a mamá por que nos decían eso.

—Mami. —Le dije jalando un poco de su vestido a mamá.

— ¿Qué pasa cariño? —Mami se puso a mi altura viéndome con su rostro mojado por las lágrimas.

—Mami ¿Por qué todos nos dicen sentimos su pérdida? —Formule mi pregunta inocentemente viendo a mami.

Me le había quedado viendo a mamá para saber la respuesta, pero no me la daba y no podía ver su rostro ya que lo había agachado, me preocupe y vi a papá ponerse a su lado poniendo una mano en el hombro de mamá.

— ¿Kris? —Papi dijo preocupado por mamá.

Solamente vi como mamá se lanzaba a los brazos de papi y comenzaba a llorar en el pecho de papi, yo no quería que mamá llorara por mi pregunta así que agache mi mirada y empecé a sollozar cuando sentí como alguien me cargaba, me abrace fuertemente.

—Tranquilo pequeño. —Mi Abu John me dijo cargándome y haciéndome cariño en la espalda como siempre lo hacía cuando lloraba.

—Pero mami llora por mi culpa. —Dije entre sollozos y lo abrace más fuerte.

Mi Abu John dejo que sacara todas las lágrimas que tenía guardadas desde que estábamos en el cementerio y no podía estar con mamá, cuando se me fue pasando mis ojitos se me cerraban por todo lo que había llorado, así que me acomode en los brazos de mi Abu para poder dormir a gusto.

Me había quedado dormido que no sabía en donde estaba, cuando vi como una pequeña luz, abrí mis ojitos y pude ver que estaba en mi cuarto y a mi lado estaba mi mami y mi papi abrazándome con su pijama puesta, moví un poco a mi papi.

—Papi, papi. —Susurre moviendo a mi papi, para que despertara.

—Hmmmm ¿Qué pasa pequeño? —Mi papá me dice medio dormido tallándose los ojos.

—Quiero ir al baño. —Le digo susurrando con un poco de vergüenza.

—Está bien, vamos. —Me dijo susurrando poniéndose de pie y tomándome en brazos, caminamos a mi pequeño baño que tenía en mi habitación.

Mi papá puso la tina a llenarse y yo hacía del baño, cuando termine papá me quito mi ropa y me mete a la tina con burbujas, veo a papá que se mete conmigo y nos ponemos a jugar con las burbujas, cuando nos aburrimos papi se me queda viendo.

—Ed se que lo que le preguntaste a mamá. —Papi me dice viéndome a los ojos, yo agacho mi mirada, siento como me abraza.

—No quería hacer llorar a mamá. —Dije entre sollozos.

—Shhhhh lo sé pequeño, pero mamá no sabía cómo contestar a tu pregunta peque. —Papi me dice acariciándome mi espaldita, veo a papá a sus ojos como los míos y me limpia las lágrimas.

—Papi, yo quiero saber porque nos decían eso. —Le digo viéndolo con mi carita de no entender.

—Está bien, pero no le puedes decir a mamá que te lo dije. —Papá me dice serio y yo sonrió. —Bueno recuerdas que tu abuelo Richard te dijo que tu hermanita nos estaría cuidando desde el cielo. —Me dijo papi con mucho cuidado y yo asiento con la cabeza. —Bueno por eso nos daban el sentido pésame. —Papi me dice abrazándome.

Yo no lograba entender lo que me decía pero si entendía lo que mi Abu Richard con lo de mi hermanita, sabía que mi hermanita no estaría con nosotros eso me lo había explicado mi tito Tom junto con mi tito Sam; pero lo que me decía ahora papá no lo lograba entender.

Salimos del baño y vimos a mamá sentada en mi cama, yo la fui y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas, le empecé a dar besitos en su mejilla me separe de su abrazo y le sonreí a mamá para que supiera que yo la amaba mucho.

Pasaron muchos días cuando mami tuvo que volver a Londres con mis abus y mis titas, yo no quería que mami se fuera y menos ahora ya que mi hermanita no estaría más aquí con nosotros.

Yo y papi habíamos tratado de regresar a nuestra rutina diaria, pero nos había costado mucho trabajo gracias a que todos los medios nos seguían a donde fuéramos, yo ya llevaba una semana que no había ido a la guardería, cuando regrese Kate se me abalanzo a los brazos.

—Eddie qué bueno que regresaste. —Kate me dijo feliz abrazándome cuando me vio entrar.

—Yo también te extrañe mucho Kate. —Le dije devolviéndole el abrazo a mi mejor amiga.

Kate me había enseñado todos los dibujos que había hecho para mi mientras que yo no estaba, y también me abrazaba mucho cuando veía que alguien llegaba con su hermanita, yo trataba de no llorar hasta que no pude mas y abrace a Kate, me solté a llorar como lo hacía con papá o mamá, Kate solamente me abrazaba.

Pasaron varios días para que regresáramos a nuestra rutina diaria con papá, hoy había estado lloviendo no sabía porque pero mi instinto me decía que habría truenos, era la hora de la salida y Kate junto conmigo estábamos jugando esperando que vinieran por nosotros, quedábamos solamente nosotros dos quedábamos junto con nuestra maestra, cuando escucho que llegan por Kate la despido junto con la maestra, me puse a jugar con mis peluches mientras esperaba a que papá llegara por mí, paso una hora cuando vi por la ventana estacionarse un auto, salí corriendo a la entrada, vi a mi maestra hablando con mi tito Dana, me extraño verlo allí.

—Hola Eddie, hoy vine por ti. —Mi tito Dana me dice sonriéndome.

—Hola tito Dana. —Le conteste sonriendo.

Mi tito Dana me puso mi chamarra y tomo mi mochila, mientras que yo tomaba a mis dos peluches que había llevado para contar y enseñar, cuando estuvimos en el auto escuche un trueno y me sobresalte al escucharlo abrazando mis dos peluches, mi tito Dana manejo rápido para llegar a mi casa donde se estaba quedando con papi y conmigo, al llegar y ver a papá me abalance a sus brazos por los truenos, esa noche me quede dormido con papá ya que no me gustaban mucho los truenos porque me daban pesadillas.

Ya faltaba muy poco para que fuera la premiare de Brookings Dawn parte 1, mami me había dicho que iría con ellos a la premiere y viajaría con ellos porque no me querían dejar solo además que ese había sido mi sorpresa si es que me quedaba en la guardería y como lo había hecho iría a las premieres que mis papis irían, en algunas estaría con papá y en otras estaría con mamá, pero en la de Los Ángeles estaría con los dos, eso me hacía muy feliz ya que a mami se le podía ver ya una sonrisa en los labios cuando me veía sonreír y ya casi no lloraba como lo hacía antes, eso me ponía a mi feliz de poder ver a mis papis felices como antes de todo lo que había pasado.


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24: Regresando a la normalidad.

Kristen POV

Había estado grabando mis escenas sin poner mucha atención a ellas, ya que no podía sacar de mi cabeza todo lo que nos había pasado, durante estas semanas que habían pasado había estado muy distraída por todo, solamente quería estar con mi hijo y Mi Rob, sabía que muy pronto terminaría las grabaciones y regresaría a casa con mis dos amores de mi vida.

Todos los días Lizzy y Victoria iban a verme al hotel o al set donde estaba con las grabaciones, nos la pasábamos hablando en mis tiempos libre sobre cosas de chicas y de cómo era mi relación con su hermanito y como se encontraba con todo lo que habíamos pasado, además que también se preocupaban por él y por mi pequeño principito.

Hoy regresaba a casa con mis dos amores, estaba tan impaciente por llegar y abrazar a mi pequeñito y a mi esposo darle un beso en sus hermosos labios; al llegar al aeropuerto de New York sabía que Mi Rob iría por mí, sonreí al verlo con mi pequeño en brazos dormido, corrí a su encuentro y le di un beso en sus labios que había extrañado tanto, vi a mi hijo dormido y lo tome en brazos le di un beso en su frente para no despertarlo, caminamos al auto mientras Mi Rob cargaba mi maleta y yo a nuestro pequeño que dormía profundamente.

—Eddie quería estar despierto para esperarte, pero se quedo dormido cuando veníamos para acá. —Mi Rob me dice manejando a una velocidad tranquila, le sonreí.

— ¿Cómo ha estado todo por aquí? —Le pregunte a Mi Rob viendo a mi pequeño dormir pacíficamente.

—Eddie ha estado muy tranquilo, ahora me despierta para ir a la guardería. —Mi Rob me dice viendo a nuestro pequeño dormir.

Al llegar a nuestro hogar baje del auto con mi niño en brazos dormido, Mi Rob bajo mi maleta y entramos a la casa, fuimos a la sala y vi como estaba tan desordenada vi a Mi Rob y solamente me sonrió con su hermosa sonrisa, deje a mi pequeño en el sillón y comencé a poner un poco en orden la sala cuando tome una foto en la que salíamos los tres abrazados en un campo, sonreí al recordar ese hermoso día.

Flash Back

Teníamos una sesión de fotos en un campo con nuestros amigos y mi pequeño ya tenía el año con 10 meses, estaba aprendiendo a caminar y sabia algunas que otras palabras, nos estábamos divirtiendo y mi hijo se ponía de pie en el campo y trataba de caminar por sí solo.

Estábamos tomándonos unas fotos con Mi Rob y yo, cuando escuchamos el llanto de nuestro pequeño los volteamos a ver de dónde provenía el llanto de nuestro hijo y fui corriendo a su lado, lo tome en brazos.

—Shhhhh ya pasó cariño, mamá está aquí. —Le dije susurrando a su oído a mi pequeño, el cual tenía raspadas sus rodillas. —Tranquilo cariño mamá está aquí. —Le dije arrullándolo y siento como Mi Rob nos abraza.

—No paso nada campeón. —Mi Rob le dice a nuestro pequeño acariciándole su pelo tan rubio como mi esposo lo había tenido cuando fue un niño. —Quieres que te haga el avioncito. —Mi Rob le dice sonriéndole con su hermosa sonrisa.

—Avon papu, Avon. —Mi pequeño le dice sollozando a su papá, así que se lo doy y empieza a hacerle el avión.

Estaba viendo a mis dos amores cuando siento el flash de una cámara, los dos volteamos a ver a la fotógrafa de la sesión de fotos, la cual nos sonríe.

—Les quisiera tomar algunas fotos con Edward, sino es tanta molestia. —Nos dice viéndonos y nuestro pequeño sonríe.

—Poto, poto. —Mi principito comienza a gritar señalando la cámara, yo sonreí y vi a Mi Rob, el cual solamente le sonreía a nuestro pequeño.

Nos tomamos muchas fotos juntos los tres jugando con nuestro pequeño y haciéndolo reír con algunas caras graciosas que Mi Rob le hacía y con las cosquillas que le hacía en su pancita para divertirlo, también nos tomamos fotos jugando en el columpio que habían puesto para la sesión de fotos, mi principito lo disfrutaba mucho ya que su papá lo empujaba y yo lo detenía para que no se fuera a caer del columpio.

Cuando llegaron los chicos, mi principito decidió ir corriendo con ellos pero estuvo a punto de caerse, pero antes que mi niño tocara el piso Mi Rob lo tenía agarrado de su playerita para que no se fuera a raspar de nueva cuenta las rodillas.

Nos sacaron varias fotos todos juntos y en algunas mi niño salía con nosotros, también cuando nos pusimos en el piso a descansar de estar bajo el sol mi pequeño decidió que era hora de tomar una siesta en el pecho de su papá, yo me acerque y los abrace, a los dos amores de mi vida, me comenzó a dar sueño gracias a que Mi Rob había decidido tararearle su nana a nuestro hijo, me quede dormida en su pecho abrazándolo a los dos, cuando desperté fue con el pequeño besito que mi niño me había dado en la frente, abrí los ojos y los vi a mis dos hombres.

—Benos días mamu. —Mi principito me dijo sonriéndome desde el pecho de su papi.

—Hola cariño. —Le sonreí y escuche como Mi Rob se comenzaba a reír de nuestra pequeña conversación que habíamos tenido mi niño y yo, le di un golpecito en el pecho y se comenzó a carcajear más fuerte.

Me senté en el pasto y vi como los chicos estaban jugando con un balón así que me puse de pie y fui a donde estaban jugando, me puse a una distancia y vi como mi pequeño corría hacia mí, vi a Mi Rob sentado en el pasto y lance el balón dándole de lleno en la cara a Mi Rob, comencé a reírme y tome en brazos a mi hijo, cuando vi como Mi Rob se ponía de pie y comenzaba a perseguirme.

—Me las pagaras Kristen. —Mi Rob me dice enojado por haberle lanzado el balón en la cara.

—Por favor Robert no me hagas nada, traigo a Eddie. —Le digo corriendo riendo hacia los chicos, al llegar con ellos me escondí con mi hijo detrás de Peter. —Peter detén a Rob, nos quiere hacer cosquillas.

—Robert ya basta ve como tienes a Eddie. —Peter le dice a Mi Rob señalando a nuestro pequeño que estaba riendo sin parar por la cara que traía su papi.

—Está bien, pero me debes una Stewart. —Mi Rob me dice viéndome a la cara con su puchero, sonreí al verlo y le di un beso en su pucherito para que se calmara.

Nos la pasamos entre risa y risa de todo lo que hacíamos en la sesión de fotos y de lo que mi pequeño hacia con sus caritas cuando quería algo o ponía su pequeño puchero que era idéntico al de su papá para que le hiciéramos caso.

—Chicos esto es para ustedes. —La fotógrafa nos da un sobre a Mi Rob y a mí, vemos lo que contiene, sonreí al ver las hermosas imágenes que había sacada cuando nos pusimos a jugar con nuestro pequeño y de toda la sesión de fotos en la que salía mi principito con todos nosotros.

—Muchas gracias. —Le dije sonriendo y viendo todas las fotos que nos había dado.

—No fue nada, además se que es duro para ustedes ahora que son papás de un niño tan activo y tan querido por todos los que lo rodean. —Nos dice la fotógrafa acariciando el rostro de mi pequeño dormido en mis brazos.

—Si lo sabemos somos muy afortunados. —Mi Rob le dice sonriendo y me da un beso, luego acaricia la mejilla de nuestro pequeñito y le da un beso en su frentesita.

Regresamos a nuestro hotel a dormir junto con nuestro pequeño que se había quedado dormido en mis brazos desde que habíamos acabado la sesión de fotos, al llegar a nuestra habitación coloque a mi niño en su cunita que siempre traíamos con nosotros.

—Buenas noches cariño, te amo mi bebe. —Le susurre a su oído, le di un beso en su mejillita y lo arrope con su frazada favorita junto con sus dos peluches favoritos.

—Buenas noches campeón, sueña con mamá y conmigo. —Mi Rob le susurra, le da un beso en su frente y me abraza por la cintura.

—Somos muy afortunados de tenerlo y yo de tenerte a ti Pattinson. —Le digo a Mi Rob dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios.

—No, yo soy el afortunado Stewart, de tenerte a ti y a nuestro pequeño a mi lado. —Mi Rob me dice y me da un beso apasionado en los labios.

Fin del Flash Back.

Deje la foto donde salíamos los tres sentados en el pasto de ese campo en el que habíamos estado, me di la vuelta y vi a Mi Rob que me observaba desde el sofá con nuestro pequeño a un lado dormido en su regazo, me acerque a él, pase mis manos por su cuello y le di un beso tan apasionado en sus labios que nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire, subimos a nuestro pequeño a su habitación para que pudiera dormir mucho mejor.

—Buenas noches cariño, te amo. —Le susurre acariciándole su mejilla y le di un pequeño beso en su otra mejilla, lo arrope con su cobija poniendo a su lado a sus dos peluches favoritos desde que se los habíamos dado.

—Buenas noches campeón, sueña con mamá y conmigo. —Mi Rob le susurra dándole un beso en su frente y me abraza por la cintura. —Bueno señora Pattinson, han pasado varios meses desde la última vez que nos vimos que tal si esta noche celebramos tu regreso a casa. —Mi Rob me susurro al oído dándome un beso en mi mejilla.

—Vaya señor Pattinson, eso suena muy bien. —Le susurre dándole un beso en sus labios que tanto había extrañado durante estos meses que habíamos pasado separados.

Fuimos a nuestra habitación y nos quitamos la ropa con una sesión de besos, recorrimos el cuerpo desnudo del otro recordándolo, tuvimos una muy buena noche con nuestra pequeña sesión de sexo que no habíamos tenido desde hace varios meses, los dos nos quedamos dormidos abrazándonos el uno al otro.

A la mañana siguiente sentí unas pequeñas manitas abrazarme por la espalda, sonreí al sentir a mi pequeño abrazarme, en eso siento como mi hijo comienza a saltar en la cama queriendo despertarnos.

—Mami, mami, papi, papi, arriba es hora de desayunar. —Mi principito dice gritando y saltando en la cama.

—Está bien campeón, pero primero debemos despertar a mamá. —Mi Rob le dice a nuestro hijo.

—Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii. —Mi principito grito alegremente, comenzó dándome besos en mi cara. —Papi eso no funciona. —Mi niño le dice a su papá viendo que no abro los ojos, sonrió haciéndome la dormida.

—Jijijiji por que no me dejas intentarlo pequeño. —Mi Rob le contesta a nuestro niño, siento como se acerca a mi rostro y me besa. —Sera mejor que te levantes tenemos a un pequeño inquieto por contarte todo lo que ha hecho durante estos meses que no has estado con él. —Mi Rob me susurra al oído, abrí mis ojitos y vi a mi pequeño.

—Hola cariño. —Le digo a mi pequeño viéndolo acurrucada en el pecho de su padre, sonriéndole feliz de ver a mi niño.

—Mamiiiiii. —Mi principito me dice gritando de felicidad y me abraza contento.

—Cariño te eh extrañado mucho. —Le digo acariciando su pelo y le di un beso en la frente.

—Pero no como yo mami, y también papi. —Mi principito me dice abrazándome y sonriendo con la misma sonrisa de Mi Rob.

—Yo los extrañe mucho a mis dos amores. —Le dice abrazándolo y dándole besitos en sus mejillas y su frente.

—Mami ya es hora de desayunar. —Mi hijo me dice y lo veo como voltea a ver a su papá y le sonríe.

—Está bien cariño. —Le digo dándole un beso en una de sus mejillas.

—Campeón por qué no bajas al comer, mientras mamá y papá se cambian. —Mi Rob le dice a nuestro pequeñito sonriéndole y le revuelve el pelo.

—Está bien papi, pero no tarden. —Mi bebe se nos queda viendo y sale corriendo al comedor.

—Gracias amor. —Le digo a Mi Rob dándole un beso en sus hermosos labios.

—De nada amor. —Mi Rob me contesta el beso y me sonríe.

Todo el día mi hijo se la paso contándome todo lo que había hecho durante estos meses que no había estado con él, estaba muy feliz de poder haber regresado a casa con mis dos amores.


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25: Premiere de Breaking Dawn.

Robert POV

Habían pasado varios meses desde lo ocurrido con el embarazo de Mi Kris, todo se había vuelto a poner de cabezas desde eso, yo me preocupaba por mi esposa y mi hijo, eso era normal no sabia que hacer; al pasar el tiempo tuve que hacerme cargo de mi hijo mientras Mi Kris estaba en Londres filmando su nueva película, claro sabia que no estaba sola y tenia a mis dos hermanas con ella.

Anoche me había acostado muy tarde, tratando de que mi hijo se pudiera dormir por la tormenta eléctrica que había caído en Los Ángeles, estaba soñando con mi esposa cuando sentí unos saltos que daban en la cama y la voz de mi hijo.

—Papi, papi arriba. —Mi pequeño monstruo me dice moviendo la cama para despertarme.

—Edward vuelve a dormir es muy temprano para estar despierto. —Le dije soñoliento a mi hijo para que me dejara dormir.

Al sentir que no paraba decidí ponerme de pie para tratar de tranquilizarlo y me dejara volver a dormir, pero al ver q mi pequeño ya que estaba listo para que lo llevara a la guardería tuve que ponerme un pants y una playera para que no me volviera a molestar con que quería que me pusiera de pie y lo llevara.

Los dos bajamos al comedor y vi que Marie ya había llegado le sonreí y me senté a la mesa comiendo mi desayuno que me había hecho.

—Lo siento joven Pattinson, pero cuando llegue Edward ya estaba despierto. —Marie me dice sirviendo el desayuno a mi hijo.

—Descuida Marie, se que este niño se levantaría temprano, no hay problema, pero la próxima vez no le quites la vista de encima para que no me vaya a despertar tan temprano. —Le dije a Marie comiendo mi rico desayuno.

—Claro joven Pattinson. —Marie me dijo y se fue a la cocina.

Al terminar de comer mi desayuno, tome a mi hijo lo lleve a la guardería, lo puse en su sillita del auto, manejo a la guardería.

—Papi recuerda que hoy Kate se vendrá conmigo a la casa a jugar. —Mi pequeño me recuerda antes de llegar a la guardería.

Al llegar lo baje de su sillita y le acomode mejor su chamarra, le di un beso en su frente para despedirlo, al ver que entra a la guardería maneje a la casa a descansar un poco mas, ya que muy pronto no tendría mucho tiempo para descansar por la promoción de Breaking Dawn; al llegar a casa fui directamente al cuarto y me quede de nueva cuenta dormido con lo que traía puesto, pasaron unas horas cuando sonó mi celular.

—Hola. —Conteste soñoliento mi celular.

—Oh amor lo siento, te desperté. —Escuche la voz de Mi Kris del otro lado del celular.

—Hola cariño, no descuida, además tu hijo me había despertado muy temprano y necesitaba descansar, gracias por despertarme cariño. —Le conteste poniéndome de pie y estirándome.

—Está bien amor, solo te llamo para avisarte que llego hoy en la noche. —Mi Kris me dijo, sonreír al escuchar eso.

—Claro amor. —Le respondí y le mande un beso, colgué el celular, vi la hora y me apresure a cambiarme para ir por mi hijo y Kate.

Cuando estaba saliendo del baño escuche que sonaba mi celular, lo tome y conteste.

—Bueno. —Conteste mi celular.

—Buenas tardes Sr. Pattinson. —Escuche una voz de mujer que me contestaba.

—Buenas tardes. —Conteste cortésmente.

—Soy la directora de la guardería de su hijo Edward. —Me dijo muy amable.

—Oh si dígame en que le puedo servir. —Le conteste a la directora.

—Bueno hemos tenido un pequeño problema con Edward, no sé si me podría hacer el favor de venir, ya que quisiera hablar con usted y su esposa. —Me dice la directora.

—Claro enseguida estaré por allí. —Le conteste y me despedí de ella.

Inmediatamente comencé a cambiarme lo mas rápido que podía para irme a ver lo que había pasado en la guardería de mi hijo; al llegar me estacione y camine a la entrada, todavía faltaba mucho para que terminaran las clases de la guardería, fui directamente a la oficina de la directora, al entrar fui recibido por la secretaria y vi sentadito en una de las pequeñas sillas a mi hijo y a su lado a Kate, me acerque a ellos y escuche como se abría la puerta de la oficina de la directora.

—Tú debes de ser el padre de ese mocoso. —Me dijo el señor que acababa de salir de la oficina junto a su mujer, su hija mayor y un pequeño niño que tenía un ojo morado y su labio partido.

—Si, así es algún problema con eso. —Le contesto viéndolo y veo como su hija se me queda viendo y grita.

—Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh tu eres Robert Pattinson. —Grita la chica viéndome y se me acerca. —Me puedes dar tu autógrafo. —Me lo pide con una libreta y una pluma en sus manos.

—Claro. —Digo extrañado por lo que me pide la chica.

Se lo doy y veo como se enoja el señor, veo como se van y veo a la directora y a mi pequeño, entro a la oficina sentándome en una de las sillas enfrente del escritorio de la directora, la cual se sienta enfrente mío.

—Sr. Pattinson, usted y su esposa saben que no aceptamos que los niños se pelen y mucho menos que uno más pequeño se pelee con uno más grande. —Me dice la directora muy seriamente. —Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir Sr. Pattinson, sino la próxima vez tendré que suspender a Edward. —Me dice la directora seriamente viéndome.

—Si directora, no se preocupe no volverá a pasar. —Le digo poniéndome de pie. —Ahora me podría llevar a los chicos a casa. —Le pregunto caminando a la puerta de salida de su oficina.

—Por supuesto, además que ya hable con la madre de Kate y me dijo que hoy su hija se quedaría con ustedes así que también se la puede llevar. —La directora me dijo sonriéndome.

—Muchas gracias. —Le conteste y salí de la oficina.

Vi a los dos pequeños y les sonreí, mi pequeño corrió a abrazarme y le di un pequeño beso en su frente para que supiera que no estaba molesto, los dos niños fueron a buscar sus cosas y los espere afuera de la guardería, al verlos salir sonreí y los lleve al auto, subí a cada uno y le puse el cinturón a los dos; maneje de regreso a la casa con los dos niños que reían por las cosas graciosas que les iba diciendo, claro que después hablaría con mi hijo cuando estuviera su madre y no estuviera cerca Kate.

Toda la tarde los dos pequeños niños se la pasaron jugando en el patio hasta que comenzó a llover y siguieron su juego dentro de la casa, yo estaba viendo algunas cosas de las premieres que tendríamos en muy pocos días.

—Papá, ya vino la mamá de Kate. —Mi pequeño me saco de mis pensamientos del trabajo.

—Ok vamos a despedir a Kate, pequeñajo. —Le dije sonriéndole, me puse de pie y lo acompañe a despedir a Kate.

Ya entrada la noche mi hijo se quedo dormido, así que vi la hora y ya casi llegaría el vuelo de Mi Kris así que puse en manos a la obra para que mi hijo no se despertara y fuéramos por su mamá al aeropuerto, le coloque a mi niño su chaqueta tratando de no despertarlo lo subo al auto con cuidado y manejo al aeropuerto; al llegar me estacione lo más cerca posible de la entrada, tome en brazos muy despacio a mi hijo para no despertarlo entre y fui a donde debería de llegar Mi Kris; estuve allí esperando a que llegara cuando la vi que venía con su guardaespaldas y su maleta, sonreí como nunca ya que la había extrañado tanto, cuando la tuve enfrente mío la abrace sin despertar a nuestro hijo y le di un beso; nos fuimos a casa hablando de lo que había estado haciendo en las grabaciones y de su pequeño accidente que había tenido en la muñeca, llegamos a casa y subí la maleta de mi esposa a nuestro cuarto, la vi como traía cargando a nuestro pequeño en eso se escucha un trueno y vi como mi hijo abrió sus ojos espantado y se abrazo a su madre.

—Tranquilo cariño, aquí estoy. —Mi Kris le dice susurrándole y dándole mimos a nuestro hijo.

—Mami. —Mi pequeño le dice sollozando y la abraza más fuerte.

Sabía que esta noche seria larga y una muy larga noche; en los días siguientes mi hijo había estado muy entretenido enseñándole a su madre todos los dibujos que le había hecho durante su ausencia claro que mi hijo se divirtió mucho pero cuando le conté sobre el pequeño accidente que había tenido nuestro hijo en la guardería lo tuvimos que regañar y hablar con él claro que allí fue que descubrimos el porqué se había peleado con el otro chico, ya que había insultado a Kate y yo le había enseñado que debía de proteger a las niñas y no debería de golpearlas; al día siguiente fuimos a hablar con la directora de la guardería para que supiera lo que nos había dicho mi hijo, claro que con eso el otro niño recibió un castigo por lo que le había hecho a Kate.

Hoy era la premiare de Breaking Dawn, esta vez iríamos por separado Mi Kris y yo, claro que mi hijo vendría conmigo a la premiare; al llegar vi a todos los fans que nos estaban esperando, sabía que a mi hijo no le gustaba mucho estar con muchas personas y menos ahora que andaba un poco raro.

—Estas bien campeón. —Le pregunte a mi hijo viéndolo como se rascaba un poco su pecho.

—Si papi, solo que tengo mucha comezón. —Mi pequeño me dice rascándose su pechito.

Lo cargue cuando llegue a una de las entrevistas que tendríamos en la black carpet, mi hijo se la paso rascando sus brazos y en donde llegara su mano; atrás de mi venia Mi Kris y Taylor, mi esposa había visto como nuestro pequeño se estaba rascando cuando se acerco a mí para tomarnos unas fotos los dos juntos.

— ¿Por qué Eddie se esta rascando? —Me pregunto al oído.

—No tengo la más mínima idea pero ha estado así desde ayer en la tarde. —Le susurre a oído.

Seguimos avanzando ahora los tres juntos al llegar a donde presentarían la película Eddie seguía rascándose donde podía, vi como Peter se nos acerco y vio a nuestro pequeño como se rascaba.

— ¿Por qué te estás rascando Eddie? —Peter le pregunto a mi hijo que se estaba rascando los brazos.

—Tengo mucha comezón Abu Peter. —Eddie le contesto y siguió rascándose.

—Me dejas ver tu bracito Eddie. —Peter le pregunto a mi hijo tomando su brazo.

—Si Abu Peter. —Mi hijo le contesto y le extendió su bracito derecho a Peter.

Vi como alzaba la manga del saco que le había puesto para esta ocasión, cuando vi que estaba lleno de puntitos rojos, vi a Peter que se me quedo viendo y asintió viéndome.

—Le llamare al doctor Johnson. —Le dije a Peter mientras le marcaba al doctor desde mi celular.

Mientras yo hablaba con el doctor vi a Mi Kris llevar a nuestro pequeño a una de las bancas que había en el teatro, cuando termine de hablar con el doctor me acerque a ellos ya que había comenzado la función; decidimos quedarnos afuera con nuestro pequeño hasta no saber qué era lo que tenia nuestro pequeñajo.

—El doctor dice que por los síntomas y los puntitos rojos dice que lo más probable es que sea varicela. —Le dije a Mi Kris viendo como trataba de que nuestro pequeñito no se rascara mas. —También me dijo que mañana lo ira a revisar a la casa y que debemos de comprarle una crema y fijarnos de q no se rasque. —Le dije viendo a mi esposa y a mi hijo.

—Está bien amor, creo que lo mejor será no ir a la fiesta, quiero que mi bebe descanse. —Mi Kris me dijo viendo a nuestro hijo que se había quedado dormido en los brazos de su madre.

—Si eso está bien cariño. —Le respondí sonriéndole.

Entramos a la función y vimos la peli pero estábamos más preocupados por nuestro pequeño niño que poniendo atención a la película; al terminar la película nos quedamos hablando un rato con los chicos y les dijimos que no asistiríamos a la fiesta por qué Eddy estaba enfermo y queríamos estar con nuestro pequeñito, nos fuimos a casa, dejamos a nuestro pequeño en su cuarto y nosotros nos fuimos a nuestra habitación a descansar; a la mañana siguiente el doctor fue a revisar a nuestro pequeñito y nos dijo que era varicela y que tendría que estar por lo menos hasta que mejorara en cama, por lo menos estaríamos juntos en las próximas fiestas.


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26: Un milagro navideño.

Kristen POV

Habían pasado los días y mi pequeño estaba tan enojado porque no había podido ir a la guardería estos días por tener varicela, ya habían llegado las vacaciones de Navidad pero en esta ocasión nuestra pequeña familia la pasaríamos separados, ya que mi pequeño niño seguía teniendo varicela.

Esta Navidad la pasaríamos con mis padres en California, claro que mi niño no le gustaba esto de estar separados y mucho menos en Navidad; yo extrañaba mucho a Mi Rob, ya que no podría darle su regalo que le había preparado para esta Navidad.

Estábamos arreglando la sala junto a mi madre para la cena de Navidad esta noche, pero mi hijo estaba de necio y terco que no quería obedecer a nadie al menos que yo le gritara enojada y fastidiada de su actitud, eso totalmente lo había sacado de su padre; me había sacado de quicio esta vez por no dejarse de rascar los brazos.

—EDWARD ANTHONY PATTINSON STEWART YA BASTA. —Le grite a mi hijo desesperada por todo lo que había hecho en la mañana y ahora no paraba de rascarse lo brazos.

—Abu John. —Mi niño se puso a llorar y llamo a su abuelo entre sollozos.

—Ya paso Eddie, mami no quiso gritarte pero debes dejar de rascarte los brazos o se te harán marcas y no creo que quieras tener esas marcas en tus bracitos, verdad que no Eddie. —Mi padre le dice haciéndole mimos a mi bebe para que se calmara por el grito que había dado.

Mis hermanos y mi madre se me habían quedado viendo como le había gritado a mi pequeñito y como mi padre lo consolaba, no tuve más remedio que salir de la sala e irme a mi habitación, al llegar a ella me senté en la cama y comencé a llorar por lo que le había hecho a mi bebe y no poder controlarme un poco, tenía que sacar todo lo que sentía por un rato me comenzó a dar sueño que me recosté en la cama y me quede dormida.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando me desperté, me estire y pude sentir como un pequeño cuerpecito estaba a mi lado abrazándome, sonreí al ver a mi pequeño bebe dormidito a mi lado chupándose su dedo gordo de su mano derecha y con la izquierda me sostenía de mi blusa le di un beso en su mejilla y quite su manita con cuidado de no despertarlo, voltee a ver el reloj de mi mesita de noche, no podía ser era tan tarde me puse de pie inmediatamente y abrí las cortinas de mi habitación, pude ver el cielo despejado con unas hermosas estrellas sonreí al recordar cómo había sido la noche en que nació mi pequeño pedacito de cielo.

Comencé a arreglarme para bajar a la que sería nuestra fiesta de Navidad, me estaba poniendo mis zapatos cuando pude escuchar la vocecita de mi niño.

—Mami. —Me susurro medio adormilado mi pequeñito.

—Shhhhh cariño regresa a la cama. —Le susurre a su oidito.

Cargue a mi hijo y le coloque si pijama de pikachu que tanto le gustaba, lo acomode en mi cama arropándolo como todas las noches le di un beso en su frente para que durmiera tranquilo.

Baje a la sala y vi a toda mi familia arreglada, salude a todos y me quede hablando con mis hermanos mientras esperábamos que dieran las doce, faltaban cinco minutos para las doce.

—Mami. —Mi pequeñito dijo tallándose los ojos con su manita derecha y con la izquierda traía agarrando a sus dos peluches favoritos.

—Ven aquí cariño. —Le dije abriendo mis brazos para abrazarlo.

Mi niño corrió hacia mí y me abrazo, cuando dieron las doce todos nos comenzamos a felicitar le di un beso en la mejilla a mi pequeño, lo comencé a arrullar cuando terminamos de felicitarnos todos, al instante se quedo dormido puse a mi bebito en uno de los sofás desocupados para que siguiera durmiendo, en eso sonó el timbre.

—Kris podrías ir a ver quien es. —Mi mamá me pidió.

—Claro. —Sonreí y camine a la puerta de la casa. —"No pensé que estuviéramos esperando a alguien mas." —Iba pensando en quien podría ser.

Le saque el seguro a la puerta gire la perilla y abrí la puerta, al ver a la persona que se encontraba allí enfrente mío me quede en shock, no podía ser lo que estaba viendo delante mío.

—Hola amor. —Me saludo Mi Rob sonriendo con su hermosa sonrisa que tanto amaba.

Lo único que pude hacer y que mi cuerpo hizo fue abrazarlo por el cuello, por mis mejillas corrían lagrimas de felicidad de tener aquí en esta festividad tan importante y hermosa a Mi Rob y a mi pequeño, allí fue cuando reaccione y corrí dentro a la sala a despertar a mi pequeño niño.

—Eddie Eddie amor despierta. —Movía el pequeño cuerpecito de mi bebe tratando de despertarlo.

—Hmmmmm que pasa mami. —Mi pequeño me dijo viéndome medio dormido.

—Mira quien llego bebe. —Le dije sonriendo señalando hacia la puerta a Mi Rob.

—PAPI! —Grito mi pequeñito al ver a su padre, salió corriendo a sus brazos.

—Hola campeón. —Mi Rob lo saludo cargándolo.

Estaba muy feliz de que nuestra pequeña familia estuviera reunida hoy en Navidad, nos quedamos hablando con mi familia mientras que mi hijito se quedaba totalmente dormido, Mi Rob me había contado que le había dicho a su madre que lo dejara regresar estas vacaciones, ya que no podía estar separado de nosotros y nosotros tampoco de él, estaba tan contenta de tenerlo conmigo y mi hijo, que le daba de vez en cuando un beso en sus labios, cuando vimos la hora decidimos irnos a dormir, dejamos a nuestro pequeño en la cama mientras nos cambiábamos los dos, nos tumbamos a cada lado de nuestro pequeño.

—Te amo. —Le susurre.

—Te amo. —Me susurro de regreso.


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27: Cannes.

Robert POV

Habían pasado varias semanas desde la última vez que había visto a mi hijo y a mi esposita, pero todavía faltaban unos días para poder abrazar a Mi Kris y a mi pequeño saltamontes darle su grandiosa sorpresa que le tenía guardada en mi maleta, unos días antes de que llegaran había llegado mi suegra, nos fuimos la primera noche a cenar en el restaurante del hotel en el que nos hospedábamos, yo me la estaba pasando solo estos días que estaba en Cannes por qué no era divertido estar sin mis dos seres más queridos, claro que Tom había llegado casi como yo, pero no lograba distraerme lo suficiente como para no pensar en ellos.

—Vamos viejo tienes que relajarte estos días que no tendrás al pequeño monstruo de tu hijo y salir a tomar conmigo. —Me decía Tom sonriéndome muy animado de que no tuviera que ser el niñero de mi hijo.

—No puedo Tom, además en algunos días llegaran y quiero que todo este perfecto y no quiero que Kris me regañe por que salimos a los bares a beber. —Le dije recordando que solamente faltaban días para poder ver a mi familia y tenerlos conmigo a mi lado.

Continúe saliendo con Tom pero casi no bebía mucho ya que no quería que mi esposita me riñera, pasaron los días y cuando llegaron mi esposita y mi hijo decidí que Jules y yo los esperaríamos en el lobby del hotel para ser los primeros en verlos llegar a Cannes.

Sonreí al verlos cruzar por la puerta del hotel en donde nos quedaríamos los tres juntos, me quede cerca de la recepción para que los paparazzi no me vieran que estaba allí esperándolos.

—Bebe despierta, ya llegamos. —Escuche como mi esposita trataba de despertar a nuestro pequeño.

Vi a mi esposa bajar a nuestro peque y como salía corriendo hacia mí.

—Papi! —Mi pequeño venia corriendo gritando.

Me puse a su altura y abrí los brazos para poderlo abrazar y cárgalo, al tenerlo en mis brazos no quería volver a separarme de ellos nunca más por demasiado tiempo.

—Hey campeón. —Le conteste dándole besos en toda su cara.

—Creo que para mí no hay nada. —Mi Kris me dijo un poco celosa de los mimos que le estaba dando a nuestro pequeño.

—Ven acá celosa. —Le dije sonriéndole y la abrace dándole un beso en sus labios que tanto había extrañado.

Caminamos al restaurante del hotel para poder cenar algo mientras que mi pequeño me contaba todas las travesuras que había hecho en el set de blancanieves, reía con cada cosa que había hecho mi hijo y claro que en algunas le regañaba por haber hecho esa travesura a los compañeros de reparto de su madre o a los demás del set.

—Ohhhhhhh si papi Chris me regalo el martillo de Thor. —Mi pequeño se puso a buscar en su mochila el regalo que le había dado Chris.

Me lo enseño sonriendo y hablándome de todas las cosas que Chris y el fideo de Garrett le habían enseñado durante la filmación de blancavienes, pasaron varias horas hasta que a mi hijo le comenzó a dar sueño, nos fuimos a nuestra habitación a descansar, esa noche no deje de abrazar a mis dos amores ya que los había extrañado demasiado a los dos.

Pasaron unos días cuando fue el estreno de On the Road, Mi Kris y yo habíamos decidido ir por separado y yo llevaría a nuestro pequeño.

En el trayecto de llegada al teatro para la alfombra roja mi pequeño estaba muy maravillado viendo el paisaje que teníamos de esta parte de Francia que veíamos desde el bote, claro que con el traje negro que llevábamos nos comenzó a dar calor a los dos pero al momento de llegar a la alfombra roja tome de la mano a mi hijo para que no se fuera a perder, caminamos por la alfombra roja dejando a los reporteros sacarnos fotos hasta que pudimos entrar a la sala.

Nos sentamos enfrente del asiento en el que estaría sentada Mi Kris, mi pequeño monstruo estaba desesperado por poder ver a su mamá en la pantalla aun que claro se le veía su carita con mucha fatiga y sueño por el cambio de horario, cuando entraron los actores vi y sonreí a mi esposita y a mi mejor amigo.

Al comienzo de la película mi hijo se quedo dormido en mis brazos, yo puse toda mi atención en la película, cuando termino toda la sala empezó a aplaudir mi hijo se había despertado por los aplausos y nos volteamos a ver a Mi Kris, al verla llorar por la felicidad que tenia de estar aquí en Cannes, puse a mi hijo en el pasillo enfrente de Mi Kris.

—Ve con mamá y abrázala fuerte. —Le susurre a mi pequeño.

Vi como corría hacia Mi Kris y la abrazaba con mucha fuerza, yo no podía dejar de sonreír y sentirme orgulloso de mi esposita por este logro, cuando salimos al After Party nos tuvimos que ir separados sin que nadie de los fotógrafos nos viera que íbamos a entrar los dos juntos, yo venía cargando a mi hijo que estaba muy cansado y con mi mano libre traía a Mi Kris tomada de la mano.

Estuvimos saludando a todos los presentes y a las demás personas que se encontraban allí, decidimos tomar un poco de aire fresco, coloque a mi hijo en uno de los sofás cerca de una esquina para que pudiera dormir un poco, le coloque su mantita que uno de los guardaespaldas nos había traído del auto, tenia abrazada a Mi Kris por la cintura y no dejaba de verla y darle besos en su frente y mejillas sin que nadie de los que pudiera estar afuera viera que la besaba en sus labios a escondidas.

—Estuviste genial amor. —Le dije viéndola a los ojos sin poder quitar mi mirada de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

—Gracias, pero ya quiero verte a ti en Cosmopolis. —Me dijo y me tomo del cuello para darme un beso en mi cuello.

Nos fuimos muy tarde para que nadie nos pudiera ver como salíamos de la fiesta a nuestro hotel para descansar todo el día que tendríamos juntos.

Kristen POV

Después de un día de descanso y de que mi pequeño y su padre estuvieran jugando junto con Tom en la alberca del hotel era ahora el turno de Mi Rob de ser el centro de atención por el estreno de Cosmopolis, me estaba arreglando con el vestido que había elegido para que Rob se pusiera frenético al verlo, sabía que esta noche haría de mi esposo un hombre muy feliz al ver el escote de este vestido rojo, mi hijo ya estaba arreglado con un traje color negro sin corbata, nos fuimos al estreno con Tom y mi pequeño se venía riendo de todas las caras que Tom le hacía.

En la alfombra roja nos dejamos tomar fotos y haciendo una que otra pequeña entrevista acerca de cómo esperaba que fuera la película, al entrar al teatro nos sentamos detrás del asiento en el que estaría sentado Mi Rob, entre Tom y yo pudimos tener entretenido a mi hijito mientras que empezaba la película y se quedaba dormido durante toda la película.

Al finalizar aplaudí con todo el orgullo que sentía por la actuación de Mi Rob, se volteo a verme y lo tome del cuello.

—Estuviste genial amor. —Le susurre al oído con todo el orgullo que sentía por él.

—Gracias Kris. —Me dijo apoyando su frente en mi hombro y soltando unas lagrimas.

—Papi. —Mi pequeño llamo a su padre.

Vi como Tom se lo pasaba a mi esposo y mi pequeñito le daba muchos besitos en la cara a su padre sacándole las lágrimas con sus manitas.

Fuimos al After Party llegando juntos los tres, claro que mi hijo venia en los brazos de su padre y yo detrás de el, ya que me ponían muy nerviosa los medios, durante la fiesta saludábamos a todas las personas que estaban allí apoyando a Mi Rob, casi cuando ya nos íbamos una fan me regalo un libro de cocina que le agradecí y mi pequeño le regalo una sonrisa con un pequeño beso en la mejilla, al llegar al hotel dejamos a nuestro pequeñito con mi madre ya que esta noche le había preparado una sorpresita a mi esposo.

Al llegar a la habitación lo bese con tanta fiereza que me importo mucho si alguien nos veía, pusimos el seguro a la puerta y comenzamos una muy linda sesión de besos con la que nos fuimos despojando nuestras ropas y al verlo como había venido al mundo lo lleve a nuestra cama y dándole un beso en sus labios que había extrañado tanto en estos meses que habíamos estado separados le vi a los ojos.

—Te amo Pattinson, pero esta noche tu serás solamente mío. —Le susurre al oído con mi voz sexy.

—Ohhhhhh Sra. Pattinson si que seré suyo. —Me contesto dándome un beso dándonos vuelta quedando yo debajo suyo.

Esa noche lo hicimos hasta que amaneció, no sabía cuántas veces lo habíamos hecho pero amaba a este hombre que tenia a mi lado y nunca lo dejaría, ya que él había sido mi amor a primera vista.


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28: Feliz día del padre.

Robert POV

Estaba en gira de promoción para Cosmopolis pero estaba en casa solo sin mi esposita y mi hijo, los extrañaba mucho desde que los había tenido conmigo en Cannes, pero que podía hacer ahora ellos estaban en Australia para la premiere de Blancanieves y el cazador, mientras yo tendría que pasar mi día solo en casa sin mis dos amores.

Estaba tumbado en la cama sin quererme parar ya que si lo hacía tendría que aguantar el dolor de cabeza que me había causado por las debidas que había tomado con unos amigos la noche anterior, me tape hasta la cabeza con la sabana tratando de que el sol no llegara a mi cara y así poder seguir durmiendo.

Estaba durmiendo pacíficamente cuando sentí un peso extra encima mío, me queje por el peso y sentí como me quitaban la sabana de mi cara.

—PAPI! —Mi hijo grito a todo pulmón.

Al escucharlo me despabile abriendo mis ojos como plato sin poder creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo enfrente mío, allí frente a mi estaba mi hijo encima mío y mi esposa sentada a un lado mío, lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlos a los dos.

—Pero ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Le dice viendo a mi esposa como me daba un beso y mi hijo se tallaba los ojitos.

—Eddie no quería irse sin desearte feliz día del padre y mucho menos yo. —Mi Kris me dijo sonriéndome y viendo a nuestro pequeño que se estaba quedando dormido.

—Si papi, además te tengo un regalo. —Me dijo mi hijo bostezando.

—Jijijiji ven aquí campeón. —Le dije sonriéndole y abriendo los brazos para que me abrazara, al tenerlo en mis brazos le di un beso en su cabeza. —Me lo darás después de que duermas un poco. —Le susurre al oído tarareándole su nana.

Me volví a quedar dormido pero esta vez no estaba mi cama vacía, sino que ahora tenía a mi lado a mi esposita y en mi pecho a mi hijo que muy pronto cumpliría los cinco años de edad.

No sabía cuántas horas habían pasado desde que nos habíamos quedado dormidos los tres, nos despertamos porque mi hijo ya estaba desesperado por poder darme mi regalo y así poder celebrar conmigo, fuimos los tres a la sala un poco arreglados y mi pequeño me dio una pequeña caja que cuando la abrí pude ver un precioso brazalete con unas inscripciones en el, sonreí le di un beso a mi esposa y otro a mi hijo por el regalo que me habían hecho.

Después decidimos ir a la casa de los padres Mi Kris a festejar también a John, mi hijo se la paso hablando de todo lo que había hecho desde que estaba con su madre en las premieres de Blancanieves y el cazador, yo simplemente no podía separarme de mi esposita así que toda la tarde estuve abrazándola por la cintura y dándole besos ya que no quería volverme a separar de ella, cuando nuestro pequeño se canso de hablar se fue a jugar con sus tíos videojuegos.

—Felicidades papá. —Le dijo mi esposita a si padre abrazándolo y dándole un beso en su mejilla.

—Gracias cariño, pero creo que no soy el único al que debes de felicitar. —Le contesto viéndome como ponía mi puchero que había sacado nuestro pequeño.

—Jijijijiji lo sé, pero a él ya lo felicite esta mañana y no se puede quejar. —Le dijo viéndome y sonriéndome.

—Ohhhhhhhh Kris pero si solamente me diste un simple beso y fue tu hijo el que me dio el regalo y no tu. —Le dije quejándome volviéndola a abrazar por su cintura.

—Si pero también es tu hijo. —Me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

—Muy bien chicos es hora de comer ya está la cena lista y tenemos a un pequeño monstruo hambriento. —Nos llamo Jules desde la puerta de la sala que daba al patio.

—Ya vamos mamá. —Le contesto Mi Kris sonriendo y caminando hacia la puerta.

—Robert quiero hablar contigo un momento. —Me llamo John y le hice una seña a Mi Kris para que entrara a la casa.

—Dime John. —Le conteste y lo voltie a ver.

—Bueno ya que hoy también es tu día felicidades. —Me dijo sonriéndome y dándome una palmada en la espalda. —Espero que hagas feliz a mi niña y a mi nieto. —Me dijo serio y sonriendo.

—Gracias John y si lo hare, además que puedo pedir más que a mi hijo y a Kris estén conmigo hoy. —Le conteste sonriendo y voltie a ver a la sala donde estaba mi hijo tratando de tomar un pan y su madre le daba un manotazo para que nos esperara a nosotros. —Jijijiji creo que será mejor que entremos antes de que tu nieto se ponga de latoso y venga por nosotros para comer. —Le dije sonriendo y comencé a caminar a la puerta de la sala.

—PAPA! ABUELO! —Escuche el grito de mi hijo venir desde la sala.

Entramos a la casa y mi hijo me abrazo haciendo su puchero que había sacado de mi, le sonreí y nos fuimos a la mesa a comenzar a cenar con nuestra familia.

Toda la cena nos la pasamos riendo y hablando de las premieres de nuestras nuevas películas que estábamos promocionando, ya que también ya íbamos a comenzar con algunos eventos de Breaking Dawn Part 2 y algunos premios también teníamos que estar preparados para lo que se viniera en estos meses, también porque nuestro pequeño tendría que regresar a la guardería de nuevo y no sabíamos cómo hacerle para que alguno de nosotros estuviera con él, pero como le habíamos prometido que empezando las promociones y las premieres en todo el mundo lo llevaríamos con nosotros por haber sido uno de los mejores de su clase tendríamos que cumplir esa promesa y mas porque era un adiós a esos personajes que habíamos interpretado durante un buen tiempo, si este día del padre había sido el mejor que pase con toda mi familia a mi lado.


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo 29: Los MTV Movie Awards 2012.

Kristen POV

Este año no tendría a Mi Rob a mi lado en estos MTV Movie Awards, pero al que tendría a mi lado seria a mi pequeño consentido y cariñoso, habíamos llegado a los premios y mi niño había visto a los demás así que había echado la carrera a saludarlos, yo simplemente reía al ver a mi pequeño contarle todas sus travesuras a Jackson y Peter, Taylor me veía con preocupación en su rostro.

—Estas segura que a Rob no le molestara que estés aquí sin él. —Me dijo Taylor preocupado por como podría actuar Rob si le pedía que el me diera el beso si es que volvíamos a ganar que así seria.

—Descuida Tay, esta vez traigo a mí quien me dará el beso. — Le dije riendo por su cara de sorpresa.

— ¿A quién Kristen? — Me pregunto sorprendido.

—A quien más Taylor. —Le dije sonriendo y viendo a mi pequeño que estaba hablando con Peter y Jackson.

—Ohhh ya veo. —Dijo sorprendido, con más tranquilidad.

Entramos todos a la sala para ver los premios, mi pequeñito estaba muy inquieto ya que le había dicho mi plan para cuando dieran el premio al mejor beso de este año, Scout sonreía al ver que mi pequeño cada vez que anunciaban que estaba mas cerca el premio al mejor beso mi pequeño me volteaba a ver y sonreía muy feliz.

—Tranquilo Eddie ya pronto vas a darle un beso a tu mamá enfrente de todos. —Le dijo Scout sonriéndole, lo tomo y lo puso en su regazo distrayéndolo.

Enfrente de nosotros esta Emma Watson, la salude cuando la reconocí y le presente a mi amiga y a mi pequeño; Mi Rob nunca le había presentado a nuestro hijo a Emma, sonreí al ver como Emma cuando había comerciales volteaba a ver y hablar con mi pequeño y con Scout y conmigo, mi hijo se la estaba pasando muy bien, hasta que escuchamos el anuncio que en cinco minutos darían el premio a mejor beso, lleve a mi hijo al baño ya que ninguno de los dos podíamos aguantar los nervios, Scout se rio de nosotros.

—Jajajajajaja los dos se parecen más de lo que las personas creen. —Nos dijo riendo divertida.

—Deja de reírte o no te volveré a invitar a que me acompañes a unos premios. —Le dije en tono de burla.

—Mami por que dijo eso la tía Scout. —Me pregunto mi hijo viéndome.

—Por que tu tía esta un poco loquita cariño. —Le conteste cargándolo subiéndolo a que se lavara las manos y arreglándole su camisa azul y su pantalón negro. —Eddie deberías dejar que Marie lave esos tenis, están muy sucios cariño. —Le dije viendo sus tenis azules que tanto le gustaban.

—No mami, por que si lo hace se les ira la buena suerte que tienen. —Me contesto sonriéndome con la misma sonrisa de su padre.

—Pero ¿Quién te dijo que tus tenis son de la buena suerte? —Le pregunto Scout, viendo como lo bajaba y le tomaba la mano para regresar a nuestros asientos.

—Papá dijo que eran de la buena suerte por que fue con ellos que encontramos a Bear la vez que se nos perdió en el parque. —Le contesto caminando sujetando mi mano a la salida del baño.

—Así que perdieron a Bear en el parque. —Le dije viéndolo un poco enfadada de que no me hubieran dicho.

—Upsss. —Contesto tapándose la boca, lo cargue con cuidado y le di un beso en su frente.

—Ya luego hablare contigo y papá de eso pero ahora tu serás mi príncipe que me de mi beso. —Le dije sonriéndole y dándole un besito en su frente. —Te amo cariño. —Le susurre a su oído.

—Yo también te quiero mami. —Me contesto dándome un beso en mi mejilla y abrazándome fuertemente.

Regresamos a nuestros asientos y esperar a que empezara el show, en cuanto comenzó anunciaron el premio a mejor beso, salieron los que iban a presentar el premio y sonreí al ver que ya iba a ser la tercera veces que Adam Sandler me daría un premio, veo a mi pequeño que estaba en el regazo de Scout me acerque a él.

—Recuerda lo que haremos. —Le susurre a su oído sonriéndole, vi como asintió y le di un beso en su mejilla.

En cuanto dijeron mi nombre y el de Rob deje a mi pequeño con Scout; para que cuando yo no recibiera la ayuda de algunos de mis co-estrellas mi pequeño iría a mi rescate a darme un grandioso beso, me puse de pie y fui a recibir nuestro premio por parte de los dos, tome el premio y lo coloque en el piso para que no pasara lo que siempre me ocurría, me acerque al micrófono y dije.

—Rob no vino chicos, ni si quiera sé que hacer. —Digo nerviosa sonriendo, sabiendo que luego vería esto Mi Rob. —Ohhhhmmmm cazador? Donde esta mi cazador? Chris? —Digo viendo si venia Chris a ayudarme, pero al ver que no venia pienso en Charlize. —Que tal Charlize vamos. —Hago el ruidito que le hago a Bear para que viniera. —Venga ven a ayudar a una amiga, ven aquí chica, Charlize ven. —Digo un poco nerviosa viendo a la audiencia.-No ok cool, ohhhhhh Taylor viejo amigo, ayuda a una vieja amiga venga Taylor Lautner donde esta? —Buscándolo por el auditorio. —Bueno así esta bien porque de hecho yo tengo a alguien que si me quiere besar. —Dije mas relajada y vi a mi pequeño. — ¿Eddie quieres darle un beso a mamá? —Dije viendo a mi pequeño saltar del asiento y correr a donde yo estaba, lo cargue y le dije. —Le darás a mamá un beso príncipe. —Le dije sonriéndole.

—Siiiiiiiii. —Me contesto sonriéndome y dándome un beso en mi mejilla, escuchamos como todos aplaudían y puse en el piso a mi niño para que se llevara el premio, vi de reojo a mi pequeño tomar con cuidado el premio.

—Muchas gracias a todos por haber votado por nosotros y darnos este premio por cuarta vez. —Agradecí y salimos del escenario al back stage a saludar a algunos amigos que estaban allí.

Al llegar al back stage Adam se acercó a felicitarme, mi pequeño le dio el premio a Ruth que nos estaba esperando allí, sonreí al ver a Adam.

—Hey hola Kristen. —Me saludo sonriéndome, vi a mi pequeño correr a abrazarme, así que lo cargue.

—Hola Adam. —Salude y vi a mi pequeño ponerse protector conmigo. — ¿Cómo se dice Eddie? —Le recordé a mi pequeño que no había saludado.

—Hola. —Le saluda sin quitar la mirada de Adam.

—Vaya mírate nada mas Edward, estas enorme. —Le dijo sonriéndole y le da su mano en forma de saludo, Eddie se la toma y sonríe. — ¿Qué edad ya tienes Edward? —Le pregunto viéndolo.

—Tengo 4. —Le contesto mostrándole cuatro deditos, sonreí al verlo así.

—Bueno muchas felicidades Kristen por ganar de nuevo y felicítame a Robert cuando lo veas. —Me dijo sonriéndome despidiéndose con la mano alejándose de nosotros.

—Bueno pequeño celoso, hay que regresar con Scout. —Le dije sonriéndole a mi pequeño y dándole un beso en su mejilla.

Mi pequeño corrió hacia la salida para ver a Scout esperándonos en la puerta junto a John, al finalizar los premios mi príncipe estaba agotado y solamente lo que quería era llevarlo a casa para que pudiera descansar, me despedí de los chicos dándoles la excusa de que mi hijo estaba impaciente por ver a su padre por Skype que no podríamos acompañarlos a la after party.

Subimos a la limosina para ir a casa, estaba cargando a mi hijo que se estaba quedando dormido cuando sonó mi móvil.

—Hola cielo. —Conteste sabiendo que Mi Rob ya debería haber visto mi actuación para recibir nuestro premio a mejor beso.

—Hola cariño. —Me contesto muy monótono, me reí bajito por su contestación. —Stewart no te rías. —Me dijo riendo junto conmigo.

—Dime cielo, ¿Te gusto como recibí nuestro premio a mejor beso? —Le pregunte un poco más calmada y tratando de no reírme.

—Jajajajaja si Stewart, pero dime quien da los mejores besos ¿Yo o Eddie? —Me contesto riendo sin poder parar, yo le seguí la corriente riendo.

—Bueno esa pregunta es un poco injusta. —Le conteste y lo escuche que dejo de reír. —Pero creo que esta noche se lo llevo nuestro pequeño. —Conteste y seguimos hablando de lo que haríamos en unos meses más en la última promoción de Breaking Dawn Part 2.

En cuanto llegamos a casa baje con mi pequeño en brazos totalmente dormido, lo lleve a su habitación poniéndole su pijama y acostándolo en su cama, le di un beso en su frente.

—Te amo cariño. —Le susurre acariciando su pelo tan rebelde como el de su padre, le di un beso en su mejilla y camine hacia mi habitación a descansar y soñar con Mi Rob.


End file.
